EternalSonic1997's Total Drama Action
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: That's right, Season 2! Again, EternalSonic is my Wiki name. This is my version of Season 2! Duncan is going out with Trent, Cody likes Heather, Gwen still likes Trent, Katie is without Sadie, Duncan won last season, Heather is still bald, Lindsay is BFF's with Beth, Justin is lead Antagonist, Owen has yet to go out with Izzy, and more will all go on in this vers of TDA! All 27 ep
1. Monster Cash

"Last Season on Total Drama Island!", Chris began through voice-only, "Duncan and LeShawna battled it out for One Hundred Thousand Dollars! In the End, Duncan, a pretty bad dude, one this super-sized check but then gave it up for a chance to win ONE, MILLION, Big Ones! With the Million Big Ones smacked into a Briefcase, our Twenty Two Campers set off on the Race, for the Case! Until the case was eaten by an Alligator, and then a shark.", he then laughed, "I betcha they didn't see that one coming! Now the four-teen who were the closest to winning are given a chance to win ANOTHER Million Dollars!", he chuckles a bit, "Actually, it's the same money.", then he is shown walking around at an Abandoned Film Lot, "They've been instructed to report to an old Film Lot for a whole new set of Challenges! Fourteen Days, Fourteen Castmates, One HECK of alot of Cash! Welcome to, Total, Drama, ACTION!"  
Following that came the intro sequence, which was a bit different. It was similar to the one you would see on the show, until the point came where Duncan kissed Trent of course over the one he kissed in the canon. Beth was lounging with sharks, Justin was getting make-up done but then became annoyed when some got in his eyes, Heather and LeShawna fought with these objects, then LeShawna knocked off Heather's wig to a point that it fell onto Cody's head, then Chef was shown cooking bad food and DJ tasted it and shrugged. Lindsay was watching screens, and pressed a button to a point where something blew up, and then Izzy danced near the Bear, it roared but she then chased it herself. Katie was in a limo, sighing and frowning, and soon got out to tons of cameras which then went to Chris who was ready for an award show of some kind, and Chef in a dress came up with trophies before it went to this talk-show like set with Veronica sitting on a Sofa annoyed with a Making out Geoff and Bridgette. It then zoomed out to show all of the contestants plus Veronica & November Kox sitting on the set in bleachers. This Intro will be the intro for the season.

After that came the episode at last, with a bus pulling up to an abandoned film lot, rather abruptly. The first person to step out was Duncan, who sniffed in the smell of the city happilly.

"Man I miss the Smell of the City!", he commented as he stepped out of the bus. Following him came a Sad Katie, and a Rubix cube playing Harold, then LeShawna, and then Gwen and Heather (with her first wig), they both nearly ran into eachother.

"Step Off!", Heather angrily said to Gwen.

"You Step off!", Gwen replied back. Soon enough the two were back to back and snarling at eachother when Trent and his guitar rammed into them and knocked Katie into Harold who rammed into LeShawna and then he fell to the ground.

"Ow! Sorry, LeShawna.", Harold said to LeShawna while on the ground as his Rubix Cube peices fell down from the sky onto him. The others and Veronica who had no hat but had a pink hairband, got off the bus off-screen and the bus then left.

"No Harm Done!", LeShawna replied. The view of all the castmates then came, with Cody helping Heather get her wig back on. LeShawna then noticed, "Where IS Everybody."

"Maybe we got off on the Wrong Stop?", Gwen suggested as a response.

"That Broke down bus only Had one Stop.", Justin then pointed out.

"I'm not hanging around HERE.", Heather replied, fixing her Wig as Cody brushed dust off of her,

"YOU'RE Gonna give up the chance for a Million Big ones?", LeShawna replied, "That's a lot of Hair Weaves!", Heather was about to reply but didn't.

"Guess I could stay for a bit.", she said instead.

"You all need to accept it, the money is the only reason you compete on the show. Not that I blame any of you.", Veronica added suddenly.

"I wish Sadie were here with me, she'd love a chance to win the Million.", Katie sighned unhappily, heavily lonely and saddened that Sadie didn't qualify and thus left her without her best friend.

"Don't worry Katie", Justin said to her, "I'm here with you instead.", he then winked at her, and she was mesmorized by his looks, as he appeared in her eyes. As this went on, Beth had something to say herself,

"Hey Guys!", she excitedly said, "I finally got my Braces off!", she then revealed her new smile, which was now without any braces.

"Nice!", Trent commented, standing next to Duncan. LeShawna and Gwen walked up to Beth (who was with Lindsay)

"You look Fi-ine, Girl!", LeShawna commented to Beth.

"You really do!", Gwen added in.

"You are totally on your way to looking the part of my new BFF!", Lindsay said to Beth happily, "That's my new best French Friend! I'm so moving to France when I win!"

"My Mom said my world would totally open up when I got my braces off!", Beth replied, "She was Right! I'm going to France!", both Lindsay and Beth then jumped up and cheered, but then finallly some honks were heard and Chris drove up on a vehicle used for tours.

"What took you so long, McLean?", Veronica said to Chris as she got up in the Passenger seat next to him.

"Hop on Everyone!", Chris said to the castmates, who each got on the vehicle as he told them to, "Come on People, Sheesh! We haven't got all day!", he then drove into the film lot, "This cart's rented by the Hour!", suddenly Owen saw Izzy wasn't in the Cart, and looked back.

"Izzy!", he called out, "Run!", but Izzy with her arms crossed just whistled and ignored him. He facepalmed, "I mean Kolaidoscope!", then E-Scope went to attention.

"No one leaves E-Scope behind!", she said as she turned around, and with a Tarzan call she ran up to the cart as it drove, did a few jumps and flips, and jumped into it right next to Owen.

"Welcome to the Set, of Total Drama Action!", Chris said to the camera in the Driver's seat,driving near many sets now, "This Season's hottest Reality Show will be shot here, on an Abandoned Film Lot!"

"Does this mean we're gonna be in the Movies?", Lindsay happily gasped.

"No, it means you're gonna be on TV.", Chris said to Lindsay, "and Don't Interrupt me!"

"Oh Please.", Veronica suddenly added in, "This place wasn't abandoned when I shot The 51 Year Old Virgin who got Mildred Wilks Pregnant and felt Unhappy about it.

"which totally bombed worse than any other movie in history, and do you want to be Fired and Deported again?", Chris sternly said back to Veronica, who just rolled her eyes and scoffed at this. Then, Chris continued driving, now driving through a western city like set, "You will be spending the next six weeks here, competiting against eachother in challenges and for rewards! All for the chance to win some MONSTER Cash!"

"Yeah Baby!", Owen happily replied, "I'm gonna win me some Moolah!"

"Sush!", Chris replied, annoyed, to Owen, "Like Last Season, One Team will Win, and the Other team will watch one of their own down the dreaded walk of shame, to the Lame-o-sine!", he then pressed a red button which brought up windows around him and Veronica as they drove up and by a Limeosine which spat out many Exhaust smoke into the castmates faces, making all of them cough from it.

"Can't you at least sport us a better ride?", Trent asked as Chris' windows rolled down.

"No.", Chris replied with a frown, "Now since we don't have the outhouse to dump your deepest darkest secrets in.", the castmates then become a bit concerned, "You'll dish the dirt in our new make-up confessional!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "Oh my Gosh, a whole trailer full of makeup?", then lipstick was held up to her, "Oh, sorry, I don't use that Brand."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

"To the left", Chris drove up to a tent now, "Is the Craft Services Tent. Catered, by Chef.", suddenly loud noises were heard and Chef came out chasing a raccoon. Lindsay stood to take a picture, but then Chris with a smile stopped on the accelator, speeding up a bit and stoopping Lindsay. "If, you survive Chef! You'll have to make it through our Dramatic Awards Ceremony!", then he drove by a well made stage with a red carpet, "Where everyone but a loser will receive, a Gilded Chris Award!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "I thought I made it clear with them that I wanted VERONICA Trophies. Ugh, Good I'm not Contestant."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Uh, Chris, how long is this tour?", Cody asked, sitting next to Heather and raising his hand.

"I have an Eject button", Chris replied, "And I'll use it!"

"Just asking, heheh. Go on.", Cody replied sheepishly and nervously, smiling innocently. Chris smirked and returned to the tour, driving by a Moon set,

"Woah, Cool!", Harold said on the Moon Set, "Is this a Dream?"

"No Harold, it is not!", Chris replied, "but you may soon wish it was! A Few Months ago, this lot was home to a High Budget Monster movie, until the star began experience some, ah, uhh, difficulties?", Veronica then began to speak,

"That's not what-", but Chris covered her mouth to prevent her from speaking then.

"Oh No!", Lindsay gasped, "Did he have like, a Mental Breakdown?"

"Actually", Chris explained, "The Star wasn't a him, it was an Animatronic Monster!", the camera then showed bite marks in a tree, and several buildings. Gwen was shown looking around, concerned.

"What happened to it?", she asked.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "In Retrospect, I probably shouldn't have asked that question."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Suddenly, a loud monster roar was heard, being of course by all of the castmates.

"Come on, Dude!", Duncan exclaimed, "He's yankin' our Chains!", suddenly some rumbles were heard, and Chris stopped as a tail knocked a telephone pole down.

"Woah!", Duncan replied, looking forward.

"I'll protect you!", Cody exclaimed, now infront or on the lap of Heather. DJ meanwhile screamed in complete terror with Katie. The Exhhaust smoke covered the screen, and the Cart was shown stopped, with all of the castmates looking at the crashed telephone tower infront of them.

"Since we're on a film lot", Chris explained, "This Season's challenges will be based, on Movie Genres! Today's Genre", the Roar was then heard again, now uncovering an angry Veronica's mouth, "The Monster Movie!", and then he of course laughed, "Duh.", the monster then walked passed the screen, which made everyone gasp and become worried of course. DJ then fainted from the shock, falling onto the road. Chris poked him with a pointer then he and Veronica turned to the others, "Down for the count!", he commented on DJ, "For your first challenge, everyone must get from here to the cast trailers while our state of the art monster prevents your every move!", he then of course laughed, "Chef has kindly offered to Control the Beast!", he then pointed away and Chef was shown in a monster controlling suit, stomping around, then it went back to Chris, "And, ACTION!", naturally nobody moved from the cart at all, "Uh, that means Go.", now the struggle was on. As everyone scrambled, many chaos happened.

"Outta my way!", Trent said as he pushed Heather away to move

"Don't Push her!", Cody exclaimed, seeing this as Harold ran past them and he helped Heather back up, who took him by the wrist with her. Trent karate chopped Trent on the shoulder, but then Duncan pushed Harold away from him as him and Owen ran out. Harold actually flew straight off the Cart.

"This, is gonna be a Long Season.", Chris said while watching this, and while Harold ran up passed him. The next shot was the castmates running on a beach screaming while the monster chased them. Harold was in back, screaming, and a bit seperated from the others.

"Woah, Baby!", Owen said while looking back at the monster, "Did you see that?", he turned to Izzy, "That thing is so cool!", he then stopped of course. The scene then went to a crying DJ who was with Chris and Veronica back at the starting area.

"I can almost hear your sweet lullabies momma.", DJ said, sad and scared, and then began to suck his thumb. Chris patted him on the head. Then, back to the Beach. Owen looked to see Izzy as the monster's hand came up behind her.

"Izzy, duck, DUCK!", Owen cried out to warn Izzy/E-Scope.

"Goose!", E-Scope replied as the hand came down and sent her into the air. Owen watched as she flew and landed in a red cherry picker like machine, "Do it again!", she happily said once she came up. Owen, shocked, shook his head, and then the monster walked up and grabbed Izzy/E-Scope in it's hands. It roared and walked over to a bouncy castle play pen, dropping her into it as she laughed. She happily cheered and laughed as she bounced.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "Maybe the Monster won't look for me in here. I love Izzy, not like love love, but I think she's amazing! I just wish she'd notice me and not that dumb monster. How can I compete with it? Sure we're both big and we both eat alot, but it's really tall!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went to Heather, who was walking with Cody and Katie by her side.

"So, Heather, still wanna give me a chance?", Cody asked to Heather, who rolled her eyes.

"Cody, about that Kiss...", Heather began to explain, Cody nodded, "It was just out of thanks, okay? I didn't want anything out of it, got it?"

"But...I..."

"And I thank you alot for that!", Heather replied, "But, in a way, IT GOT MY HAIR SHAVED!", she then angrily lifted up her wig to reveal her bald head once more, "If you wouldn't have done that, I would still have hair!"

"I'm sorry! If I knew you would've lost your hair I would've won and given the money to you!", Cody exclaimed in apology, "I swear!"

"Heather, just make out with him already.", Katie added in, "We all know you like totally want to."

"I DO NOT!", Heather shouted in exlamation. Meanwhile, the monster was roaming around for all of them, and roared. Naturally, Heather, Cody, and Katie worriedly looked up at the massive beast.

"I just realized something.", Katie began, "How are we supposed to find the Trailers?"

"Follow the Good Looking People!", Justin said as he then ran passed them all.

"Yeah! Follow Justin!", Beth said as she followed him.

"Okay!", Katie gushed, and her, Cody, and Heather ran after Justin and Beth both. Then, Duncan. Trent, and Gwen ran onto the screen.

"So, when we win this, wanna do some Action of our own?", Duncan said to Trent flirtatiously, making Trent blush.

"I don't know, never done it before.", Trent replied nervously, "Who's gonna be, ya know?"

"Let's decide iin private.", Duncan replied. While hearing this, Gwen of course groaned and scowled at this. She was not at all happy with their relationship at all still.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "Tell me why I have to watch Trent and Duncan be together all day. I mean, really, it's sickening! Not because they're Gay, but because Trent could do SO much better than Duncan!...not...that I like Trent still or anything I just...", she then miserably sighs.

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Trent - "Duncan is so HOT! Not only that, but he's like the best guy I ever dated! And also the First. Gwen seems angry sometimes though, but I guess it's cuz of Heather."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Then the scene went to Duncan, Trent, and Gwen running through a city set.

"This challenge isn't so bad!", Gwen commented, "What, no explosions, no burning buildings, no bears?"

"Maybe it's not in the Budget!", Trent replied. Then, a building exploded, another one burnt down and revealed a roaring bear which then chased the three, who screamed in terror of course. Chris and Chef watched in the room with Veronica.

"Wasn't the Bear Tranquilized and Returned to Handler?", Veronica asked to Chris and Chef, both turned to Chef.

"Had one day left on it's contract.", Chef revealed.

"Nice!", Chris replied, Veronica said "Good" in unison with him.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "So yeah, just spending my time in the confessional", he then starts to whistle, "Hey, do you think that I have a chance at winning this Se-" suddenly the monster crashes inside the confessional and picks him up with little warning, lifting him into the air with minor struggle. The monster's arm shakes and struggles with the screaming Owen, but drops him into the pen anyway, he doesn't bounce unlike E-Scope. Then, LeShawna's shown running across the screen. She passes by Harold, hiding in an umbrella, and turns back over to him.

"Come on Stringbean, I hope you can run we've got a challenge to win!", she then brought him up and they both started running.

"If I wanted to, I could run as fast as a Pronghorn Antelope.", Harold said to her, "It's the fastest Land Mammal after the Cheetah.", suddenly the monster roared right in their faces and sent them flying back. They made holes in the sand, and then the monster picked them up.

"Easy now!", LeShawna said to the monster, "This Booty is breakable!", the monster then dropped them right into the Pen with Owen and E-Scope. They bounced.

"I love you!", Harold said to LeShawna, they bounced again,

"Say What Now?", she replied, that was their last bounce. The scene then went to Heather and Cody, both of them running, but when the monster's tail showed, they ran back. Justin ran passed them, smirking, only to be caught by the monster right then and there and lifted into the air. As it held him up, it took him up to it's eye, he waved at it.

"Yo.", he said to it, and it was mesmorized by his looks like the others. In the room, both Veronica and Chef turned to Chef.

"What can I say? Kid's hot.", Chef said in his defense.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "I'm not just another gorgeous face, and abs, and butt, and shoulders, okay, I'm also a master strategist. This year, I'm in it, to win it."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene was Justin being taken by the monster to the pen, and instead of being dropped in the hand slowly put him down and placed him in the pen. He gave the monster a thumbs up, then looked around the four that had failed the challenge with him.

"What are you all staring at?"

"You!", they all said in unison.

"Oh, Right."

The scene then went to Heather, Cody, and Katie running as a trio once more through a studio filled area, the monster roared at them, and Lindsay came from the bushes clapping.

"You tell her! We don't like her!", she said looking up to the monster. The monster quickly grabbed Lindsay, and out of the group of three it grabbed Heather who was in back of Cody and Katie.

"I'll miss you Lindsay!", Beth yelled out, running over.

"Heather, No!", Cody cried out, Katie restraining him from running after the monster. While being carried away, Lindsay waved to the three below and soon dropped the two into the pen, though not Heather's wig, angering her.

"Excuse me!", she yelled up to the monster, "I think you forgot something!", it then dropped her wig down in the pen too, and she picked it up and put it back on quickly, "That's better!", the scene then went to Trent, DJ, Beth, and Katie who were all running through a street set and screaming as the monster gave chase. Soon, they were stopped and stood infront of the monster.

"Everyone follow me!", Trent said to the others, gesturing to a path in the streets.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "Trent is like, such a nice guy! I can easily see why Gwen has a crush on him and Duncan likes him! I don't know why he goes out with Duncan though, I think Trent should go after another guy. Like one that's like Noah or Cody! Cody's pretty nice too!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

As Katie, Beth, and Gwen followed Trent, DJ stayed and looked up at the monster instead.

"It's okay big guy, I gotcha!", Trent said going back to DJ, and then taking him away from the monster himself, to no objection of course. Trent brought them all into a building, but it turned out to be 2-D instead. "You mean, everything around here is fake?"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "Oh my Gosh Sadie, you totally should've seen this! I like, got a pebble stuck in my shoe and", she then looks at the camera and becomes saddened, and cries out of saddness.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Suddenly, the monster roared and grabbed all four of them in one hand.

"I'm coming Lindsay!", Beth cried out as the monster carried her, Katie, DJ, and Trent. Soon enough, it dropped them all.

"Remember me Duncan!", Trent cried out as he fell, bounced, and then him and the other three were in the Pen. Afterwards, Cody, Gwen, and Duncan came up from behind a fake car where the four were taken. Duncan laughed at what just gone on.

"Losers!", Duncan said after his laugh.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not them.", Gwen added as her comment, "Is Trent gonna be okay?", Duncan and Cody both gave her confused looks, though Cody seemed more concerned, then a giant hand tapped on Duncan's shoulders. The three turned to see the monster hunched and looking right at them with a massive toothy look. It roared, and Cody peed his pants while it did so, and ran off. "We're gonna die!", Gwen said as the hand neared them both, though she managed to escape it and Duncan got captured instead. This was off-screen, as it focused on Gwen and Cody running instead.

"Say, Gwen, you still like Trent?", Cody asked as him and Gwen stopped running for a bit.

"No, I don't!", Gwen replied quickly.

"Just asking cuz, you seem to still like him alot.", Cody replied, "I understand how you feel, I once had a Gay Crush too."

"Don't you like Heather?", Gwen replied in question form.

"I'm Bisexual, really.", Cody revealed, "Trent and Duncan are Gay, and I'm Bi. There is a Difference."

"Oh...you sure seemed straight to me."

"I'm into Girls more than Guys, but I'm willing to date a Guy more than most other Bis like me.", Cody explained, "But for Guys it's more of if I really feel that person is right for me, with Girls like Heather it's me making the first move."

"Oh...well...good luck.", Gwen replied, awkwardly, and then suddenly the monster roared. Gwen screamed and ran away, and the monster tried to pick up Cody, but he slipped straight through it's grip. In the room, Chef was confused, and had it pick up the screaming Cody again just to have him straight through it's hand once more.

"The Hell?!", Chef said in confusion, trying to pick up Cody repeatedly again and again.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "I knew being this skinny would pay off! I can always work out after this challenge!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

The scene then went for Cody once more, but couldn't.

"Ha! I'm too skinny for you!", Cody said to the monster, "Take that, Zilla! I win! I win! I WIN!"

"Not Yet, cousin.", Veronica said, walking up to Cody.

"What do you mean by that, Bitchonica?", Cody said to Veronica, getting angry just by her prescense.

"You still have to find the Cast Trailers.", Veronica said to Cody, who groaned and walked away, "And you might want to change your pants too!", in response Cody gave her his middle finger as he walked away. For those in the tent, which now included Gwen, night actually came over all of them, and all of them actually fell asleep in the tent, it is notable that E-Scope was not with them, and it was a horn that lowered down and woke them all up. It was right there that Cody finally walked up to the pen, with dry pants, and fell to the ground tired.

"Dude! It took you Ten and a Half hours to make it here?",Trent questioned to him from the tent.

"How?", DJ added in.

"Changed Pants, had to look for the trailers.", Cody tiredly replied, and then he used a needle to pop the play pen. The Castle collapsed, and Duncan was the first to get out of it of course.

"How come no one thought of doin' that last night?", he questioned. Groans from the others that lost followed this. Then, LeShawna stood.

"Wait, where's Izzy?", once she asked that, rumbles of the monster coming near were heard, and as the monster walked over it stomped on a trailer, and placed Izzy nicely down on the ground.

"Thanks for the Date, Scazy!", she said to the monster, "Don't ever leave me, cuz I'd find you!"

"How did you manage to escape?", Duncan asked to Izzy/E-Scope.

"The monster and I had a romantic date, he doesn't take no for an answer.", Izzy replied to Duncan with. "Pretty crazy, I can't even tell you guys."

"Woah!", Chris said, him and Veronica coming out of a trailer together, "I am I ever glad I chose to wait in THAT Trailer! It looks like you all made it, guess I lose the bet! That was just a warm up. Good news is your next challenge is a Reward!", in response all of the contestants cheered happily at this announcement.

"It will be another battle of the sexes.", Veronica explained, "Winner gets first pick of Trailers, in which you will live for the next 42 days!"

"You will have your choice of Trailer A", Chris began, "Or Trailer...B...", he said that of course to the crushed Trailer, "Off to the Craft services tent!"

"Aw yeah baby!", Owen cheered, "I'm starving!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "My mom says I eat when I'm upset. And Happy. And Tired. Not to mention Bored, Gassy, Marose, Joyus, Comatose, Semi-conscious", he turns and has a mustache, "Avuncular", he laughs, "Avuncular."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

At the tent, Owen cheers,

"Woo-Hoo!", in the tent of course is a buffet table full of food. Turkey, Pineapple, Salads, Cakes, etc. bascially tons of good and normal looking food, "This is Awesome!"

"This looks great, man!", Cody happily said to the food, standing next to Chef and Katie both, with other contestants there too.

"Oh my Gosh! That looks totally like it came from a commercial!", Katie added in, "Like, I would totally eat it all up! Sadie would...", she then sighed unhappily once more.

"Let's get this speed eating contest started!", Owen happily said, running up and preparing as if it were a race, "On your marks, get set, COME TO POPPA!", he then ran past all of the castmates, Chef, Chris, and Veronica.

"No, wait!", both Chris and Veronica said to him in unison. Naturally he went on to eat all of the food. Steaks, Buns, Sandwhiches, water, he tossed away the spinach or salad, pineapple, pie, etc. The others looked on sadly, unhappy, and Chris and Veronica just watched.

"Mm, is this real?", Owen asked while eating, "It must be Real, I've never tasted anything like this!", it's notable that Duncan shrugged to E-Scope and LeShawna while this went on. Then, it was done and Owen, drooling, was on the table lying down on it.

"Owen, the man of many appetites!", Chris said while walking up to Owen, "How was it?"  
"The Turkey was a bit", Owen burped, "Dry."  
"Not surprising since the Food was fake!", Chris revealed.

"Fake?!"

"Yeah!", Chris replied, "Just Props made from Foamcore, Silicon, sawdust and wax. It wasn't a speed eating contest, it was a contest to find the key."

"What Key?", Owen then burped out a key, which he didn't manage to catch as it instead went right into Katie's hands instead. She was a bit disgusted with it, though.

"This the one?", she asked to Chris.

"Yes, it is Katie!", Chris announced, "And since Katie caught it, she won!"

"Eeeeeh!", Katie happily jumped up and cheered at her victory.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - Laughs, "Did you see that? The Dude ate Foamcore and Wax! Full Props for that man, haha."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "I'm happy for Katie and all but, it would've been nice for Owen to have caught that Key...heheh. He's still a cool guy though."

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - "I could've done that, ya know! I just wasn't hungry."

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "Wa-Wa-Wa-Wait there's still one more!", he then burps.

[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Ya know what that Boy has? Guts, Guts full of foamcore and rubber. But Guts just the same. And, he helped us Win!"

[SIXTH CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "Like, oh my gosh! Thanks Owen! You totally helped me win my very first challenge!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After that, Chef was shown putting some tablets into a drink, and walking to Owen with said Drink.

"Aw, don't worry.", Owen said to Chef, "I'm cool!", he then laughed a bit, "My mom says I've got a gut like a goat!", his stomach then made many noises, "Nope call 911!", Chris then walked over to the two.

"You're gonna need it!", the host began, "Since Katie's the Winner, she gets first pick of the trailers!", at this Katie and the Girls cheered happily while the guys just stood their silently. After that, all of the contestants were by the trailers, Katie looking at both trailers to make her choice.

"I pick", she began, "Like, the Unsquashed one!", the Girls then cheered for her pick happily, the guys looked at Owen who was actually clapping.

"Why are you clapping for this?", Justin questioned to Owen.

"Because she picked us the one with more character!", the larger boy replied, the other boys just gave him a blank stare, some of them shaking their heads at his response. Then, right there, the monster came down and smashed the Girls' trailer too, which made them all miserably groan. In the Monster control room, Chris and Veronica both laughed as Chef was revealed to have controlled it to do that.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Izzy/E-scope - "Haha, I am so over that Monster!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

That night ,it is shown that Chef was repairing the Girls' trailer, and likely did the same for Boys as well.

"Alright, get good night sleep!", Veronica said, driving by the girls, "You all will have serious wake up call in the morning!", she drove past the Boys on her cart as well, "Right up at 6 am!", she then cackled like a wicked witch as she drove off-screen. Later, the boys entered their fixed up Trailers.

"I'll be the one on top!", Justin called, refferring to a bunk bed and to Cody.

"I call bottom.", Cody replied, and both walked to their bunk beds.

"Mine.", Trent and Owen replied, pointing to their own beds. In total, the bunks were Cody and Justin, Trent and Duncan, and Owen and Harold. The boys each relaxed in their bunks, but then the Girls got ready for their bunks.

"I need to sleep on the East side so my head will be closer to the ocean!", Heather said to all of the other girls.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!", LeShawna replied to Heather's claim, "We're in Toronto, we're nowhere near the Ocean!"

"Then maybe, I don't wanna lay my pretty head near this Fat-Assed, Loud Mouth Mall-Shopping-"

"AND MAYBE I DON'T WANNA SLEEP NEAR A TWO-FACED BOSSY LITTLE SKANK OF A PROM QUEEN!"

"Girls!", Katie suddenly whistled to calm the two down. "Veronica said we need to be on 6 AM, can't you fight Tomorrow?"

"Well maybe if Heather wouldn't bother with her Bossy-shit we could all happily go to sleep!", LeShawna replied.

"And if LeShawna would shut her mouth for once, maybe I would!", Heather replied, and both girls scowled at eachother.

"Gwen?", Katie said to the Goth Girl.

"No Way.", Gwen replied.

"Heather's Mean.", Lindsay said, with Beth by her, "What if it leeches down while I'm sleeping!"

"Is Mean-ness contagious?", Beth gasped in fear.

"Totally!", Lindsay replied, "Besides, I'm bunking with my new BFF! My Beth Friend forever!"

"Awww!", Beth replied happily to Lindsay.

"OMG!", Katie exclaimed, "How about we Draw Straws?"

"Where the hell you gon' get the Straws from?", LeShawna replied, and then girls had an awkward scilence.

"We can use make-up brushes instead!", Lindsay said, running to her bag and giving the brushes to Beth.

"That's actually a good idea.", Gwen said in response to Lindsay's idea.

"Longest ones get the top bunks", Beth explained, "Shortest ones the Bottom! Shortest of all gets to sleep with Heather!", Heather naturally growled of anger in response to that comment. All of the girls then picked from the straws, and obtained their places.

"Yes!", Lindsay cheered, "Top Bunk!"

"I got Bottom!", Beth announced, "I Call Lindsay!", the two then ran over to their bunk together.

"I call Beth right back!"

"I got bottom!", Katie happily announced, "Gwen?"

"Top, and sure!", Gwen replied, smiling, her and Katie walked over to their bunk together.

"I got bottom!", LeShawna announced.

"I got top!", E-Scope Announced, and both her and LeShawna went to their bunk.

"You mean I get two beds, all to myself?", Heather announced, running up to her bed and happily cheering, "Sweet!"

"Yeah we've really gotta work on our math.", Gwen replied, watching as now Heather had two beds and all the others only had one.

"Losers!", Heather laughed, placing her luggage on the top bed.

"Actually, that won't be necessary.", a voice came into the girls cabin, it was Veronica. "I'll be sleeping with you girls."

"Say what now?", LeShawna replied.

"Don't you have your OWN Trailer?", Gwen asked to the celebrity.

"There is a Staff trailer, but it's has only room for Chris and Hatchet. Now, Heather, I'm on top."

"But-"

"Remember who's actually Famous here, I starred in movies since 1992 and you've only been on this show this year so move it!", she then got Heather to actually remove her things and allow her to get onto the top bunk, which wasn't exactly a thing that made Heather happy.

"This, is gonna be a long and miserable Summer.", Gwen replied in comment to Veronica and Heather both sleeping in the trailer with them. After that, a time skip came, and as the Night was now fallen, Chris came up from behind the Girls' trailer and sushed at the camera.

"They're sleeping he said with a smile", and then brought out a Megaphone, "THIS IS YOUR 5AM WAKEUP CALL!", Chris said to the megaphone, bringing out many groans from the trailer, "Haha, just kidding, you can sleep!", he laughed, and then blew a horn using the megapone which brought out a loud fart from Owen in the Boys' trailer. Then, he turned to the Camera, "That wraps it up for Day 1! A Stomach full of Foamcore and Sawdust! What will tomorrow hold for Trent. Gwen, and Duncan? Who knows what Drama is in store for our cast. Well I do, but I ain't tellin'! See you next time for another thrilling episode of Total, Drama, Action! McLean, out!", as the episode faded out the monster roared again, "Can someone PLEASE Put a Wrap on that Monster?!", the episode then ended.


	2. Sharkin' for Action

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris said to begin the recap, "Our Fourteen castmates arrived at an Abandoned Film Lot with the annoying co-host of mine Veronica to compete for one million bucks, and were greeted by a remote controlled monster. Haha, I love this show! Anyway, some faired better than others, and Cody was too skinny to be picked up so he ended up being the one to make it. Then, when Owen ate a buffet of fake food, Katie got the key and reward, picking the cast trailers. She picked the Right one, but either way both the Guys and the Girls got their dreams, well, crushed. Haha. Now one Question remains, who will come closer to the one Million? Well the Answer will be shown today, on Total, Drama, Action!"

Following the recap came the Intro of the season, and following that came the episode opening up. The Episode opened up in the Craft services tent, where Chef was giving Eggs and Bacon to everyone, specifically Heather (with wig on) and then Cody & Katie. As they walked away, it was soon revealed that Trent and Gwen were sitting at table alone, with Duncan nowhere to be seen yet.

"So, I heard you and Duncan had some...action last night.", Gwen said to Trent, a bit saddened but still trying for conversation. Trent blushed when she said that to him.

"Haha...yeah we did...it was fun actually.", Trent replied nervously.

"I bet it was...say...do you like Girls at all?", Gwen suddenly asked, hoping Trent would say yes. Trent was confused initially at this, as to why she would ask that.

"Um...why exactly are you asking me that?", Trent replied. Neither Trent nor Gwen were aware that both Heather and Justin were over-hearing this conversation, and listening in on it too.

"Oh, no Reason! I'm just curious!", Gwen replied nervously.

"Well...I prefer to keep it to myself...I have a Boyfriend ya know.", Trent said in response to Gwen's response. Naturally, she was sad to be reminded of him dating Duncan, but wasn't about to give up. Heather however, had other plans, as did Justin, which also involved not giving up. This would told by both having evil smirks that signaled they were planning something in their heads. However, the scene switched over to the line, where Duncan was right behind Harold, and smirking, and soon enough he pulled Harold's pants down to his ankles as Harold began to walk, and as Duncan laughed Harold tripped right onto Beth and both fell to the ground.

"Ah, Harold!", Beth exclaimed, "Watch it!"

"Sorry, it was Duncan's fault.", Harold replied, "IDIOT!"

"Sorry, it was just", Duncan laughed, "So tempting!", as Duncan then went to get his food, Harold couldn't help but glare at the deliquent, and then pull up his pants as he stood up. Beth too got up, just as Lindsay approached her.

"Are you okay Beth?", Lindsay asked to her friend, "That Nevil is so mean! I mean, he totally threw himself on to you!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure Duncan was the one who's fault it is, Lindsay."

"Oh yeah...well then he's the mean one!"

"Oh totally yes!", Beth replied, and then both girls looked on in surprise as the looked at E-Scope/Izzy, who was putting ketchup on her food. "Ewwww!", both said in unison and as comment on Izzy's actions.

"In my family, we always put ketchup on our eggs...covered with the taste of Morder.", Izzy said after they replied, and then walked onto her table.

"Speaking of Morder", Lindsay said after E-Scope was done, "Doesn't my new nail polish look fantastic?", Lindsay then showed Beth her nails, which had Grey as their colour.

"Oh yes! Grey is totally your colour!", Beth replied to a happy Lindsay. As the two girls happily conversed, at which Katie sighed unhappily at, Owen walked up to Chef at the table.

"No Eggs and Bacon for me, Chef.", Owen said, taking the Prune bowl, and also sounding sick from the fake buffet he ate, "I'll just take the...Prunes.", in response Chef, Heather, Cody, Katie, Lindsay, Beth, Duncan, Trent, Gwen, E-Scope/Izzy, DJ, LeShawna, Justin, and Harold all gasped in response to Owen saying this, and there was a scilence as they looked at the larger boy in shock. "What? It's just food!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "Ever since I ate that Fake buffet, my plumbing's been kinda, blocked. The pressure's killing me!", he then attempts to fart, causing rumbles but to no avail. Then, he tries a second time and fails, and at the third time he hears minor toots from his rear and his happy, "Oh! I hear Bells!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessional, Heather (with wig still on) was shown rolling her eyes as she looked away at Gwen, Trent, and Duncan's table and sat with Katie and Cody. She was pondering for a bit, and then turned to Katie and Cody with a smirk.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay, so I made it to Season Two. Not that I WANT to be here but luckily for me I still have Cody that trusts me, and maybe I can use Katie's lack of Sadie to my own advantage. And Gwen's continuing Crush on Trent too."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Katie", Heather said to Katie, "Cody, can I talk with you two for a minute?"

"Sure Heather!", Cody said quickly in response.

"Uhh, Sure.", Katie also said, but more nervously.

"Well, I know we're supposed to be enemies and all, but I was wondering, you for an alliance with me? I mean, we might all make it to the Final Three together!"

"I'm in!", Cody happily exclaimed.

"Didn't you promise that to Lindsay and Beth last time and betrayed them both?", Katie questioned in response, "Sorry Heather, but...Not Interested!"

"Oh come on, Katie!", Heather said in response, "Think about it, we could be Best Friends!"

"Friends?", Katie said in response, and Heather nodded, "Like, you want to be my Friend?"

"Of course I do! Think about it, you probably will get eliminated without someone like me there! You got eliminated so quickly last season!", Heather said in response, trying to get Katie to follow her.

"Because of you!", Katie suddenly remembered, trying not to budge at all.

"It was just strategy, I didn't mean a thing!", Heather worded her words in response, "Look, this time I'm letting you in on the Alliance! Besides, think about it, who else is going to offer this to you?"

"...Okay...I guess I'll join.", Katie sighed, "It's better than nothing...and than no Sadie.", Cody then patted Katie on the back to comfort her. Justin saw this going on and was shocked, and wasn't at all about to let Heather have a chance at victory.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "So Heather's finally using her alliance again. Ah well, with my devilish good looks, I'll get one easy. Infact, maybe I'll just use her old alliance against her, kinda fitting don'tcha think?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following his confessional, Justin quickly sat right next to both Beth and Lindsay, smiling right at the two.

"Lindsay, Beth, how's it going?"

"Hi Justin!", Linday and Beth both gushed, "Good!"

"That's awesome.", Justin replied, "So, how's about you want to get in an Alliance with me?"

"Sure!", Lindsay quickly and happily replied, nodding her head. Beth however, was unsure.

"I dunno.", she said back to Justin.

"Come on Beth, do I look like Heather to you?", Justin replied, his teeth sparkling right at Beth. Like Linday, she gushed at him.

"No.", she giggled, "Okay, I'll Join.", just then, Chris and Veronica both walked into the tent, and spoke. Veronica still had her hair hatless with a hairband instead and Chris was dressed like a director.

"Welcome to Day 2 of Total, Drama, Action!", Chris said to the camera, once more snapping the Director object.

"Are you gonna do that everytime?", Duncan questioned to the main host.

"Yes, Yes I will.", Chris replied.

"Alright then.", Duncan remarked.

"Today's Movie Genre, Shark Movies!", Chris revealed, which made most of the Guys smile, knowing the typical way those movies play out. Gwen and Izzy also liked the sound of that as well.

"Our Interns, and my parents, have been hard at work learning what makes Shark Movie work.", Veronica explained, using her mouth to stop Chris from speaking, "Chef?", Chris then removed Veronica's hand and gave her a rather unhappy glare.

"Ya got three basic rules", Chef explained while stirring up a pot, "Shark shows up in place they ain't Normally from. Shark starts eatin' people, and a group of people go out alone to kill the Shark.", since he twirled the spoon around, part of the stuff on it landed in one of Owen's eye." Yo Chris! Where's mah Paycheck!"

"Or Mine!", Veronica also added in.

"Its", Chris said nervously, "In the Mail!", both Chef and Veronica looked more angrily at Chris when he said that, of course. "Today's Challenge, is to try to survive Scarface the Shark, and manage to defeat her in the end!"

"Don't you already have Sharks to use?", Gwen said in response.

"They're on Coffee Break now.", Veronica explained, which then led to a scene with the two main Sharks of the series being shown sitting in cast chairs with coffee in their fins. They smiled at the camera and shrugged as they drank their coffee. The scene then went back to the cast.

"Anyway, the last two gets to be team captains and pick the teams of the season!", Chris furtherly explained.

"Sorry Losers", Duncan began, "but nobody knows those Shark movies like I do!"

"Wait, Hold on!", DJ suddenly exclaimed, showing great fear, "Is Scarface the Shark, a REAL Shark?"

"Yep!", Chris explained without mercy, "And she's also the biggest Great White to ever live!", there was a thud after that statement, and naturally, DJ had fainted.

"Whatever, he so isn't real!", Heather suddenly said, "There is no way you would be able to put a real giant shark like that to try and kill us and legally be able to go through with it."

"Wanna Bet?", Chris said with a smirk as he held up the contracts, "Fine Print!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - "Let us not forget that I was in ALL Bloodbath movies, which featured prominent death scenes and the Fourth one had shark scenes! Also remember that I was in Flying Sharks, Space Sharks, Zombie Sharks, and film with giant robotic shark! Therefore, I should have the most prominent host role in this episode, which I shall have whether McLean wants or not!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"I have been in many shark films.", Veronica suddenly said, "As Such, my experience should be good for all of you!"

"Yeah, if we cared.", Gwen replied, which offended Veronica.

"You should care, I am famous!", Veronica exclaimed in response, "Do you know who my Aunt is over here?"

"No, and we don't care.", Gwen remarked once more, further insulting Veronica.

"Oh yeah, and about that experience thing", Chris said to Veronica, "Well, since you now have a Contract like Chef's, you get to be a part of this challenge as the Second Shark!"

"What?"

"Here's your costume!", Chris then put a costume over Veronica's head that was of a Shark. Her head poked out from the Costume's mouth, she growled miserably at having to wear it. Chris then turned to the castmates again, "Here are your GPS devices!", he then threw said devices to the cast, "fit with maps of the entire film lot! Survive the Shark, and defeat it! But be careful! Cuz Today you're all on Scarface's Menu!", Chef snickered at this outcome, likely thinking of Duncan's fate.

The next scene was in a dark futuristic looking set, as if it were meant for an Alien movie, but the lower parts were flooded with water. E-Scope/Izzy looked down at a GPS as her, Harold, LeShawna, and Owen walked together over a fence like flooring above the Water..

"Hey, Follow me!", she said to all of them, "I know Sharks! Uh-Huh, My Uncle Yorick is actually part Shark himself cuz his parents were actually a Shark and a Human!"

"That's Possible?", Harold questioned.

"Totally!", E-Scope replied. Just then, LeShawna reached a door, and shivered.

"Ooh, do you feel that?", she said as she reached the door, "Like there's somethin' in there that's Cold as Ice! With no Soul!"

It was then revealed that Chris was inside that room, watching this on a screen.

"Thanks!", Chris replied, laughing, "Now take that!", he then pressed a button that made steam go down near the group, everyone was taken by surprise and Harold jumped into LeShawna's arms. LeShawna was not amused, but Harold smiled.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "I've already told that skinny little tadpole that things between us aren't mean to be! Guess he can't get over the lucious-ness that is LeShawna."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - "I'm Pretty sure LeShawna isn't over me yet. I see the way she looks at me. Like she's unpantsing me with her eyes! Her Beautiful brown eyes! Like Chocolate Almond!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

After that, Izzy looked at her GPS, and it was soon revealed that behind her group Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Heather, Cody, and Katie were also walking with them. Heather angrily shook her GPS.

"How come we're the only dots on the screen?", she questioned, fustrated, "Where is Veronica or that Shark?"

"How did you get in our Group?", Justin questioned to Heather.

"There are no groups yet.", Heather replied, "Plus there is only one way all of us can go."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Beth - Is with Lindsay , "Even though Heather and be really mean. That doesn't mean we should be mean back, right? Budha says, you can lead a sheep to water, but you can't make him nice!"

Lindsay - "That is so Deep!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following that, Gwen and Duncan were shown with the group as suddenly a strange sucking like noise was heard. Confused, Gwen went sush to the entire group which was revealed then to be all of the castmates bascially, which managed to make Owen fart.

"Ah, yes! First one!", Owen happuly said with a laugh, "Smell it!"

"Dude, that is just Nasty!", DJ said in response to Owen's fart, with the others behind him agreeing.

"Like, really Owen!", Katie added in as the sucking noise continued.

"What IS that?", Trent asked, also confused over what the noise was. Everyone then turned to Beth.

"Ever since I got my braces off, I don't make that sound anymore!", Beth replied.

"Then what the Hell is it?!", LeShawna asked, "I know damn well Sharks don't make no noise like that! Chris? That you?!"

"I get blamed for everything!", Chris said from his secret room. Back with the cast, Duncan came to a conclusion.

"Must be Chef or something.", he said, "You wanna run, or you wanna kick some Hatchet Ass?"

"I'm Game for the second one.", Trent replied.

"Whatever Trent goes with!", Gwen added in, which once more made Duncan and Trent become confused, and Gwen become nervous.

"So. who wants to go first?", Harold asked, turning to those behind him.

"Please Please, after you.", LeShawna replied.

"After you, I insist!", DJ said to Owen.

"Don't worry Izzy, I'll protect you!", Owen said as he put an arm over E-Scope/Izzy's shoulder. E-Scope quickly flipped him over.

"It's Kolaidoscope.", E-Scope explained, "E-Scope for short."

"Yes Sir E-Scope sir!", Owen saluted while on the ground,

"Okay! Let's do this!", DJ said then turned to the camera, "MOMMA! If you're listening, you can have my limited edition raptors draft card! It's worth someone serious coin!"

"I DIDN'T SUFFER THROUGH EIGHT YEARS OF BRACES, HEAD GEAR, SALIVA SPILLS AND THE RIDICULE OF MY PEERS SO I CAN HIDE FROM LIFE!", Beth angrily said as she went over to the corridor the noise came from.

"You Go Girl!", LeShawna cheered on to Beth.

"WATCH OUT SCARFACE OR CHEF CUZ HERE COMES BETH!", she finished, coming up right at the Corridor, only to find out that the noise was actually being generated from a radio. "Ohhh! It's okay guys, it's just a radio!", then the others walked over to here as well, onto a more open area filled with that flooded factory look, and even having a waterfall in it.

"What the Hell is a radio doing in here?", Duncan questioned, "And why a Sucking noise?"

"Maybe Chris or Veronica thought it was funny?", Owen replied.

"Okay, let's just survive this Shark already.", Gwen also added in.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "I wasn't worried about Veronica or Scarface. Giant Shark or Not, I mean I placed 5th last time, so I know exactly what I'm doing!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After that, Gwen was holding a GPS, and everyone was in a massive group together.

"Good thing we're all lined up in a massive group, right?", Gwen pointed out, a bit nervously.

"Yeah, for Scarface to pick us off one by one." Trent added, also nervously.

"We've really gotta work on our Strategizing.", Gwen replied, just as sounds from below the water were heard, and of course everyone everyone was pretty uneasy to hear this, all of them being nervous.

"Let's get out of here!", Heather said, scared for her life.

"Which way do we go?", Justin replied in question.

"North is nice, but east is least, and west is best!", Lindsay replied, "West!"

"Can't argue with that, don't even know how to!", LeShawna replied to Lindsay's comment. LeShawna, Lindsay, Beth, and Justin then all ran West, up a slope and leaving the rest alone.

"Map Says the Boiler room's east of here.", Gwen pointed out.

"No way in hell a Shark's gonna be in the Boiler room.", Duncan added in.

"Uh, yeah!", Trent exclaimed a bit nervously, "Totally! East it is!", suddenly Trent, Duncan, DJ, and Gwen headed east and left the remaining ones alone.

"Okay, so where do we go?", Katie questioned to Heather, Cody, Izzy, and Owen.

"Well, I'm going North!", Heather suddenly revealed, "You can do whatever you feel like, but that's where I'm headed!", she then began walking North.

"I'm right behind ya!", Cody added in, happily following Heather with no objection, Katie then followed the two aswell, being in an alliance with them. This left Izzy, Owen, and Harold alone.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but E-Scope is movin' on up!", Izzy said as she suddenly jumped onto the Ceiling, crawling away on it as if she were a spider. Owen and Harold looked on, in surprise and confusion.

"What a Woman!", Owen commented.

"Yeah, but now we're all alone!", Harold added in, and suddenly the shot went to the underwater, as a massive Shark was shown, with the right side of it's face burnt as if a massive explosion hit it on it's face and burnt it. It swam passed one ramp, and then turned and swam passed the camera again. It was smiling evily as it did so.

The next scene however was Cody, Heather, and Katie walking on a catwalk high above Owen and Harold.

"So, Heather...wanna talk?", Cody said to the girl whom he liked.

"Not now Cody, I'm trying to get us to win this challenge!", Heather replied quickly, "Just tell me when either one of you find the exit to this place!"

"You sure? Cuz I have alot of free time!"

"Cody, focus on winning!"

"But-"

"NOW!", Heather was pretty angry, which made Cody quiet but also quite sad as well.

"Why do you like her?", Katie said to Cody, though a bit more quietly so Heather wouldn't hear her, "She's like, totally mean!"

"I can't really say it...I just do."

"I think you should go for someone else like Gwen or Noah or Justin!"

"Noah's not Gay, Gwen's into Trent, and...well...Justin's just...I dunno."

"Maybe give Justin a Chance! Though, after me and him are done dating! My Turn first!"

"Um, thanks Katie...but I still like Heather."

"Your Welcome, and thanks for letting me keep Justin!"

"Haha...No problem.", Cody replied, and then spoke more loudly, "Say, where is that Shark at anyway?"

"It's good if we don't see it, cuz personally I don't want to find that thing!", Heather quickly remarked, "Besides, I bet that thing is just fake anyway!", just as she finished that statement the shark named scarface actually came up straight to Catwalk and actually took her into it's (her) mouth, eating Heather except for wig completely and also breaking up part of the catwalk, and then it went back down.

"HEATHER!", Cody replied, managing to grab her wig before Katie took him by the arm and the two ran off from the area where Heather was eaten, only to have the catwalk break and send them both falling down to the area where Owen and Harold were. Naturally, the Catwalk crashed right on Harold and sent him into the Water when it broke part of the flooring. Not only that, but Owen also farted, and his stomach began to rumble.

"Yes! It's time!", Owen exclaimed happily, just as a Shark fin showed up in the water, "Yes! Come and Get me! Get me out! Come on! It's an Emergency!"

"Owen..you're calling for the Shark?!", Katie replied, her and Cody (plus Heather's wig) all on the slanted Catwalk.

"Yes! I gotta go!", Owen said, "Harold, I bought you some time, Go!"

"Owen, that's just nuts!", Harold replied, as Owen started to repeatedly fart more and more and jumped up and down.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "Okay, so first Heather gets eaten, and now Owen starts farting. This show, is just crazy! Still wish Sadie was here though, and what if Heather was actually going to be my friend!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"COME ON!", Owen kept on farting more and more, and the others just watched in horror, as right on the biggest fart, Owen was taken by the Sark, though he took a few more pressure for the Shark to put him down her throat, and a few extra farts which made her cough as she went back underwater.

'"Harold, you might wanna get out of there!", Cody said to Harold, panicking along with Katie.

"I can take a Shark, guys! I have Skills!", just as he said that, he was pulled straight under the water, and when he came up again he was breathing more heavily, and then was taken under the water again. Then, when he was up again he was thrashed around repeatedly, screaming in complete agony. Cody and Katie watched in horror as Harold screamed a blood curdling scream, "OH LESHAWNA PLEASE HELP!", was his final words before he was dragged under for the final time. After that, was scilence.

"Let's go, Cody!", Katie panicked, and Cody agreed, taking her by the hand with Heather's wig in the other and then running to the Eastern direction. The Shark fin swam around, and the Shadow of it followed them both.

The next scene was Cody and Katie running right passed a highly annoyed Veronica, who was clearly angry about being inside the Shark costume, and mumbling under her Breathe. Soon enough, Izzy/E-Scope jumped right onto her back.

"AHAH!", Izzy exclaimed, "I have you know you glorified brat in a Halloween costume!"

"GET OFF ME!", Veronica screamed out loudly, "I'M A CHILD STAR!"

"Exactly!", Izzy replied, "That's what they all say! If I can handle a hand to paw combat with a polar bear, I can handle you!", Izzy then flipped Veronica onto the ground and then jumped right back on her. The two quickly got into their struggle, rolling on the ground, with Veronica pulling at Izzy's hair and Izzy punching scratching right back, and this struggle brought the Attention of Scarface, who smiled as she rammed through the floor, and slammed down on it. This broke part of the front and left Izzy and Veronica's fight seperated. Veronica screamed while Izzy tried to grab her hand and prevent her from falling into the Shark's mouth, however a bucket from above fell and seperated Izzy's hand, sending her back and Veronica sliding right into the Shark's mouth. She kicked the Shark repeatedly as she panicked, but still bit down right on her legs and drew out blood. She of course screamed in complete pain and agony as Izzy looked on, and Scarface actually slowly thrashed Veronica side to side, and then bit down deeper, giving Veronica more pain and driving her deeper into her mouth. Veronica screamed, and tried to reach for Izzy's help but Izzy was just looking on in shock, and eventually Veronica blacked out and was dragged into the water by the shark. Izzy looked on, but then ran in fear, with the Shark's fin following her completely.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Izzy - "Okay, so I TOTALLY wasn't scared at all about that thing! I mean, it's gonna die in the end! hahaha, I was just acting like I was scared for the cameras! Besides, I got a plan!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Izzy then ran more and more, with the fin and the Shark's mouth breaking more and more of the flooring behind her. Eventually however, she smiled and threw herself right to the Shark's mouth, and allowed herself to be devoured, unlike everyone else who had to be devoured on their own.

The following scene went straight to Duncan, Trent, Gwen, and DJ who had reached the entrance to the Boiler Room,and upon opening the door they discovered that the Boiler was right at the bottom of a massive cylindar like shaft that headed directly into sunlight, and had many latters leading up to that said sunlight too. They four all smiled at this discovery.

The next scene went straight to Cody and Katie, with Cody still holding Heather's wig. They were in an area where there was one main path and another one right infront of them too.

"Cody, where are we?", Katie asked to the boy that was with her, "I mean, I think we should try to find that Boiler room?"

"I wish I knew, but, I lost my GPS!", Cody exclaimed, "Do you have yours."

"No", Katie replied, now even more worried than before, "Oh my Gosh, we're gonna die! First time I'm without Sadie, and I'm gonna die to a Shark!"

"We're not gonna die!", Cody said to console her, "Look, maybe if we just keep heading east, we can find the Boiler room and make it!",

"You really think that would work?"

"Totally!", just then, the heard a noise, and Katie screamed in terror as the shadow of the shark came nearer to them. Naturally, the two ran just as it came through the floor in an attempt to eat them both. The next scene went to another room, with Justin, LeShawna, Beth, and Lindsay walking into it. Below them under glass was water, and the room seemed to not really have any purpose though Glass went all around them.

"How did we get here?", Lindsay questioned.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be lost.", Justin said to Lindsay in response.

"You are so smart, Justin!", Lindsay replied, making Justin smile, "And Gorgeous!"

"What a Knock out!", LeShawna said as her and Beth both then gushed over Justin and his looks.

"So Gorgeous!", Beth said as her and LeShawna did so. It was right then and there that a Glass door closed behind them, and the glass parts of the room lowered into the water below.

"I hate to be the bare-er of big bad Shark news, but it looks like this might be a trap!",LeShawna said, her and the other girls of the group huddling up to Justin. Soon enough, the entire Glass part was in the water, and the Shark circled around them. Everyone of the group panicked, of course, as the Shark looked at them with every lap around them.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Beth - "Okay, that Shark was SO Scary! I can't die to her now! I mean, I still have my dream to marry Justin! My mom says if I concentrate REAL Hard, one day all of my dream's will come true! Katie can kiss my butt...no offense Katie."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

It was right after that confessional that the Shark, after Lindsay screamed, bursted through the Glass and ate all of them up in a massive gulp. She swallowed, burped, and then got a random napkin to wipe her mouth before she swam off again.

Right after that scene, it went back to the Boiler room, with Trent, Duncan, DJ, and Gwen looking up.

"Wow...I didn't see this outside!" ,Trent said in comment on the giant size of the chamber.

"We're probably underground.", Gwen added in.

"Woo-hoo! WE WON!", DJ announced happily, raising his arms up and ready to win the challenge.

"Not so fast big guy", Duncan suddenly added in, "We still have to make it out."

"Hey Guys!", a voice suddenly added in, drawing the attention to everyone else in, though it was only Cody and Katie.

"How did you two get in here?", Gwen questioned to the two, who now joined her and her group.

"The Shark attacked most of the others", Cody explained, "And it's coming right here!", Katie added a panicked nod to Cody's explanation.

"Well, it's gonna have a hard time cuz there's no water at all in this room!", Duncan pointed out. Just as he said that, a massive rumble was heard, and an alarm went off, this shocked all of the Final Six people left in the challenge.

"Warning, Warning!", the alarm voice, which was Chris, said, "Water is now about to flood the ENTIRE facility, Haha, might wanna start climbing."

"OH CRAP!", all of the Final Six said, and in a panic all of them headed for the center most later was they could see the water coming up near the door. Of course, as all of them (In order it was Duncan, Trent, Katie, Cody with Heather's wig, Gwen, and then DJ) climbed, a burst of water came in and many pipes spilled into the room as they climbed.

"Are you fucking Kidding me?!", Duncan exclaimed at seeing this, and then seeing the Shark circling in the rising water more and more.

"JUST CLIMB!", Katie exclaimed, also looking down at the water and the Shark, this did speed up the climbers above her, and she also sped up her climbing, However, right then and there the boiler exploded due to water destroying it, and a part of it flew up and knocked DJ on the head, dropping him down into the water.

"DJ!", the others screamed in unison as the knocked out DJ was eaten by the Shark whole. There was a scilence, but everyone soon remembered the water was rising.

"Keep Going Guys, or she'll just eat us one by one!", Gwen screamed out, and they all continued climbing once more. Soon enough, they were about half way to the top, and the Shark was beginning to jump up and down. Soon enough, on one of it's jumps it knocked the ladder down, but it's other end hit the other side of the room, which offerred a second ladder to them. Of course everyone screamed as they hit this other ladder. However, Cody also dropped Heather's wig.

"NO! Heather's Wig!", Cody screamed as he saw this.

"Leave it Cody, she's gone!", Katie screamed out, but Cody still jumped from the Ladder after the wig, "CODY!", soon enough Cody and the Wig were both eaten whole by the shark. Duncan and Gwen rolled their eyes while Trent and Katie looked on in shock.

"Again, KEEP GOING YOU IDIOTS!", Gwen angrily yelled, and soon enough they made it to the other ladder right then and there. However, while Duncan and Trent made it fine, Katie couldn't hold on and dangled on the end of the ladder.

"Gwen, Help me!", Katie pleaded, Gwen quickly went over and with one hand tried to help Katie up but Katie slipped despite this and as she screamed, fell into the Shark's mouth. Gwen looked down in sadness, but then climbed up the other ladder, with Duncan infront of her, and rather close. Gwen looked down, then at Duncan, and then at Trent. Then, she got her plan. She grabbed Duncan by the ankle, and tried to pull him down as now they were a quarter away from making it.

"Hey, Watch it!", Duncan said, holding on and kicking his feet, Gwen struggled and also tried to pull Duncan down, but eventually was kicked down. Gwen fell right into the jumping Shark's mouth whole like Cody and Katie, and screamed as this went on. Duncan and Trent then made it up, and looked down, both panicked as the Shark jumped right up at them, but right as it did, it randomly exploded and sent them and all of the others that were inside it's stomach fly through the film lot and land right in the western set. As the red parts of the shark flew down, the set where they were in closed with a metal door. Once all of the others were (covered in Blood) on the ground, and Heather put her wig back on, Chris and Chef arrived via a cart.

"Well, finally we got the survivors!", Chris said to everyone, "The Shark is sadly dead, and Trent and Duncan win for being the last to make it out! So Chef, what do you think of all this?"

"What I wanna know, is WHERE'S MAH MONEY?!", Chef replied angrily. Chris of course ran away, "GIVE MAH MONEY CHRIS!"

Sometime later, by the cast trailers, everyone was gathered with Trent and Duncan infront of them (and Heather with her wig on), and Veronica in a wheelchair with leg casts, as Chris walked over to them.

"Well, we have our two winners!", Chris announced, "And now that we're all ready, we can finally allow Trent and Duncan to pick their teams for the Season. Which of course means, they'll be AGAINST eachother this season!", naturally that last part did not make either happy.

"Aw, Dude"!, Duncan replied angrily, "That Sucks!", Trent nodded in agreement of course.

"Betcha nobody saw that coming! Haha", Chris laughed, "But that's after we eliminate TWO castmates at a Gilded Chris ceremony!", everyone then gasped at this, "That's Right, I said TWO! I'm liking the Twos today, is it Twosday?", everyone was silent in response to this, "Yeah, I don't get payed to write this show."

After that, the Gilded Chris Ceremony finally started. A Dramatic entrance was followed by all contestants being seated for this, and Chris standing in a suit to announce all of this of course.

"It's time to cast your votes!", Chris said over Microphone, "Under your seats you'll find the new voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want voted off. OH, and no peaking! Or it's Na-Na-Na HEY Goodbye!", Chris then laughed, "The Votes have been cast"!, everyone then laughed as an unhappy Chef came up wearing a pink dress and holding the golden trophies in his hands, "If you get a Gilded Chris Award, that means your safe, for now. And the Gilded Chris' go to, Trent, Duncan, Harold, Gwen, and Izzy!", they were all thrown Gilded Chrises.

"E-SCOPE"

"Fine, E-Scope.", Chris replied, "Lindsay, Justin, and Cody are also safe!", Lindsay hugged Justin and cheered while Cody cheered himself, and they were thrown Gilded Chrises. "Next, is DJ, Katie, surprisingly Heather, and last but not least", then the dramatic pause came where Beth, Owen, and LeShawna each shared nervous glances, soon enough however, it ended, "LeShawna!"

"WOOH!", LeShawna cheered, hugging Beth, then stopping, "Woops, my Bad!"

"Aw, man!", Beth sighed, "I guess Heather got Cody and Katie on her side."

"Aww, I'm miss you guys!", Owen said to everyone else, "Hahaha, smell you all later!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "I know EXACTLY who's gonna get it this week, King Farticus and Queen B!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "Two Words, Heather and Cody."

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Owen for being digusting and Beth for being annoying! Like, totally!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Any final words?", Chris asked to the Eliminated Beth and Owen. Both shook their heads no, and walked to the Lame-O-Shame.

"Ladie's First.", Owen said to Beth, who smiled.

"Thank you!", Beth replied, getting in before Owen did.

"Who will Trent and Duncan pick for their teams? Will Izzy ever go by her real name? How bad are Veronica's injuries? Tune in next timefor another exciting episode of, TOTAL, DRAMA ACTION!", after Chris said that, the episode closed out.

[LAME-O-SHAME]

Beth - "Aw, being the first Eliminated was really surprising, I was sure I was gonna make it farther than last time, and marry Justin! But, I did get to experience what being eaten by a Shark is like! Besides, now I get to watch everyone else compete!"

Owen - "I know! How would've that the inside of a Shark looked so much like Turkey! Hey, do you think they'll serve Scarface as food?"

[LAME-O-SHAME ENDS]


	3. Wherefore art thou Chris?

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris said to begin the recap of the previous episode, "The Fourteen cast-mates went into and out of the Belly of the Beast, or Scarface the Shark, and were basically on the Menu! Even Veronica thankfully got eaten! haha. Anyway, Trent and Duncan survived to see Scarface sadly blow up and release the others, and now must face an epic separation and pick teams! How will their love hold up? How much more painful with this get for Veronica? Find out tonight, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!"  
Following his recap, came the intro to the season as usual. Naturally, once that was over with came the actual episode itself. The Episode opened up at a time when all of the Castmembers were sleeping, and specifically started up right at the Boys' trailer of course. Trent and Duncan were cuddling in their sleep, while Harold did Ninja moves in his sleep and DJ sleeped peacefully with a thumb in his mouth. Cody faced away from the camera, but underneath was the shirtless Justin. Naturally, the camera zoomed in on him, to which Chris (Off-screen) noticed.

"Hey! Keep it moving!", the host's voice said from off-screen. The scene then shifted right then and there to the Girls' trailer, in which most of the girls were sleeping normally save Izzy/E-Scope who was doing dog like noises and motions as she slept. The shot ended on Veronica however, with a pink sleep mask over her eyes, her hairband in her hair instead of her hat, and her legs clearly fixed up from the attack previously. She also had on a revealing and short pink night gown, but soon she and all of the girls were woken up by the sound of a loud horn. After that, Chris was revealed to be right outside, with the Megaphone. "ALL CREW ON SET! CALL TIME IS, FOUR A-M!", Chris then kissed the megaphone happily and said to the camera, "I love this thing!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Veronica - still in sleepwear, but eye mask now ontop of her head, and she is also considerably paler as well due to no makeup being on, "I loathe Chris with every fiber of being! I will ensure that he once more leaves this show, and this time for good! Mark my Words! Nobody ruins Veronica's beauty sleep!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following that Confessional, all of the castmembers and Veronica had to walk out of the trailers. Veronica walked out just as she appeared in her confessional, and everyone else was in their regular clothes. E-Scope/Izzy came out doing ballet, but the others just tiredly walked up to Chris, and Heather was making sure her wig was adjusted on her as well.. Some even made comments on this,

"I can't believe i'm doin' anotha season of this show!", was LeShawna's comment, and the second one was from Harold,

"This continuing Sadistic wake up call is messing with the natural rhythms of my body clock. My Mojo will be destroyed!"

Following that wake-up call, a few hours later came Dawn (the time of day), and with it all of the contestants were lined up as Veronica (now in her normal clothes and make-up but still with the hairband instead of her hat) began walking right up to them. Before she could speak, Heather took note of this.

"Where's Chris?", she questioned, showing suspicion in the main host's absence.

"He is Absent today", Veronica explained, "Regardless, it is now time to get this show on the road, and for you all to learn what the life of the Celebrities such as me really is like!"

"Oh really?", Gwen replied, "You mean it isn't all about pool parties and the red carpet?"

"NO!", Veronica snapped back, "You will all learn that producing, can actually be difficult! Just ask my associate Parker!"

"Uhh, Veronica, you're not a Producer!", Cody pointed out, "You're an Actress.", alot of the others nodded in agreement with this, as it was true and stated many times by her in the past. However, Veronica became visibly angry at this being pointed out, and quickly snapped back at Cody,

"I do not see YOU being on Television, do I?"

"No, but at lea-"

"Exactly! Now, let us get on with this and pick team!", Veronica replied, stopping Cody from finishing his sentence completely and also annoying him greatly, "Trent, Duncan, as the previous winners, you pick teams! Should be unique, since you happen to be lovers, haha"

"We're not gonna get all competitive and nasty, are we?", Trent worriedly asked Duncan, who quickly gave his response,

"That depends, Trent, what nasty do you mean?", Duncan said with a smirk and a wink as he walked passed Trent, who blushed once those words were after that came the shot were all ofthe castmates were positioned for team picking, with Trent and Duncan (and Veronica) in-front of the the others. "Now, we shall pick team this way, Boy then Girl, Boy then Girl, and so on so forth.

Is that clear?", Trent and Duncan nodded, "Good! Now, get to your selections!" With that, the teams finally started being created.

"Well, I'll go first.", Trent said to Duncan, "And I guess I pick...well...Harold."

"Booyah!", Harold replied, while Duncan was left pretty surprised at this choice, given Harold being such a nerd and whatnot.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Harold?! Why the Fuck did he pick Harold? Harold's like, a total Dweeb! Welll...least I know he ain't cheating on me...and if he is, Harold's gonna be 6 feet in the ground!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Well", Duncan began, "Then I'll pick Justin!", Trent of course was pretty surprised to hear those words, of course, and even Justin was a little puzzled with how attractive Justin was.

"Oh, so you're going to pick the Hot Guy, huh?", Trent said aloud.

"Hey, you picked Harold!", Duncan replied.

"Oh shut up!", Trent barked back, "Lindsay, come on over here!"

"Yay!", Lindsay replied, jumping up and down happily and running over to Trent and Harold as Justin was now standing right beside Duncan, who was angrily looking at Trent (who was also looking back).

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Is he really trying to stick it to me by picking the pretty girl when I know he's Gay? Idiot."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Katie!", Duncan suddenly said following the Confessional. Naturally, Katie did her famous squeal and ran over to Justin to tightly hug him after being called. Heather was of course angry at this

outcome, and Justin was visibly annoyed, but he did soon after give off a Fake smile instead. He then however, smirked near wickedly at Duncan.

"Well then, DJ!", Trent then called out. Duncan however was stopped from answer when Justin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pick Cody.", Justin whispered to Duncan's ear.

"Why would I pick Heather's boyfriend?", Duncan whispered back.

"Because, keep your enemies closer, and picking one or both of them, would separate them and weaken Heather or keep them as close as possible. Simple as that.", Justin replied, still keeping his smirk. For a Guy like him, that logic was surprisingly believable.

"Fine", Duncan replied, rolling his eyes, "Cody, come on over here!"

"Sweet! Thanks man!", Cody replied, giving Duncan a high-five which surprisingly was returned.

"Don't sweat it.", Duncan replied, and now the next two girls were picked.

"LeShawna, cuz she's cool!", Trent replied, and LeShawna smiled as she walked over, and High-fived Trent.

"Thank ya sweetness!", LeShawna replied, and Harold was visibly very happy to have LeShawna on the same team as him, of course.

"Well...", Duncan then looked back at Justin, who nodded, and with a sigh Duncan made his next decision, "Heather.", naturally, Cody was happy while Heather was surprised to have Duncan pick her.

"Really?!", Heather replied, eyes widened in reaction.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "It's about time someone realized who's the most valuable player here. I mean, seriously people!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following this, Trent made his next choice of team-mates at last, which was between only Izzy and Gwen of course. Puzzled, Trent carefully looked at both girls, but it only took him seconds to actually make his choice however.

"Gwen.", Trent suddenly said.

"You sure?", Gwen asked in response, happily confused as to why Trent had picked her.

"Yeah.", Trent replied.

"Sweet.", Gwen replied back with a smile, walking over to Trent happily. Duncan raised an eyebrow and frowned at this despite him and Trent being in a fight at the moment.

"Guess that leaves you, Izzy.", Duncan said to Izzy/E-Scope, but she remained with crossed arms and a stubborn expression, not at all moving, "Izzy?" many different ideas.

"She prefers to be called Kaleidoscope", Katie explained to Duncan, who rolled his eyes in annoyance before talking back to Izzy,

"Fine, E-Scope!", Duncan replied. Izzy then smiled,

"Here!", she said, and she cartwheeled right over to the team Duncan had set-up, and of course she was wildly laughing at the same time. Now with the teams both completed, the challenge of the day could finally at last begin.

"Trent", Veronica said to Trent and his team, "You're team is hearby named, the Screaming Gaffers!", she then went right over to Duncan and his team, "Duncan, you're team will be known now as the Killer Grips!"

"Grip?", Katie asked in response, "You mean those things you hold onto in Cars?"

"Well at least we're not Gaffers!", Heather said with a mocking tone, "That sounds like something that has rabies!", of course all of the screaming Gaffers were offended at this, but everyone was

soon destracted when a loud crashing sound was then heard. Soon enough, it was revealed that the two interns of the show was angry and the smaller one had broken a light.

"I'm sick and tired of gettin' no respect around here!", the smaller and whiter intern said before walking off. The larger one pushed down a Television before he followed his fellow intern.

"Well, they are now gone.", Veronica replied, "Anyway, since we are running slightly late, we must get to the challenge now! Specifically, it is producing and acting in one of the most famous

movies of all time, or an Adaptation of it, Romeo and Juliette!", upon hearing that Katie and Lindsay both became wildly happy, and most of the girls (except Gwen) looked to Justin gushing,

possibly imagining him as their Romeo, no actually definitely imagining him as such.

"We'll be scarfing up Flapjacks by Seven!", LeShawna said as she regained her normal thoughts.

"Oh will you?", Veronica replied with a wicked Grin, "Because before you get to actually acting, you must first create your set!"

"We have to actually make the set first?", Harold replied, "Don't you already have Studios for that?"

"This is a play.", Veronica replied, "All the parts you need are over there, but keep in mind that you will be given separate scenes, so you might want to rely on your gut for this."

"And that is fair, how?", Cody replied, with a very good question of course.

"Because I said so!", Veronica sharply replied, "Now get to it!", quickly all of the remaining contestants got to work on the challenge. However, it was of course challenging. The first problem for

both teams was, which scene to build a set for. The camera first focused on Trent and his Gaffers, however.

"Okay, so what the hell do we build?", Gwen asked to Trent and the whole team. It was Lindsay who then jumped off and made a suggestion, however.

"I know! I know!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, "How about we make the scene at the Bar!"

"There wasn't a Bar in Romeo and Juliette.", Trent replied, "I know that for a fact."

"Oh", Lindsay replied, "Yeah, well...how about McDonalds?"

"There wasn't a McDonalds either.", Trent replied once more, "Or Burger King, or Hooters."

"Romeo and Juliette sucks!", Lindsay replied, "Except for Romeo...but...hey! I got a better idea! Let's ask Tyler!"

"He's not in the Game anymore!", all of her team replied, annoyed with that statement.

"Oops, sorry!", Lindsay replied, a bit unsure now.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "It really is great to no longer be stuck with Heather, but it doesn't seem the team is taking my ideas. Last Season I didn't win anything, but now I can and will totally contribute more!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Okay how about we just do the ending scene?", Gwen suddenly Added in, "In the Tomb where Romeo and Juliette both die. All we'll need is three people."

"How do we know we'll be doing that at all?" Harold replied.

"Yeah! I say we just do the Balcony scene!", LeShawna replied, "That's the scene I think of!"

"I'm with LeShawna!", Harold quickly added in, which slightly annoyed LeShawna.

"Well, even though that's what we'd all expect, that's what we'd all expect!", Trent pointed out in support for Gwen's idea, "So I say we go with Gwen's idea!"

"You do?", Gwen replied happily.

"You do?", the rest of the team said in agreement with Gwen in unison.

"Yeah! And I'm Team Captain so let's do it!", Trent said afterwards, and the scene then went straight to the Grips. Like the Gaffers, the Grips too were stumped on what scene to make their Set, and all of them had many different ideas.

"Okay, so since they are obsessed with ratings, I say we go with the popular balcony scene! Who's with me!", Heather said to the team, only Cody and Katie raised hands in agreement with her while nobody else did so. "What? It's Smart!"

"Yeah, and also something Chris would expect us to think!", Duncan replied, "Let's go with a different scene."

"If we do that, we will lose!", Heather replied.

"Other way around, sister!", Duncan replied.

"Do you even have an idea of the other scenes from the play or movie?", Heather then pointed out, and of course Duncan became a little nervous since he didn't.

"N-No but that doesn't mean I can't tell ya what Chris would and wouldn't expect!", Duncan replied, "Now let's here from other people what we should do!" right then, Izzy/E-Scope made her suggestion to the group.

"I say we do the scene when the Giant Gorilla comes in and takes Juliette back to this mysterious Island ok, and then the Capulets take this cruise ship to it but it sinks half way there and kills all of them except the man and Romeo had boarded and he escaped and swam back to the Island, and in the end he finds a Sasquatch that is actually nice and sweet, but then Capulet comes in and kills Romeo, so the Sasquatch kills him as Juliette kills herself and the Sasquatch finds his way to the woods where he is hit by a car and is living with the Monteguts!"

"That didn't happen...in any version.", Justin said in response to Izzy's suggestion.

"It didn't?", Izzy replied, "Must have been my dream then! Wooh!"

"Anyway, we're doing the Balcony scene!", Heather then added in.

"No, we aren't!", Duncan quickly said right back.

"Yes we are!"

"No we aren't!"

"Guys!", Cody said in attempt to stop this fight, "Can't we come up with a compromise to this argument?"

"NO!", both Heather and Duncan in unison exclaimed.

"It's either my idea, or his!", Heather then said, with Duncan agreeing.

"I'm with Heather's idea because she's my new friend!", Katie said in response, going right up to Heather.

"Me too, cuz she's my Girl!", Cody replied, holding Heather's hand. Heather in response rolled her eyes but didn't take her hand away from his for once.

"I hate to say this, but Heather really does have a good idea.", Justin added in, supporting Heather's idea and making it have a four over six vote.

"I say my idea cuz it's awesome!", E-Scope added in, but of course she had no supporters.

"Ugh, fine.", Duncan groaned, "Heather gets her idea!"

"I knew you'd see things my way.", Heather replied with a pleased smirk on her wigged head's face.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Justin better have somethin' goin' about picking Heather!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "This Strategy of mine is really hitting off! The only trouble now, is now is how to get Heather off when she's on my own team...I'll figure something out."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

With the scenes now picked, the next scene of the episode was the final touches being done to the sets. Likewise, the Grips and Gaffers had each set up their sets to resemble scenes from the play. Duncan and his Grips had done the Balcony scene of the play, while Trent and his Gaffers had the ending tomb scene.

"Ha, you guys are gonna lose!", Trent said to mock the Grips, "You really should've done something like us, babe!", Duncan growled in response to Trent's mocking as Veronica, Chris, and Chef all walked up to the two sets.

"Nice Work on the Sets, Teams!", Chris said to the remaining contestants, "but, as stated earlier there is only ONE scene to be performed in your set, and like wise it is the scene that is MOST Known from the play, the Balcony scene!", Veronica and Chef then tossed scripts to both teams, Trent and Duncan caught them and Duncan looked to Trent with a smirk.

"Who's gonna win now, babe?", he said to Trent with a wink. Naturally, Trent was angry about this.

"Great!", he exclaimed to his team, "Now what are we gonna do!"

"We can just improvise!", Gwen suggested, "Just do the scene but a little different, it's nothing!"

"You sure that'll work?", Trent replied.

"Positive!", Gwen replied.

"Cool.", Trent said back with a smile, and from anyone else's perspective it would look like Trent was almost starting to like Gwen in a romantic way, while Duncan was actually watching this, naturally, Duncan became highly suspicious at that point.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Is it just me, or was he going Goo-goo gaga over GWEN? He said he was Gay! Or at least liked Dudes, and if Gwen's thinkin' she can steal my Trent, uh-uh sister!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "Those eyes and that look had to mean something! I mean, it had to! It's natural for straights to exist, so me being a Girl should work! I just have to keep trying!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Okay! Now, since we still have some time left", Chris began, "You all can pick your Romeo and your Juliette, and then rehearse for your performances! We'll back when it's time!", Chris, Veronica, and Chef then walked off and left the two teams to their sets as curtains then came over them each to keep them in secrecy. The Camera went straight to the Grips once this was explained, however.

"Okay, so who's going to be who?", Katie asked to her fellow Grips.

"No way in HELL am I going to be wearing tights like Romeo!", Duncan quickly replied, "Or anyone in that whatever it was for that matter!"

"Oh trust me, you as Romeo is Do not want territory for sure!", Heather replied, "Except maybe for Trent of course."

"Oh whatever,", Duncan said while rolling his eyes, "Only Cody would want you as Juliette anyway!"

"Oh really? Well you aren't even worth it for the death scene!", Heather added in.

"Neither are you, tuts!", Duncan said right back.

"Hey!", Cody exclaimed, "C'mon Guys, we need to win this challenge first before we go crazy and argue!"

"Fine.", Duncan and Heather said in unison.

"But we still need to settle who'll be Romeo and who'll be Juliette.

"I could be the Sasquatch!", Izzy exclaimed happily.

"THERE IS NO SASQUATCH!", the rest of the team exclaimed to her in unison and annoyance.

"Sheesh! Just speakin' my mind!", she said in response.

"I think Justin should be Romeo!", Katie happily and eagerly exclaimed, and of course it seemed Justin agreed with that,

"Well, it would suit my looks and my career.", was his response to Katie's suggestion, "So I don't see why not."

"Fine, Pretty Boy's Romeo.", Duncan replied with, without very much enthusiasm at all, "But which one of the Girls could possibly be Juliette!"

"Me Me me me!", Katie said while jumping up and down happily, "I HAVE to be Juliette if Justin's Romeo!"

"Now Now Katie!", Justin suddenly said, "I think I should decide who my Juliette will be."

"Not me!", Heather quickly replied, along with E-Scope, and Justin then used this to have an evil smirk on his face.

"How about, Cody?", once Justin said that the entire rest of the team gasped in response.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Me? Why did he pick me for Juliette? I mean, I'm not a Girl!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "Cody better be a damn good Juliette for my Justin!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Cody, for Juliette? With Justin?...No, what am I talking about? I don't care at all!"

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Why the Hell would he wanna be with Cody on a Balcony?"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Me? For Juliette?", Cody replied in shock, heavily nervous as he looked right onto Justin who was smiling with that sparkling smile. "Why?"

"Because, he never said Juliette has to be a Girl, so it's not like we can't pick a boy for it.", Justin said in response, "Now come on, it'll be fun. All we have to do is get in costume."

"...o-kay...then.", Cody replied nervously.

"I'll get you two dressed up!", Katie quickly announced, likely just so she could see Justin strip. As off-screen the costumes were put on, Heather gave off a curious and slightly angry glare. However, the scene soon switched right over to the Gaffers and their planning.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this without a Balcony again?", DJ asked to Trent and the rest of the team.

"Simple.", Gwen began, "We just have someone take role as Romeo and one as Juliette, and just do it!"

"Yeah, but it'll be hard!", DJ Pointed out, "We ain't got no Balcony at all!"

"Doesn't mean we still can't do it!", Gwen replied, "Let's at least give it a try!"

"Gwen's Right! We should at least give it a Chance!", Trent added in agreeing with Gwen, "Now, who's Romeo and Who's Juliette?"

"I can't work that Dress, sorry hun." LeShawna said in response.

"I'm not gonna do it without LeShawnette!", Harold replied, LeShawna was annoyed with that line, of course.

"I don't work bein' romeo...sorry.", DJ sheepishly said in response, to which Gwen and Trent looked at eachother with blushes. "Guess that leaves y'all two!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "YES! FINALLY! FINALLY! I get to be with Trent!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Trent - "Me? With, a Girl? I mean, I once was in the closet but...I dunno."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following that, the episode revealed Chris, Chef, and Veronica to be in director Chairs with popcorn ready to watch this all go on. Chris soon brought out his Megaphone and began speaking.

"All right! Hope you all made your casting choices cuz it is now time to begin!", he called out, "So, get your costumes and any make-up on now! Oh, and the Gaffers will start us off for being the first team named! Let's move it people, come on!", with those words came a loud amount of noises from behind the curtains, but soon enough it turned into a slight scilence, and finally the curtains opened to the Gaffer's set with Gwen in costume simply standing there.

"They ain't even got a Balcony!", Chef pointed out, to which Chris sushed him for, "You still didn't give me mah Money!", that response got Chris to quickly back down, and both Chef and Veronica to gain suspicion.

"Let's just watch this.", Veronica suddenly said to get the attention right back onto the scene about to go on. Just then, it finally continued.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound!", Trent said, coming in right at that moment, but tripping over a piece of the Tomb set they developed, as he got up, he struggled to redo his lines, "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!", Gwen suddenly recited, but once she did so, it was revealed her dress was old and had many odd white stains on it. This of course made Chris, Chef, and Veronica chuckle from the audience.

"She speaks:", Trent recited, "O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air.", as he then moved to a different spot, he then tripped again on a set piece, knocking it down and also losing his costume's shoes.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" Gwen then recited, " Deny thy father and refuse thy name;O r, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?", Trent as Romeo replied from the floor, with Gwen standing right by him. However, before they could go on, Chris blew the horn on the megaphone to stop the Act.

"CUT!", Chris called out, "Cut! Now, let's see, with a Stained Dress, several instances of Tripping, Wrong Set, and lost shoes, you guys get 2 points for a few chuckles and it's made three by right lines! However, you will REALLY need to hope that the Grips don't do something amazing for their play!", with those lines, the Gaffers became visibly worried, but Gwen sent some reassuring words to them all.

"Don't worry guys!", she said to them all, "We got this!", right then, the Grips' curtains opened to reveal Cody in a more male Juliette costume, and Justin in Romeo's costume. They were going to start off right at the famous line, and of course, the scene already had everyone stunned. Cody, from the Balcony, started it off nervously,

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?", Justin replied in Character, gracefully in the right position on the set.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself.", Cody replied, of course visibly blushing from the thought of all this happening.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo.", Justin said as he climbed up to Cody's balcony, despite that not being mentioned in the script. This brought on eyebrows from all three hosts and the Gaffers."

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, So stumblest on my counsel?", Cody replied, even his eyebrows confused at what Justin was about to do.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word.", Justin spoke back, lightly rubbing Cody's cheek. Heather now looked on, visibly getting more angry.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?", Cody replied, shaking a bit from being extremely nervous.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.", Justin then took one of Cody's hands, and even looked at him with manipulative seducing eyes. Cody continued shaking and blushing.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.", right after Justin made his move and kissed Cody in a strong kiss. Cody's eyes widened and he deeply blushed. Veronica, Chef, and Chris gasped and all dropped their popcorn, and even the Gaffers gasped. Even Heather, angrily, gasped. Justin even put his arms around and dipped Cody, but after that the Kiss stopped. Katie and Lindsay having fainted was revealed after this scene. After that, Chris blew the horn once more.

"CUT! CUT CUT!", Chris called out, "The Grips WIN! Gaffers, get ready for the ceremony tonight!"

"What?!", Gwen replied, "Why?!"

"Because...Justin.", Chris replied, and Justin gave his sparkly smile at the camera once more.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "If I could do that blow thing on my lips, I would. Have to admit, Cody really was quite, cute, up close...did I really just say that?"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - With wide eyes and a blush he just awkwardly stares at the camera.

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "What the hell is Justin up to? I KNOW he did that to piss me off!"

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Gwen - "Justin kissed Cody, but I didn't even get to kiss Trent? I mean, are you kidding me? I just hope I'm not getting kicked off tonight.

[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]

Trent - "Okay, so Duncan's team won first challenge. Big Deal, he's my Boyfriend! Ugh, but I am so totally going to cream him next time!...in the challenge that is...and no this doesn't mean we're broken up, just, in-challenge competition...I hope he sees it the same way.", he then visibly becomes worried.

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Right after those confessionals, the gilded Chris ceremony was immediately started right after. It started after it's intro with a drumroll by Chef as Chris walked on stage in-front of the Gaffers.

"And now it's time to cast your votes and determine which one of you will stroll down the walk of shame!", he then gestured right to the Lame-o-shame. "Under your seats you'll find voting devices, just press the button of the person you want voted off. It's easy! So, cast your votes! Who will it be? Who will be forced, off the set!", after that came another drumroll from Chef, and afterwards the votes were casted and he with the drumsticks gestured to a scantron machine, "And it looks like all the votes have been cast, Chef", Chef then handed Chris the result paper, "Remember, if you get a Gilded Chris you get to stay because rather suitingly, the Gilded Chris represents the luster of fame, and immortal Greatness! And Gilded Chrises go to, Trent, DJ, and LeShawna!", all three were then tossed their Gilded Chrises, and were happy to receive them of course. This also left Gwen, Harold, and Lindsay as the bottom three, "And now only three nominees left! And the Loser is", Chris then did a dramatic pause, "Gwen!", Gwen was sad to hear that outcome , "Time to go!"

"What?!", Gwen exclaimed, standing up, "But I helped you guys! Trent, tell them I'm right!"

"Um, I actually voted you.", Trent replied. Gwen gasped when she heard those words.

"What, why? I thought you and I had something!"

"What...I'm Gay.", Trent replied, "I was just looking at you like that cuz I was agreeing with you, but your plan costed us the win!"

"But you said you were Bi!"

"Well, I'm Gay.", Trent replied.

"Hey, can you speed this up cuz we are running REALLY low on time here!", Chris said to try in making this not take so long.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going!", Gwen replied, storming off in anger, slamming the door to the lame-o-shame as she entered it. It then drove off, with her not making much of any fuss after that. The Episode faded out on the Limo driving off into the distance.

[LAME-O-SHAME EXTRA]

Gwen - "Fuck this show! Seriously, fuck this show! The first Guy I really really liked, and you know what? He's Gay! He was nice to me at first, but then he went in with Duncan, and you know what? I bet he lied! He's probably just testing me isn't he, maybe all of this is just some stupid prank they're playing! Yeah, I doubt that too. Ugh, I don't know WHAT to believe anymore! I just hope Duncan's next to go."

[LAME-O-SHAME ENDS]


	4. Historical Proportions

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris said to open up the episode, "The Castmembers re-inacted the famous Romeo and Juliette after picking teams! There were some minor issues with Duncan and Trent, and also between Gwen who still liked Trent, but Alas, thanks to Justin actually Kissing Cody the Gaffers lost and since Gwen was the only option that made the closest sense, she ended up going home after a very short time here! Now without Gwen, how will the Gaffers go on? How will Heather treat Justin after that Kiss? What of Duncan and Trent? All the answers to those questions and more coming up on Total, Drama, Action!"

Following the Recap, once more came the Intro of the Episode, as usual following that the episode itself opened up. This episode happened to open up right in the Craft Services tent once more. Chef was stirring something up in a pot, and he gave the slop first to Heather (who still had her wig on).

"Now I know how Starlette's stay thin.", Heather said, commenting on the food as Harold then came into the conversation.

"I wish Chef would let me in the Kitchen, I have some mad culinary skills!", Harold said to Heather, who as annoyed by his presence.

"You Mind? I was talking to my slob", she said as her response, then walking away from Harold and sitting at a Table with both Cody and Katie.

"So, Cody, how was kissing Justin?", Katie suddenly asked, surprisingly gushing over the topic, "Was he Fantastic or was he better than Fantastic?", is of course notable that Heather seemed to be uncomfortable at the mentioning of this topic.

"Um, he was good and all but-"

"Good? Just Good?", Katie said in response, "You really haven't been kissed before have you? Anyway, maybe you two could go out!"

"No way!", Cody replied, "I have Heather, and he's probably not really Gay."

"I doubt a Guy who kisses another Guy like that is completely Straight.", Katie added in response, but then Heather ended the conversation right after that.

"Could you two just shut up about the Kiss Already?", she angrily said, "I've had enough of it!", right as if on cue, Justin appeared on Screen, sipping from a Drink. Soon enough, both Lindsay and Katie were gushing right over him while Heather and Cody were no longer in the shot.

"Justin!", Lindsay sad as she went over holding a plate of Bacon, "Look! I brought you Bacon!"

"I brought you carrots!", Katie added in, holding Carrots to him. "They're good for your Eyes!"

"Pig's good for his hair!", Lindsay said in response. Katie squeeled in response

"Oh my gosh I love his hair!", she said in amazement, touching his hair while gushing completely over it. During all of this, Justin just smirked at their gushing.

"Ladies please I accept both your offerings!", Justin said in response, "Join me for Breakfast?", in response both Girls chuckled and giggled, "Aren't you Eating?"

"When you can gorge your soul on escense to bo-hunk, who needs food?", Lindsay replied, still gushing over Justin despite not being on his team. Justin ate his food however, and then gave a wink to a Gushing Katie prompting her to fall to the ground. Heather was of course, glaring at this.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay, so he kissed Cody and now he's stealing Katie away from my Alliance too! Just what is Justin up to? Whatever is, I am finding it out today!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Excuse me Justin, but what are you doing talking to someone not even on the same team?", Heather said once she approached Justin rather angrily, with Cody right behind her.

"Still upset over the Kiss, Heather?", Justin replied with a smirk, "By the way Cody, you wanna sit with me and the Girls here today? It's a free seat.", he of course added a wink to that, in response Cody blushed a bit and looked away, shaking his head lightly. Justin, smirking, cocked his eyebrows, "Sure about that?"

"Oh stop that!", Heather suddenly exclaimed, "Katie, let's go to our seat!", she then took Katie by the arm and led both her and Cody to the table they once seated at. Justin continued smirking at this happening.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Just to make things clear, I do not crush on Cody. Getting him away from Heather is merely Strategy, so don't get your Hopes up, Yaoi fangirls. Though, must admit, Cody is better than Owen or Harold would be." he then shivers at the thought of that. "Cody may be less perfect than me, but he isn't AS imperfect as THOSE two."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following that Confessional, the next scene went to Trent and Duncan, with Duncan as a Joke sitting right next to Trent who was notable having Nine Eggs on his plate and was about to put Salt over his food to eat it. Soon enough however, Duncan takes one just for the sake of it. This annoyed Trent.

"Shit!", Trent angrily exclaimed, throwing his salt away, "Now I only have Eight!", he said this of course as his Salt smacked Heather right in the face and made her scream in pain along with dropping her wig off of her head and onto the floor.

"No biggie, Trenty.", Duncan teased in response, taking another one, "Now it's seven."

"Is this to rub your victory in my face?", Trent replied, showing a bit of Animosity.

"No.", Duncan replied, "But by the way, might wanna add some Pepper since you did spill some salt."

"Oh yeah right.", Trent quickly said in response, then using the Pepper, but it also spilled as he put it over his Shoulder, and also went into Heather's face like the Salt did. However, nobody not even Cody seemed to really be concerned about this at all. Before anything else could go on, however, a whistle was blown and soon enough Chris and Veronica (still with hairband instead of hat) were present in the Tent, no doubt about to explain the day's challenge to the castmembers.

"Alright Contestants, it's time for the challenge!", Chris said loudly to the remaining competitors, "So look alive! Today's movie Genre is quite literally one for the ages! It is, Historical!"

"I don't think that's a movie Genre.", Harold pointed out, but that was of course ignored by the two hosts.

"Whether it is or isn't, we're going to basically be re-inacting something that is made everyday! Be ready to say things like Alas, Shall, Shalt, Thou, and all those other Shakespearien times, Civl War times with the union and the confederacy, and more in all these Historical Porportions!"

"Isn't this supposed to be Movie based?", Duncan said in response, "That crap actually happened!", of course he said this as Heather sneezed, sending her wig back to the ground as she was trying to put it back on.

"Well Anyway, today we have Two Challenges and Three if a Tiebreaker's needed! So let's go!", Chris then led the others out of the Mess Hall, but Veronica however went straight over to Chef instead, with a plan in her mind.

"Hatchet, I think it's time we give McLean a second curtain fall, do you agree?", she said to Chef's ear, Chef was shown to be a bit curious by what she meant by this, of course.

"What would that mean exactly?", Chef asked in response.

"I'm saying, we give him a second Job Loss. That way, we get our Money first, instead of counting on him.", she explained in response, "That, and we get to take his attention straight from him. It's what he gets for holding our Money from me-us!"

"Hm, I like the way you think!", Chef replied, "I'm in. But how we gonna do it?"

"I'll think of something.", Veronica replied with a smirk on her face, and soon enough the scene skipped right to the first Challenge of the day. The challenge itself appeared to be based off of the civil war, since Chris was standing by numerous cannons and was dressed as a member of the Union. Veronica and Chef stood nearby, dressed as the Confederacy members. The contestants (Heather now had her wig on), were lined up ready for the challenge, which was of course about to be explained by Chris.

"Now, for the first two and if needed three Challenges! As you all might already tell, this one will be a re-inactment of the United States of America's very own Civil War! Though not really made into Movie's, since this is based off of Historical Movies, this certainly is a very important thing to create for the sake of History! Now, this challenge is basically just what it seems like, Grips will be the Union, and the Gaffers will be the Confederacy! Both of you will fight until the time runs out or enough people for the second Challenge is ready! This will determine who will go on to the next Challenge!"

"So we basically just shoot eachother?", LeShawna asked in response, "That ain't that hard at all!", of course she looked over at a glaring Heather.

"Um, there isn't going to be any Death, will there?", DJ added in, visibly scared for his own safety. "I mean, these are fake weapons right?"

"Not really Fake.", Chris explained, which worried DJ, "But thanks to the Issues with Budget cuts, we can't use anything strong enough to kill you guys so you don't have anything to worry about!"

"So when do we start this Shootfest?", Duncan said with a smile, actually visibly ready for this.

"Just get dressed and you'll be ready! Remember, Grips are the Union and Gaffers are the Confederacy!", Chris explained in response.

"What's that?", Lindsay asked in response since she didn't know what either side was.

"Basically Grips you do Blue, Gaffers go Grey."

"Ohhh, ok then!", Lindsay replied, now understanding what Chris meant. In the following scene skip, the teams were then ready for the first Challenge. Heather, Cody, Justin, Katie, Izzy/E-Scope, and Duncan were dressed as the Union's blue coated members, while Trent, Lindsay, Harold, LeShawna, and DJ were dressed as the Grey Confederate member.

"Yeah, why the hell I gotta be the South?", LeShawna asked in response, "Didn't they want Slavery to go on?"

"It's Chris' choice.", Trent explained to his team, "And anyway, we've got to beat the North this time around or else we lose the Challenge!"

"Yeah, no shit.", LeShawna said in quick response.

"Anyway, let's just shoot the North and be sure to get Duncan quick or else they'll probably beat us for sure! Trust me, I know how Duncan plays!"

Of course, as the Confederate Gaffers made their battle plans, the Union of the Grips made their own, with leadership under Duncan instead of Trent.

"Okay, so we're the North.", Duncan said to point out the Obvious, "So I say it's time we show Trent and his Confederacy just what we're made of, all over again!"

"Well Duncan, just don't ger my looks ruined and I won't have to freak out.", Justin said to make sure everyone knew not to hurt his looks, "I really would rather keep my Good Looks."

"Well just be sure that you're looks don't ruin our chances of winning, and you'll be fine from me!", Duncan warned, "So basically, I say we just focus on whoever the strongest of that other team is, and take them out first!"

"Anymore Strategy or is that it?", Cody questioned, a bit nervously however.

"I'm pretty sure that's all we're gonna actually have to do.", Duncan replied, "Let's kick some Confederate Ass already!"

With that final one-liner line, the war began. The War began with a montage with the classic tune of the Civil War playing for Music, and at first the Confederate Gaffers were shown. Harold and a scared DJ got muskets ready and open fired at the Grips' Duncan and Katie, but Katie ducked and Duncan fired back right at Harold's head sending him to the ground knocked out of the challenge. Of course, DJ panicked and ran off, only to be fired at and knocked down by an unseen Grip member. LeShawna and Heather however, had their own Battle within the main battle, as both repeatedly blasted Cannons at eachother back and forth while the fighting went on and the area filled with the smoke of the battle. Justin was shown to be hiding behind a rock to protect his precious looks while Katie defended him with a musket and managed to miss Lindsay, only to eventually be blasted to a nearby fake tree by a cannon ball shot from the Gaffers side. This of course, meant she was now out. Soon enough, Duncan charged right at Trent, and both boys drew fake swords at eachother, getting into a pretty violent Sword fight until both Swords fell to the ground, and it was a one-on-one fist competition. Surprisingly, Trent didn't go down as easily as Duncan thought he would, which Duncan's surprise brought on Trent's confidence, and eventually he punched Duncan right into a cannon-shot from LeShawna, sending him flying straight to the Grips' side and crashing right onto E-Scope who was about to fire a Musket shot right at LeShawna. This knocked both of them out of the challenge. With both sides now even, it was shown that Justin seized his chance and ripped off his Shirt to distract Lindsay from firing a musket shot, as she instead shot Trent himself instead of Justin and allowed Cody to shoot Lindsay with his own weapon. LeShawna became angry at this of course, and fired a Cannon shot right at Justin and Cody, but Justin with a smirk took Cody's hand and both of them ducked, which left Heather to be hit by the cannon instead, her wig shown to have been blasted to pieces as she flew off-screen and was officially knocked out. Of course, Cody was then running over to her in panic, which was what spelled his end as soon enough, LeShawna fired her last cannon shot right at him, leaving it as only her and Justin on the field in play when Chris blew his whistle one more time. This ended the Montage of the War, of course.

"Alright! Alright!", Chris called out, "That is it for the War! With LeShawna and Justin left, it's time for the second piece of History to be recreated!"

"My Wig!", Heather angrily exclaimed as Cody helped her back onto her feet, she was left openly Bald with no wig present to hide it, "What happened to my Wig?!"

"I believe it's over there.", Katie said, pointing to burnt up and destroyed pieces of what looked like hair, and the net piece of the wig was present on the ground, smoke coming from it due to the Cannonball hitting it. "Yeah...sorry Heather."

"That's just great!", Heather angrily began, "Now I have no wig to hide this!", she pointed to her bald head, "Just what am I supposed to about this?! Huh Chris?!"

"How about just deal with it?", Chris said in response to Heather's complaint, "Because now, it's time for the Trial of the Century!"

"Trial?", Lindsay asked in response, "What's that? You mean three tests?"

"No, Trial as in what the Courts do!", Chris explained, a bit annoyed with Lindsay's stupidity, "Pretty Shocking Duncan didn't last to this point.", of course in response Duncan crossed his arms and scoffed at what Chris poked fun at, "Anyway, this trial will be conducted by Presiding Justice Hatchet, and will determine who will be the winner of the Day's Challenge!"

"Exactly what is he Judging?", Cody added in question form, "I mean, what's there to Judge?"

"Good Question!", Chris responded, "He will be judging you primarily for Competition purposes, and whoever he deems the more Worthy Winner, will win the Challenge! If he can't decide, it'll be a Tiebreaker and we'll do a third Challenge to determine the Winner!"

"I don't think that-"

"Let's get to the Courtroom!", Chris then said to interrupt Cody, which of course led to a time skip to when the contestants were all in their normal clothing and also in the Jury's seats. Heather was still bald with no wig to cover it, and Justin and LeShawna sat in the Plantiff and Defendant's seats. Specifically, LeShawna was the Plantiff and Justin was the Defendant. Of course, Chris and Veronica sat near the Judge's seat, and the judge as mentioned earlier was Chef Hatchet, in robe, wig and all. Chef started the Trial by smacking the ground with his hammer.

"Order! Order in the Court!", Chef began, "Now, let's get this shit started! Here we have the two Winners of the Civil War! LeShawna, and Justin. Am I right?", there was no response, "AM I RIGHT?!"

"Yes your Honour!", LeShawna and Justin quickly said in response, a bit worried by his sudden anger.

"Alright then!", Chef replied, "Now first let's go over the Previous Season's events to decide this Challenge's Winner!"

"What does this have to do with History?", LeShawna asked in response, of course this annoyed the Judge Chef.

"Over-ruled!", Chef yelled out, his mallet being slammed down onto his desk, "Now, Justin. You lasted from the First Day up to the Trust Challenge, correct?"

"Yes your Honour, that is correct.", Justin replied, smiling his sparkling smile in hopes of changing the Judge's Judgement. Of course, it seemed to slightly work.

"You didn't do much at all, and you did get unfortunately injured and voted off, right?", Chef added in as Judgement to Justin.

"Once more Correct your Honour.", Justin replied, now using his eyes along with smile. Of course, most of the others that were the Jury seemed to be gushing over his looks, "But I'd like to add that my looks did manage to survive!"

"I can see that!", Judge Hatchet replied, "Now this Season, you have been using your looks well, and last episode you kissed Cody in the Romeo and Juliette challenge and managed to help your team win so far, which is quite impressive."

"Thank you, your Honour.", Justin replied, and then Chef turned to LeShawna for her Judgement. Of course, she had a longer history of Season One than Justin did.

"Now, LeShawna!", Hatchet began, "You lasted all the way to the Final Two last Season! You fought the bossy chick all the way to getting her hair shaved, won quite a few challenges for you and your team, and in the long run even made friends with people like Eva! Now in this Season, you've pretty much continued that status, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right!", LeShawna replied, "Your Honour."

"Damn Right I am.", the Judge replied, "Now, I'll say this. Justin's hot, and LeShawna's a good player. But those two things together and I can't make a good descision at all without help from the Jury! So, let's have it! Jury, y'all gotta speak about your two friends here, and make it quick cuz we ain't got all Day, HEARD ME?"

"Sir yes sir!", the Jury quickly replied, visibly intimidated by Chef even when he was wearing the Judge robe. He then used his Mallet to point straight to Trent, who of course would them off.

"Well, can't really much about Justin", Trent began, "But he is pretty good looking, on the other team and all, so yeah. But LeShawna, is one cool chick! She totally deserves to win this for us Gaffers!"

"Um, yeah!", Lindsay exclaimed, "I think LeShiba deserves it for being nice and cool, but Justin TOTALLY deserves it for being Hot!"

"O-m-g! Like Totally! Justin needs to win this! He's on our team and is soo yummy!", Katie added in despite being not a member of the Gaffers at all.

"Come on!", Harold angrily exclaimed, "Justin did nothing last Season at all, LeShawna made it to the Finals! She totally should be the rightful winner of this!"

"I'm with you Brother!", DJ said in agreement with Harold, "Justin doesn't even come close to being like LeShawna in this competition!"

"Well, I don't like either one of them much at all!", the now clearly bald Heather said, "But since Justin's on my team I have to say him or else we lose!"

"Justin kissed ,me", Cody began, "And he is on the same team as me, so...yeah I kinda have to say him."

"This is completely fucking pointless", Duncan said as his words, "But, of course I gotta say Pretty Boy Justin cuz he's on my team and all. Not that I like him or anything."

"LeShawna!", E-Scope exlaimed, much to the surprise of his team, "Because Justin is a total Liar and totally wasn't worth the Relationship with Izzy at all! Like, seriously not worth it!"

"Justin you dated Izzy?", Cody asked to Justin in response.

"For a while before the show.", Justin replied with a shrug.

"ORDER! I SAID ORDER DAMNIT!", Chef said, his mallet slamming down on his seat, "Now, all of your little lines are good in this choice I gotta make! But, in the end I can only choose one or a tie, and I will say this!", just then came a dramatic pause similar to the one at the Elimination Ceremonies, which left the entire Jury and LeShawna & Justin in suspense waiting for the outcome Chef would pick. They were at the edge of their seats as Chef pushed the time of his choosing, and Veronica showed a near wicked smirk along with Chris at this as well, but Veronica was looking straight at Chris instead of at LeShawna or Justin. Soon enough, Chef finished his long and drawn out Verdict. "Neither one of them!"

"Wha?", most of the others except Veronica gasped in response, having expected Chef to come up with a verdict.

"That's right!", Chef replied, "In this courtroom I can not allow this to go on any longer, I can not Ignore the fact that Chris has yet to give me and Veronica our Money!"

"Wait what?", Chris said in shocked response, "What the hell does that Mean?"

"That's right! So while looking over the Evidence from the Current and Previous Season, I hearby decree that Chris McLean is Guilty of the crime of Holding off Money, and hearby instate Veronica as the new host for the Season as of now!", of course, it was then revealed he was reading from a script, likely written by Veronica herself, "That is my sentence!", he then read the paper again, and smacked his Mallet down onto the table.

"Are you kidding me?", Chris exclaimed angrily, "Dude! That is not cool at all! I'm the only reason people actually watch this show!"

"Used to be, Chris.", Veronica replied, smirking wickedly, "Now, as the Interns will drag you away, I'll be host from this point forward! You, will join the failures in the Sidelines!"

"The Sidelines! No, that's not me at all! I can't be in the Sidelines! No!", Chris pleaded as he was then dragged away by two interns who suddenly appeared on the scene, he struggled to escape, but was still taken right out of the courtroom, with no chance of escaping, and now leaving Veronica and Chef as the hosts of Total Drama.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Veronica's host now? Again?! This Season just got like really uber bad now!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Chris needs to seriously learn how to keep his damn show! Ya heard me?"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Alright!", Veronica exclaimed, "Now, with that out of the way we can finally get straight to the Tiebreaker Challenge!"

"Is it going to involve talking about you?", Cody asked in response, clearly not interested at all in the challenge at that time.

"Good Idea, but no!", Veronica replied, "It will instead involve Five Questions about Movie History, and which ever team has the most wins on their side, wins the Reward! Whichever team does not, will not! Simple as that!"

"Cool! What's the Reward?", LeShawna asked, happy to hear there was no elimination at the end of this after all.

"The Reward, is well, an official Autographed Photo of me from 1998!", Veronica then held up a picture of herself when she was younger, with her signature in cursive at the bottom corner of it. Of course, the Contestants were very uninterested in the Reward, but nonetheless were going to attempt in winning it. "Anyway, get in team formation!", once Veronica said that, any Grip who was more with the Gaffers or Vice Versa got with their own team. Of course, Trent and Duncan still sat right next to eachother despite this. Within moments, they began taunting eachother.

"You ready to lose, Guitar Boy?", Duncan said to mock Trent's guitar playing skills.

"Just cuz you guys have more people doesn't mean you won't lose, Punk Boy!", Trent taunted back, which Duncan smirked at.

"Let's see, you have Lindsay on your Team.", Duncan replied, "I think that's Enough Said."

"So what? Like you have much smarter people, you're on your team!", Trent pointed out. Of course, Duncan crossed his arms in response to this.

"Exactly, Trenty.", Duncan replied, "My Point, Exactly."

"Oh just shut up, Dunky!", Trent taunted back.

"We'll see who'll do that Tonight.", Duncan replied with a wink, of course, Trent blushed in response but still taunted back.

"You wish!", he said in response, surprisngly angrily, back at Trent. Of course, their conversation was soon stopped by Veronica, who now had cards in her hand and faced all of the remaining contestants.

"Now, time for the Challenge!", she began, with Chef in his normal attire at her side, "Now, the first Question is what Movie made in the 1970's is considered the first Rip-off of Jaws! You have a few moments to think over the Answer, now go!"

With this time, both teams were finally able to converse with eachother, first up were the Grips that were shown for this question as the Gaffers spoke off-screen.

"What does this have to do with History?", Heather asked to the team, but of course that didn't help at all.

"That's not a movie.", Duncan replied, "Now look I know the answer to this, but I just can't remember right now, but it was probably something to do with an Animal."

"Yeah, I think that part's given.", Heather replied, "I think it was Barracuda."

"No, that wasn't it.", Duncan replied, facepalming, "Aw Damnit what was it?"

"I think it was Great White.", Cody added in, "That movie ripped off Jaws to a T!"

"I've never heard of it.", Justin replied to Cody's suggestion, "And in my Opinion, it was most likely a movie about Veronica herself or something."

"She wasn't born in the 1970's.", Cody then added in, "I know that cuz I'm her cousin."

"Well, then what was it?", Duncan replied getting visibly fustrated with the Challenge's difficulty. With the Gaffers, things weren't going much different.

"Okay, so what movie do you know of that would fit in with this?", Trent asked to his team, to which none of them knew the answer.

"Was it that one about the Killer Bed?", LeShawna replied, "Ya know, the one that uses Acid to Eat People and is possessed by some Demon or somethin'?"

"They got a movie where Beds Eat People?", DJ replied, visibly frightened by what LeShawna mentioned.

"I wish I could help, but my mad skills at movie knowledge don't include watching Jaws rip off movies.", Harold explained to the team, "Sorry."

"Great, well we can't let Duncan win!", Trent exclaimed to the team.

"Look Sugah, I doubt that they're doin' much better, what they gon' do, come up with the answer right after I said this?", LeShawna said to assure Trent that they would not fail. However, the opposite fittingly happened right after she said it, for back with the Grips the conversation to come up with an answer came to an end,

"Holy Crap!", E-Scope suddenly said, "Remember back on the Island when I actually dressed up as a Grizzly and scared everyone?", suddenly a ding was heard, "Good Times...what was that ding for?".

"The Grips get the first Question correct! The Movie was Grizzly!", Veronica announced, to which the Grips happily cheered and the Gaffers were upset about. "Second Question out of Four, is what is the movie to recieve the worst Critical Reception in History of Cinema?"

"Okay, how are we supposed to know that?", Trent said to his team as the time to decide the answer began, "Cuz I sure as hell don't know that!"

"I think it was the movie where the King Kong attacked that Construction site and the Blue Guy had to run up and stop him!", Lindsay suggested, but of course everyone was not amused with this.

"That would be Donkey Kong, Lindsay", Harold explained, "An Arcade Game."

"Ohhhhh. Then let's Ask Tyler what the Answer is!", she quickly replied.

"He's not playing this Season!", the rest of her team said in unison in response to that second suggestion.

"Sorry!", Lindsay sheepishly replied, taken back by her team's outburst at her. Meanwhile, the Grips were having yet another troublesome time coming up with the answers.

"Okay, so I have no idea how to answer what she does, so Cody do you have any idea?", Duncan asked right to Cody since he was a Geek in the team.

"It's probably a movie she was in, I'm sure.", Cody replied, "Alot of her most Recent movies are complete garbage."

"Well, then hurry up and pick whichever one sucked the most!", Heather demanded, "and NOW!"

"Now now Heather", Justin replied more calmly, "Let him think about that for a bit.", "Just decide on your own, Cody.", of course Justin's warm smile made Cody blush and gush a bit, but looking at an angry Heather made him shake his head to stop those feelings.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Justin's being really Nice with me lately. It's kinda creepy but makes me wonder, does he like me back? Never had a dude like me back before, or a girl, but I still like Heather okay! Even if Justin is really super hot...heheh."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Cody is quite hard to manipulate, I'll say that. That little Geek's love for Heather is just getting in my way! But, hopefully Heather's own bossiness will be her defeat. I mean, who would fall for a Bald Person over me? Haha, and again I promise you I have no romantic feelings to Cody what-so-ever!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"I think it was one of the Bloodbath movies.", Katie then suggested, which offended Duncan.

"No way in hell!", Duncan said to her quickly and sharply, "Those movies Kick Ass!", just then Cody finished his thinking, and opened his mouth, only to have Lindsay say it instead,

"How about that movie you talked about when we first came here! When Milfred Kilts got Pregnant?", in response, the ding was heard, signaling that the Gaffers had managed to get one right.

"Technically right.", Veronica replied, "It's called the 51 Year old Virgin who got Mildred Wilks Pregnant and Felt very Unhappy about it. Anyway, onto the Third Question and final one!"

"I thought you said there were four!", Trent pointed out to Veronica.

"Well, change of plans.", the new hostess explained, "Anyway, for your Final Question, you must Guess which series of Dinosaur re-creations actually has CGI that would be used in ordinary movies today? Hint, it happens to be from Britian."

"Okay, this is Easy!", Cody confidentally said, "It's those old Walking with Dinosaur tapes from when I was a little kid!", of course right then and there, the Ding came up and the Grips cheered as the Gaffers pouted. The Grips had won thanks to luck.

"Well, Cody won.", Veronica said with an unhappy look on her face, and tossed her picture right to him, "You Imbeciles can enjoy your Reward while it lasts.", she and Chef then walked off as the Grips continuously cheered for their Victory.

Following the Challenge, was a scene in the Girls' trailer, with Veronica now in her Sleepwear, and fixing her hair for the Night while Heather examined her Bald head and the other girls also in their sleepwear prepared to go to sleep.

"What is the Matter Heather?", Veronica said to taunt Heather, "Are you thinking touching will give you hair like mine?", of course she then flipped her hair just for the sake of taunting Heather which annoyed her greatly, "I would have given you a wig to wear to fit the theme, but they didn't want to be on your scalp.", Veronica then laughed as she then got on the bunk she slept on normally.

"Shouldn't you just go sleep in Chris' tent?", Heather asked to Veronica, questioning why she was still sleeping the Girls' cast Trailer.

"I am having it remodeled, it will completed sometime tomorrow.", Veronica explained, "And as Host, I now have full Authority over this Trailer", of course all of the Girls' attention was gotten with that statement, but Veronica had already gone to sleep at that time.

"If that Girl's gonna act like how I think she will, I say we run her outta town with Chris!", LeShawna whispered to E-Scope and Katie, who nodded in agreement with her. Soon enough, the rest of the Girls then went to bed as the scene went over to the Boys' cabin, and they too were all in their sleepwear. Of course, Duncan and Trent's competitive conflict was the main conflict of the Trailer.

"Just because you won again does not give you power over me!", Trent angrily said to Duncan, both boys standing right by their bed.

"Well, it makes me the winner.", Duncan replied, "At least my team hasn't lost yet!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh yeah", Duncan then pushed himself onto Trent, to which Trent blushed at and tried in vain to push Duncan off of him.

"Get off!", of course as they fought, Harold and DJ struggled to go to sleep, and Justin and Cody were watching on, somewhat annoyed with this.

"Not until you submit to my will.", Duncan said with a smirk, to which Trent didn't back down easily to at all.

"Over my Dead Body.", was his response, of course it is then that Cody stepped in.

"Would you two please just go to bed already?", the scrawnier Brown haired boy said to the two stronger ones, "We're all tired and need some rest!"

"Yes, how else am I going to keep my Beauty going?", Justin added in, "Trent just give in already."

"I don't think I will!", Trent replied, but with a smirk Duncan siezed his Chance and soon enough pushed himself and Trent onto the Bed, were then the Screen went to outside of the Trailer, leaving whether they simply wrestled or actually got intimate to be a mystery.

"DUNCAN!", Trent cried out from the Boy's trailer, a bit fustratedly however, and also as the Episode Faded out to the ending credits signaling that it was at last over with. Or at least, after a brief moment in which the Camera faded back in, to show Chris in the middle of the streets being dumped from the Lame-o-sine that then drove off. Of course, he rubbed dust off of his clothes and angrily looked on.

"Oh that's it, Bitch!", he said to himself about Veronica, "It is ON.", that is when the episode actually faded out, and officially came to it's end.


	5. Metallic Hoedown

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Veronica said to start off the episode since Chris was now gone, "The two teams battled in a re-inactment of America Civil War, and Heather lost her wig in said fight. It was good fight, but in end it was not the last. Chef Hatchet was then put to hold a Trial with Justin against LeShawna, but luckily my plans came into action and got rid of Chris instead. Then, it was great trivia in which the team with Duncan on it won. Overall, there were romance problems, challenge problems, hair problems, and many other problems! Much more Problems will come to them too, on this week of Total, Drama, Action!"  
Following those words of course, came the intro of the season. Following that, the episode opened up once more as normally. This episode happened to open up however with a blazing sun that was burning up the film lot. The now openly bald Heather and still having hair LeShawna, both visibly miserable, were both sitting underneath an umbrella for shade while Lindsay and Katie who also looked like they were miserable and hot did the same by the trailer seats. In the boys trailer, Harold struggled to get himself up to the window before speaking,

"Too Hot to do, any-ugh", he of course had struggles.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - struggling to pick himself up, "My Mad Skills are leeching out of me. I can feel it! My Mojo isn't sweat proof!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following that, the camera panned away to show Justin lounging on a beach chair comfortably while an intern fanned him slowly.

"Can't you fan any faster?", he asked to the intern, who was visbily struggling in the heat.

"You're hot, but I'm hotter.", the Intern replied, visibly pained from the heat, and sweating, "I'm gonna die in this-", he then fell to the ground. The camera then revealed Duncan sitting on a bench and DJ in a kiddie pool as Cody was then shown coming over with a Water bottle wrapped in a paper bag. Justin of course noticed this, smirked and called over.

"Oh Cody, would you come here for a second?", he called out, to which Cody obliged.

"What is it?", Cody replied to the more handsome boy.

"What you got in the bag?", Justin quickly asked, "Is that, Water?"

"Ummm, yeah, why?", Cody nervously replied with cocked eyebrows.

"Would you mind, sharing it with me?", Justin asked with a visble smirk on his face of course.

"You mean you drink the whole thing and me have none of it?", Cody quickly replied back to Justin.

"No, why would I do that?", Justin said back in the same tone as before, "I meant we both drink from the same bottle. I mean, you could use me in you. My Mouth will destroy any Imperfections."

"Um, okay then.", Cody then sat next to Justin and handed him the Water bottle. Of course, Heather noticed this her mouth dropped upon seeing this.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Okay, I'm really starting to think Justin actually likes me! I mean, really! I still don't know though, I think Heather's getting angry."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Justin can go Fuck Himself!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Yes, I shared Water with Cody. Have to admit it though, he's smarter than I expected he would be. But he's falling for me still. Like everyone is."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following those Confessionals, the focus went right on Duncan, as Trent approached him and walked by him. Duncan gave off a smirk, while Trent tried his best to ignore Duncan completely for some reason.

"Don't act like you don't remember last night.", Duncan said to Trent with a smirk, Trent stopped in his tracks and blushed after his boyfriend said that.

"S-shut up!", Trent quickly said in response, to which of course Duncan snickered. However, it was right then and there that Veronica appeared on the scene, which of course skipped over to her. Rather than her usual outfit, she was in a new one. Her new one involved blue daisy dukes, light pink cowboy boots, light pink cowgirl shirt with the bottom tied up and it unbuttoned so it showed off her body more, and a typical cowgirl hat, but her hairband was still visible. Naturally, this gave away what the Genre was going to be.

"Greetings, contestants!", she said to the remaining cast-members, "It is now time for the Day's Challenge!"

"Is it to dress like Strippers and pole dance?", Cody quickly replied, which of course brought on an angry scowl from Veronica.

"NO!", she snapped back angrily, "It is of one of the most historical genres of movie ever, the Western movies!"

"Can't it wait until after this heat wave?", Heather replied, "My Scalp is like, soaking wet!"

"No, it can not!", Veronica said in response to the bald Heather, "Now follow me to the movie set, today's challengeS are going to be VERY Good!", following that Veronica and the contestants began to walk away before the scene skipped to that of a western set, but Veronica and Chef then looked at eachother with evil grins, and it was revealed Chef had a remote behind his back before the view went to the contestants. Of course, all of them except Duncan and Justin were visibly suffering from the heat.

"So, are we wrangling cows are something?", Duncan questioned with his arms crossed.

"No!", Veronica replied, "We are doing a series of Challenges created by myself that is entitled, the Metallic Hoedown!"

"Can't I at least get somethin' for mah hair first?", LeShawna asked to Veronica.

"Why would you need that?", the hostess asked in curiosity,

"Cuz in heat mah hair-", suddenly LeShawna's hair went up into an afro much to everyone's surprise and LeShawna's dismay, "Ah Damn."

"Well, no you still can't!", Veronica said without any care, making LeShawna quite annoyed, "Anyway, the Metallic Hoedown consists of three major challenges all themed after Robots and Westerns mixed together!"

"Since when were robots hanging out with cowboys?", Duncan exclaimed.

"Quiet boy!", Chef snapped out at Duncan, "Let her Speak!"

"Thank you, Chef.", Veronica replied, "Now your first Challenge is to tangle with Mechnical Bulls!", suddenly Veronica then gestured to a ring which contained silver robotic cows with glowing red eyes and robotic moos, which of course frightened the other contestants.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Mechanical Bulls?! Exactly how did they get Robotic Bulls? And what makes them think it's possible for us to do anything with them?!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Here is how it will work", Veronica began, "Each one of you will get on and basically attempt to stay on the Bull longest. Which ever team has the most collected time will win the challenge! Is that understood?"

"So we all have to get on a Robot Bull?", Trent questioned to Veronica's challenge idea. "How is this related to Westerns?"

"Because Bulls are Bovines!", Harold pointed out, "They're basically Male Cows, appear on farms, and would be present in the old Wild West!"

"That is correct, Harold!", Veronica responded to Harold's moment, "Now, which team will go first? Oh wait, I shall decide that. Since the Gaffers failed last time, they shall be first to go!", of course all of the Screaming Gaffers gasped at the sound of those words.

"Ah Crap.", Trent replied, sighing. Following that came a scene skip to when the Challenge had at last begun. "So which one of you guys is going first?"

"After you, Team Captain!", LeShawna replied with a smile, and most of the team did the same. Of course, Trent's eyes widened, but then he sighed. This meant he pretty much had to be the first to do the challenge. Naturally, following this came an off-screen moment of Trent getting on the mechanical bull, followed by the sounds of it bucking and roaring, and as all of the others watched Trent soon flew over them screaming, landing in a hey patch. Duncan was of course the most concerned as this went on.

"Well, he managed to do Nine Seconds!", Veronica exclaimed, "Good Work! Now, next Gaffer go!"

"I'll go!", Harold exclaimed, "While my mad skills are still not completely drained!", he then ran into the Bull's pen and ran right toward's it. It's red robotic eyes began glowing, and it turned around right before he could get on it, and using it's horns it easily sent him flying away without giving him a chance at all to be on it. Most of the Grips began snickering in response, while the Gaffers were dissappointed.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - "That Bull hurt! Now my mad skills are even more ruined! GOSH!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Okay, now it's mah turn!", LeShawna exlcaimed, jumping right onto the mechanical bull with ease and determination. Of course, the Bull soon enough glowed red and roared, then began it's long series of bucking up and down. LeShawna screamed as it ran in circles around the pin, but managed to hold on by holding tightly onto the horns and screaming at the top of her lungs. She lasted a bit longer than Trent, but suffered the same fate as he. "Damn that bull's tough!", she said once she regained her stability.

"Eleven seconds!", Veronica called out, "Slightly better than the Team Captain! Now, Lindsay and DJ, which one of you two is going first?"

"Are you crazy?!", DJ exclaimed, "No way am I doing that! That Bull is WAY too dang scary! And I could like, get beyond seriously injured!"

"Yeah, I don't wanna go either!", Lindsay added in, "I mean, my Shoes could get seriously hurt!"

"Oh come on y'all! We all did it! Except maybe Harold.", LeShawna replied, walking over to the team.

"No way am I doing it!", DJ replied, "We didn't have to do the cliff jumping thing back in Season One, and I don't wanna do this now!"

"Fine.", Veronica replied, fustrated, "But like in Season One, you will have to wear this instead FOR not doing it!", she then placed hats that were similar to Cow utters right ontop of Lindsay and DJ's heads. "The Cow Hat!"

"Ewww!", Lindsay said, looking up onto her head, "This SO doesn't go with my outfits at all!"

"Too Bad!", Veronica exclaimed without at all caring , "Now onto the Grips! Which one of you will be going first?"

"I don't think so.", Heather immediately replied, "I'll get my Head even further damaged!"

"Who fucking cares?!", Duncan replied, annoyed with Heather, "It's not like your hair would get wet or anything!"

"Oh shut it, street punk!", Heather snapped back at Duncan, angry from his comment, "All I'm saying is, I refuse to risk my life to a robotic bull!"

"You could just go later, you know.", Cody added in to the argument.

"Well I'm not doing it period!", Heather replied to Cody's suggestion.

"Well then, Heather", Veronica began, "You get to wear this!", she then put the Utter hat right on the top of Heather's head. Of course, Heather didn't seem to care about this at all.

"Fine!", she said angrily, "I don't care at all! I mean, we've still won so far!"

"Yeah, and if we lose, you're goin' down!", Duncan replied, "Anyway, guess I gotta go first."

"Fine, Duncan!", Veronica replied. Following that, Duncan was shown riding the Mechanical Bull. Similar to Trent and LeShawna, he was soon screaming as the Mechanical bull thrashed more and more, and soon enough no matter how tightly he held on to the horns, he was soon tossed off it into a giant pile of hay. Once he regained consciousness, he wondered how well he did.

"So, did I do better than Trent?", he asked with a smirk to his face. Trent himself gave Veronica a competitive and determined look after that statement, and very shortly after that came Veronica's answer,

"Yes! you did! You did Ten Seconds!", Veronica happily exclaimed. Trent was angry at this outcome, and Duncan snickered and smirked at it.

"Ha! Just how big I am!", Duncan replied, winking at Trent. In response, Trent blushed while also giving off a very fustrated look on his face as well.

"Shut up!", Trent replied with his blush right on his face.

"Alright!", Veronica suddenly began, "Let us get this completed with!"

Following that, came a brief series of a semi-montage showing the Grips that did actually participate in the first challenge of the episode. First shown was Katie, who managed to last about 3 seconds total before being launched into the hay, followed by Cody who lasted 2 seconds, then Izzy/E-Scope who lasted 4 seconds, and soon enough it came time for Justin's turn. Of course, Justin smiled confidentially as his turn came, while others became worried such as Lindsay and Katie.

"Be careful, Justin!", Katie said in a gasp, to which Heather elbowed her quickly for doing so, "Ow! Sorry.", once this was said, Justin took his seat on the bull, still giving off a smug look on his face.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Was I worried? Ha, No! Of course not! I knew what was going to happen next."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Soon enough, the Bull's eyes glowed red, and it roared. However, once it's eyes got sight of Justin, who took off his shirt after becoming too hot with it, not only did the girls (and Trent, Duncan and Cody) began liking the sight but also did the eyes. The Bull itself began going crazy, it's head shaking repeatedly while also shortcircuiting and having nuts & bolts flying everywhere until finally it's head exploded and it's body fell to the ground. Veronica was in shock while Chef too was too busy looking at Justin, who simply walked out of the pen.

"So, how did I do?", Justin asked to Veronica, smirking.

"About, Seven seconds.", Veronica replied, "And in Total that is 26 seconds to the Gaffers' 20! As such, the Grips win the first Challenge!"

"Yes!", cheered the Grips on their latest victory, as the Gaffers once more pouted in defeat, but of course there came the time of the second part of the episode's challenges.

"Hold on!", Veronica called out loudly, "Now it is time for Part Two of the Challenges!", after that everyone was paying attention to her and no longer cheering or pouting, "Okay, now for Part Two is a classic game of Shooting the Bandits! Like within that of the Arcades!"

"Say what?", LeShawna replied, a bit confused at this being said.

"Basically", Veronica explained, "All you have to do is shoot the Robotic Bandits with this highly dangerous and actual hunting rifle. Only two of your team's members will compete in this part, and they must be of people who did not participate in part One! Which leaves Heather, Lindsay, and DJ!"

"Well, good luck Heather!", Cody said happily to Heather, with Katie waving along with him.

"What?!", Heather replied, shocked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're the only one who didn't participate.", Justin explained to her, and then smirked, "Sorry."

"Agh, Damnit!", Heather angrily exclaimed.

"I'll shoot the gun for us!", Lindsay exclaimed to her team, naturally all of them were hesitant to let such a thing happen at all.

"Are you sure you could do that Lindsay?", Trent replied, worried of what would happen should Lindsay handle a gun at all.

"Of course I can!", Lindsay happily replied, "I'm great at handling Guns!"

"Well, okay then.", Trent replied with a sigh, and then the camera went right back to Veronica.

"Alright, you may take the Utters off if you are participating!", after Veronica said that both Heather and Lindsay quickly took the hats off, "And now, get the Guns and then fire at Bandits!"

Following that came the scene in which both Heather and Lindsay now held their rifles. Heather shot hers first, but was hit with a recoil and fell to the ground as her bullet missed the robotic Bandit in the Saloon window completely and instead hit a wall. The Robot laughed a deep and evil laugh at her misery, and then it came time for Lindsay to shoot. She didn't get hit with a recoil, but her bullet initially missed, instead it hit a metal pot and shot back at the other castmembers who all ducked, then hit a sign and shot back at Veronica and Chef who also ducked and then finally hit her target Bandit in the head, blasting it off completely. The Gaffers cheered at this.

"Yay!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, "I won I won I won!", she of course jumped up and down happily in the air, as her enemy Heather angrily got up from the ground.

"Great, Heather, we lost.", Duncan said angrily to Heather.

"What are talking about?", the mean girl replied, "We still have a Tie...right?"

"Yes Heather, you are correct!", Veronica replied, "With the Grips winning Challenge one and Gaffers winning Challenge Two, it is mandatory that Challenge Three exists to see who actually will take the victory! To the Inside of the Saloon!", Veronica and Chef then both walked into the Saloon with the remaining castmembers following them all the way. Once there, it was revealed to be a dark place until Chef used the remote to reveal a sparkling dance floor complete with a disco ball on the ceiling and neon lights on the wall of numerous colours.

"Okay, HOW is THIS related to Westerns?!", Duncan asked, pretty confused as to why this was in a Western themed challenge.

"Because!", Veronica began, "This is the Metallic Hoedown!"

"The What?", Trent replied, puzzled by what she meant by the challenge name.

"The Metallic Hoedown!", Veronica repeated, "Basically, you all will participate in a dance off as pairs, with team-mates, will the Disco Ball lazer and me and Chef's very own creation will try to hinder your progress!"

"Creation?", the cast-members all asked in unison, pretty concerned by what Veronica meant by what she said.

"Right!", Chef suddenly began, "Contestants, prepare to meet your maker! Created by our own Smarts, is Mecha Courtney!", suddenly Chef once more pressed a button on the remote, but this time it made something appear. Out of seemingly nowhere came a robotic version of Courtney, complete with a mouthless silver face with glowing red eyes, metallic hair like Courtney painted brown, a red and green metal dress armor with silver upper limbs and red/green lower limbs. One hand was a legit hand while the other was a drill, and her feet also resembled that of Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise. On her back was a large engine, complete with red parts for holding it. All of the contestants were shown to be frightened by her big reveal to them.

"What in the HELL?!", LeShawna said as her response to Mecha Courtney.

"This, is Mecha Courtney.", Veronica said to them, "Built to resemble Courtney, of course, but is a seperate person and a completely self controlled robot! She will be trying to ruin your chances during this challenge! Now, pick your Partners as teams, and which ever team has the most members at the end of the Hoedown standing, will win!"

"You're putting us up against a Killer Robot?", Heather replied, pretty angry at this outcome, "How is that even Fair?"

"Yeah, and what if our team doesn't have enough people for ALL Pairs?", Trent asked, pointing out that his team has only Five to the Grips' Six.

"Yes to Heather.", Veronica answered, "And as for you Trent, well your team will have to have one person sit out!", within seconds it was DJ who raised his hands.

"I'll sit out this one again!", he said once he raised his hand up.

[CONFESSIONAL]

DJ - "What?! Killer Robot AND Lazers shooting at you? I don't think so!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After the confessional, DJ was shown walking to a part off of the Dance Floor, still wearing his utter hat too while the others stood on the dance floor. It was then that the pairs were revealed. For the Grips it was Justin & Cody, Heather & Katie, and Duncan & E-Scope/Izzy. For the Gaffers it was Trent & LeShawna and Lindsay & Harold. This was shown since they were all standing next to eachother in said pairs.

"Alright!", Veronica began, "In Three, Two, One, BEGIN THE HOEDOWN!", with those words the final challenge of the episode finally began. The Hoedown started with the music playing as the pairs all went into a dance very similar to that of a classic Country (Holding by the Arms and going in a circle), while the lazers shot at them causing them to jump from them as pairs, and Mecha Courtney flew in the air. Of course most of them were very worried about their own safety. However, it was the music that was perhaps the most interesting part of this. It was the actual Metallic Hoedown song from the Internet;

"Swing your Partner left and right, make sure their diaper's nice and tight!", it was right at that line of the song that Duncan accidentally had his hand struck by a lazer and separated from E-Scope, slamming right into Heather & Katie as E-Scope just cheered and dodged Lazers, eventually tripping over the pile as well as they were shot at by lazers until they dodged them while no longer dancing.

"This is totally not what I thought I'd have to do!", Katie cried out, trying her best to dodge lazers.

"Colour them flat or colour them shaded, doesn't really matter how the good lord made 'em!", at that line, Harold who was trying to do a spinning move with Lindsay spun Lindsay so hard that she flew right into Heather and knocked them both off of the dance floor.

"Woops.", Harold replied as the second line of the song just ended.

"R*****d ***a throwing fits, sure glad I didn't ever donate to this!", during that line Mecha Courtney swooped down right at Harold, but he dodged it and attempted a Ninja attack on her, only be slapped right into the direction of a Lazer and shot to the ground, and then it showed Justin very easily dodging the Lazers and dancing with a blushing Cody. "Three-Hundred Dollars all gone to waste, should've used it to get passed first base!", during that line Duncan and Katie both got struck out of the dance floor by lazers, which made Trent who still danced with LeShawna smirk evilly at until Mecha Courtney came in and tried to use her drill to get both Trent and LeShawna forcing them to separate and dodge the lazers separately. "Now all we have is this piece of trash, wouldn't even use it to wipe my Ass! Come one come all gather all around, this here is the Metallic Hoedown!"

"How long is this song?!", LeShawna exclaimed as she dodged Mecha Courtney swooping down at her once more.

"Can't be too much longer!", Trent yelled back at her.

"Just hold on to me and you'll be fine, Cody.", Justin said to Cody with a smile, which made Cody blush.

"O-okay Justin.", Cody replied.

"Looks like Sonic's here to tell us about Sonic 4 Episode Two!", the voice of the song began, and then a different voice began;

"Press that D-Pad left and right, make sure the physics are nice and tight!", during that line Mecha Courtney began firing her own eye lazers at the contestants along with swooping down on them. One of her eye lazers got LeShawna out of the dance floor while the others on the floor dodged it, and of course this angered Harold. "Colour me flat or Colour me shaded, doesn't really matter cuz the fans are all jaded! Add all Babies' bitchin' fits, boy do I regret having signed up for this!", during that line Harold attempted to jump onto Mecha Courtney, only to have her kick him in the face and have him land right on Trent, along with getting blasted by another Lazer. Once more, Justin and Cody kept on going, when Mecha Courtney finally decided to go after them. "The Last Few years have gone to waste, I bet the Doc's built yet another base! That old Metal Sonic sure has surprise, but I can't wait to go and kick his ass! Come one come all gather 'round, this here is the Metallic Hoedown!", during that line Mecha Courtney dashed at Justin and Cody, to which Cody panicked but Justin looked straight the female robot with his face, which caused it to become amazed by it's Beauty and stop, only be blasted by a lazer and struck down along with being severely damaged when a second lazer hit, and then a third. Soon enough, it flew right into Harold and both flew right off of the dance floor, with Mecha Courtney damaged and Harold most likely hurt.

"So they started on it?", the old voice said as now it was only Trent, Justin and Cody on the floor.

"Just be Patient!", the new more Sonic like voice replied. It was right then and there that Trent ducked from a Lazer, only to have a second one strike him right on his back. He of course screamed in pain before a third one got him and sent him flying off of the dance floor. Right then and there, the Music stopped and the lights were finally turned on (in other words the Lazers stopped and the room was no longer dark and revealed a modern type of Bar).

"Alright!", Veronica called out, Chef right by her as the two walked into the Bar/Saloon, "Now the Challenge is over, and as we can all see, it is the Grips who once more have become Victorious over the Gaffers!"

"YES!", the Gaffers all cheered, very happy at their third Victory in a row. Trent and his Gaffers however, were shown to not be happy by this at all.

"Gaffers", Veronica said more coldly, "I shall be seeing all of you at the Gilded Veronica Ceremony!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Trent - "Three times in a Row? Man, this team Sucks! Personally, I say Harold should go because at least with DJ he's bigger and stuff, that's good for something right?"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Harold - he is shown to have a Broken arm and a Bandage going around his head showing he is injured badly, "I know my Mad Skills really fell apart on this challenge, but trust me I got this! It was the Heat and Mecha Courtney that ruined it! DJ's the one who chickened out and didn't participate!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Personally, I don't know who I wanna vote off this team, but what I do know is that mah hair needs to go back to Normal!"

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "I wonder if Tyler knows who's right to be voted off!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following those confessionals came the Elimination Ceremony at long last, it opened up like normal except instead of clips of Chris it was Veronica of course, and of course Veronica now stood in-front of the remaining Gaffers instead of Chris.

"Greetings Gaffers!", Veronica said from the Microphone stand, "It is now time for all of you to cast your votes and decide who will take the Walk of Shame and leave Total Drama Action for Good! As you should already be aware of, underneath your seats are the voting devices, simply press the button of who you want voted off and that will be it!", with another Drumroll from Chef, the votes once more came out of the machine, "Now that they are all cast, hand me the votes!", Chef then handed them to Veronica, "Now like the Gilded Chris, if you get a Gilded Veronica you are safe as the Gilded Veronica represents beauty, grace, fashion and human perfection! Now, those who get a Gilded Veronica are Trent, LeShawna, and Lindsay!", of course those three got Gilded Veronica trophies quickly.

"Yay! We're all safe!", Lindsay happily exclaimed in response to recieving her Gilded Veronica.

"Now it is only DJ or Harold!", Veronica said to begin the dramatic pause, "And the Loser is..", during the pause it was shown that DJ became concerned while Harold had a confident look on his face that he would not be going home, but soon enough the answer was revealed, "Harold!", much to Harold's dismay DJ was then tossed the Gilded Veronica.

"What?!", Harold exclaimed in shock, "Impossible!"

"Actually, it is possible!", Veronica replied, "So, Harold, time to walk down to the Limo of Shame!"

"With you too, Veronica!", said a voice that was very familiar to everyone, and once Veronica turned around it was revealed to be none other than Chris McLean himself walking right up to come face to face with Veronica with two Interns (The ones with Brown hair from Canon TDA's Third Episode) right beside him.

"Chris! What are you doing back?", Veronica questioned in response, "You lost your Job!"

"According to you and Chef!", Chris replied, showing anger in his voice and expression, "Actually, I spoke with the Producers and they agreed with me than you shouldn't host this show!"

"Excuse me?", Veronica replied, surprise being in her expression, "Do you know how much Money and Ratings you'll be missing out on by kicking ME out of this show again?"

"We're aware of that, and since they said they can't fire you completely, they're just gonna send you to the sidelines with the others who didn't Qualify for this Season!"

"Isn't that what firing me is?"

"Oh, not really!", Chris replied, "You'll see what I'm talking about in the next episode of Total Drama Action, but for now, we get to see Veronica get taken away!", just when he finished that statement, the interns grabbed Veronica by the arms, and once Harold was seated in the Limo, Veronica was shown being dragged right to it while giving Chris a very angry glare as the door shut. After that, Chef was shown to have a worried look on his face, but it can't be said whether he was worried for himself or for Veronica, most likely the former however. Just before the fade out went on, Harold popped his head out of the Limo's skylight.

"LeShawna!", he called out, "I'll remember you and our time together forever!", in response, LeShawna rolled her eyes which was then followed by a scene skip to show the cast members following the Elimination ceremony. Specifically, the Boys' Trailer.

"Say, Justin.", Cody said, peering over his bunk to speak with Justin, "Why are you being so...nice to me all of a sudden?", Justin then lifted one cucumber from his eye and looked back at Cody since he had his facial stuff on,

"Simple Cody", Justin began, "I want to."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, I mean, you don't seem to mind it, do you?"

"Well, No."

"Then why do you seem so Bothered by it?"

"Because...what if Heather gets-"

"You know what", Justin began, "I think Heather is far too mean for you, and she clearly doesn't return your feelings at all, you should ditch her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, remember when she kissed Trent last Season? How do you know for sure if that was just strategy she did?", it was after that was said that is was shown Cody began thinking, along with being worried. Soon enough, the scene went to Trent and Duncan, with Duncan sitting outside and Trent just then walking to the trailer.

"So, Trenty, you failed Round 3 too!", Duncan teased, which made Trent shown to be quite angry.

"Shut up, Dunky!", Trent teased back, to which Duncan smirked at.

"You certainly are the feisty one lately!", Duncan replied, then put one arm around Trent's Body, "Why don't you just cut this out already?"

"Because this is competition!", Trent replied, "I wanna win!"

"Yeah and then you'll be crying as soon as I get voted off."

"Would not!", Trent replied, and then stopped in thought, "Well, you'd be sad if I got voted off too!"

"Yeah, a little!", Duncan replied, his arms now crossed, and then he looked at Trent with a smirk, "Wanna go in the Confessional and have some fun again?"

"Not now.", Trent replied, and then walked into the trailer. Duncan smirked, however.

"So, you wanna do it in the Trailer? Alrighty then!", Duncan then walked into the trailer himself. It is likely the argument continued, but it wasn't shown since the scene then went right to the Girls' trailer after that.

"Well, Veronica's gone.", Katie said while sitting on her bunk bed.

"I know! It's so sad not having the famous person here now!", Lindsay replied, "Wait, she was famous right?"

"Yes, she was!", Heather added in, "WAS Famous! Now, she'll just be another Has-Been!"

"What makes you say that Heather?", Katie replied, "What if she goes back to that Sketch show she's on, Yo Momma so DAMN?"

"Oh my Gosh!", Lindsay exclaimed, "I love that Show! It is SOOO Funny!"

"I know right! I totally love the one they did where the Dinosaurs were brought back and tried to take over the world again!"

"Or how about the one where the Space Chickens came down and wanted to use Humans as their fried foods!", her and Katie both then began laughing. Heather rolled her eyes at this in response, however, and then fully went on to her bed.

"Whatevah, y'all.", LeShawna said from her bed, "Will you just be Quiet enough so we all can at least get some sleep?", of course her Hair was still shown to be in a massive Afro.

"Okay.", both Lindsay and Katie replied in unison, and once the trailer was zoomed out on, that's when the episode finally faded out.

[LAME-O-SHAME]

Veronica - "Great. Fired once more. Well, TECHNICALLY fired I guess. Still, Chris is totally going to get payback for this!"

Harold - "You know, he is meant to actually be the host of this show anyway."

Veronica - "Oh shut it, Failure!"

Harold - "You don't really have to take over the show to stay famous."

Veronica - "I said, be quiet!", she then kicks Harold in the shin.

Harold - "OW! GOSH!"

[LAME-O-SHAME ENDS]


	6. Aftermath I

Unlike ordinary episodes, this one began with a different intro with more epic music, such as through purple shiny rings and silver rings came a red T, D, and A which then came down and had a red "AFTERMATH" underneath them, and then the D went towards the screen and the scene of Heather getting eaten by scarface was played then it went back and the D repeated to which the scene of Justin kissing Cody during the play was shown, then the next time the D did it the clip was of the Metallic Hoedown and Harold getting slapped and beaten repeatedly by Mecha Courtney, then the next was of Duncan and Trent's argument at the end of the last epispode followed by Veronica being dragged to the Lame-o-Shame again. Only after all of that did the traditional intro of the season come on, followed once more by the first intro repeating but only going up to the letters coming together. After that, the scene came to Veronica (in her normal outfit but with the hairband instead of the hat), Geoff, and Bridgette all seated on a couch with two sets of couches like a peanut gallery to both sides and a clapping audience infront of them, they were basically on a set of a talk show. The Camera zoomed in onto the three of course.  
Now, it was time for the Sidelines;

"What's goin' on everyone?", Geoff began to start off the show, "Welcome to the brand new, totally off the hook Total Drama Action Aftermath Show!", whistles and claps then came from the crowd.

"We're coming to you live to bring you everything Total Drama Action!", Bridgette added in.

"This is where we dish out the true Action!", Veronica finished to which the crowd once more clapped and whistled, "I am Veronica!"

"I'm Geoff!"

"and I'm Bridgette!"

"You may remember me from such thrilling series as Denny Ghost, Canadian Dragon: Chris Thorn, and popular Sketch Comedy show Yo Momma so DAMN!", Veronica added in.

"And all of us from Total Drama Island!", Geoff added in as well following Veronica's long statement of bragging, "And it's even more Thrilling Sequel, Total Drama Action!"

"Which we may have not qualified for, but hey, we're not mad!", Bridgette said happily, "Even though we lost out on a Million Bucks.", of course then she wasn't as happy.

"Yeah, I mean we got our own show now!", Geoff replied, but then Veronica pouted, "With Veronica too.", Veronica then smirked proudly, "But still this is way more fun, right ye-ah!", the crowd then went on to cheer and clap. Bridgette rightly chuckled.

"Haha Right.", she then went on to say, "Now we get to hang with you! And we're so super stoked for the new Season!"

"What'd you guys think of it so far? The Film Lot, totally awesome right?", Geoff questioned to the Audience, who whistled and clapped in response and Veronica scoffed at his comment on the Film Lot, "We are so Syked to be here!"

"Yeah, speak for yourselves.", the voice of Eva said which then revealed her to be sitting in a peanut gallery of those who did not qualify for the second season of Total Drama.

"I was speaking for myself.", Geoff replied, "But glad you reminded us you're here! Eva everyone!", suddenly the camera went to Eva who smiled, though not much of a true smile, and waved to the audience who cheered and applauded her and then went back to Geoff. "We've brought along all our peeps from the First Season!"

"They may be losers, but not in our book right you two?", Bridgette replied, Veronica of course rolled her eyes as this was said.

"Aww, that is so sweet you guys!", Sadie said from the peanut gallery, revealing her to present as well.

"Anywho", Veronica began, "We've brought along Noah!", Noah of course cocked his eyebrows and smirked at the camera while via editing, the clip of him kissing Cody on the ear played.

"Ezekiel.", Bridgette said in a not so enthusiastic voice, and Ezekiel was shown picking his nose alongside a clip of him picking his nose.

"Yo Homeschool,hahaha!", Geoff replied, "Let's give it up for Eva!", Eva just simply looked at the camera while a clip of her attempting to bite Cody for trying to take her Mp3 player played beside her.

"And Sadie!", Veronica exclaimed, and then it went to Sadie who was on the lower row.

"Oh my Gosh I am like so excited to be here!", Sadie happily said in response to her name being announced.

"And a Shout out to Courtney!", Bridgette added in, and then it went straight to Courtney beside Sadie, who was on her PDA and clearly angry.

"We are going to sue the PANTS off this show, Michael!", she said to her PDA, clearly talking to someone else using it.

"Uh,uh, woops! Heheh,", Geoff replied to the camera.

"And Tyler!", Bridgette said to continue the roll call of the peanut gallery, Tyler waved while smiling to the camera as the clip of him water ski-ing in episode 1 and then wiping out played.

"There you are dude!", Geoff commented, "Would somebody please tell Lindsay?!", of course Geoff was joking and the audience laughed in response.

"We've also got a ton of Text and Emails from all of you!", Bridgette revealed to the Audience.

"Plus we'll have a couple of you on Webcam!", Geoff added in, "Which is Super, Super cool!"

"Both Massive Owen and Wanna-be Beth will be here!", Veronica said to the happy Audience.

"And of course, Gwen!", Geoff also added in, thumbs upping the audience which was already cheering.

"Speaking of Gwen, isn't that so sad what happened to her?", Bridgette added in, "I mean sure you must have seen it coming eventually but still you have to feel a little bad for her!"

"Oh please.", Veronica added in, "It was obviously going to happen in the end."

"Oh my Gosh yes! I like totally feel so bad for her!", Sadie added in, "But it is like so adorable that Trent is Gay because that makes him almost actually cuter than he already was! Like, totally! He's still so yummy even if he wouldn't date me!"

"Thanks for the comment, Large One.", Veronica replied, which of course was shown to offend Sadie somewhat. "Anyway, before we get into all of that, let us first talk about the other large one and the Ugly Girl!"

"Don't you mean Owen and Beth?", Bridgette corrected, showing some offense in Veronica's insults.

"Whatever. Roll the Clips!", Veronica replied, of course saying the second part of the statement to the camera crew. Suddenly Attention was drawn to a Television screen atop the three hosts of the show, and of course they began talking about the first two kicked off of the season.

"Owen and Beth's time on Total Drama Action may have been short, but they certainly did leave quite an impact!", Bridgette said as clips of Owen and Beth during the Season played, "Like when Owen ate the Fake Food in the first episode and helped Katie win the Challenge on Accident!"

"Or how about the now Braces-less Beth!", Geoff added in to clips of Beth, "She wasn't afraid to investigate that noise in Episode Two!"

"And Don't Forget Owen's long lasting Crush on Izzy!", Bridgette added in as Owen clips continued playing, "Isn't so sad that he never got a chance to make it with her, especially when that Monster came inbetween him?"

"And then he got booted off the next episode!", Geoff added in as the Elimination ceremony played, "What a Bummer! I would be soo Ticked Off! But as for Beth, she got her Braces off and gave us all some inspiring words before she left!"

"You already said the Braces part.", Veronica added in while the clips played, "And Basically, they did nothing."

"Okay, that totally isn't true!", Geoff replied to Veronica with now the clips stopping and camera going back to the couch, "They were pretty awesome friends to everyone!"

"Yeah, but in terms of competition they did nothing!", Veronica replied sternly, "So without any further interruptions, it's the two who did nothing coming right onto the stage!", of course following that the crowd cheered as both Beth and Owen walked on stage together and sat down at the couch on the left of Veronica, Geoff and Bridgette. Of course both of them smiled and waved to the applauding Crowd before the actual talk show part began.

"So, Wanna-be and Largest One of All, how does it feel to be the first two kicked off of Total Drama Action?", Veronica said with a cold voice and obvious intent of insulting them.

"Uhh, Excuse me?", Beth replied, "That's not our names!"

"Will you stop insulting people like that?", Bridgette replied, getting visibly fustrated with Veronica's cruelty to her friends.

"Oh I'm sorry", Veronica cynically began, "I didn't realize that YOU were the richer and more famous person here! Besides, I just asked a question!"

"Just because you're actually famous and rich doesn't give you the right to treat us all like crap! Why are you even on this show?!"

"Woah Woah WOAH!", Geoff said to break the fighting between both Girls, "Ladies, Chill! Save the fighting for later on!"

"Fine!", both Veronica and Bridgette added in, both angrily. Clearly, a conflict was forming between the two.

"Anyway", Geoff began, "Beth and Owen, how was your time on this show while it lasted?"

"For me, Geoff, it was great!", Beth began, "I totally got to show off my shiny teeth and made friends with alot of people, and it was great knowing that I did come full circle in becoming a stronger person!"

"Great, Great, how about you Big Guy?", Geoff said to Owen.

"Totally Awesome!", Owen more happily began, "I was totally syked to be able to talk more with Izzy! She was Amazing! Then I got to eat all that food and got to see what that shark Scarface had in it's stomach! The Insides of Sharks look so tastey and yummy, but it's also pretty painful and stale. But luckily, I bagged some Garbage from inside!"

"That's, great Owen.", Bridgette replied, her voice showing she wasn't too interested in the last part, and of course Veronica straight up showed her disgust alongside others.

"Yeah I know!", Owen replied, "Sorry but I ate it all, incase you wanted anyway."

"Oh trust me, it's fine!", Bridgetted said back, "Perfectly fine!"

"Anyway", Veronica began, "So, how did it feel to be the first to NOT get a Gilded Chris?"

"Sad!", Owen replied, "Just Painful!", he then began shedding tears, "I mean, did you know those things have Chocolate underneath them? I totally should've gotten one! I mean, come on! It makes me sad being so far away from such delicious DUTCH Chocolate!"

"Well, for me, personally I didn't really care.", Beth explained, "I mean, I still felt okay with my experience, and I think that being happy is all that really mattered! Chocolate or no Chocolate!"

"You are Mad, Beth!", Owen replied, "Mad!"

"Uh, okay Owen.", Beth replied, looking awkwardly back at Owen. "Anymore Questions you wanna Ask?"

"Actually, it's time for another Segment!", Veronica revealed, "A Segment completely created by me, Truth or Hammer!", of course just then a giant hammer was shown being suspended above Owen and Beth, "Basically, me, Geoff, and Bridgette will ask you a series of Questions, and should you answer any of them dishonestly, you will get smacked out of your seat by that massive Hammer that is right above you!"

"Um, hold on, is that even tested at all by our interns?", Geoff questioned, him and Bridgette both looking up at the Hammer.

"It's about to be tested out now!", Veronica replied with an evil smirk on her face, "First Question! For Owen, what was your favourite moment of your Stay during this Season?"

"My Favourite?", Owen replied, nervous because of the tension within this moment. Also of course everyone except Veronica looking at him in suspense in whether or not he would tell the truth. Once Veronica nodded, Owen nervously went on with his answer while also looking repeatedly at the Hammer, "Well, if I had to pick it'd be the moment where I got to Eat all that Fake Food!", the hammer didn't drop at all, and Owen was of course relieved.

"Well, it's truthful!", Geoff said happily, "and I'LL ask the next Question thank you very much!", of course Veronica scoffed in response to that remark, "So, Beth, who was your closest friend here on Total Drama as a whole?"

"That's totally beyond easy!", Beth replied, "Lindsay!", of course the hammer didn't fall onto her at all.

"That was not a Challenge at all!", Veronica snapped at him, "As such I'll ask the next Question! Is Sasquatch real?"

"I can't answer that!", Beth replied, "That's Debateable!"

"Is that your Final Answer?", Veronica replied, looking sinisterly at Beth the entire time.

"Yes!", Beth replied, of course that's when the Hammer actually swung down much to everyone's gasp, both Owen and Beth actually jumped from the seat to avoid it smacking down on them as Veronica laughed wickedly at their misery. "Okay, that is like so Mean!"

"Yeah, like really!", Geoff glared back at Veronica who simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay, so I say we move on to Gwen now!", Bridgette said to end this segment.

"Yeah, I like totally agree!", Geoff replied, of course Veronica showed disinterest in this, but Majority vote would inevitably defeat her opinion so she went with Geoff and Bridgette.

"Fine.", she said in response, "Let's move on to Goth Girl."

"In my Opinion, Gwen really didn't deserve to be Eliminated with all that she was going through, I mean having a Crush on Trent isn't any reason to vote her off, and Trent was also so mean to her at that Ceremony!", Bridgette began, "I mean, he's like the reason she was Eliminated!"

"Uh, No!", Geoff quickly said in disagreement, "She was voted out because she led the team to failing in that episode, they were gonna vote her off regardless!"

"Yeah, but technically Gwen missed out on Millions AND got a Broken Heart because of Trent!", Bridgette then said to support her argument.

"You're just saying that because she's your friend!", Geoff replied.

"Actually, it was Trent's fault.", Veronica revealed, "Trent actually spoke with the entire team and suggested that Gwen be the one voted off. We just didn't have enough time to air that part on Television.", however it was then revealed via TV that Gwen was watching this from the Green Room, and of course gasped in heart break.

"what?!", she said in her surprise, beginning to seemingly cry but then she wiped it away, "Is that some kind of Joke or something?"

"Oh yes, it was a Joke.", Veronica replied sinisterly and coldly, "Well, not really!"

"Well, while he may have done that", Geoff replied, "Since Gwen was pretty much failing in that Challenge and performance, she probably would've gotten the boot anyway."

"While that may have been true, that gave Trent no right to have that meeting with his team and affect the votes even further!", Bridgette exclaimed back at Geoff, "Probably to save himself from Elimination!"

"I think they both should pay!", Eva suddenly commented from the peanut gallery, "I'm on Team Neither!"

"Anyway, let us not forget all the moments of Season One and this Season that we had with Gwen and her crush, Trent!", Veronica began, "I think it's time for another clip roll!"

"Wait, what?", Bridgette replied, "Isn't that a little cruel to do to the Girl? She's watching this!"

"Exactly.", Veronica replied with a Cold look on her face. Just then, the television once more began showing footage of the show from previous episodes, mostly of course of Season One.

[CLIP 1]

The First clip is from Season One when Trent first ran up and kissed Duncan in Search and Do Not Destroy

Veronica - Not on Screen, "From Season One, Trent and Duncan's first Adorable Kiss!"

[CLIP 2]

The Clip of Heather kissing Trent forcibly also from Search and Do Not Destroy

Veronica - "I believe this one, speaks for it's self."

[CLIP 3]

The Clip of Trent and Duncan's kiss from The Very Last Episode, Really! along with the other scenes of them hugging.

Veronica - "And of course, the Season One Finale had some moments too!"

[CLIP 4]

The Clip showing Trent and Duncan's romantic moments from Sharkin' for Action

Veronica - "And during Gwen's second to last episode too! Did you notice how little Gwen was involved here?"

[CLIPS END]

"So, basically, that is what Gwen's crush really has led to!", Veronica finished, not at all showing any mercy or guilt for what she had just did, even as everyone in the peanut gallery, Beth, Owen, Geoff, and Bridgette glared at her in offense of what she did. "What?"

"That was BEYOND Horrible!", Bridgette replied.

"Oh shut it!", Veronica replied, "This show needs ratings, and what better way to get that other than Humiliate and Emotionally destroy other people? Am I right?", of course the Audience had no reply at all to this, which made Veronica unhappy, "Whatever."

"Yeah, and might I add that the clip of Trent kissing Heather is like, useless since the Dude's Gay and all.", Geoff added in, "Not that there's any problem with Gays, I'm just sayin'!"

"It's still a kiss.", Veronica replied, "As such, it does matter in that way!"

"Well, while Gwen's probably crying her eyes out or in a complete rage, I say we go on to the person who rode the Lame-O-Shame with Veronica, Harold!", Bridgette announced, and of course the crowd cheered as Harold walked to sit right beside Owen and Beth.

"Sup?", Harold replied, chilling back in his seat.

"So, Harold!", Geoff greeted, "How are things going since you left the Film Lot in the last Episode?"

"It's been doing pretty good actually. Pretty Normal.", Harold replied, "I've finally been able to get my Mad Skills back, I'll tell you that. So basically, I could like return to the Competition right now and just win if they'd let me!"

"That's amazing, Harold!", Bridgette replied, "Anything else you would like to share with us here on the Aftermath?"

"Well-"

"We don't have the time!", Veronica suddenly cut in, "This Episode is beginning to run late, and as such none of us will get payed so we must move on to the next segment now, Harold would you like to play Truth or Hammer or should we go back to Trent and Gwen's issue?"

"We already did Truth or Hammer!", Bridgette replied, nearly having enough of Veronica, "I think one time is enough!"

"Oh come on, Harold didn't get to play!", Veronica replied, "It's fun, Nerd!"

"In my Honest Choice and Opinion, I say we should just go back to talking about Trent and Gwen's issue.", Harold replied, "I don't want to risk that wooden hammer breaking from it's suspensions of very old and poorly tied rope and sealing my doom."

"Very Good Choice!", Veronica said in response, "Now, as we all know, there are two teams to this. Of course I am the Neutral, but I would LOVE to hear from the Loving Couple who they support in this!"

"Personally, I am Pro Team Gwen!", Bridgette replied.

"I'm on Team Trent!", Geoff exclaimed following Bridgette. Of course, Veronica was shown to be enjoying this argument between the two. "Infact, let's check up on Gwen right now.", of course when the green room was shown, Gwen was shown to be very angry, pounding the floor while also crying. Of course, they soon went back to the main couch view. "Infact, let's just go back to Trent and DUNCAN's relationship during both these Seasons!"

[CLIP REEL]

Of course, Trent and Duncan's relationship from season one is shown, it's pretty much the scenes from when it first budded to the current state it's in.

Geoff - "See? From the first few episodes alone it's clear Trent likes Duncan instead of Gwen, especially when it just gets obvious he's into him and they mess around together! And then the Kiss! And then finally they start goin' out and makin' out, then being separated in the start of this Season, and then becoming highly competitive right now!And of course may I add that it was Gwen that tried numerous times to come in between this and ruin it? Like, Really!"

[CLIP REEL ENDS]

"Yeah, but Gwen can't help it if she has a crush one someone!", Bridgette added in following the clips, "Nobody can!"

"Yeah, but Trent was CLEARLY not into Girls!", Geoff replied, "He said he was Bi, but he realized he's Gay. Is that really such a crime?"

"No, but still! It doesn't mean Gwen did anything wrong!", Bridgette argued back.

"Guys!", Beth suddenly exclaimed, "How about you take a break and let the Peanut Gallery Say their thoughts."

"Fine, ruin the fun!", Veronica replied, then she turned to the ones who didn't qualify for the Season, "Peanut Gallery, make it fast."

"Well, first I was on Team Trent, but now I am totally on Team Gwen when I realized how sorry I feel for her! I just Wonder what team Katie would be on!", Sadie replied to Veronica, "But then again, Geoff does have a point."

"Me?", Noah then added in, "Personally, I'm actually on team Trent. Though really, there is no reason to keep arguing over this at all."

"As for me, I am on Team Gwen because honestly, Trent is a Loser by Choice!", Courtney said for her own opinion.

"Or is it because you have a secret crush on Duncan?", Veronica replied, to which Courtney gasped at.

"DO NOT! and WOULD NOT!", Courtney replied, "Like, NO! NEVER!", of course Veronica chuckled a bit at Courtney's reaction, "I don't know where you'd get that from!"

"Okay, so how about we bring Gwen out now?", Beth suddenly asked, "I think she's ready!", Beth than ran out to go get Gwen for the show, and soon enough came back with Gwen alongside her. Upon Gwen appearing, half the crowd boo'd and the other half applauded her. Gwen's expression itself seemed depressed almost after all what had gone on on stage.

"Hello there, Gwen!", Veronica greeted, "May I just ask this, what happened to you?"

"I personally don't know, Veronica.", Gwen replied, "It was probably that stupid crush on Trent that won't go away that brought me down. I really just, don't know what came over me! I mean, him and Duncan being together just made so angry and sad at the same time and I didn't know what to feel!"

"How do you feel know?", Veronica replied, still smirking.

"Personally, I am at the end with this damn crush!", Gwen replied, "Like, for real!"

"So if you went back RIGHT NOW, you wouldn't have a crush on Trent anymore?", Veronica replied, keeping her wicked smirk on. Gwen at this point became nervous, of course.

"Well, maybe a little...but only if it was RIGHT NOW!", Gwen added in, nervously smiling likely because of the hammer.

"Okay, let's ask a different kind of Question!", Bridgette suddenly said to break this debate, "How about how you Auditioned for Total Drama Anyway?"

"My Brother dared me to.", Gwen replied, "Wouldn't that be on my Bio or something?"

"And that's WAY too boring of a Question!", Veronica replied, "What is your thoughts on Trent being Homosexual?"

"Uh, that I'm okay with it?", Gwen replied, "I mean, my little Brother believe it or not is actually like that too, and I don't mind at all! So as for him being Gay theres no Problem, it's just, he's my crush ya know? I just really don't think Trent should get hate because he's Gay, it's not like he chose to be that way, no matter what those Churches say!"

"Aww, I'm like totally full team Trent now!", Sadie suddenly said in response to Gwen's speech.

"I support Trent too, since it makes sense.", Courtney added in following Sadie's comment.

"Okay since we're running very much out of time very quickly", Veronica began, "Let's move on to the Webcam quest right now! We start, with Ginger from Sudbury, Ontario of Canada!"

[WEBCAM GUEST]

Ginger - Red hair in big tails, somewhat similar face to beth but with different glasses, etc. "Hi, I'm Ginger! And I am like, SOOO in love with Trent being Gay, like it will make all my Yaoi fanfiction come true! Now all he needs is to have some sex with Cody!"

Trent - (Not on webcam) "...I already have Duncan.", he is of course visibly creeped out by this.

Ginger - "I know, but I doubt Duncan would mind it!"

Trent - "I beg to Differ...can we end this now?!"

[WEBCAM ENDS BEFORE SHE COULD FINISH]

"Well, we got our first Yaoi Fangirl.", Bridgette replied.

"What the Heck's Yaoi?", Geoff questioned, confused as to what she meant.

"It's just Gay Love.", Bridgette replied.

"Oh."

"Anyway, we have another Guest on the line!", Bridgette replied, "A Mister, Steve the Yeti?!"

[WEBCAM GUEST 2]

Yeti/Steve - "Chris McLean", his voice then became slightly different, "is the best host ever! How'd you get your own show? You suck!"

Chef - his voice only, "Yo Chris! If I wanted to take a hot tub by myself I...Oh! You on the webcam?", he suddenly ran up beside the Yeti, "Don't believe a word Izzy says, girl's crazy."

Veronica - Not on webcam, "Well Well Well, if it isn't the host who fired me!"

Chris/Steve - "Yeah, well, you deserved it! And anyway, I'd totally make a better host than you three!"

Bridgette - Also not on webcam, "Yeah, Goodbye."

[WEBCAM ENDS BEFORE ANY FURTHER CONVERSING COULD GO ON]

"Okay, well now it's time for-", Geoff was then interrupted by a Phone sound, "Oops looks like we got a Phone Call! Okay you're now on the Line!"

"Gwen and Trent stink! Go Team Eva!", a high pitched but yet slightly manly voice began.

"Team Eva? Why are you on Team Eva?", Bridgette asked in response.

"Eva should've won the hundred grand", suddenly the voice then got deeper, "and I'll poind anyone who even...", suddenly attention went to Eva who was caught using her cellphone, clearly the one who called.

"Eva?", of course when Bridgette made that response, Eva hung up the phone and it was someone else to brought attention back to the main topic.

"Okay! Back to the show!", Veronica suddenly exclaimed, "First with our last Segment, That's Gonna Leave a Mark!"

[THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK]

Clip 1 - Duncan getting a stage light dropped on him

Clip 2 - Cody falling from the Monster's hand onto a rock and then getting squished by it's feet.

Clip 3 - Lindsay getting red ants dumped on her, and then tripping and falling onto Heather and Katie both.

Clip 4 - Chef slipping and falling on a banana peel.

[THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK ENDS WITH AUDIENCE LAUGHING]

"Well, that's about all the time we have for this episode of Total Drama Action Aftermath!", Veronica replied.

"That's it? You're just ending it like that?", Gwen replied, "Oh come on, no resolving of any of these Arguments?"

"Well, actually", Geoff began, "Bridgette, I'm sorry for getting so mad during our Argument."

"Aww, Geoff I was about to say the same thing to you!", Bridgette replied, "I'm sorry too!", suddenly the two embraced, and then began once more making out, "We'll be here all Season!", Bridgette said via breaking from the kiss and then went back to it.

"Check in next time for more Total Drama Action!", Geoff said via breaking from it himself then going back in, and then they two fell onto the floor.

"And Me, too!", Veronica added in while the crowd was still applauding, and of course following that the episode faded out, but then back into reveal Geoff and Bridgette still making out while a Blonde Intern sweeped the floors of the now empy set, he looked at them blankly before an off-screen person turned off the lights.


	7. The Chefsank Redemption

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris began to start the recap of the previous episode, "Veronica had once more managed to sadly take over the show, and had everyone go through a Western Challenge! Mixed with Robots. Anyway, the Grips and the Gaffers continued their heated rivalry with eachother while competing for victory. Especially the two captains. Justin continued flirting with Cody, and of course pissing off a so obviously Jealous Heather! Lindsay even managed to beat Heather in the second challenge after her team suffered a major defeat in the first! Harold however, failed for the team when his Mad Skills failed at the final challenge and sealed the Gaffer's fate as well as his own. Now with only ten people left, who will actually win? Or lose? Will it be, the Gaffers?", of course this was heard by the actual remainder of the Gaffer team.  
"Hey!", LeShawna exclaimed, no longer having an afro "We heard that ya know!"

"He kinda has a point", Lindsay replied, "We haven't really won yet!"

"Don't mean we can't!", LeShawna responded.

"Let's get Tyler to help!", Lindsay suddenly exclaimed happily, but of course her team was fed up with her saying things as if Tyler were still competing.

"Riight.", Chris replied with a bit of a smirk, then turning to the camera, "See for yourself on Total, Drama, ACTION!", following that line as always came the intro to the season. After that, the episode itself finally opened up. This episode specifically opened within the confines of the Boys' trailer, with Justin, Cody, Duncan, Trent and DJ all inside of it since of course they were the last remaining boys at this time. All of them were sleeping inside their bunks like normally, until a loud horn sound came from outside to wake them all up. Duncan actually hit his head on the wood of the bed as he was waking up, which also fustrated him aswell. Cody slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them from this awakening, and the others did a similar awakening except for Justin who just stayed with his cucumbers on his eyes.

"Who has Dibs, called it!", Duncan said aloud as he headed on over to the door, trying to open it but to no avail. As he tried opening it, he noticed that none of the others were even trying to help at all. "Hey, a little help here?", he said to the others, albeit annoyed.

"This is day tweleve of my manecure", Justin explained, "To risk any more cunicle damage would be madness.", with that at the others were all standing, in their sleepwear, and also awake.

"I'll get it.", Trent replied, going over to the door, "Since apparently it's too tough for you."

"Why you gotta be like that?", Duncan replied with a slight smirk as his boyfriend went over to try and open the door.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Duncan and Trent just don't stop this, do they? Heheh."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Cody's confessional, Trent was shown attempting to open the trailer door like Duncan, but the same result came as no matter how many times he tried he could not open the door at all. Even when he banged his body onto it. Duncan smirked at the sight, and of course joked about it.

"What's the matter Trent, can't do it?"

"Oh Ha Ha", Trent replied, stopping his attempts and turning to face Duncan and the others (with Justin now standing with them as well), "You couldn't open it either so do you really have no room to talk."

"Can we please wait until we're outside for this?", Justin asked, not wanting to deal with yet another argument between Duncan and Trent this early in the morning.

"Well, how do we actually get out of here?", Trent asked in response, "I don't exactly see any way to open this door!"

"Maybe there's an emergency exit?", Cody suggested, to which the other guys looked at him with cocked eyebrows, "Well, it's just a possibilty!"

"Well, if there's one good thing to this, it's that Owen's not here to blow this morning.", Duncan just then opened up, to which the others agreed on with smiles on the thought of Owen farting repeatedly that morning while they were trapped in the trailer. Following that there was a slight moment of silence between the boys, despite the situation being that they were all trapped inside of the trailer.

"So, how about getting out of here?", DJ brought up again in-order to remind the boys of what their situation was.

"Yeah.", the other boys replied as the view then shifted over from their trailer into the trailer of the girls, as Lindssay (in sleepwear) tried to open the door just as Trent and Duncan had done in the boys' trailer. Like the boys, Lindsay was completely unable to open the door, which left the other girls a bit worried as to their situation.

"Um, Lindsay, you can open the door right?", Katie replied in a worried tone, "I mean, we're gonna get out right, cuz I have like, totally got to get out of here eventually!"

"Oh boo hoo.", the bald and wigless Heather said as she pushed on a window, "This trailer is as tight as the space between Lindsay's ears."

"Awww, thank you!", Lindsay obliviously responded to Heather's insult, to which some eyes were rolled. Suddenly then, Katie looked up and noticed a possible way out of the trailer.

"Up there!", she then got everyone's attention to turn to the emergency exit hatch on the ceiling of the trailer, "Maybe some of us can squeeze through that!", just then LeShawna saw an oppurtunity to crack a joke at the bald Heather, though not regarding her baldness.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Ever since Season One, I've always wanted to make some good ol' Jokes on Heather. You can't tell me you wouldn't want to! However, I decided I would make this one SEEM a bit nicer to her, but only a little. Can't make her think I'm her friend now!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Say Heather", LeShawna began, "Since clearly only the skinniest one of us is gonna fit, how about you put yo' model body through there for us all?", of course LeShawna meant nothing of what she had said.

"For once, I actually agree with you. Though I know you don't mean what you say.", Heather then pointed out in response, "Though it is true. I'll do it."

"I wonder if the Guys are doing any better than us.", Katie said to Lindsay and E-Scope as Heather and LeShawna settled who was going through the ceiling hatch. Just then, the view went straight back to the Boys, who had since then noticed their trailer's ceiling hatch and were all desperately trying to reach it, practically piling ontop of one another to attempt in reach it but even DJ couldn't reach it properly.

"Come on, how can we not reach it?", Cody said as the struggle was going on.

"I've almost got it, just hang on!", DJ said back, his fingers were literally just out of reach of the hatch, just unable to get out.

"I don't think you're able to do it, DJ.", Cody added in, "It looks like you're just out of reach.", at that moment Justin attempted to climb ontop of DJ, only to scream in horrow at seeing one of his fingers had a hangnail on it.

"A hangnail!", he screamed at the sight, stopping his climb completely.

"It's okay Justin!", Cody assured him, "Just keep climbing, come on climb, climb!"

"There'd be alot more to climb if mount Owen were here.", Justin commented, as despite DJ being here there was still the inability of reaching the hatch.

"Well Owen's gone.", Duncan said in response, "Just find a way to climb!". Meanwhile, as the boys and the girls both attempted to break out of their trailers, the two main hosts of the show Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet (Chef in his militart outfit and Chris have some form of policeman outfit on), spoke inside the Craft services tent about events that had gone on in the previous episodes, which Chris had alot of questions about.

"So, Chef", Chris began, "Before we get on with this episode, about that little trial thing that went on."

"About mah Money!", Chef exclaimed in response.

"Hey man, I told you it's in the mail or something, I'm sure they'll send it in eventually, I promise!", Chris said in response to Chef as he was now visibly worried about the situation, "Besides, what makes you think I stole your money?"

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?!", Chef replied, "I know how you are!"

"Look Chef, I'll have your money by next week, let's just get on with the episode okay?", Chris assured his co-host. This was enough to get Chef to finally calm down about the issue.

"Fine, but I better get mah money!"

"You will, you will dude.", Chris said back to Chef, though it is unlikely he was being truthful. As they then walked out of the tent, the scene then went straight back to the boys' trailer inside which they were still unable to get out of it, though now they had a plan. Their plan in specific was to actually carry Cody and ram him into the door. Naturally, most of the gys didn't seem to believe in this plan and despite Cody's lack of weight they all took part in carrying him out of unknown reasonings.

"Are you sure you actually wanna do this, Cody?", Duncan questioned.

"Don't worry, I'm a fast healer!", Cody said in assurance, "I'll be fine!"

"Okay, dude.", Trent replied, "Well, let's do this.", he still showed some disbelief in this working, however.

"Heave, Hoooooooooo!", Cody yelled out as the guys rushed towards the door with him heading first for it. He still braced himself for impact, though the door opened randomly before he smacked into it much to both his relief but also confusion, and also sending him and all of the boys crashing onto the ground in a group pile. Once outside, it was revealed that Chris had opened their door along with that of the Girls, and now all of the remaining contestants were outside in their sleepwear, with Chris aswell.

"Hope you all enjoyed your first taste of the goolog", Chris commented as he then approached the contestants with his smile.

"Goolog?", Lindsay questioned, "I didn't get any goolog!", in the background Justin was shown standing up and rubbing himself off, most likely the other boys were doing the same or similar.

"Well prepare for it to get a whole lot worse because today, is prison flick day!", Chris of course said this as attention went over to a set modeled after that of a prison movie scene. In response Justin, Cody, Katie, Lindsay and LeShawna all sighed dissapointedly. Clearly, they were unhappy with this revelation.

"Lovely.", Heather sarcastically replied, "At least we've got the only ex-con on our team!", she said as she then turned to Duncan.

"It was only juvenile detention don't get too excited.", the deliquent then explained as attention then went back to Chris as he explained the challenge of the week.

"Ah, prison.", Chris began, "The confinement, the claustrophobia, the thought of nasty food, and you're always looking over your shoulder, cuz you just don't know who'll be there when you drop the soap! And no matter how hard you try, digging out dirt year after year, there's no escape! Unless you get voted off of course."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "I think Chris went a little overboard on his speech, hehe. I mean, now I'm gonna be a little wary next time I take a shower...heheh. Just sayin. I mean, I am the smallest one of the guys...heheh."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Cody's confessional, the scene opened up right at a set with two suspended cells on the ground and two tables with what looked like cooking materials on them set up for the challenge of the episode. Chris was about to finally explain what the challenge was actually going to be at long last.

"Lockdown time people!", he loudly announced, "Teams, take your prisoner from the competition, and Chef.", Chef then walked up to the scene, "I mean, Warden, lock them up!", following the vague explanation, the two teams huddled up together to discuss who they were going to pick for the challenge. First the Gaffers were focused on.

"Okay, this is easy. I say we put Duncan in there!", LeShawna suggested quickly to the team.

"Not a good idea.", Trent quickly put in, "He'd probably help them win. I say we put someone like Katie or Cody."

"How about Heather?", DJ added in as his own suggestion.

"Let's flip a coin!", Lindsay suddenly added in, "Heads we win, tails victory is ours!", her team was not at all very amused by this. As this went on between the Gaffers, focus went on to the Grips as they huddled around deciding their plan.

"Remember when Lindsay locked herself in the bathroom?", Heather brought up with a smirk on her sinister face.

"Oh my Gosh yeah!", Katie replied, "She drank like, all of the shampoos just incase they were magic potions and then puked on herself!"

"She'll crack for sure.", Duncan replied, also smirking with the others in the team.

"Choices?", Chris opened up to the contestants, "Grips?"

"Lindsay!", Heather said quickly in response to Chris, still having a smirk on her face.

"Yay!", Lindsay happily cheered, "I win!"

"Gaffers!", Chris then began, "Now remember this is an important choice, especially for repeated losers like yourselves!"

"Oh trust me, we won't have trouble beatin' someone like Heather!", LeShawna revealed with a grin on her face. Naturally, Heather was not happy at all at this outcome.

"What?!", she said in surprise, not at all expecting to be the one picked.

"Well castmates, the first game is, the prison CHOWenge!", Chris then pulled a white cloth that revealed a massibe bin filled with disgusting rotting food and other numerous pieces of unidentifiable trash, including a countless amount of files flying around the rotting objects. "For each team a prison chef cooks up the foulest, nastiest most barf inducing slop this side of alkatras! Heather and Lindsay have to stomach as much as they can, last one to power hurl wins!"

"I, I can't!", Lindsay said as Warden Chef led her into her cell, "I'm Innocent I tell you, innocent!", the cell doors were then closed behind her. Once both cells were in view, it was obvious that Heather was more rage-filled at this than Lindsay was.

"That's what they all say.", Chris said, keeping his smile on his face.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Okay so first I get my head shaved, along with having to do all those stupid nasty disgusting dares before that, then LeShawna blows my wig off, and now THIS?! Are you F-ing kidding me? Well, at least I'm against Lindsay in this. She'll definitely puke first."

[CONFESSIONAL END]

After Heather's angered confessional, some of the food that was going to be prepared in the challenge was briefly shown, at which both Lindsay and Heather showed their high amount of disgust at.

"Oh, gross!", Lindsay said, showing she was holding back her own early puke.

"That one mill better be worth this!", Heather said as she took her own look at it.

"Have I ever let you down?", Chris said once more with a smile, "Wait, scratch that!Anyway, the winning team gets this!", just then the host held up a shining golden shovel into the air infront of all the remaining castmembers.

"What am I supposed to do with a shovel?", Lindsay asked, confused as to what the point of the shovel was.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "I wonder if that shovel was real gold. Hey, if it is, maybe I could get a million bucks out of it If I win! Or a million Chocolate Bars, but something tells me all it is, is fake Gold."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Prisoners ready? Set, and Collinate!", Chris then followed all of this by speaking of the Grip's cooking, which he described himself, "Duncan goes right for the roaches, Cody tops it off with some anchovy paste and oh, here comes the horse lips!", just then E-Scope looked over on this with a statement.

"This is so awesome! Reminds me of the lunches back in the old country!"

"The...old country?", Cody asked in confusion.

"I...have a history.", E-Scope replied as the two then walked off-screen, following this it was Katie who next approached the dish in question, looking in disgust as she did so of course.

"Do I even have to add anything to this?", Katie said, and then looked around on the table, eventually seeing a dead spider on the floor, she took a napkin from inside her shirt and used that to drop the spider into the bowl and then walking off-screen. Then came Justin's turn to add to it, eventually he just decided to add something from his pockets, specifically a bag of Owen's armpit hair, to the mix.

"This oughta seal the win.", Justin said as he slightly smirked and then walked off, thus allowing the view to then switch to the Gaffers, with Trent standing right by the bowl as LeShawna walked over with dirty hair-filled hairbrushes in her hands.

"Sweet, LeShawna, knew I could count on you!", Trent said as LeShawna arrived, Trent then used the hair brushes to put the dead hair into the pot.

"Lot's of dead hair going to the Grips' concoction!", Chris commented, and then saw Harold walking over as he was chewing gum, "Oh and what's this? Looks like Heather's going to have alot of, pink chewy substances to eat! And yes, she has to, cuz them are the rules!", right after Chris had said that it came DJ's turn to add to the dish, and like the others he was not exactly un-disgusted by the food.

"No self respecting Chef would ever serve somethin like that!", DJ commented over the meal, "Some of this should spruce it right up!", he then held up a small shaker of spice, "Some of Mama's spice!", he then sprinkled it down onto the dish, "Mama would be proud!", as DJ then added the spice to the meal, Chris finally continued his announcements within the challenge.

"Times up!", the host said aloud, "And Jailbirds, might want to hope your stomachs can handle this?"

"Feeling Queezy?", Trent said with a smile as he gave his team's dish to Heather, and Cody walked to Lindsay with his

"Here's the Horse Lips mixed some death spiders, goat brains, and I think some fish guts or something too!", he said to the blonde girl, "Topped off with some toenail clippings too! Here you are!", he then lifted it up towards Lindsay.

"Horse Lips are low fat and low carb", she commented on the meal, and then oddly she smiled, "Right?"

"ARE YOU MAGGOTS READY?!", Chris shouted loudly, and the camera cut to show a happy maggot on Heather's dish showing it was ready, "One minute to down that chow, aaaaannd...dig in!". With that, the challenge had finally begun. Just then, Heather was shown actually taking in the first bite of the dish, miserably.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I was imagining every single ACTUAL food that I could, such as crescents, crepes, waffles, low-fat smoothies, dillpickle chips, Diet soft drinks, blueberry dumplings, well cooked and stuffed turkey, salads, basically every real food in the book. Even then, I couldn't help but actually need to hope I wouldn't puke first."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Just then, Lindsay took a bite of her dish, only to actually start feeling queezy.

"Ohh, I feel like I'm eating something that is REALLLY nasty!", Lindsay said in a disgusting tone of voice, "Like, something I really can't say on TV!"

"Oh really?", Heather replied, "Well I actually feel like I'm biting into an Angel's wing!", Heather said as she took a second bite of her dish for the challenge, "No kidding too, for some reason this actually tastes great!", of course DJ gave a proud look towards himself as Heather revealed this. This actually got Lindsay to lift her spoon for a second time up to her, only to have her eyes see a live roach crawl onto the spoon. In shock, she not only screamed, but also puked right then and there, dropping the bowl, and also sending a massive ray of puke right into Heather's face. Of course, this was followed by amusement from most of the others on both teams. Even Cody happened to slightly laugh aswell.

"And Heather keeps it down for the Killer Grips and actually wins them the reward!", Chris then announced following that scene. In response, Cody, Duncan, Justin, Katie and E-Scope all cheered happily in unison at their team's latest victory. Meanwhile, Heather angrily coughed up some of the puke while dealing with the majority of it on her face. "Aw, don't worry Heather! You and you're Grips have the Golden Shovel! They'll be thanking you in the elimination challenge!", Heather then stepped out of her cell as Chris finally released her from it.

"Thanks, Heather.", Lindsay said sarcastically, "Some friend you turned out to be! Oh wait...you're not my friend!"

"Oh shut it, Blondie.", Heather said angrily in response as she walked away from Lindsay. Just then, it was Justin, Katie, and Cody who were with Heather then. Katie was the first of the three to try speaking with Heather,

"Heather, you have a little barf on your-"

"I know.", Heather angrily interrupted.

"You know Heather, I must admit, you actually winning this for us on accident, well, way to go.", Justin said to her, "Though I'm sure Cody would've been much more better at it."

"Huh?", Cody replied, as Heather became now even more angrier, "Really?"

"Oh don't even go there, Justin!", Heather snapped, "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work!"

"You're not exactly intimidating with puke all over you, you know.", Justin said back to Heather with a smirk on his face.

"He has a point, Heather.", Cody replied, to which Heather nearly wanted to yell then, but held it back.

"Just shut up, Justin.", she replied, "What you're trying, is not going to work. Seriously Cody, who do you like more, me or HIM?", in response Justin once more smiled with his shiny teeth proudly out.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Did I really have to Answer that? I mean...do I REALLY have to answer that? I don't even know what they're talking about!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Uhhh, excuse me?", Cody replied, "I don't know..."

"Well, Cody, you have all the time in the world decide, at the ceremony tonight.", Justin said as his eyes went right over to Heather.

"Yes, you will.", Heather said back, her and Justin both sharing angry glares at her.

"Want a towel Heather?", Katie added in, holding a towel up to Heather, who snatched it quickly from Katie's hands and proceeded to wipe her face with it. It was actually able to clean her face quite well, in truth. Meanwhile, the scene then went over to the Gaffers as they talked about their end of the challenge.

"I can not believe we lost!", LeShawna exclaimed at Lindsay's failure to win.

"I'm sorry.", Lindsay pleaded in response, "Heather made me do it!"

"Well, whatever. We just better win this one!", Trent said in response to LeShawna, "We aren't gonna lose another person!"

"You got that right, sweetie!", LeShawna added in, "We gotta whoop those Grips here and now!"

"Well, let's just see what the next challenge is first.", Trent reminded LeShawna, "Then we hope the Grips lose."

"Yeah, you're right sugah.", the girl said back in response, "Yo Chris, what's the challenge now?", finally then the camera went right back to Chris and Chef speaking about the same situation from earlier.

"Where's mah money again?", Chef asked in fustration to Chris, "I just talked to those dang producahs, and you know what they said? That you nevah sent that money at all!"

"How would they know that?", Chris asked to his co-host, "I mean, HOW?!"

"I don't know, but that's what they said!"

"Well, then they're wrong!"

"They the Producers!"

"And they're wrong!"

"YO, CHRIS!", LeShawna yelled to interrupt the argument, "What about the dang Challenge?!"

"Oh yeah, right!", Chris replied, "Let's all jump cut to the outside!". Following those words came a jump cut to when he and the remaining contestants were all on the outside area of the prison set, with the castmates having two laundry baskets on wheels infront of them along with Chris himself. "Elimination Challenge, here we go! No get out of Jail free cards here, people! This is Escape from Total Drama Pen! Each team must hop in their Laundry Buckets while one member pushes through the obstacle course to freedom!", as he mentioned the obstalce course a series of wooden policemen constantly waving their sticks, a swing of punching bags styled like SWAT Team members that are over water and a bridge, and sharp prisoner scarecrows (the sharp part being knives on their hands), "When you reach the wall, start digging! First team to reach the box cart of freedom wins immunity! Convicts, select a pusher!"

"I'll do it!", DJ announced as he raised his hand from his team.

"You sure about that DJ?", Trent asked in response, "I mean, that obstacle course isn't exactly safe ya know. What with the pressure of all this, the knives, possible injury, maybe someone else should win it for us."

"I say we let the guy go." LeShawna added in, "He's the biggest one of us, he'd be our biggest chance!"

"Yeah, trust me, I can do it!", DJ assured his team though he was now a bit skeptical, "Give me a chance!"

"Well, ok then.", Trent a bit reluctantly began, "You can push. Everyone else, let's get in the cart." As the Gaffers settled their issue, the Grips settled their own.

"Okay, so they have DJ pushing.", Katie commented as she saw what the Gaffers were up to, "Maybe Justin should push for us!"

"Why me?", Justin replied with a flirtatious smirk, "I mean, we wouldn't want it to look to easy for us after all, maybe let them think they're going to win, even though they'll fail, by having your power push us? That would be much more better, gorgeous.", Justin saying this to Katie made her blush, of course, "Or we could let Cody show his inner strength in the same, beautiful fashion.", now Cody blushed and Heather became angry again.

"Me?"

"Do you WANT us to fail?", Heather pointed out, "There is no way Cody or Katie would get us to win!"

"Hey!", both Cody and Katie said in unison together at Heather's insult.

"Just speaking the truth!", the mean girl replied, "It just won't happen! I say Duncan should push us."

"Have you forgotten I'm captain?", Duncan replied, "I could just make YOU push us, ya know. If ya don't shut your trap."

"Oh you can not tell me you think Cody and Katie pushing us would beat DJ!"

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying this is annoying the hell outta me!"

"Oh please!", Heather added, "It's so obvious Justin's playing those two!"

"Playing?", Justin laughed, "Heather, have you forgotten what you did last season? And you want to accuse other people of doing it?"

"He's got a point.", E-Scope added in, to which Duncan agreed with.

"Look, I'll do it!", Cody added in, "Just to stop all of this."

"No, you're not!", Heather exclaimed back at him, "We are not losing this!"

"Yes, I am!", Cody replied sharply to Heather, which surprised almost the entire team, especially Heather. "I can do it, trust me on this one!"

"I say we give the kid a chance. Besides, we got the shovel.", Duncan reminded his team of as most of them got into the cart, Heather was enraged at this, but she got in the cart anyway. "Just be able to get us there before they start diggin, Cody."

"I will Duncan!", Cody replied with a cocky grin, "I can do it, you can all count on me!"

"We're going to fail.", Heather replied, predicting her team to lose this challenge at last. With both teams now finally having their pusher issues settled, it was finally time for Chris to begin the challenge, and he stood before the two ready teams prepared to start the challenge and finish the episode with it's ceremony.

"This is it, teams!", the host called out to the castmates, "On your marks, get set, and HIT IT!", with those words the challenge finally began. While Cody struggled to push the cart for his team as he was unable to, DJ took off with his and actually made it through the knived scarecrows and onto the swinging bags, while he and the others ducked, Lindsay forgot to and was smacked with one of those obstacles, while Cody huffed and puffed as he tried to push his team's cart, with all of the now fustrated members inside. Eventually, he was able to move them three inches, but he broke out a sweat.

"Man, this is hard work!", Cody replied, while his body let off tons of sweat.

"Come on Cody, work those sexy arms!", Justin cheered on, "Pump!"

"I'm trying!", Cody replied, "I just need to try harder!", he then continued to attempt in pushing the cart, but to no avail. Meanwhile, the Gaffers were far ahead of them with DJ pushing them, and this paid off in making the team very pleased with what the outcome looked like.

"WOO-HOO! THIS IS GREAT Y'ALL!", LeShawna cheered on for her team, "NOTHIN can stop us now!"

"Yeah, Almost there!", Trent added as they got to the final obstacle, the wooden police, while at that moment DJ noticed a sight that panicked him. It was a small turtle right in the way of his cart, not wanting to hit the animal he screamed.

"TURTLE!", he then turned a full right at a 90 degree angle and slammed the cart right into one of the police men, almost knocking his entire team out of it had they not held on for dear life. As the Gaffers groaned in misery, Cody and his team passed them all up with him now able to mysteriously push them with ease with no explanation. They managed to miss the Turtle completely. However, this made LeShawna very fustrated.

"What the hell was that?!", LeShawna angrily began to DJ, "Over a TURTLE?"

"well, I didn't wanna hit the poor guy!", DJ said in his defense, "He was just crossing infront of us and he's too slow to get outta the way!"

"You coulda just went around him!", LeShawna returned with, "Not make a 90 Degree turn right into a obstacle!"

"Well I didn't have much time to think!", DJ said back, "We were so close to him!"

"Well, ya shoulda just went ovah him then!", LeShawna replied, "You do know turtles gots a shell for a reason, right?"

"Look, you both got good points!", Trent said to both of them, "and besides, we still gotta get to the wall, if we hurry we might catch them quicker!"

"Tyler's got a point!", Lindsay exclaimed. Her team in response rolled her eyes.

"I'm not Tyler."

"Noah?"

"No, Trent."

"Ohhhh.", Lindsay replied, "Sorry! I don't know what's come over me!"

"Let's just quit wastin' time and get back to pushin!", LeShawna said while shaking her head, and DJ in response complied to her order, while also making sure to not hit the Turtle that was crossing their path. As they did so, they were unaware of the turtle doing devilish smile while eating a small piece of popcorn as they left. However, that did not stop the fact that Cody was getting ever closer to the wall along with his team wit him, and of course closer to their victory. However, Cody was trying too hard to do the pushing to notice that he was heading on a crash course with said wall. Hist team, did notice it;

"Cody?", Justin asked to the boy as he and the others in the team noticed he oncoming crash.

"Cody?!", now Justin and Katie both hugged eachother in unison and the rest of the team began panicking.

"STOP THE CART!", Justin, Katie, and the other Grips save Cody yelled aloud. Righ after passing a red 'X' on the ground, Cody complied to their pleas and stopped his cart. Everyone on the Grips save the exhausted Cody himself sighed of relief that they had made it to the wall in safety.

"Okay, so I just want to know, why did we sign up for this show again?", Katie asked, beyond out of context.

"You know, that's a good question.", Duncan agreed.

"We can wonder about that later!", Heather replied to break the conversation as she took out the shovel, "Let's get to digging now!". Meanwhile, the other team had just stopped right by their 'X' and reached the wall aswell.

"Okay, just what in the hell are we supposed to dig with? No way I am usin' my hands!", LeShawna complained, "I am NOT doin that again!"

"Anybody got any Spoons?", Trent asked to his fellow team members.

"I do!", DJ finished the conversation carrying the silverware in question. The Focus then went right back to the Grips, with Heather doing the digging miserably.

"You know, you guys COULD help me on this!"

"Oh we will.", Justin replied, "When the hole's big enough to."

"Oh Suck it!", with that, the camera revealed Chris and Chef to be talking at the goal of the Challenge, still dressed in their themed outfits, and awaiting the competitors. Chris began the casual conversation,

"So, you ever seen that prison flick, ya know the one with that guy in it, the guy with the face?", Chef in response gestured as if he didn't know what movie Chris was mentioning, "So we do anything after work?", now Chef became a bit puzzled, "We could always rent a- or not...I was busy any,way. Very busy, just uh throwin it out there."

As Chris and Chef's awkward moment ended, the scene went into the hole with the Gaffers with all of them digging using the spoons DJ had, surprisingly they were able to accomplish quite a bit of digging despite using mere spoons.

"Oooh, come on y'all!", LeShawna cheered on, "I can here those little Bitches ahead of us! Speed it up!"

"We're using spoons, I don't think we can do much more!", Lindsay replied in a slight complain.

"Yea we can!", LeShawna replied, "I saw some movie where these guys used a talkin spoon to destroy the center of the Galaxy, if a spoon can do that then a spoon can get us to win!"

"But, spoons can't do that.", Trent added as correction.

"But these can and will!", LeShawna replied, "Just keep on now!". Once again, the scene went to the Grips, with their hole being longer than the Gaffer's and Heather doing the digging with their Shovel from the first challenge, once more she was still not pleased with the outcome of being the only one digging.

"Again, this would be MUCH faster if you guys would actually HELP!", Heather complained.

"I can promise you those guys are far behind us. We got here and started digging first, thanks to Cody, and as such we'll beat them first.", Justin said to Heather as he looked at himself in a mirror, which also had part of Cody's reflection in it since him and Katie were behind Justin, "just Relax."

"Well I have a Shovel, Justin.", Heather threatened as she kept digging further and further.

"And if you don't use it properly I can promise you'll go home!", Duncan added in, also threateningly, to Heather.

"Well, I'm just saying, Cody's powerful arms really did help us. It was actually quite, attractive, seeing him sweat like that.", Justin added a wink to Cody with that, making him blush and look away.

"Heheh, it was nothing really. Just, doing it for the team.", Cody then looked back at Justin, "I'm sure you would've been much hotter."

"Sure, but, I wanted to give you a chance.", Justin then added in a smirk with a shine to that. However, that was Heather's breaking point, as in a pure rage she lifted up the Shovel and actually attempted to strike Justin with it, only for Justin to actually dodge the shovel making Cody get hit and knocked unconscious by Heather. Not only that, but the shovel also shattered in half much to the anger of the team and Heather.

"Cody!", Justin exclaimed in what looked like genuine shock.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "I swear to you, I was not actually offended by her hitting Cody!", he of course said that with a blush on his face, "I promise. That Geek's teal eyes are not manipulating me! I don't even know him that much yet...I didn't mean yet!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - Has a bandage ontop of his head "I, I can't believe Heather hit me! I mean, after what I did for her! I mean...maybe Justin's right about her! Maybe she really is not deserving of me at all, maybe I should start talking to him more! He didn't hit me with a shovel!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Great.", Duncan said over the scene, "Speak of the Devil."

"We are still winning this!", Heather exclaimed, "Just start digging with your hands, NOW!"

"On it, Heather!", Katie then got up and actually was about to comply to Heather's orders.

"You and Katie can do that.", Duncan replied, "We're gonna lose even if we that. Spoons against hands, not exactly win win."

"Oh whatever. Like Justin said, We're already ahead of them!", Heather said to remind her team.

"And you just knocked Cody out with a Shovel.", Justin responded right back, actually holding Cody over his shoulders, "Knocking him out of the challenge until he wakes up."

"Oh, it's no use!", Katie said in agony as she stopped digging with her hands, "I don't think I'm even affecting anything!"

"What are we going to do now, Heather?", Justin asked partially sarcastically. Suddenly, before the conversation continued a rumble came from one end of the hole, shocking, the dirt from that end was sucked into a wormhole like formation as if it were a black hole in the outer rims of space, until finally the confused team-members saw white teeth appear in it, followed by the sound of a massive leviathan devouring the dirt. In no time, the head of a large over-weight blonde boy named Owen was shown to be in their sights.

"Owen?", the entire team of Grips replied, confused as to what Owen was doing in this situation. In response, the blonde boy burped.

"Yep, I think that's him.", Duncan confirmed what was already obvious.

"Hi guys!", Owen said cheerfully, "I was just tasting this WONDERFUL DIRT! Like seriously, tastes like Chicken! You guys should really try it sometime, it's really yummy when you get to the Earthworms and the plant roots! But you don't want to pull in the flowers, they don't taste like dirt."

"Weren't you voted off?", Heather questioned, "Like, first? How did you get back to the film lot?"

"Well, my face hit the dirt, and it was so yummy that I ate my way here!", Owen explained. Much of the Grips were confused, but none of them had much further questions to ask of him.

"Say, Owen", DUncan began, "Do you a shortcut to the finish line here?"

"Yeah, when I sucked in one of the flowers I saw Chris and Chef by some rail road thinymabob, might be it!", Owen exclaimed happily, "I can take you there if you want!", now the entire grip team sighed happily in response to hearing that news.

"Oh thank you, Owen!", Katie happily cheered, "Isn't that great Heather, we're going to win after all!"

"Yeah", Heather awkwardly responded, "But who's going to be behind Owen?", suddenly the team reached another debate in their life as a team.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "I don't know and don't WANT to know how Owen pulled this all off, or whoever put him up to it, but as long as saves my butt from elimination I am game for it! It better help us, or hopefully I won't be leaving tonight and Justin will!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"So basically when I realized the Dirt wasn't chicken, I just kept eating anyway, it really helps when you take your first bite to imagine it as Chocolate! It really helps keep it all down!", Owen said to the Grips, "Oh, here we are! Right over that rock that wasn't really there before!", in the next scene, Duncan lifted the rock only to soon find out that the Gaffers were cheering and at the finish line before them.

"DAMN IT!", Duncan shouted in anger.

"Awww, sorry guys!", Owen said to the Grips. "Better luck next time!", Owen then got up out of the hole and walked towards the winning team with a happy cheer, "WOO-HOO! Way to go Guys, you really showed them who's boss, Eh? Eh?"

"What are you doing here?", Trent questioned to the big guy, "You were kicked off first!"

"I ate my way back.", Owen explained with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, about that Owen.", Chris began, "Since we have alot of episodes left, just lost Veronica, and don't have much else to do and for DRAMA, you can stay on the winning team!", Chris happily announced.

"What?!", the Grips exclaimed.

"They get an extra person for no reason?", Heather ranted, "I thought you said nobody could return!"

"Once more, this is a special condition!", Chris added in, "Besides, he's a fan favourite here! That, and eating your way here...is totally AWESOME!"

"Yeah, but Chris!", Owen exclaimed, "I can't be on the team with Izzy, I mean E-Scope?"

"Nope!", Chris quickly replied, "Sorry, but that's my choice and i'm sticking with it, welcome back, Owen!", in response to that Owen sighed a bit out of sadness.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "Well, I'm back, baby! WOO-HOO! Boy did I miss the food here! Not saying that the dirt wasn't wonderful, but the food here really was much better. When I said it was like Chicken, it's really more like slightly burnt Chicken. Still Chickeny but a little burny, not exaclty completely chickeny. And without Ketchup or Gravy too! Though the roots fixed that up a bit. But I'm really bummed out I can't be with E-Scope. That really isn't that good. I wish I could express to her my feelings but I guess I will have to tell her at the merge. Ah well, at least I got lots of food to keep me waiting! Unless of course I get voted off again...that wouldn't be that good...but...FOOD!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Owen's confessional came a scene in the crafts services tent, in which the Gaffers were shown sitting at a table happy over their victory over the Grips for the first time since the Season began.

"Well, we finally beat those god dang Grips, y'all!", LeShawna cheered as her and her team happily sat in victory, "Who do you'll think'll be leavin' outta them?"

"I think they'd get rid of Heather, to be honest.", Trent added in response, "I heard she knocked Cody out with a Shovel and broke it."

"I just hope they don't get rid of Justin!", Lindsay said in great worry, "He's soooo HOT!"

"I don't want anyone to leave!", Owen quickly put in, "I mean, wouldn't it be great if nobody ever left and we all just lived at the film lot?"

"Yeah, but that's what that other show is like.", Trent explained to Owen, "Besides, we're teens. It wouldn't exactly be able to work like that."

"True." Owen replied, now seeing Trent's point. Just then the view shifted over to the table of the Killer Grips, now with Cody conscious again aswell as having a bandage on his head. Naturally, the team was going to speak of the exact same subject the Gaffers were conversing about.

"Okay, so Justin, ready to leave?", Heather said with a smile on her face, "I mean, now that everyone knows you are a manipulator."

"Excuse me?", Cody said in response to this, "But Justin didn't hit me over the head with a shovel!"

"And what are you talking about anyway?", Duncan said to Heather with a cocked unibrow, "YOU'RE the manipulator out of us!"

"Yeah, but Heather didn't mean any harm!", Katie quickly suggested, "Maybe she just wanted to dig there to try and help us and Cody got in the way?"

"Or maybe she was trying to strike me and missed!", Justin said with no hesitation, "Face it Katie, your friend is not so friendly at all."

"Heather wouldn't do that!"

"Oh believe me, I would.", Heather scowled coldly at a smirking and triumphant Justin. Clealry, Justin was priding himself with this victory.

"Come on guys!", Katie pleaded with her team, "I promise you Heather isn't so bad! Neither is Justin!"

"I side with Heather on this.", E-Scope surprisingly said, "But only because she's right about Justin."

"I knew you would say that, E-Scope." the manipulative boy responded, "but anyway, I think it's obvious who's going home tonight."

"Yes, it is.", Heather coldly replied to that said comment from Justin. Right after that, the Gilded Chris Ceremony finally began, and like all the others it had the typical Chris filled opening sequence as a close-up of the stage occurred, ending with Chris standing right behind his podium with the Killer Grips standing in the bleachers before him. This time, the team voting was shown quickly, with Heather and Justin sharing looks at eachother before Chris finally ended it.

"Times up!", he happily called out, "I'll tally the votes!", he then took out his own Electronic device and called out "Duncan, Cody, Katie and E-Scope! Another reward, and another day to compete!", of course they were safe and had been given Gilded Chrises. This left only Heather and Justin left as the bottom two, for the second time in Total Drama History. "TONIGHT!", Chris began to dramatic music, "The final Gilded Chris and another chance at the million goes to..." at last the dramatic pause began with Justin and Heather both glaring at eachother like true competitors began, "...JUSTIN!", without hesitation Justin took his gilded Chris and Heather was in shock.

"WHAT?!", Heather exclaimed angrily, "ME? ME?! You guys seriously voted off ME?! Cody, come on, do what you did last time!"

"Actually, I don't think I will...", Cody replied, "You hit me with a Shovel, Justin seems much more better.", in response Heather angrily gasped, and Justin smiled a shiny grin once more.

"I'm sorry, Heather!", Katie pleaded, showing actual sadness, "I tried all I could to stop them I really did!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "Great, and I was actually starting to like Heather too! I mean, she's no Sadie but, she and I did get to hang out a little bit! I can't believe it but, this is almost just as bad as when I was voted off back in Season One! Either way, I'm not as sad as I was back then, I really can't say why."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "I know it's pretty shocking I voted for Heather and not Justin, but honestly, I'm starting to kinda see Heather and I just, aren't meant to be, ya know? Not her fault she doesn't fit for the Codester, but Justin might just fit! Heheh...if Heather's not right."

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Well, what do ya know, it actually worked. My Vote, plus Cody and Duncan's, and with Katie obviously not able to vote for me, means sayonara Heather! And to Cody's crush on her too. Now, normally I'm not into sabotaging my own team, but I know this will work out for my better in the end. Now I can focus completely on the Gaffers."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following that array of Confessionals, Heather was shown being handcuffed by the likes of Chef, who was actually happy to put her in said handcuffs.

"DEAD GIRL WALKIN!", Chef called out as him and an angry bald Heather began walking towards the lame-o-shame. As Heather looked back, she scowled at the waving Justin with Cody and Katie at his side alongside DUncan and Izzy.

"Never thought i'd see Heather be put in handcuffs." Duncan said over the scene, "Not that I'm not satisfied, of course."

"You have to admit", Justin began, "It was going to happen eventually.", as those words were exchanged, Heather took her seat inside the Lame-o-shame, all without a single interruption from Cody at all. However, the shock had worn off and nobody at all questioned this.

[CONFESSIONAL THAT TOOK PLACE PRIOR TO THIS]

Heather - "I vote Justin. Seriously, he is TOTALLY scheming this. Katie probably won't help me at all, so I'll have to rely on E-Scope's vote. Hopefully for my sake Cody hasn't fallen completely under Justin's control and won't vote me off with him, and hopefully Duncan forgot that whole me kissing Trent incident. Theres no WAY i'm leaving!", her face before the end of the confessional shows a great level of doubt.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following that confessional, Chris happily looked towards the camera and finally began his sign-off;

"Well, looks like Heather has finally left us at last! And in Hand-cuffs aswell! Not only that, but she has lost not only Total Drama, not only her Wig, but also one million bucks too! This, is my favourite episode! Check, you, later!", following all of that, the Episode faded off into the credits.

[LAME-O-SHAME]

Heather - is still in handcuffs, "I can NOT believe what Cody just did! That was SO unfair! He said he liked me, there is no WAY Justin wasn't trying to manipulate him! I will get revenge on that asshole if it's the last thing I do! NOBODY gets me out of one million bucks and gets away with it! Well, if there is ONE good thing from this, I guess I can cut off my mom's hair while she's sleeping and use it as a makeshift wig."

[LAME-O-SHAME ENDS]  



	8. Resident Drama

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris once more said to the start off the episode, "Imprisoned in a world they didn't create, forced to injest deadly foods, and even to taste them twice! Nonetheless, the two greatest teams clogged their way to freedom! And, a handsome model boy made a new enemy", for once it then actually showed audio clips of Justin's confessionals on Cody before Chris continued narration, "but prison is no place for traitors, even mean as hell snake ones! So at the end of the day, it was good riddance Heather, welcome back, Owen?!", the scene then went to Chris watching this in his secret room, "Yeah, Owen! That dude has finally come back, and his appetite came with! Will he gross everyone out? Find out now, on Total, Drama, ACTION!" following those words came the season's intro as usual, and once that finished at last the episode itself opened up. This episode specifically started right with all of the remaining contestants walking out by the trailers at night,

"Wow!", Owen exclaimed, "Everything is like, just looks so much smaller than last time I was hear!"

"I know right?", E-Scope replied in agreement with Owen as the contestants walked infront of the trailers together.

"I still can't believe we actually got Heather off!", Duncan said with a happy tone of voice as the group stopped walking, "Good to see her cuffed, too."

"I remember it looking so much bigger, like that tree, that bush, and that-", suddenly Owen tripped onto the ground due to a rock, "Rock. Hi Rock, didn't know you still there, haha!"

"Well I just can't believe they let Owen back.", Katie added in herself, "Now the teams are like, equal!"

"Hey, we can still win!", Cody said optimistically. As this small amount of chat went on, Lindsay suddenly let out a yawn indicating that she was losing her energy to stay awake.

"Well, good night everybody!", Lindsay stated before walking to the Girls' trailer door, only to slam into it and fall to the ground at trying to open it. Cody had the same trouble with the boys' trailer door,

"I can't open the door!", Cody exclaimed.

"Let me try it.", Duncan replied in a macho tone, going to try to open the door, only to once more fail just like Cody, "Okay, who the fuck locked the damn door?"

"Give me a chance!", E-Scope's voice began, and with no hesitation she then rammed herself into the door, only to knock herself onto the ground. Following that, a siren was heard causing her to gasp in shock, "Cops!", and run off from the scene, only to have an ambulance show up instead of a police car. Out of the Ambulance's back came a cart used to carry a dead body, and said wheeler had a lump on it covered with a blanket.

"Oh my God!", Katie exclaimed, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Did they actually do it?", Cody added in equal shock and amazement., "They killed somebody!", just then the lump moved and revealed Chris from beneath the blanket, with books on the roller with him.

"Oh.", the now bored castmembers sighed upon sight of Chris.

"BOO!", Chris shrieked right at at Owen, who actually jumped of Terror and would've crushed E-Scope for sure had she not stepped out of the way and let him fall onto the ground. "Calm Yourselves, no one's dead yet! I'm here to prep you clucky ducks for our most awesome challenge yet! These text books hold the sum of 8 years of med school, and each one of you gets one cuz tomorrow we're gonna play Doctor!", of course he said that as he tossed a book over to Duncan, who rolled his eyes in annoyance at hearing the challenge.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "I hate doctors. They just get off on telling people what they don't wanna here, like You have Cancer, or you have only thee days to live, or you can't ride a bike or you'll break your leg more. Hey, don't tell me what I can't do! Now playing Doctor, PLAYING Doctor I can handle!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Playing Doctor? If this is anything like what I used to do back when I was little, then count me in, man! YEAH! But if he means that we're doing real medical work, then...well, maybe my history of allergic near-death experiences should help me...I hope. But I hope it's the first one!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"To win this challenge", Chris explained, "You're gonna want to memorize the entire context of these textbooks! By Morning!"

"Chris", Katie replied, "It's already almost midnight! I'm not gonna finish a textbook in that time!"

"You got that right!", Chris uncaringly replied, "What med school all nighter would be without pizza?", now Chef was shown bringing in Pizza to the castmembers using a Golf-cart aswell. Owen and E-Scope both were the most pleased to see this though everyone was surprised by this kindness. Owen was actually the one handed the boxes of Pizza, and he wiffed in the smell happily.

"Mmmmmm! That smells Gooood!"

"That's gotta be fake plastic pizza!", LeShawna quickly commented.

"More like method acting.", Chris replied as he then stepped onto Chef's Golf-kart,"Medschool interns consume 850 percent more pizza than the average human, so dig in! cuz theres plenty more where that came from!" with those words Chris and Chef rode off and left the castmembers that remained to themselves. Duncan was the one to examine a slice of pizza first.

"Looks okay", he then sniffed it, "Smells legit, tastes.", he then took a bite of the slice, "Incredible!"

"So that's actually real pizza?", Trent replied, "How do we know you're not lying to us?"

"I'm serious, this tastes incredible!", Duncan said in response, "Why would I lie about something my own boyfriend would eat?"

"You're on the other team, for starters", Trent explained, "and you're you!"

"I'm me?", Duncan replied with an annoyed voice, "What's wrong that, I thought you liked me!"

"I do!", Trent responded, "But I know how you are!"

"Oh really?", the deliquent argued back, "How am I? Cuz I know how you are and it certainly isn't this bitch boy you are now!"

"Bitch-boy?!"

"GUYS!", Katie suddenly yelled in exclamation, "How about we start with the challenge now instead of arguing, huh?"

"Yes, please.", Justin added in, fed up with the arguing between Duncan and Trent that has gone on since at least the third episode.

"FINE!", both Duncan and Trent yelled out in unison right before the jump cut to signify a skip of time occurred. This time skip specifically skipped to when all of the remaining Killer Grips (Justin, Duncan, Cody, E-Scope and Katie) were all seated in chairs and doing their study, well at least except possibly Duncan who was most likely doing something else with his text-book, something most likely inappropriate to show. However, the majority of the team's remaining members seemed to actually focus on the challenge.

"Cody, do I squint when I read?", Justin suddenly asked Cody.

"I don't see why it would matter.", Cody replied, "You'd look hot Squinting."

"My my, you certainly like to flirt, don't you?", Justin replied with a light smirk on his face.

"Well, you know, you're really...well, hot."

"Thanks, I get that alot.", Justin replied, "You know, you're not that bad yourself. Perhaps we can practice privately sometime when we don't have the pressure of a challenge."

"You two aren't exactly hiding anything, you know that right?", Duncan added in out of the blue.

"Well, we're just talking. Together.", Justin replied, "Not really hiding anything."

"Yeah, just Kiss already and get it over with.", Duncan replied as he went back to what it was that he was doing, leaving both Justin and Cody to blush a bit over what he had said before going back to reading their books. However, Cody quickly began planning on how to make further moves on Justin. Katie however, seemed to be surprisingly completely focused on her studying and not actually paying attention to either Justin nor Cody at all.

"Hey Justin, want me to read your book for you?", Cody replied. With no hesitation Justin then tossed his book over to Cody who catched it, though Justin also took off his shirt aswell, just to tease the other boy.

"Thanks, I was wondering when you'd ask.", in response Cody blushed heavily and began to lightly sweat, trying his best not to pay too much attention to Justin who was now shirtless before him. It was clear, his crush on Heather had left him completely.

"Chapter One, The Human Body.", Cody began. Clearly, this wasn't going to be Easy on him at all. On the opposite end of the Grips' team were Duncan and E-Scope. Duncan was mainly staying to himself while E-Scope on the otherh and was doing the same but in her own unique way of doing so.

"This is like, totally boring!", E-Scope suddenly exclaimed to seemingly nobody at all, "Like, I think this team would be so much more fun if Owen were on our team!"

"What so we could stink like fuck?", Duncan replied, "I'll pass. He might be cool sometimes, but DAMN can he STINK!"

"I second that.", Justin added in response to Duncan. Mysteriously, Cody's voice was not heard reading aloud to Justin, though there is a very likely reason for why that was so.

"Yeah, but he tells SO good stories! Like one when he and his brothers were having a total no-hands pizza eat off and stuff! He's so cool! Izzy would totally like him!"

"You ARE Izzy.", Duncan replied, annoyed with the entire E-Scope thing and the fact that it was still going on.

"No, I'm E-Scope, remember?", E-Scope quickly replied, "I've been E-Scope for this whole season!"

"You know what, I'm goin back to my reading.", Duncan then turned his attention back to the book, which confused most of his team and even drew Cody's attention away from Justin even if only for a brief amount of time.

"You're actually studying?"

"No!", Duncan exclaimed with a scoff, "I'm looking at my Playgirl!"

"Ohhh.", the rest of the team replied in unison, before returning to what they were doing prior. While the Grips now continued what they were doing before, the focus went straight onto the Gaffers who were all inside of the Dining Hall to their studying. Similar to the Grips, most of them at least seemed to be studying for the challenge like responsible contestants, though with certain members of the team you could make accusations that they were doing something different from studying. One example was Lindsay, who had her book entirely upside down, and to which Trent took notice of.

"Lindsay, you're reading upside down."

"What?", Lindsay asked in response, "No I'm not!"

"Then what does that book even say?"

"Well, it says enihsnus eht leef uoy nac! I'm totally gonna help in the challenge tomorrow!"

"I have, no comment.", was Trent's only way of responding to Lindsay.

"Well, if theres anything that was done right today.", DJ began, "It's this pizza! I'm surprised it actually tastes good!"

"Yeah, why is that anyway?", Trent asked in response, "Normally Chef's cooking tastes like roadkill!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

DJ - "Okay, I tampered with Chef's pizza. I just couldn't help myself! I just used a little bit of Mamma's Spice to spruce it up a bit. I'm surprised they didn't notice, I hope I won't be goin' home for this!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Okay, now don't get me wrong now, I like Pizza and all, but mah digestive system will NOT be handlin' no god dang dairy shit. Infact, it can't!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

The camera then went back to reveal Trent finishing his slice of pizza completely while he still payed complete attention to the text book that he was reading, his eyes clearing showing complete determination in winning. However, eventually even they went back to taking a break once one of the other team-mates broke into conversation.

"Wow, Trent! Save some for me!", Owen replied, taking two slices into his hands and eating them down whole, and then burping. Owen was one of the team's members who had not opened up a single book at all, much less studied. Clearly, he was not contributing to the effort at all.

"Owen, you've already eaten like, Seven whole boxes!"

"I know!", the big guy replied happily, "And Eight would be more! So save some!"

"Fine.", Trent said back a bit more bored like in tone, "Have as much as you want. Not like any of the rest would want any."

"AWESOME!", Owen then went on to seemingly endlessly chug down Pizza slice after Pizza slice, burping after each one that was devoured, and before the camera switched he even farted. That said camera switch specifically went over to LeShawna, who was completely done and fed up with the studying, not at all thinking it was necessary at all. As such, she rose from the table and began a brief rant.

"Okay y'all, I don't think we should be doin' any of this!", she began, "I mean, this challenge we're gonna be doing is for a reward, nobody's gonna be goin' home why don't we just go inside and sleep?"

"I'm with you, LeShawna!", a burping Owen cheered, "Besides, I haven't gotten a chance to sleep since I got back! That's like, so unfair!"

"Anyone else?"

"No.", Trent replied, "We are NOT gonna start losing to Duncan again."

"Well, whatevah!", LeShawna then began walking out of the dining hall, with Owen following right behind her. Trent rolled his eyes as he watched two of his team leave the studying and instead go off into the night as a duo.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Trent - "Being team captain, I probably should've made them stay, but honestly, I don't think we really were gonna be at that much of a disadvantage. I mean, again, I highly doubt Duncan is studying at all, nor that Izzy or Katie or, and I bet Cody and Katie are both gushing over Justin too much to do anything so hopefully, we'll win anyway."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Trent's confessional the camera focused primarily on LeShawna and Owen as they walked together in the night away from the dining room. Eventually, LeShawna was the one to break the scilence between the two as they walked and actually start a conversation with Owen;

"So, Owen, I gots somethin to ask ya."

"What is it?"

"As much as I love it, it's not like Heather to be eliminated that early in a competition."

"You've got a point, but, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean we should form an alliance to keep our butts from gettin voted off by whoever took down Heather!", LeShawna revealed, "No doubt they ain't one of us, and no doubt they comin' for our team next!"

"An Alliance? With me? Can Izzy be in it?"

"Heck No!", LeShawna quickly said back to the large boy, "She's on the other team fool, she might BE our enemy!"

"Oh, well, then no thanks!", Owen said as LeShawna then became irritated, "No Izzy, no alliance!", Owen then walked away from the now annoyed LeShawna.

"Girl won't even accept her own god damned Identity!", LeShawna shouted out of her irritation before walking in the opposite direction of Owen. The following scene then took place in the following morning, after the long all-nighter of studying that many of the castmates put themselves through (save Duncan, LeShawna and Owen of course). Specifically, all of the remaining castmates including Duncan, LeShawna, and Owen were inside of a studio. All of them were clearly exhausted and under deprivation of sleep from the studying. Infact, Cody even rightly rested his head on Justin's shoulders with no rejection from the other boy at all.

"So, freaking, tired.", Trent complained in a highly exhausted voice, trying to keep from falling over.

"OW!", Lindsay tiredly began herself, "My Brain is full!"

"Aw man", Duncan joked, "Nothing like a Good Night's sleep, am I right?", of course he is saying that because he didn't study at all and simply read playgirl until he went to sleep. Though, that would probably obvious for you anyway. Most of the others groaned in response to his flaunting, with LeShawna and Owen smiling next to him aswell. Within a few more seconds, Chris flew out of the door full of energy, ready to begin the challenge of the day.

"Morning Competitors!", he announced, "Or should I say, DOCTORS!", he then took out a bazooka like gun and fired a doctor outfit piece (the head piece) at E-Scope and it perfectly landed onto her head as if she had put it on herself, and he did the same with the rest of the contestants aswell, with the neck piece included. No questioning was ever brought up as to how such a feat was possible. "Ready for today's new Challenge?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Chris!", Katie happily replied, "Seriously."

"Yeah, so let's get on with this challenge!", Trent added in, "Cuz I'm ready to beat Duncan!"

"Pssh, you couldn't beat me again if you wanted to. It was Heather's fault you guys won last time."

"You're just jealous."

"No, I'm not!", suddenly both Trent and Duncan looked more furiously into eachother's eyes. Chris, however, enjoyed the sight of this argument. He loved it, infact.

"Oooohh!", Chris replied, "Tension! My Favourite! Let's take it inside!", he then went on to lead the contestants further into the studio into the part of it where their challenge would actually take place within. Once they were all inside and the teams were assembled together, Chris finally explained the challenge within a medical movie like set, "Today's challenge is called Visiting Hours, and only one member of the wining team will get to enjoy the reward!"

"If only one of us get's the prize then why even bother trying to win?", Duncan quickly questioned upon hearing that.

"It's still a challenge, Duncan.", Trent quickly added in, "That'll still make it better to beat you.", in response Duncan rolled his eyes at Trent's taunts,

"Yeah", he began to reply, "but if any one of us wins, who gets to be the one?"

"I think it should be someone who contributes the most to winning!", Katie quickly said after Duncan's line.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "It would be fair for everyone!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"What is the reward anyway?", Cody asked, which was a pretty legitament question.

"A Very Good question, Cody!", Chris answered, "Let's see if you being able to ask good questions will help you and your team construct A CADAVER!"

"You mean like", Lindsay replied in a shocked tone, "A dead body?!"

"No, I mean like a GIANT Dead Body!", the host quickly revealed as his answer, he then pointed to the tw wooden tanks of green water beside the two teams, "These tanks contain the dismembered parts of two identical cadavers, each player will climb their respective team ladder, strap on the bungie cord, and jump into the tank with hopes of retrieving a body part. Any parts that you find will be snapped in place on those platforms. Use those chains to raise them to the roof, where they'll be reanimated by a blast of lightning! First team to bring a FrankenChris to life, wins! First crack goes to the team who can tell me how to cure someone with a Broomstick shoved up their Anus by some chick from the other show!", in response most of the contestants became highly confused.

"What?", Justin asked in a puzzled response.

"Just answer the question, anyone."

"Oooh, Oooh, I know this one!", E-Scope suddenly exclaimed, "You have to VERY carefully seperate the butt cheeks and then push like you're having a baby, and if any blood comes out during this process you need to have a doctor near-by or on speed dial!"

"Thanks-I mean CORRECT!", Chris announced happily, E-Scope happily cheered in response before a jump-cut happened that showed her ready to bungie off into the tank. Without any hesitation, E-Scope/Izzy cheerfully jumped off of the diving board towards the strangely green waters of the tank, landing into the water only to come back with an electric eeel in her hand. It obviously electrocuted her, only to make her feel even more happy about the situation, before dropping the eel back into the waters and hitting her head on the diving board's top, landing her back on it.

"AWESOME!", E-Scope cheered, "Totally diggin' the Eels!"

"Yeah!", McLean laughed over intercom and sounding like he was in distress, "Forgot to mention that earlier! The Eeels, yeah..UGH!-Three Zaps and- UGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!-You're out! UGGGDAAAHHAN!", suddenly the intercom.

"AWESOME! GOIN' AGAIN!", E-Scope then jumped right back into the tank's waters. However, this time around she came back up with a foot part instead of an eel. She was not happy with this outcome, however, "Aw, dang! Hopin' for an Eel!", she then tossed the body part right over to Katie of her team, who was not actually estatic about having the part in her hands. As such, she quickly set up on the foot section outlined on the platform for her team before shaking her hands frantically once it was no longer in them. Following this, Chris came waddling into the room, and lightly stumbled once he stopped but for only for a few seconds before he regained his composure.

"Okay!", he started in a slightly squeaky voice as if he had just been through a great amount of pain, "Next Question! What is it called when you get inflamed sore like things on your most private and sacred area?"

"That would be genital herpes.", Katie answered, "And there is no known cure for it but they have found ways of treating it why are we even mentioning Herpes?"

"Yes!", Chris replied, his voice now slightly more back to it's normal tone. Katie smiled in response, right before the jump cut to her scene of jumping into the tank, much less happy than E-Scope was, and while screaming she got shocked by one eel, then by another which had it and the other one on her, and then finally she got the Arm put and quickly tossed towards her fellow team-members, Cody prepared to catch it, though in the end it was Duncan who caught the piece thanks to his superior height to Cody.

"Got it!", Duncan called out, as he put the second part onto the platform. Cody was visibly upset by this defeat, even though it wasn't completely humiliating it was clearly a blow to his self esteem even if very slight. Justin noticed this, and in a surprising fashion walked over to him.

"It's nothing, Cody.", Justin began, "I don't care that you're short, and we're all a team here anyway. Not like he trampled you or anything like he would've done Harold."

"Yeah, I know.", Cody replied, then finally gaining his confidence back, "Thanks Justin.", Cody replied with a smile, "You wanna, stay out alone later if neither one of us wins?"

"Certainly.", Justin replied, and both boys smiled into eachother's eyes. However, this romantic scene was quickly moved on to switching to Chris about to continue the rest of the challenge.

"Your Patients got fully white eyes, missing parts of flesh, want nothing to eat but brains and have extremely sharp teeth!", Chris said as part of the question, "What do you do?"

"OOH, OOH, I KNOW THIS!", Owen exclaimed, "It's uh, MAD ZOMBIE DISEASE! You have to treat it by applying Milk to the open sores!"

"That is correct, Owen!", Chris announced before the camera then zoomed in on him to allow him to speak only to it, "I messed around with the textbooks a little.", right afterwards Owen was shown to then be in his harness and ready to jump off into the tank, and he did manage to actually capture a part, specifically a foot which LeShawna quickly placed on the platform, there was still a little bit of a bigger issue with Owen's harness. "Nice work LeS-", right at that moment his harness broke and sent him falling into the water and Electric Eeel shock treatment. "Aw come on!", was his way of complaining.

"Smells like Ear Wax?", Chris asked for the next question, DJ answered it;

"Pineappleitus!" he then high-fived Chris right before the scene of him jumping into the tank. At first DJ caught many electric eels instead of a part, specifically three.

"Fur between the toes?", Chris asked as the next question.

"Stick horse feathers up the whiz bang!", Lindsay answered, and like the rest she dropped into the tank for her team, able to get a part that was the upper legs and lower torso (the foot parts also had the lower leg). Now the Grips had a lower leg, lower torso and arm while the Gaffers had a Lower Leg and a lower torso.

"Wakka Wakka two by four!", E-Scope randomly shouted. Following that, Owen was shown examining Chris with the stethiscope.

"The Tails Doll Curse!", Owen diagnosed, to which Chris looked completely shocked and actually in fear about. Following that scenes followed showing Duncan beating on the eels with what could've been a body part or the diving board, Cody getting electrocuted repeatedly by the eels, namely twice, but still able to retrieve a head for the Grips and toss it over to Katie who was standing on the shoulders of Justin. Katie caught the arm with ease and then attached to their Cadaver. They by this time only needed one other arm, while the Grips need two parts (a lower leg and a head to be precise).

"Grips ahead by, a head!", Chris announced, and quickly the next scene was Katie diving down into the tank to get the last part for her team. She managed to get that said part, which was a hand, and toss it over to her team. It was Duncan who caught the part, but before he attached it he took advantage of the moment.

"Well, Trent.", he began taunting, "Looks like my team's about to win!"

"Oh shut up, Duncan!", Trent angrily replied, fustrated with the thought of failing again, "Just add the stupid part already."

"Oh, I will!", he teased, "just very slowly to savor the moment!", Duncan then went on to very slowly attach the part to the cadaver, so slowly infact that another conversation involving Cody and Justin both was able to take place.

"So, Cody, who do you think will get the reward?", Justin asked to the smaller boy.

"I don't know, I kinda hope it's me!", Cody said in an eager response, "Why are you asking."

"Just, trying to get to know you better.", Justin replied with a slight smile.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "I have NO idea what is coming over me! It is like I actually am attracted to him, I actually am curious to know what his personality is like! I have never felt this way before about anyone else other than myself! Just, what is this coming on to me! I was meaning for this to be pure manipulation! I think his cuteness levels are equal to my hotness levels, as Geeky as he is he has managed to keep up a good appearance for a Geek. His parents must be celebrities."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Quickly in the next scene, a member of the Gaffers, specifically Trent tosses a head right over to his team.

"Come on, hurry and beat those Grips!", Trent called out to his team as Lindsay and Owen quickly moved to set up the head.

"The Grips have their Cadaver!", Chris announced upon seeing the Grips' completed Cadaver, and also he was now wearing a Sonic the Hedgehog doll on a necklace that had crosses as beads on his neck, "Time to start yankin some chain, and be quick about it cuz the Gaffers are right behind you!", once McLean finished that statement the Grips began pulling on the chains to raise their Cadaver up towards the ceiling, specifically it was Justin and Cody pulling while Duncan wheeled a part that suspended the platform away from under it. Katie and E-Scope just watched in anticipation. Meanwhile, the Gaffers' very own LeShawna achieved the final part for her team.

"HURRY Y'ALL!", she called out as she tossed it over to Owen who quickly assembled the part and thus allowed Trent, Lindsay and DJ to then begin pulling the finished Cadaver up to the ceiling just as the Grips were doing.

"Heave!", Lindsay called out while pulling, "Pull! Heave! Pull! Heave! Pull!"

"The Gaffers are still in this! Whose Cadaver will hit the roof first? Make Sure you come back for all of the Total, Drama, ACTION!", as Chris signed off for commercial break, a camera man whispered to him from behind the scenes.

"Chris, we don't do commercial breaks."

"Oh.", Chris now became embarassed, "Well, then let's just get on with the Episode and ignore what I just said!"

Right after Chris finished saying that, it was shown that both teams were highly close to their goal of reaching the ceiling, when suddenly banging was heard on the door. This even made Chris suspicious but also brougt the attention from the castmembers as they could also here the screech of a Banshee from behind the doors.

"What the hell is that?", Duncan asked out of curiosity.

"Probably just Chris' fake effects here to scare us.", Trent replied, "Come on team, let's win this!", however many of the castmembers were not paying attention to the fact that Chris was actually frozen in shock staring at the door, until he ordered two interns via hand gestures to lock said door while he lifted the sonic doll up to his mouth and kissed it once like it was a cross necklace to banish Evil from touching him. Not only that, but he then began looking for an exit, but the only exit was the door that there was banging behind. Not only that, but as the interns began trying to blockade the door, the banging and screech grew louder and even more violent.

"Chris, call of your effects will you?", Justin said to the host, "It's not really frightening."

"That's not effects!", Chris replied in a shocked a tone, "It's, HIM!", Chris then quickly ran up by the walls as the castmembers began highly confused. However, right then and there the contestants were startled when the doors flew open, but also fell apart from ther doorway. Both double doors flew right onto the cadaver platforms and actually managed to knock both cadavers back into the tanks and also fall apart aswell. All of the castmembers' eyes widened with shock as from smoke petruding from the doorway soon revealed the sight of hundreds of mysterious figures, that soon were revealed to be people like beings with a heavy amount of rips in their flesh showing bones and rotting meet, cracks in their skin, eyes that were little popped out of the head, while some either didn't have one eye or only one eye was properly in the head, and all of them had a filthy appearance and ruined teeth. Far behind them, a red glow could be scene. All of them were moaning like the dead.

"WHAT THE?!", the other castmembers said in complete shock and worry.

"Are those fuckin' ZOMBIES?!", LeShawna added in shock. Without any hesitation Katie and Lindsay both panicked and began to desperately attempt to climb up the chains to escape, but neither one could as the chains were too wet with the liquid from the tank. So instead, Lindsay jumped onto Trent and Katie onto Justin for protection. As the Zombies then began to approach the castmembers, some remained skeptical, such as Duncan.

"Relax, Guys.", Duncan said to assure to his fellow competitors, "I'm sure this is just some trick."

"Oh no", E-Scope quickly replied, "Those are legit. I've seen zombies before, and those are no people in costumes.", this quickly amplified everyone's fear as in shock everyone began backing away as the Zombies drew closer and closer to them.

"Chris, do something!", Katie pleaded to the host, who was actually sneaking away towards an emergency exit that was in the back of the studio, likely planning to block it once he was passed it. However, one he opened the door he was frightened by someone who he thought was Tails Doll, but was someone far worse. It was Sonic the Hedgehog, only with bleeding eyes of pure blackness, claw like hands, extremely sharp teeth, and his pupils being red dots inside his eyes. This made Chris nearly turn completely white, and also hold up the Sonic doll on his necklace right up to the beast as he looked away from it, but this only made the monster think of him as an imbesile, not at all stopped by it at all, and the camera also revealed his hands to be dripping in blood aswell.

" !", he shouted in complete fright, he managed to survive the first lunge, as Exe used his claws to snap the necklace Chris wore but still sending Chris crawling on the ground for his life.

"Ready for Round 2?", Exe said in his distorted, demonic voice that sounded like he came from the firey depths of hell itself. "I have found you Chris, and now, it is time to play. Together. Just like in Round 1."

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "WHAT IN THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS SHOW?! I really am surprised they haven't let somebody up and die in here yet!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

As the confessional then ended, Chris was once more shown desperately trying to escape certain death at the hands of ' ' by crawling on the ground in absolute and total terror. He desperately tried to avoid eye contact with the hellspawn, but the smile of the beast never went away. Meanwhile the castmembers were up to the walls in trying to escape the zombie army of the beast, all of them completely frightened.

"What in the hell is going on?!", Trent exclaimed while the zombies were approaching him and the others ever so slowly and Chris was near his own death.

"Zombie invasion!", E-Scope explained, "Seems that Sonic lookin guy's controlling them! But luckily, I know what to do! All we gotta do to destroy these guys is knock their heads off!"

"That's it?", Duncan replied, a little bummed out that decapitation was all that they would have to do.

"Well, this isn't a real video game and we have nothing else to do, so just aim for the head!", E-Scope then jumped into the massive army of Zombies and began to fight some of them by first roundhouse kicking one and then punching one's head clean off and knocking off the head of two others. Now, you might think this would be beyonf bloody, but actually since the Zombies had no bodily fluids to speak of there was no gore at all when they had their limbs torn off. Only their master showed blood. Right then and there, a more female Zombie approached Duncan and almost slashed his neck, but he slapped her arm off and then punched her in the head before she could do so. Her body fell right to the ground.

"This is gonna be fun.", Duncan said with an almost evil look to him, before the scene went to show all of the other castmembers fighting the Zombies in very creative ways. Owen actually farted out of fear of the creatures, which got seven of them to actually have their heads explode out of disgust. Needless to say, Owen was happy to be victorious against the zombies. DJ of course was the only one sucessful in actually climbing up the chains in complete fright, and was left only watch the madness unfold below him. Justin fought the zombies by ripping off his shirt and using his attractiveness to make them fight eachother in thinking that they could have him, to which he was proud of. Cody and Katie fought the Zombies together surprisingly, both at eachother's backs and doing karate moves on any Zombies that would come close enough, showing that they were very good friends with eachother. LeShawna, Duncan and Trent fought them by simply doing wrestling or brawler moves on them and aiming for their heads, which Duncan and LeShawna were far more skilled at.

"Take that you nasty ass rottin' people!", LeShawna taunted the Zombies with as she punched one male one in the groin and then in the head to knock it dead.

"Seriously, what the hell is with a Zombie invasion on the show?!", Duncan said as he punched two zombies and then took two others and smashed their heads together, then kicked one in the rear to send it flying into another, knocking both Zombies' heads off.

"I really don't think any of that matters, Duncan!", Trent said in response, merely punching any Zombie that he deemed too close to him. "I mean, I think we should just focus on defeating these guys!"

"Well, I think it does matter since we could both DIE from these things, ya know!", Duncan answered back as he ripped the jaw out of one Zombie and slapped it with the body part until it's head fell off.

"Yeah, I still don't think they'd let us die from this!", Trent answered back as he used an uppercut to kill one Zombie that was close to getting him.

"I don't think Chris over there has much control in this, Trent.", Duncan replied while punching one other Zombie to the ground, and then kicking another one in the groin and ripping it's head off and throwing it like a baseball into six others.

"Yeah, well neither do we!"

"Neither does he!"

"YO!", LeShawna yelled out while she finished off three of the Zombies, "I don't think this is a time for y'all to be fighting, AT ALL!"

"Fine.", Trent replied, "Let's just beat up Zombies."

"Agreed.", Duncan finished as he punched two that approached him from behind. Meanwhile, the focus went straight back to E-Scope, who was swinging on one of the chains before the used said Chain to twirl downwards like a twister in order to kick a series of Zombies' heads off. She then jumped off and rolled like a ball onto one's head, and then jumped off of the head onto another one before landing onto the ground. Once she did so, she karate kicked one's head off, and then punched another one in the face to knock it's head off. Now ready for fighting, she then kicked one into the electric eel tank, causing a massive surge of electricity aswell as the tank to explode, sending the green liquid and that zombie's parts to fly. The Cadaver's parts also flew around, knocking several zombie's parts into dissarray alongside the wood from the tank. Of course, the other castmates were also affected by this, but luckily they were still doing their fighting even if they were knocked to the ground, as they made sure to kick the Zombie's heads while on the ground (such as Katie who was shown doing just that). However, the water also hit the lightning generators, and one part of the Tank's cadaver hit them aswell, causing them to explode and the lights to flicker on and off repeatedly. This gave the Zombies and Exe an advantage, but E-Scope was still doing bruce lee level moves to defeat the Zombies, even going as far as to punch one straight through the head, and then hammer throw it into several others. It was then that focus went back to Chris, who was now trying run away as Exe was getting harder to see with the flickering lights. However, as soon as he did so Exe teleported right infront of him, hurting him lightly. In pain as his arm was hurt, Chris was quickly then captured, his hands held behind his back.

"Found You.", Exe said in his demonic voice over to the completely terrified Chris before he let out a highly distorted and hellish sounding rendition of the Kefka laugh. Chris screamed just like a women in a horror movie as Exe then opened his mouth, revealing an empty black hole filled with sharp Great White Shark like teeth and a tounge that actually was a second mouth aswell, and this second mouth was heading straight for Chris' mouth like snake as it wrapped around his head. However, the tongue was stopped in it's tracks, and both Exe and Chris were stunned. It was stopped as E-Scope had reached Exe and Chris, and grabbed the tongue.

"Keep your tongue to yourself, you pervert.", E-Scope taunted to Exe before she pulled the tongue and let it go, sending it back into Exe's mouth. His mouth closed, but it also made him become annoyed aswell.

"Welcome to die, bitch.", the monster replied as he then released Chris from his grasp by tossing him away from the scene and focusing completely on E-Scope.

"Bring it on, Hellspawn!", E-Scope taunted right back. Right then and there, the two lunged for eachother. Within seconds, they reached their fighting moment as E-Scope layed down the first punch but missed Exe completely. Following this, Exe teleported directly behind her and kicked her down to the ground from behind her. E-Scope, caught off-guard by this, was almost able to get back up but was quickly stepped on by Exe before she could do so, and then left up by the neck. Exe had intentions of snapping her neck and killing her, however E-Scope kicked him right in his left eye causing him to release a Banshee like scream aswell as release her. However, he regained control of himself and right as she went back to punch him he slashed her on the stomach, sending her to the ground aswell as generating two deep cuts on her body. Owen noticed this, and became fueled with rage and shock.

"IZZY!", he yelled out in shock, and soon enough the normally happy Owen was turned into a raging bull, "THAT'S IT, GAME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!", he cried out like a battle as he then charged like a bull at the master of the Zombies, bulldozing straight through a crowd of the minions to get to their leader. However, Exe was not amused and jumped up to avoid Owen's charge, causing Owen sto stop in his tracks, however as Exe came back for a second strike, Owen actually grabbed him much to Exe's shock, and with one more battle cry he tossed Exe right into the Electric Eel pit. Following the splash, the entire tank went up into a massive surge of electricity, and Exe's hand rose from it only one time before the surging electricity sent it back down into the liquid. With that, all of the remaining Zombie's fell down to the ground dead and the contestants cheered after a moment of silence. As DJ fell down from his chain and Trent helped Chris back up from his shock, Owen and the others went around to E-Scope, who still layed down on the floor, with two cuts, and not awake at all.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Okay, first we have to that Cadaver thing, then some demonic ass hedgehog sends a Zombie attack, then that thing kills E-Scope! To be honest, I am NOT surprised at all by this show no more."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Izzy!", Owen cried, fearing the worst, "Izzy come on, speak to me! SPEAK TO ME!", he then began to shake her motionless body, but there was no movement. Katie, Cody, Justin and the many others began to show concern and sympathy for Owen aswell as shock over the situation.

"I'm sorry, dude.", Duncan said as he patted Owen on the back. "She's in a better place now, I'm sure."

"NO!", Owen yelled out as he then began sobbing, believing E-Scope to actually be deceased. "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! WHY?! WHHHYY?!", Duncan then put his hand on Owen's shoulder to show further sympathy for him, and even Chris came up to the scene showing concern.

"Well...you know...I don't have anything to say about this...heheh. Didn't think it would actually happen!", Chris of course spoke with a clearly shocked tone of voice, "Should I like, sign out now?"

"No...wait!", said a voice that nobody expected to hear from. Specifically, it was Izzy. Her eyes had finally opened, and everyone was pleasantly surprised to see that she had actually not died in the attack.

"IZZY! I mean, E-scope!", Owen cheered happily as he then tightly hugged the girl that he loved, "You're alive! Oh E-Scope, you're alive!"

"E-Scope?", Izzy asked in response, "Oh yeah, no, he killed E-Scope. I'm Izzy."

"Oh.", Owen was a bit confused, but soon this confusion went away, "Oh well, EVEN BETTER!", of course everyone else out of the remaining contestants shared Owen's happiness at seeing that not only was Izzy still alive, but also that the E-Scope identity had finally ended. Not only that, but the challenge was also over aswell.

"Well, the Screaming Gaffers have won thanks to Owen!", Chris announced with this revelation finally at it's end. Of course none of the Grips were happy at that being revealed. "Now, we can finally get to the reward...which unfortunately I forgot what it was in all this Ratins inducing Chaos, so...yeah...Hold on!", he then bolted out of the main exit, leaving the Castmates temporarily inside of the studio alone. However, this also let them to have brief conversations with eachother. Specifically, focus went right back on to Justin and Cody.

"Are you hurt, Cody?", Justin asked with concern to Cody. He was surprisingly concerned for the brunette's wellbeing.

"Not really.", Cody replied, "but, you have a scratch."

"What?!", Justin panicked, "Where is it? Oh no, my looks are ruined!"

"Relax!", Cody said happily to Justin as he took the bigger boy's arm, "It's just a tiny little mark on your arm and it's not even bleeding, you'll be fine by tomorrow. Besides, you'd still be hot as hell anyway."

"You really think that?"

"I know that.", in responde, both Cody and Justin once more shared smiles and looked into eachother's eyes. "So, about that alone time we were gonna have."

"As soon as the Reward is settled."

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Now don't think this doesn't mean I won't be manipulating people anymore! I still plan on winning! Even if I don't know WHY I can't will myself to deny Cody's cuteness, doesn't mean that the other flawed castmembers are above my manipulation! Next Elimination Challenge, will be my next big move!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Just as Justin and Cody finished their small conversation, Chris finally returned now remembering just what the Reward of the episode was, and ready to explain said piece of information to the remaining contestants;

"Alright! I now remember the Reward!", Chris announced to the castmembers, "As a Reward, one member of the Screaming Gaffers team will be allowed to spend the night on the town trip away from the film lot with the person that means most to them, that is not on the show of course!", as Chris said that camera went over a table showing pictures of LeShawna's cousin LaShawniqua, Trent's male best friend (who resembled the skinny white male Season 4 intern), Owen's mother, Lindsay's friend Maggie, and DJ's momma. "Each Team must agree on who deserves it the most!"

"So we vote for who goes?", Trent asked, puzzled as to how that works, "Personally, I actually think Owen should get the Reward."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you saved us all from certain death, dude!", Trent added in response.

"Yeah, you're our hero!", Lindsay also added, "Our very Gross and Large Hero!"

"Awww, you're too kind!", Owen chuckled in response.

"As much as I wanna win that retreat, I agree.", LeShawna said in agreement with her team, "Owen should get the win, even if he didn't do much in the challenge."

"So yeah, it seems like Owen gets the Reward!", Chris announced as clearly the gaffers had made up their mind.

"WOO-HOO!", Owen cheered immediately following that announcement. For someone who had just returned in the previous episode, he had also won the very next reward following his return. Which, was an impressive feat. As Such he, with his arms up, cheered as he ran out of the Studio and into the Lame-o-shame, where his mother was waiting for him happily. "Hi, mommy!", Owen happily introduced himself to his mother.

"Oh, my precios Oh-wee!", Owen's mother replied, "I've gotten you this blow of Gravy, just for you!", she then took out a big bowl of gravy with a plate of spaghetti right next to her being revealed, "It'll certainly be better after having to eat Dirt to get back!"

"YES! AWESOME!", Owen said as he then went on to obviously devour said food while on his way to the Spa with his mother. No doubt, he would likely not actually get Spa treatment as much as he would eat at a restaraunt or something similar. Regardless, the focus went right back to Chris, watching this from his secret room.

"Well, looks like Owen's happy!", Chris commented, "And with gone and Izzy back to being Izzy, I can finally hope to sign off this episode!", he then cleared his throat before going on, "Will Justin and Cody actually do what Duncan told them to? Will Owen and his Mother finish the Gravy? What about DJ and his Momma's spice? Will God show us all mercy and not make return? I unfortunately can't predict the last one, but I hope my answers are right for all of them! Tune in next time on Total Drama Action to find them out!", with that the episode finally faded out, however it was not to the credits. Instead, it was to the tank that was dropped into, with the ruined studio now emptied of contestants and filled with zombie parts aswell as dark due to the lights being turned off. The focus went right onto the tank and performed a close up onto the water, until one of the beast's hands leaped from underneath the water and sank it's claws deep into the wood of the tank. After that, the credits finally emerged and the episode ended. 


	9. ACTION A Totally Dramatic Opera

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris once more said to begin the episode as usual, "A Girl with Madness, madness that kept her passed everyday thinking! But when the chips were down, and a physcotic hellspawn attcked with zombies, she was the only one who could rescue all of us! Battling the Army that was trying to kill her dearest friends. Sadly, she failed. Instead, her lover had to do the saving in her memory! But, will E-Scope's death be-", suddenly he munched down on something which led to the camera showing him physically with Popcorn at the ceremony bleachers, "Hey what can I say? Roast at these movies make me crave a little corn! But, it's time to put the snacks away kiddies! Because after this totally extravagent episode, there won't be a stomach unturned!", suddenly as Chris passed by an outhouse, a Velociraptor like screech came from it which frightened him initially but he ignored it completely (or at least made it look that way) "Hold on to your stomachs and get some buckets, because it's time for TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!"

As usual, following Chris' introduction recap of the previous episode, the season's intro finally played which was then followed by the current episode finally opening up. This episode specifically began outside of the two trailers with the remaining contestants outside. Specifically, the first focus was on Justin and Cody, sitting outside of the Boys' trailer together side by side, most likely having the romantic date they promised eachother in the previous episode.

"So, that's who your mom is?", Justin said in repliance to on off-screen reveal from Cody.

"Yep! By the way, dig that you're from Hawaii. That's like, a hot place to be."

"It certainly is.", Justin replied.

"By the way, play any Video Games?", as Cody asked that question the camera then shifted over to a table in-order to show that Owen had since returned from his reward and was now playing Cards with the girl known as Izzy with the other Gaffers save Trent sitting on the table aswell.

"Say, Izzy, got any Kings?", for her response Izzy actually did a card trick in which she actually managed to make a card from Owen's deck magically lag it's way into her deck, thus allowing her to pull it out into her hands. Owen was amazed at her being able to do such a feat.

"Wow!", he said in his astonishment, "How'd you do that."

"Born with it.", Izzy explained quickly.

"Awesome!", Owen quickly chuckled in response to Izzy, "

[CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "I love Izzy! That's why I saved her from that monster in the last episode! It's a shame her Scars are permanent though, but hey, she actually looks kinda cool with them! I just hope that blue guy doesn't come back. I was only able to take him down because I was angry, I wouldn't survive a second fight with a guy like THAT!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

With Owen's confessional over, the scene moved on away from the table to show that Katie was playing a very downplayed version of Soccer with LeShawna while DJ was cowering on the ground. Soon enough, the ball flew right onto the place above Justin and Cody, causing them both to duck their heads as it then bounched back to Katie and LeShawna. Regardless, Justin was still annoyed at this happening.

"Would you two watch where you kick that thing? You almost hit me and Cody!", Justin lectured at the two girls. LeShawna didn't take too kindly to that, but Katie was apologetic once she saw Justin's face telling her such a thing.

"Sorry, Justin!", Katie apologized swiftly, "We'll kick softer so it won't happen again!"

"Good!", the pretty boy responded happily and then turned back to Cody, "Now, where were we?

"Well, I really think you should give gaming a try.", Cody replied, "It's a pretty fun way to ease off Stress!"

"but I thought that it made you, dumber."

"Nah, it doesn't do that!", Cody replied, "It's a fun way to kill off time!"

"What about eye strains?"

"Only if you stay on the screen for way too long!", Cody bubbily explained, "Maybe sometime I can show ya when we're home."

"And if one of us has the Mill?"

"Of course!", Cody said with a smile. Justin actually smiled back, he didn't know why, but he actually felt happy to see Cody smile with him. Not only that, but Cody felt happy to see Justin smiling aswell. It was as if they actually did have feelings for eachother, and that it was out of control of either one of them.

"That sounds...Good.", Justin replied, still trying to comprehend why he was saying such things about Cody of all people.

"Heheh, yeah.", Cody then added in, "Say...are Duncan and Trent still in the Trailer together? You think they finally made up?"

"Please!", LeShawna quickly butted in, "Those two have been fightin' ever since the damn teams were formed! I doubt one little nighter in the trailer's gonna stop that! Didn't stop 'em before. Ain't gonna stop him now."

"Can't really argue with that.", Justin said with a sigh. Just then, the camera went inside of the Boys' trailers, where the two team captains were finally rising from their slumber at last, and were of course both bewildered to see that everyone else had gotten up long before they had. This of course, left the two alone with eachother in the trailers. Since the two were of course arguing with eachother, they were of course not that happy about such an event occurring.

"Good morning, Trent.", Duncan greeted his boyfriend blankly.

"You too, Duncan.", Trent greeted back with equal blandness. As Duncan then got up, in his boxers, and proceeded to put on his clothes for the day Trent made clear to bring up a point that he had discovered after the previous episode. "By the way, I noticed you had some...magazines under your pillow."

"Here we go.", Duncan rolled his eyes, "Look, Trent, can't this wait until later?"

"No!", Trent exclaimed as Duncan finished dressing and he stood up to confront him, "This will wait until NOW!"

"Fine.", a now fully annoyed Duncan responded, "Listen, with this argument that we've been having it's just honestly getting BORING dating you!"

"What?!"

"It is! I mean, come on! You just keep fighting with me so damn much, I know we're competition, but seesh! I thought you WEREN'T gonna act like this!"

"Acting like what?"

"Acting like a total Male Courtney!"

"Male Courtney? Are you serious Duncan?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"You know what, you are beyond overreacting!", Trent then crossed his arms to show anger in this, "I'm just taking this competition seriously, unlike YOU!"

"Takin' it seriously? What happened to the Trent I met back in the first Season of this show?!"

"What happened to the Duncan who found me attractive?!"

"He got tired of all of this fighting, that's what!", Duncan replied, "Not that I don't like fighting, but fighting in THIS way is just ridiculous!"

"Then why are we still going out?"

"You know what, I wonder that myself too!"

"How dare you!", Trent gasped, shocked that Duncan said that as a reply, "You really just said that?"

"Yes, I, did!"

"Fuck, you DUncan!"

"No No No", Duncan quickly corrected, "FUCK YOU!"

"What?"

"I'm fucking TIRED of dealing with your BULLSHIT!", Duncan replied, "I've had enough, you know what, I'm dumpin' your ass HERE AND NOW!"

"Dumping Me?", Trent replied, angrily, "You can't dump me."

"Yes, I can.", Duncan angrily said back, "Cuz I just did!", just then the deliquent boy stormed outside of the Trailer, Justin and Cody moving out of the way as the enraged Duncan walked on passed them. Of course, Trent just watched on angrily as the door closed behind Duncan, leaving him inside of the trailer. Everyone seemed surprised and confused by this sudden turn of events, as Duncan wasn't that angry since Trent kissed Heather in Season One.

"Woah, Duncan!", Cody began, "What's up?"

"Nothin.", Duncan replied, slowly beginning to calm down, "Me and Trent just Broke up, is all."

"You two broke up?", Owen said in a shock-filled surprise, "But I thought you two loved eachother!"

"Owen, you can't tell me you didn't see this coming. Trent is being SUCH a god damned Bitch ass right now, I just don't fucking care about him anymore.", Duncan explained, "Besides, at least now I'm FINALLY free and back on the market!"

"But theres no other Gay guys here!", Owen responded. Justin and Cody didn't reply at all to what Owen said, though did cock eyebrows at his words.

"Who says I have to stick with the people on this show?", Duncan quickly said back, "Theres TONS of Hot asses out there!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Great. Just when it looks like everythings falling into place, Duncan turns into a bachelor again. Not that I'm not surprised, but this will certainly take the fun out of getting rid of a certain Gaffers member. Then again, it also might gain Duncan's trust now.", he then smirks slightly sinisterly as he is clearly planning his way of getting rid of Trent.

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "Like, oh my gosh! I can't believe Duncan and Trent actually broke up! They were so cute together though! Well, I can't lie, I did kinda see it coming though. But still, it's kinda shocking! I was kinda hoping they'd ya know, make up and stay together! But at least they broke up legitamently and not in some crazy backstabby way!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following Katie and Justin's commerical, Trent emerged now dressedfrom the Trailer. He and Duncan briefly shared cold looks at eachother before turning away from said looks. After that exchange, Trent made sure to sit at a distance away from Duncan, avoiding eye contact with his Ex-Boyfriend at all costs. Of course, the others remained silent due to the awkwardness, since they all already knew that the two had just broken up. Until of course one of them finally broke said silence, and it was Lindsay;

"Where's Chris?", she asked, "Is he with Tyler now?"

"Tyler's not here, Lindsay.", LeShawna replied, quite tired of Lindsay asking for Tyler repeatedly.

"Ohhh...but what about Chris?"

"Hell if I know! Maybe that Sonic dude finally killed his ass.", LeShawna said with a hopeful smile, "That would make me sell mah soul to that dude!"

"Maybe we don't have a challenge today.", Katie said as a suggestion to where Chris is, "I mean, maybe they just have extra filming on the schedule?"

"I doubt that.", LeShawna replied, "He's probably just wastin' time right now!"

"It would be GREAT if we don't have a challenge today!", Lindsay exclaimed, "Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yep.", Duncan agreed, "I'd pay money to have that happen!"

"That would be AWESOME!", Owen exclaimed in agreement with others, "Wouldn't that be, Izzy?"

"I dunno.", Izzy replied, "I kinda liked the last one!"

"You liked that?!", LeShawna said, surprised that Izzy wasn't afraid at all of what previously happened.

"Yeah!", Izzy exclaimed happily, "I mean, Zombies attacked, it was so random and cool! It's been years since I've fought zombies before that happened!"

"Not gonna ask.", LeShawna said in immediate response.

"Well, it wouldn't matter to me whether theres a challenge or not.", Cody said to Justin, "I mean, one way we get to spend time together and another we can win something!"

"True, Cody.", Justin said in agreement, "True."

"So, Izzy", Owen began, "Since Chris doesn't seem to be coming, wanna go back to playing Cards or...poker?"

"Poker?", Izzy laughed, "You mean like slap Poker?"

"Slap Poker?"

"Yeah, it's like Strip Poker but instead of Stripping you Slap the loser in a different body part each time!"

"Sounds...neat!", Owen responded a bit nervously to Izzy's explanation.

"Wanna play it?"

"Sure!"

"No time!", the voice of Chris McLean suddenly said to interrupt the contestants' many conversations, "Because we have a challenge to do today! And boy, this one is amazing!", in response to the confirmation that were was infact a Challenge today, many of the castmembers that remained groaned in annoyance even though they knew that this wouldn't change Chris' mind, "Meet me at the Gilded Chris stage in, Now!"

"I guess we jinxed ourselves.", Duncan said in a dissappointed tone just before the episode did a jump cut to when all of them (seperated by teams) were sitting on the bleachers of where the Gilded Chris ceremonies were held with Chris and Chef both standing on the stage infront of them. Chris of course, not in his formal suit though, was standing behind the podium, ready to announce the challenge of the episode to the remaining contestants.

"Alright, Castmembers!", Chris readily began, "Time for the Challenge of the episode, and this one, is Amazing! As you all know, we have been through alot of movie genres, from Monster to Sharks, from Romance to History, from Western to Prison and we've even covered Hospital and Horror at once! However, before we get on to the rest of the Season there is still one movie Genre we have to cover, the MUSICAL GENRE!", of course he said the last two words in his line in a singing like tone, in responde the castmembers seemed to not be pleased with this save Katie, Lindsay and Owen and Chris went on to finish his explanation, "That's right, the Musical Genre! Specifically, the OPERA!"

"Opera?", Duncan replied, "Okay, Musical is annoying enough but now you're makin us do soap operas?"

"What's the matter Duncan?", Trent teased, "You scared of doing a little drama?"

"Shut it, Guitar Boy!"

"Ooooh.", Trent replied sarcastically, "I'm SO scared!", as Duncan rose up as if he was going to actually attack Trent, however, it was Cody and Izzy who stopped him from doing so, silently telling him that it wasn't worth it. Surprisingly, Duncan agreed with them and sat back down, allowing Chris to then finish the challenge's explanation.

"Anyway", the host began, "The Opera is basically a musical, but with non-stop singing instead of taking breaks! So, once we begin this challenge, it will HAVE to keep going until I tell you to stop! Once that point is reached, we'll determine the winning team and go on with the Elimination ceremony!"

"This is gonna be so much fun!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, "I LOVE Musicals! And Singing!"

"Excuse me, Chris.", Justin said while raising his hand, "But what exactly IS the Challenge?"

"Ah, yes! Almost Forgot!", Chris answered, "The Challenge specifically will be an allusion to the little known movie, REPO! The Genetic Opera! We are more referencing the end of the movie, in which each of you play different sides of the cast! Some of you will play the good sides while others will play the bad guys! Now, we won't be trying to necessarily COPY the Movie, but we will at least get in the actual Opera half in. You all will get a small amount of time to study your parts before we begin this Totally Dramatic Opera!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "I personally think it's SWEET that we're doing an opera. Not EXACTLY the coolest Challenge, but, hey, it's probably gonna be less Chaotic than that last one we did!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "I still think this sucks. I don't do singing, got it? So if Chris thinks I'm gonna sing in this bullshit, he can kiss my ass!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "I am so TOTALLY Ready to sing! I've ALWAYS wanted to be part of a musical! Especially since I've become so much more smarter since Heather left, I've been able to actually think about stuff alot more and plan things out! So I'll easily be able to improvise if Chris pulls off a there's no script trick like I predict he will!"

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "An Opera? What the hell makes him think that any o' us can hold a song for almost a whole god damned episode? Has that dude lost his marbles?! If so, where the hell are they then? Shoved up his Ass?"

[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "This, is going to be interesting to do. However, I'll do it. I've just got to find a way to get Trent to fail in this challenge.. Perhaps Cody and Katie can help with that, since I can imagine they'd be willing to help me in such a feat. Especially both of them!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following those five Confessionals, Justin was shown with a slightly sinister but attractive smirk putting hands on the shoulders of both Katie and Cody as they and the rest of the castmembers walked away from the Ceremony stage. Both of them quickly turned, giving Justin their attention.

"Cody, Katie", Justin began, "May I ask of you two of something?"

"What?", both of the two asked in unison at Justin's question.

"I was just wondering, since Heather is gone there is no real competition as to Alliances", Justin replied, "And since both of you are no longer working with her, how about the three of us work together?"

"Are you asking us to be in an Alliance with you?", Katie asked suspiciously in response.

"Why yes, Katie, that's exactly what I am doing!"

"Sure, Justin!", Cody quickly answered, eager to join the attractive boy in anything, of course. However, Katie was surprisingly suspicious of this, possibly due to the intelligence she mentioned she was growing from the previous episode.

"Katie?", Justin asked, cocking his eyebrows at how long it was taking Katie to actually respond.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "Now normally I would have said yes right away, but this time for some reason I was a bit hesitant to do that. However, it IS Justin!", of course she then began gushing over him at the end of that line.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"oK!", Katie smiled after a minor amount of that, of course this brought on a smile from Justin aswell, as now he had an Alliance. "But, what are we going to do as an Alliance?"

"Besides making it to the finals", Justin began, "We should get rid of the major competition, making it easier for us. As such, I say Trent."

"Trent? But he's my friend!", Cody replied to Justin.

"And he's also their team captain.", Justin replied, "It would get rid of their leader."

"I don't know", Katie replied, "I think LeShawna would make more sense."

"No", Justin quickly responded, "I think TRENT would."

"Fine.", Cody replied, not wanting to start an argument with Justin like Duncan and Trent did, "Trent it is then."

"I still think we should go after someone else.", Katie quickly said, much to Justin's disagreement, of course.

"Katie, are you in or out of this Alliance?", Justin asked her, before smiling a shining smile. Despite her alleged intelligence, Katie still found herself hynotized by the beautiful aura surrounding Justin's very soul, and as such found herself unable to resist his charms at all.

"Trent it is." she said while under his control. Justin smiled triumphantly at his alliances 'agreement' on their first victim. As he did so, the focus went right onto the Screaming Gaffers themselves, who were all gathered together and discussing their own plans at winning the challenge.

"Okay Y'all, so I'm gonna say it again!", LeShawna began, "I say we all team up to beat whoever took out Heather!"

"And I say we just focus on beating Duncan and his Grips!", Trent argued in response to LeShawna. Of course, she had long grown tired of Trent's drive to beat Duncan's team at all costs.

"What has come ovah you?", she pointed out, "You weren't like this at all before this Team formed!"

"She's got a point bro", DJ agreed, "You have been acting kinda, Crazy lately. Lindsay and Owen nodded their heads in agreement with both DJ and LeShawna, despite the fact this made Trent even more unhappy with Duncan and his own team.

"Crazy?", Trent replied, "Duncan just dumped me in the trailer this morning!"

"You've been acting like this long before that happened!", LeShawna pointed out, "I think you just need to chill, we ain't in the Final Four yet or anything, we ain't even at the merge!"

"Yeah!", Owen began, "Winning isn't everything!"

"Maybe you should take a break from competing or somethin'", LeShawna added, "I think it's puttin' too much Stress on ya."

"Too much Stress?", Trent replied with hostility, "I'm Team Captain, and I don't think I'm under any stress!"

"I beg to differ.", LeShawna replied, growing annoyed with all of this.

"Whatever.", Trent said in response, "We won the last challenge and the one before that, and I plan on making us win this one too!"

"And if we don't?", LeShawna asked.

"Then we win the next one!", Trent proclaimed, "I'll get us to win, don't you worry!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "and if he don't, he's goin' home!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following LeShawna's confessional, it was finally time for the Challenge to begin at last. It began of course, by Chris beginning to talk from behind the podium just before the remaining castmembers were about to be gone from the Red Carpet area of the film lot, much to their annoyance.

"Okay!", he announced, "It is time, for the challenge!", he then cleared his throat as the now slightly annoyed Castmembers turned to face him, "The Cast of this flick are, and I quote, the Gaffers will have Trent as Shiloh's father, Lindsay as Shiloh, LeShawna as Blind Mag, and DJ and Owen are going to be Rotti's Bodyguards! As for the Grips, Katie will be Amber Sweet, Cody will be Luigi, Justin will be Rotti, Izzy will be Pavi, and Duncan will be Graverobber!"

"Who?", the entire cast said in response, as none of them ever saw the movie before and thus, had no experience or memory as to who the characters were and much less what they were going to say and/or do in this challenge.

"Heres the pictures of who you have to play, make up and wardrobe will have box of costumes right there!", Chris announced as he tossed the cast pictures of their roles depending on who it was and Chef dropped a box of movie costumes to the ground, "Basically, part one is to put together your outfits based on your Role, try to get it as close as possible to the original, and then we do the Opera! This part can't actually be won or lost, but it will help you or hurt you in the actual Opera! See you in Five!", as Chris then left the scene with Chef, the castmembers all walked up to the clothes that had been dropped out and began picking from the clothing pieces while also looking at their parts. Katie picked up a BDSM Dominatrix outfit for her get-up, while LeShawna was fustrated implying she was unable to find proper costume pieces. Owen and DJ seemed to have similar luck to LeShawna, while Cody, Justin and Izzy seemed to have better luck. Of course, it was Duncan who seemingly didn't care about any of this at all.

"This is so totally lame.", Duncan replied, "No way in hell am I gonna make my hair that fucking long."

"What's wrong?", Trent mocked, "Don't wanna get into the Part?"

"Hey, shut up!", Duncan snapped back, "Besides, this guy looks enough punk for me to do it dressed like this anyway!"

"You're confidence amazes me.", Trent added sarcastically.

"You're Annoyingness amazes me.", Duncan said right back to his Ex.

"Whatever. Just gonna say this, I'll be seeing you leave, Ex Babe.", Trent finished. This of course brought on a cold response from Duncan;

"Same to you.". As Trent and Duncan exchanged those words, it came up to focus onto the Gaffer's people, showing their luck and/or fustration to their costume finding. It specifically focused on LeShawna, who was unable to find any pieces matching the picture of her character;

"Okay now, this is not right y'all!", LeShawna commented, "Number One, this chick is white as hell, and number two, I can't find SHIT that looks like that outfit!"

"Aww", Owen replied, "I'm sure you'll find something! Maybe just Improvise!"

"Owen", LeShawna began, "Are you EVAH Unhappy with this other than when Izzy gets hurt?"

"No", Owen answered, "Not really."

"Well, fine then.", LeShawna then went right back to search for her costume, only to go on to throw numerous pieces of the costume parts behind her and at her other team-members, much to their slight annyonce when some of it fell onto them.

"Hey, stop throwin the clothes, girl!", DJ yelled out, as LeShawna's throwing caused him to accidentally drop his costume pieces to the ground.

"Sorry", LeShawna said in apologetic response to DJ. After that slight response, it then went over to Lindsay, who was gushing over Justin the entire time instead of focusing on the challenge for her team. Of course, Trent soon took notice of this and walked over to the blonde girl.

"Um, Lindsay?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at Justin's strong arms!"

"Well, can you please get back to the Challenge?"

"In a bit.", she answered, "When I'm done staring at Justin!"

"Fine.", Trent sighed, rolling his eyes and then going back to finding the right costume pieces for his role in the Challenge. Once that moment was complete, the focus then shifted once more, this time to Cody and Duncan of the Grips. Cody had his costume ready and in his arms as he then walked over to Duncan who seemed to not at all be prepared for his role in the Opera challenge at all.

"Duncan?", Cody asked, "I see you're not really ready at all, hehe."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?", Duncan replied.

"Well, it's just...aren't ya gonna try to prepare for this at all?"

"What's the point?", Duncan replied, kicking back in a seat on the bleachers, "We've one more times than the Gaffers have, plus my character looks enough like me to not try. Besides, I am NOT gonna dress like that anyway. No way in HELL."

"Well...it's just..."

"Don't tell me what to do.", Duncan quickly warned to Cody, "Nobody tells me what to do!"

"I'm not trying to force you to do the challenge!", Cody replied, a bit more fearful of Duncan, "I'm just, tryin' ta help ya! I don't wanna see ya go home if we lose or anything!"

"Why the hell would YOU care about THAT?", Duncan now cocked his unibrow, honestly curious why Cody would care, "I thought you cared about Justin?"

"Hey, I do!", Cody defended himself with, "but you're one of my buds here, so I don't wanna see ya go!"

"Gee...thanks.", Duncan replied, a bit confused, and feeling awkward.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Okay, just to clear things up I don't make friends! I just people who I am more friendly with than others! Got it? Like DJ, Geoff, Cody, I'm just more friendly with them than say Harold or Trent as of now. That clear?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Duncan's confessional, the focus then moved on to show Justin picking up the last piece of his outfit, and then smiling. Of course, this showed he had a plan in-store for his performance.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "So they decided to cast me as large old white man, and of course I am not going to let that fly without a few changes. As such, I'm going to change my outfit up a bit so that it would make more sense for me to play. Hopefully of course, it won't fail me. Which", he then slightly laughs, "it won't!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

With Justin's confessional over, he then walked over to Cody and Katie, having a small Alliance meeting before the challenge finally began.

"So, have you finished you're outfits?", Justin asked to his fellow alliance members.

"Yeah!", Cody happily exclaimed, "I think I made it very close to how it's supposed to look!"

"Very Good, Cody!", Justin replied with a slightly flirtatious gaze into the smaller boy's eyes, which was returned by Cody aswell, before Justin turned to Katie, "How about you, Katie?"

"I'm done too!", Katie replied, "I made my mine look almost exactly like the one in the picture!"

"Excellent!", Justin exclaimed happily upon hearing that, "Then we should win for sure!"

"Now, how are we going to take out Trent though?", Katie asked in response, "I don't think we have a script in this at all."

"Don't worry about that", Justin explained, "I'll lead you two to do that. Just trust, in me!". Once Justin finished those words, the intercom system finally came on with Chris' voice speaking right into it, of course.

"Castmembers!", he announced, "It is time for the Opera! So, go Off-Screen for a minute and dress up while our audience comes in!"

"Wait, Audience?", Duncan remarked, "What you mean just you and Chef?"

"No!", Chris replied, "Theres more this time! Just go backstage, put on your costumes, and wait for me to announce when you can begin! Or else, I'll CHOOSE who leaves tonight!", in response to that everyone followed Chris' orders and went backstage, as actual good quality limosuines surprisingly showed up. Chris and Chef, both dressed up in suits (though Chef was for some reason in a pink dress), prepared for this moment. Out of the Limosuine came the actual stars from the actual Movie; Paris Hilton who played Amber Sweet, Sarah Brightman who played Blind Mag, Alexa Vega who was Shiloh, Anthony Head who was Nathan Wallace, Bill Moseley who was Luigi, Paul Sorvino who was Rotti, Nivek Ogre who was Pavi, Terrance Zdunich who both wrote the screenplay and was the Graverobber, Darren Lynn Bousman who was the film's director, Darren Smith who came up with the REPO! Idea and did the screenplay, and all of the producers; Mark Burg, Oren Koules, Peter Block, and Yoshiki Hayashi. All of them sat down in the bleachers of the ceremony stage, along with Chris and Chef. Of course, Chris soon enough brought on a megaphone and it wasn't long until he told the contestants that it was time to begin the performance;

"CONTESTANTS!", he said through the megaphone, "START, THE OPERA! AND REMEMBER, YOU HAVE TO SING ALL THE WAY THROUGH!", with that it was finally time for the actual challenge part of the challenge to begin. The Opera started with all of the remaining castmembers coming out, revealing their outfits. Cody, Katie, and Izzy looked like their parts (thus meaning Izzy dressed like a male), while Justin only had on the pants and shoes part of his outfit, DJ and Owen looked like Frank N Furter from the Rocky Horror picture show, LeShawna was dressed as if she were a prostitute, Trent looked similar to his role but yet still quite off at the same time, Duncan had no particular costume on, and Lindsay was dressed more like Austin Powers than anything else. Once all of them were on stage, the singing began.

"REPO, the Genetic Opera!", all of them sung in unison, "It is an Opera of REPOSession!"

"I, am Rotti!", Justin sang by himself.

"And we're his bodyguards!", DJ and Owen sang in response.

"My Name, is Amber Sweet!", Katie sang on her own.

"I'm Graverober.", Duncan spoke in a slightly singing voice.

"Shiloh!", Lindsay happily sang excitedly.

"Pavi!", Izzy sang, jumping around and doing cartwheels.

"Luigi!", Cody replied, trying to actually look like he was stabbing a knife of some sort, as his picture showed.

"Shiloh's dad!", Trent exclaimed in song.

"Blind Mag!", the poorly dressed LeShawna sang.

"and we're the REPO CAST!", they all finished in Unison. After that, they actually began to tell a story, as led by Justin.

"Yes, that is right!", Justin began singing, "We're the cast of REPO, the Genetic Opera! As Rotti, I am a handsome man, with a gorgeous tan and bod. I own almost the entire world, and even have two guards upon my side at all times! I employed Blind Mag to work for me, as a Showgirl assasin! I have Luigi and Amber and also Pavi as my three dear children, however there is one problem, that is named Shiloh's Father! For Years I have been trying to exterminate him and his team. So I now order Blind Mag to do my Bidding, and take that man out!"

"And I, Blind Mag, and tired of working for Rotti!", LeShawna sang in complete improvision, "and so what I will do instead of following his wish, is aim for Rotti himself!"

"ah but I will avoid this attack!", Justin sang, and LeShawna's teddy bear prop instead struck Izzy on the head instead.

"Oh no, I have been hit!", Izzy sang, twirling around and then falling to the ground.

"But what about me?!", Katie said, dancing onto the scene as she sang, "I, Rotti's most fabulous child, deserve all the attention! Though secretly addicted to surgery, I am one of the heirs! I will do whatever it ta-akes, to take my Father's place! No matter what I will be sure to get what I want! The Very place of my Father! And as such, I point this gun at the traitor!", she then pointed a fake gun prop at LeShawna.

"No!", Lindsay exclaimed in song, jumping infront of LeShawna as Katie made the shooting motions. "Argh, to protect Blind Mag, I've been shot!"

"Take this you little spoiled brat!", LeShawna sang back, taking Katie's gun and making a shooting motion back at her. Katie, in improv, fell to the ground dramatically. It was at that moment that the camera revealed the actual movie Staff and Cast to be either offended or confused about the entire thing. "Now I have killed Amber! And now, comes Rotti too! Even his Bodygaurds will fall for my beauty at last! For I am so lucious!", improvising, DJ and Owen both grabbed Justin's arms as LeShawna aimed her gun. Though Owen seemed to be more sorry about doing it to Justin. However, Cody then came onto the scene, using a fake knife prob to fake stab both DJ and Owen, and then fake stab LeShawna's gun out of her hands before doing it to her eyes aswell. Of course, they all acted like their characters actually had it done to them.

"Take that you showgirl whore!", Cody sang to LeShawna while she stayed acting in pain. LeShawna sang the next lines;

"Oh no, my eyes have been stabbed out! What will I do as of now? Surely now I will bleed to death with my eyes gone, oh no! My Eyes are no longer here!"

"Not until of course", Justin began in song, "Until I take my gun and shoot you in your head!", he then did as his line said he did, pretending to shoot LeShawna in the head. "Now with my guards and the traitor all dead, and Luigi as my last child left, I know now who will inheirit the planet earth! That is of course my son Luigi!", he of course extended the last word just like a true Opera singer would. This was quite possibly the only thing the audience had found impressive thus far along with the small amounts of getting characters right.

"Not with Shiloh's dad around!", Trent sang aloud, bursting into action right then and there, "I have come to end your terror, Rotti, for I have a secret to say! Not only was I the dad of dear Shiloh, but yes, I am your Older Brother!", as this was sung Katie crawled her way backstage practically undetected by anybody.

"SUrely you jest, dear Martha!", Justin replied, "For you can not be so! You're real name is Martha, and you are really a woman inside! Just a Girl in a Male's clothes!"

"I may be what you say!", Trent sang back, confused, "but that doesn't mean that I can not win! As such, Rotti I challenge you to a duel! A Duel with you and your son both!", he then drew out a plastic sword. Of course, Justin laughed at this.

"Of course dear Martha, you say that when in reality", he began, "You are nothing more than a Sour Transvestite, from Romania! You say you're my brother when really you're my sister, and at last I must say this; You're just my Step-Sister!"

"Ah, but Rotti you don't understand!", Trent sang sarcastically, "I know you're one weakness!"

"and what would that be?", Justin sang back.

"You're Heir!", just then Trent threw his plastic sword at Cody, and of course it hit him. Cody of course pretended like this actually killed his character off, and fell to the ground in a cliche and over-dramatic way.

"How dare you that to my son!", Justin sang aloud, "Now you have gone to far!", Justin then raised his hands for some unknown reason in a dumping formation, and Katie was revealed to be on the roof of the stage holding bucket of some kind of substance, "You will dearly pay for that!"

"You and what Army?", Trent sang back in-character. However, Katie was stopped in the plan when a small group of birds seemed to fly around her repeatedly, she fought with them while on the roof, thus stalling Justin's plan from happening and also fustrating him.

"Me and this army!", Justin sang, continuing to do the dumping gesture with his arms, but Katie was distracted with the birds. Annoyed by this, Justin realized he wasn't going to be able to do his original plan, and would have to improvise like everyone is doing for the Opera and stopped the domping gesture, "Very Well, Martha, you and I will do it your way!"

"And what is my way, do you know?", Trent asked in song form.

"Your way is of course by fighting, so have at you, you foul Tranny!", Justin walked towards Trent after singing that line.

"Bring it on, you vile Tyrant!", Trent sang back, walking towards Justin. To Avoid being hurt, Justin dodged Trent's punches and kicks at all cost, and both of them sang "Ah"s throughout the entire battle. Trent attempted kick Justin once, only to have Justin dodge him completely and then land a backhand slap on him. Trent then attempted to punch Justin in the way, but Justin dodged and twirled around Trent in response, kicking him to the ground by kicking him in the rear. Of course, this moment acted like it was the climax of the battle, and Trent acted like he was horribly injured and about to die at the hands of Justin/Rotti.

"Oh my dear Rotti!", Trent sang in a terrified voice, "You have finally slain me, safter nearly fifty years of fighting you, it looks like you are the victor at last! Though I was hoping desperately hoping to end all of your tyranny, but it looks like you have won that victory yourself! Yes, indeed at last you have won! The Tyrant villain has defeated the hero at long last! Now it looks like my efforts are all for vain uh-huh! Without a care you are as you ready to finish me off, once and for all! But please let me finish my speech before you do so! My speech is almost done right now! Of course, I will say this, dear Brother I am sorry, sorry for trying to kill you! Killing my Nephew, and having my niece killed aswell, I am a terrible aunt! But please, brother, oh brother, please give me a peaceful end! Please, don't do me in too violently!"

"Oh, but Sister!", Justin sang in exclamation, "These Fifty years of trying to hunt you down, oh my they have been fun! And I will do as you say, but I will speak my own speecvh before I do you in! For Fifty years we have been enemies, infact I believe it was before even that! When I built the Death Star, you had destroyed it, when I made a curse happen to a man at night, you covered it up at day! And now you have had all of my children killed off, in horrible ways aswell! So I will not spare you a violent end because of that, but will do so because you are my sis! That is by far the only reason that you, have earned it so!", while he extended the last part of his line, Justin then kicked Trent in the groin. Of course, Trent screamed in complete pain, and his following lines ended the Opera as they were not at all singing.

"OH MY GOD THAT FUCKING HURTS, DUDE!", he screamed in a non-song format, "MAN, WHAT THE HELL? AOOW! OW! WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT WE WERE COOL!"

"I guess the Opera's over.", Justin sang, turning to Chris, "Since the rule, is no singing!"

"That's right!", Chris said as he stood, getting his megaphone ready for a small speech, "OKAY, OPERA'S OVER EVERYBODY! TIME FOR THE CAST OF THE ACTUAL MOVIE TO LAY DOWN THEIR CRITIQUES!", just as Chris said that, Katie fell from the roof with the bucket in her hands. Everyone watched as she fell right on top of Justin, knocking both of them to the floor and causing the bucket of Red substance (likely fake blood) to spill onto all of the REPO! Castmembers. However, this also made all of them short circuit, causing Chris and Chef to jump out of their way as the short circuiting and shaking became so violent that all of the REPO! Staff and cast exploded, causing the remains of robot parts and machinery to fly all over in place of them. Of course, all of the castmembers (now all standing) were surprised and speechless at that event occurring. Chris and Chef, on the other hand, were more nervous about such a thing and quickly wanted to distract attention from it.

"So, it looks like this Challenge has come to a thrilling end!", Chris commented, "And what do I have to say about your performances? Well, THEY SUCKED! None of you got the esscense or emotion of the actual movie right, and practically NONE of you even got your characters right! Most of you didn't have the costumes right either, and DJ and Owen, dude you two look AWFUL! However, I will award the win to the team with the LEAST amount of Fuck ups, which thanks to Trent ruining the Improved ending and what-not, is the GRIPS!", with that reveal all of the Grips cheered happily at their new victory, while the Gaffers looked on at their team captain with dissappointed faces.

"What?", Trent replied, shocked at all of this, "That's not fair, I should have a second chance, Justin kicked me in the Balls!"

"Sorry!", Chris replied, "Not a Legitament reason! As such, you and your team stay here, while Duncan and his Grips get to enjoy NOT having to vote anyone off tonight!", as the Grips cheered as they headed away from the stage, Duncan waved by to Trent with a smirk on his face and in response got Trent's middle finger.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "After this fightin AND costin us the win, Trent!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

DJ - "Trent's the only choice."

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "LeShawna told me to vote Trent. Sorry dude."

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "I vote off Martha!"

[FIFTH CONFESSIONAL]

Trent - "They won't kick me off! I'm the team captain! I led them through-out this whole season since the teams were formed! I mean, I'm they're friend! You know what, just to show how much I like them, I'll vote myself off!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

With those confessionals ending, it was finally time for the Gilded Chris ceremony to begin. The Ceremony itself started like normal, with numerous pictures and clips of Trent flashing on the screen before it finally ended with Chris standing behind his podium infront of the losing team. Trent was surprisingly confident that he wasn't going home while his entire team seemed to be looking at him the entire time. Of course, Chris prepared the votes in his hand.

"Alright!", Chris began, "You Gaffers all know all this works by now, so I won't bore you guys with the details! The Votes have all been casted, and as such we're now ready to find out who's safe and who's not! The people who are safe, are Lindsay, Owen, and DJ!", he then tossed those three their Gilded Chrises. This knocked Trent out of his confidence aswell as LeShawna, and intensifying the moment as Chris finally got down to the bottom two, "Trent, LeShawna, this is it! One of you is going home tonight. And I know the Answer, and I am about to reveal it! And the person who is NOT going home is", Chris then began the dramatic pause, and close-ups of both LeShawna and Trent as they both awaited the upcoming answer were underway. The music grew more intense as the climax was finally reached, "LESHAWNA!", at long last, LeShawna was finally given the Gilded Chris, much to Trent's dissappointment and shock.

"What?!", he exclaimed in his shock, "You guys voted ME off?"

"You got that right, sugah.", LeShawna replied uncaringly, "You've been WAY too uptight lately, and you costed us the win!"

"Did not!", Trent replied, "Justin did that!"

"You can't blame everythin' on the other team, dude!", LeShawna replied quickly, "Take some responsibility!"

"Responsibility? You can't tell me you honestly think I did this!", Trent replied. Owen and Lindsay did not say a word in this argument at all.

"You know what dude, you need to chill! You should see this a good thing!", LeShawna added in to Trent in regards to the competitive beast he was turning into with every episode that went on. However, this did little to calm Trent down at all. However, he at least had accepted his fate by then.

"You know what?", he began, "Fine! Fine! I'll leave. Will everyone be happy then?"

"Yes actually", Chris replied, "Because we don't have that much time left, thank you very much."

"Then, Goodbye!", with those words, Trent walked himself to the lame-o-shame as his team watched him. Owen, Lindsay, and DJ waved him goodbye while LeShawna just stood and watched with her arms crossed. Of course, the three people waving were the only ones who were visibly saddened by Trent's departure from the season, with LeShawna being the one who instigated the entire thing. However, LeShawna still had the idea of an Alliance in her head.

"Okay, so with the Captain gone now, I say we all form an Alliance so there ain't no inter team conflict goin' on!", she quickly said to the rest of her team.

"But, Trent just left now!", Owen replied.

"I know, but this is just so we don't have any Duncan and Trent issues within our team! It'll make us stronger against whoever took down Heather!", LeShawna revealed, "Cuz I know that dude wasn't one o' us, and I know he or she will be comin for us now! We've got to band together to win this thing!"

"I'm in with you sistah!", DJ replied, "Theres no way my mama spice will defeat somebody like that!"

"Yeah, you do bring up a good point.", Lindsay said as her response, "I'm in too!"

"Good!", LeShawna replied happily at the two agreeing with her plan, and then turned to Owen, "What about you?"

"I dunno", Owen cautiously began, "I mean, Izzy's not gonna be with us!"

"Dude", DJ began in repliance, "That girl is on the other team! What if SHE'S the one we're after!"

"She wouldn't do that!", Owen replied in defense of Izzy, "Izzy's not like Heather at all!"

"Look, Owen, we ain't gon' get rid of Izzy first, if that will make you happy!", LeShawna replied.

"Okay then!", Owen happily exclaimed, "But, I'll only join if we'll let her join when the teams merge!"

"Fine.", LeShawna replied in an annoyed tone, "But only if she makes it that far! I am not in control of that."

"AWESOME!", the large boy cheered, "This is going to be Totally Awesome! My First Alliance with anyone else! And not only that, but we're all on the same team!"

"I know!", Lindsay happily agreed, "This is going to be totally better than Heather's Alliance!"

"You got that right!", LeShawna replied, happy to see Lindsay and Owen's eagerness to being in her Alliance. With those words, Chris finally popped up on screen again to give his parting words to the viewers;

"Well, there you have it!", he began, "A Totally Dramatic Breakup, a Totally Dramatic Opera, and two Totally Dramatic Alliances! Will LeShawna's alliance beat Justin's Alliance? Will Trent and Duncan ever get back together? Will DJ get to actually use his Mama's spice again? Will I ever find my Venus Fly Trap Larry? Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Action to find out the answers to those questions and MORE! Oh, and by the way those guest stars were just robots built with Mecha Courtney's remains. Only on, TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!"

"Hold on!", the voice of an Intern said to Chris before the fade out ocurred, stopping the end of the episode briefly, "You weren't supposed to reveal they were robots, Chris!"

"Well, I just did."

"But you weren't!"

"Fuck you, I did it anyway. ON TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!", with those final words, then did the episode finally fade out to black, and once that happened then the credits finally came on to signify that episode had come to it's close.

[LAME-O-SHAME]

Trent - "So, I was eliminated. Guess Duncan finally got his wish, huh? That guy, you know what, I'm kinda glad we broke up. I'm sick of him anyway. I mean really, looking at Porn! Is that really what he thinks is better than me? Naked Guys on Paper? Fine, forget him. Forget the Million! I can work on my own, just so you see...", just then his eyes widen as he comes to the realization of what has become of him and that he is no longer on the competition, "Oh my god...what have I become?! He was right, I AM a Bitch! This is terrible! Will he ever forgive me? Will he take me back? Will THEY ever forgive me?"

[LAME-O-SHAME ENDS]


	10. Document it all!

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris as usual said to begin the episode, "The Show's first ever Gay People finally met their end right inside of the boys' trailer!", it was then shown the audio of Duncan and Trent's final moment as a couple, "and it was no thanks to Justin that Cody and Katie both joined up in the Season's first Alliance, while LeShawna, had worse luck at first. Then, the beautiful host finally revealed the Challenge as an Opera, to which the cast were unprepared for no matter what, especially for the 'celebrity guests we brought on too! Haha. Well, in the end they were robots but still, haha! Anyway, just as the Screaming Gaffers were getting used to finally winning, it was thanks to Justin himself who kicked Duncan's ex-boyfriend in the nads and caused him to stop singing, thus, his team took little coaxing to send him into the lame-o-shame of losers and back home, leaving LeShawna to finally win her team over to form an Alliance of her own! How will the film lot be without Duncan and Trent's arguing? Was it worth it for Duncan, or will it be his undoing? Will DJ's secret Mama Spice be found out? What about LeShawna's Alliance?", just then Chris was shown walking by the trailers, unaware of the Shadowed and red-iris coloured being looking at him as he did his movements, "Find out the answer to all of those Questions and MORE, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!"

Following those words from Chris came at long last the introduction sequence of the Season as mentioned much earlier in Episode One. Of course, once it was over the episode itself finally opened up at last to reveal what happened after the previous one. This episode specifically opened up inside of the Craft Services tent, with all of the remaining contestants (Cody, Duncan, Katie, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Owen, Lindsay, and DJ) seated at the tables with their food infront of them. Of course, DJ was the one who had cooked it for them. It actually was a tastey looking bowl of white substance of some kind, but regardless Duncan and Cody both were able to put in their mouths and happily eat it.

"Man, I can't believe Chef is actually cooking us good food!", Duncan commented, "I can actually stomach this!"

"Tell me about it!", Cody replied. "This is actually like the cooking I get back home!", the others on the teams were also shown to be enjoying the food as the camera panned over to the Gaffers table, showing them having a similar moment of tasting their food, with Owen enjoying it the most of course.

"Yeah", DJ began, "Chef sure has learned how to cook, hasn't he? Hehe.", of course DJ had his Mama's spice hidden in his Short's pockets, with all of the other remaining castmates unaware that he had it at all. "For once, compliments to the Chef!"

"You got that right!", Owen replied, "This is so Awesome! Though I kinda liked his old Food too though, tasted fine! Didn't NEED to fix it!"

"Owen, don't say that!", Lindsay replied, "He might go back to cooking like he used to!"

"Nah", DJ assured Lindsay, "I don't think he would do that, trust me!" he then patted his pocket after finishing that statement, regardless Lindsay was assured completely that DJ was speaking the truth and worried no further.

"Alright y'all!", LeShawna quickly began to her team, "Enough 'bout the food, we need to start talkin' 'about our Alliance!", even though she said those words in the softest way she could, Justin still caught wind of hearing those words and lightly made sure to listen in on what she was saying, "We need to find out who took down Heather and get rid of that dude or chick!"

"Maybe Heather took herself off to manipulate us!", Lindsay suggested, to which none of her team/alliance seemed to believe was possible.

"Do you honestly think that Heather would do somethin' like that?", LeShawna replied with cocked eyebrows, "No way in heck would someone like her give up a million bucks no matter how hard we dream it! It had to be someone on her team!"

"Maybe it was Izzy.", DJ suggested, "The Girl could be capable of it."

"If it was her, then we have nothing to worry about!", Owen replied, "She wouldn't get us off!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because, she's amazing!", Owen of course said that in a loving tone, showing his affection towards the girl in question.

"What if it was the guy who liked her?", Lindsay suddenly offered as her own suggestion, but it was quickly dismissed;

"No way!", LeShawna responded, "That boy loved her too much back then to be able to manipulate her off the show! Had to be someone else!"

"What about Justin?", DJ suddenly replied, to which both Owen and Lindsay were offended by him saying such a thing.

"NO!", they both suddenly yelled in unison, gaining the attention of everyone from both their team and the Grips. Of course, they both soon sat down a bit embarassed from doing it.

"We mean, uhhh, No more Sarah Palin!", Owen replied, "Yeah, No more Palin...heheh!"

"I don't think JUstin did it either.", LeShawna replied after a short moment of awkward silence, "Just doesn't seem likely. But oh well, we have the rest of the episode to get on this case, so we'll just try our best the whole time!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "So LeShawna has her own Alliance now. Haha, and they can't even figure out it's me that they're up against! This is going to be fun! Perhaps I can, give them a few 'hints' along the way, just for my enjoyment!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Justin's confessional, the camera went back to focusing onto to the Killer Grips as they sat down at their table, and it seemed to primarily focus on Cody as he finished up his bowl of food secretly made tastey by noneother than DJ.

"yesiree, this food is definitely good for my diet!", Cody revealed much to his team's confusion.

"Diet?", Duncan replied, "Why would you need a diet?"

"You're skinny as skinny can be!", Justin added in a non-insulting tone.

"Haha, I mean my Hypoglycemic diet.", Cody explained, "I have Hypoglycemia, it's a condition where I don't have much sugar in my blood."

"You have that?", Justin replied a bit worried, "Are you, going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine!", Cody said confidentally, "As long as I get enough Sugars! Hehe, it'll be fine!"

"You sure?", Katie added, "I heard that condition can cause Seizures, Unconcsiousness, and even Death!", some of the team seemed surprised that Katie knew such knowledge, but nonetheless they all ignored it.

"Heheh, it's been a long time since I ever had an episode!", Cody responded, "So I doubt it'll happen any time soon! Don't worry about it!"

"Are you positive, Cody?", Justin added in as a question, showing actual concern for the boy he was surprisingly getting along with despite the massive differences between the two.

"Yeah!", Cody sad positively, "Absolutely! This condition is NOT going to get in the way of my abilities in this Game!"

"Wait, so you signed up for this show knowing you have a condition that could kill you if you don't get the right Food?", Duncan questioned to the boy beside him. Of course, Cody did have a rather optimistic responde for this question;

"Yeah, haha.", Cody replied, "Pretty much, but again, nothin like that's gonna happen! Trust me!"

"I would hope so, Cody!", the voice of the infamous television Host Chris McLean suddenly said as he walked into the tent, "Because today is once more, a CHALLENGE DAY! So get readto caugh up your breakfast!", just then he began laughing his classical McLean laugh.

"and exactly what torture do you have you concockted for us today?", Duncan asked in response to Chris' opening statement.

"Oh nothing!", the host remarked, "Just that your day will be total hell! Speficially, Documentary Hell! Get it, because today is a Documentary theme! As in, Non-Fictional videos of People, Animals, or events! Educational Movies about Great White Sharks, Devilish Monsters, the possibility of Robots, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, or even a video about a country! All of them Documenting nothing but the truth, the absolute and total TRUTH!", of course as he went over the first three examples, Scarface the Shark, , and then Mecha Courtney were shown on screen one after another before it cut back to Chris speaking.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "Documentaries? But, those are so BORING! Can it be about my hair, because it's been So long before I've even had it trimmed, done or diddy! I have so many split ends in it, I wonder how much worse it can get!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Lindsay's confessional, Chris had assembled all of the Nine remaining castmates outside to where their challenge was to begin, and of course he began explaining the first of two challenges they would face within this episode;

"For your First Challenge, it is to capture Footage!", he explained, much to the contestants' disbelief that it would be hard at all, "Of these two animals, one for each team, and make sure you keep it in focus and that you capture all of it's movements! One team-member will hold the Camera while the others will try their best to direct them to capture the animal on film! Team to have the best footage wins!", of course Chef was shown keeping two obviously large animals in cages that had too little light to see what creatures were actually in them. It was then that the castmembers became rather worried. "And trust me, this one will be tough! Because both of these animals are anything BUT friendly! Both of them can also be QUITE Illusive aswell, and it's a miracle that we got them to even show themselves! So, teams, pick your Animal! Since the Grips still have their Captain, Duncan gets to do it for his team."

"I pick the one on the right.", Duncan quickly replied, choosing the cage that was smaller, but still quite large. "How bad could it be?"

"Gaffers?", Chris replied, "Or should I say, Losers?", he then laughed, much to LeShawna's annoyance.

"Well, I think we should go with the left one!", LeShawna exclaimed, "There's only two of 'em and that's the last one!"

"Haha.", Chris replied, "Yep! You would've gotten it anyway, but by law I have to make sure I have your Consent! It's the only flaw in the Justice System here if you ask me! Anyway, Chef, let's see what the teams got!"

"I can't wait to see this!", Izzy commented, "Those definitely don't sound like animals I know!"

"Grips!", Chris said first, "You picked the one on the right, which gets you the thought to be extinct Dinosaur, DILOPHOSAURUS!", Chef then with a sinister look to his face released the beast from the cage, revealing a Dinosaur that looked like a Velociraptor in shape but was double the size,practically the size of a person including the double crests it had on the top of it's head. Being 20 feet long with it's tail but not a raptor, it also didn't have the two switchblade claws on the feet but did have feet that resembled a T-Rex's, and of course it had a notch after the first row of teeth in it's mouth giving it a Crocodile-like look to it's mouth, and also feathers that covered most of it's body like fur. The entire Grips team and Gaffer team were shocked and amazed at this.

"Okay, how the FUCK did you get a DINOSAUR?", Duncan replied with complete disbelief in Chris, "GOTTA be fake!"

"Actually, Duncan", Chris began, "It's not! You see, theres a remote town somewhere in Ontario that's near this science facility, and they were practicing with bringing dinosaurs back to life, so they started with this Early Jurassic Predator, Dilophosaurus! With Government supervision of course! We have a Feathered One here, because that's the Northern one! Scaled ones take up the South! Our Version here is native to the State of Alaska, and few islands near us! Although some have popped up in the mainland."

"So you're telling us that they brought DINOSAURS back to life?", DJ replied, "Dude, you REALLY think we can buy that?", in response the Dilophosaurus roared it's roar that was similar to 's Banshee scream but at a lower pitch and much more reptilian in sound. Izzy then did her own observation by going up to the creature and actually opening it's mouth, much to it's anger, and sticking her head inside, she then stopped doing so and became scared.

"It's real.", Izzy replied, "A Robot's mouth wouldn't be that wet.", in response to that everyone gasped as Chris then laughed.

"Yep!", Chris answered, "One Hundred Percent Real, and Female too! However, we also have the other Gender in the left cage! Chef, reveal the Gaffer's animal!", as the Gaffers (especially DJ) became worried, Chef unvieled the second monster, which much to their shock was a full grown Sasquatchenawkwa. It of course roared at the Humans, which quickly put the Dilophosaurus into a rage aswell as both beasts then began roaring and hissing at eachother (the Dilophosuaurs hissing, Sasquatch roaring and growling) as Chef and many interns used Chains to keep them from stricking eachother or Chris. "A SASQUATCH!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "Okay, you tellin me that now we have Feathered Lizards the size of people walkin' around here, and that Government actually is OKAY with that? Oh, and are you tellin me that they okay with Bigfoot too?! What kind of trick is this dude pullin' off anyway?!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Chris - "Haha, trick haha. While it is true that now the Canadian Dilophosaurus roams as a native animal of all and also Alaska, that the American one roams Northeastern United States, and the Polar one is WAYY up North, the Government didn't let me have one, I just caught it myself, haha. And it doesn't look like she's happy about it! However, Sasquatch, well, he's been on our show before so he was willing! Still a mean mamma jamma though! I just wonder which one's meaner! Especially since the Females, are more Agressive!", he then laughs harder then he did before.

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"oKAY!", Chris began, "With the creatures assigned, we can start the challenge! As such, here are your cameras!", he then had Chef toss two cameras to the teams. Cody caught his for the Grips, and LeShawna caught her teams' camera. "Your Animals will be kept in seperated Studios to make it so that they don't kill eachother and cost us some badass monsters for a later season or episode, but trust me, it'll STILL be heard ha ha! Now, you're studios will be part of the same studio though, so be aware of that!"

"Uh, what exactly IS the Challenge?", LeShawna asked, still confused as to what that part was.

"It's to basically capture footage of the creature, I'll judge it! Of course, after that we will have the second part of the challenge! Best Two out of Two wins the Reward for today! Sol, LET'S GET TO IT!", with those words from Chris, the challenge had finally begun. However, it was natural that once the jump cut into the studios, filled with jungles and foresty pieces, was done that all of the contestants were scared of their respective Animal. The first focus was the Grips, who were actually huddled up in a tree while the Dilophosaurus was below, hissing at them and circling the tree repeatedly. Luckily for the Competitors, they were high enough to be out of it's reach.

"How did Chris even get this thing?!", Katie asked in terror, her and Cody both holding onto Justin for dear life.

"Nevermind that!", Cody exclaimed, "How did these things get brought back?", of course then all of the Grips panicked as the beast jumped at them, making them all jump at it's move.

"Okay, who has the fucking camera?!", Duncan suddenly asked, in response it was Cody who lifted up the Camera in his hands, "Just start filming this stupid thing already before it eats us!"

"Got it!", Cody complied with Duncan's commands and began filimg their assigned Dinosaur, the creature still hissed and tried with all it's might to get up to them, but was unable to do so despite being obviously superior to the humans in terms of raw power. "Haha, this is pretty easy!"

"Yeah, for now!", Katie added, "What if the tree Falls?"

"Hey, Owen's with the other team.", Duncan replied, "So I think we have a few extra minutes before that happens.", it was right after Duncan said those words that the camera quickly went over to where the other team was filming. Despite having a Sasquatch plain in their sight, it was revealed that the Gaffers had actually managed to lose sight of their monster, even with DJ being the one manning the camera.

"Okay, where in the hell did that damn thing go?", LeShawna asked, fustrated with the lost Sasquatch, "YO, BIGFOOT!"

"I don't think it wants to be filmed.", Lindsay pointed out, which was quite obvious to the entire team, "Kinda like Tyler!"

"Yeah.", Owen added, "Bigfoot is said to be one of the most illusive beings on the planet, why nobody's found a body! He has avoided Scientific Discovery ever since the Native Americans were all that existed in North America!"

"How and why do you know so much about Bigfoot?", LeShawna quickly asked to Owen's knowledge of Sasquatch.

"Izzy filled me in!", Owen revealed, which didn't seem to surprise any of the Gaffers at all, infact none of them even responded to Owen's answer. "Infact, Bigfoot might even be the Missing Link between us and Monkeys, or maybe even a giant Orangutan Relative called Giganthopithicus!"

"Look dude", LeShawna began, "We might be able to use that knowledge later, but we don't it for filming!"

"Okay, sorry.", Owen then gave LeShawna a apologetic and sheepish smile.

"SASQUATCH!", LeShawna called out again, "COME ON, WE JUST WONNA WIN THIS STINKIN' CHALLENGE!"

"Yeah!", Lindsay added in loudly, "You can help us! Don't make me send Tyler after you!"

"Okay, Lindsay, Tyler's not in the game.", DJ replied, tired of Lindsay thinking Tyler was still in, "This isn't funny anymore."

"It's gettin old.", LeShawna said to support DJ's argument.

"I'm not trying to be funny!", Lindsay added in defense of herself, "I just don't know where Tyler is!"

"Okay you know what, whatever.", LeShawna remarked, "We have a bigfoot to find.", the team then journeyed deeper into the woods of the Studio, unaware that their Sasquatch was actuallt right behind them, hiding in the trees and bushes the entire time, and actually even following them aswell. It was practically comical that it was able to not even cause a single rustle in any of the forestry or plants as it moved about, and thus able to be undetected by the team. However, soon enough the focus went right back onto the Grips as they were still stuck in the tree with the Agressive Female Dilophosaurus below them, hissing at them, wanting to kill them all. Even the shots used by the cameramen seemed to be taken from trees, most likely because it would attack even them.

"Okay, what are we going to do?", Katie asked in a panicked tone, "I might know it's name means double crested lizard, but that doesn't mean I actually know how to get away from this thing! It's one of the least known Dinosaurs!"

"How about waiting for it to calm down?", Justin suggested, "I believe that might work, it has to tire out eventually!"

"Yeah, but how long would that take?!", Katie added, "We're probably going to fall out of this fake tree before it does so!"

"If only Dweeb boy were here", Duncan said, referring to Harold, "We could use a Sacrifice."

"He was on the other team.", Cody said in correction of Duncan.

"I know, but hey, it'd be nice.", Duncan replied.

"Hey Duncan, don't you have a knife of some sort?", Justin quickly said to question Duncan.

"What good would a KNIFE have against THAT? It's just a Switchblade.", Duncan revealed, "I highly doubt something like that would die to a little Switchblade. Human, yes, Sasquatch, maybe, that thing, Hell No."

"Good Point.", Justin replied.

"Guys!", Izzy suddenly exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?!", the rest of her entire team replied in unison.

"I think we can easily get away from it if one of us jumps down from the tree and distracts it enough to get everyone else down to safety and then run to safety themselves!", Izzy explained, before the view went back to the Dilophosaurus, hissing and angrily slashing at the trees. It's claws and arms would be powerful and sharp enough to inflict levels of claw marks that would most likely expose bone and be fatal. It's jaws were most likely as powerful as that of a Crocodile or Alligator's, perhaps a bit weaker but most certainly powerful enough to take down Humans and many of the present day animals, and it's powerful legs could no doubt run faster than any human being. It was practically a triple threat. So obviously, none of the Killer Grips wanted to attempt running for their lives from it, as it would most likely end in a Sacrifice of life.

"Not it", the entire team quickly said, including Izzy the one who suggested it.

"Hey! You suggested it!", Duncan quickly snapped at the red-headed crazy girl.

"Haha", Izzy laughed, "Did you think that meant I was going to do it? Haha, that would be Insane!"

"Well we have to do something!", Justin added in, "I am not going to get mauled to death by some deranged Dinosaur that should've stayed Extinct!", it was just then that Cody was shown to be thinking up a plan to save his team. Soon enough, he came up with it and slided out of hugging onto Justin, much to the other boy's confusion. "Cody, what are you doing?"

"Justin, quick take off your shirt!", Cody quickly said.

"Hey!", Duncan exclaimed, "This is no time for that now, Loverboys!"

"No!", Cody said with a slight blush, "If that thing is female, and most likely straight, then it should easily fall for Justin's looks and be so distracted that it would let us escape!"

"I never thought of that, Cody.", Justin said with a smile, "That's quite smart."

"Hehe, thanks."

"Just take off your damn shirt already.", Duncan quickly added in, ready to no longer be in danger of being devoured by a Dinosaur. Without any further hesitation, Justin ripped his shirt off of his body, exposing his well exercised, fully ripped and well tanned bady. Just as Cody had predicted, the Dilophosaurus was distracted by Justin's charms and no longer slashed and hissed at the team in the tree. Justin smiled happily at the sight of the obvious working, and he along with his team were easily able to slide down off of the tree, with the Dilophosaurus choosing to gush over Justin instead of attacking the Grips. However, the Gaffers had less luck. In the amount of time it took for their rival team to get a plan of action to save their lives, the Gaffers still had not found their Sasquatch, which was now walking in plain sight behind them the entire time and even smiling while holding in it's laughter. Of course, this fustrated the Gaffers completely as they walked through-out the set, especially LeShawna.

"Okay, now this is just Ridiculous!", the girl exclaimed angrily, "There is no possible way that damn sasquatch could be missing!"

"Maybe we're just not looking hard enough!", Lindsay suggested.

"Maybe it was just a man in a suit, and he got out of the suit.", DJ's suggestion was met with an offended Sasquatch that was behind him, though it still was not discovered by any member of the team.

"Maybe it's just over the Rainbow!", Owen suggested, to which his team and the Sasquatch blankly looked at him for.

"Not even gonna ask.", LeShawna replied.

"Hey, guys, do you get the wierd feeling that you're being watched?", Owen suddenly pointed out, feeling that the Sasquatch was behind them. "I mean, I'm starting to feel very, very wierd right now. Like, something's behind us."

"It might be the ghost of Heather's Hair.", LeShawna said as a joke, "Tryin' to find her body."

"Heather's hair has a ghost?!", both Lindsay and DJ said in surprising fright, much to LeShawna's annoyance.

"No you dumbasses!", she said in annoyance, "and WHAT is that Smell?!", of course then she finally began complaining about a skunk-like body odor that everyone was smelling.

"  
I know!", Lindsay added in, "I thought Owen just farted again!"

"Haha!", Owen laughed, "That wasn't me! I let out my gas before we got in the set!"

"Okay, so horrible ass smell and the feelin somethin's behind us...", just then the Gaffers finally turned around just to see the hairy man-like ape that was seven feet tall roar right at them. Naturally, DJ screamed the loudest and he and Lindsay both hid behind an equally shocked LeShawna. Since DJ had the camera, it flew up into the air as he bolted and thus was slapped away by Sasquatch and landed right on Owen's face, breaking his teeth immensely along with the Camera, but also sending him right ontop of his very team aswell thus causing them to all roll like a snowball away from the angry Sasquatch. Soon enough however, the Gaffers ran into a tree and broke from being in a snowball formation. It was only then that they could see that Owen was hurt, his jaw shattered and broken by the Sasquatch hitting him with the camera.

"Oh my gosh!", Lindsay gasped, "Owen's hurt!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

DJ - "I can't believe that they went this far in a Challenge! Unplanned Zombie attack is one thing, but DINOSAURS AND SASQUATCH! I'm surprised Owen's HEAD wasn't broken in this! Heck, I'm lucky that I wasn't broken!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After DJ's confessional, came the moment in which LeShawna noticed the camera was no longer with her or her team. This managed to multiply the level of fustration with both the show and the challenge.

"Where in hell's the Camera?!", she pointed out to her team, "DON'T tell me that Sasquatch has the Camera!"

"Sorry!", DJ replied sheepishly, a bit scared of LeShawna at this point, "I was scared when that thing roared! It was so angry and scary!"

"Ugh.", LeShawna said with rolling her eyes, "We're gonna have to back."

"What?!", Lindsay and DJ both gasped in unison.

"But what if it kills us?!", Lindsay added in following her and DJ's gasp.

"We are NOT losin' this Challenge because of some stupid Sasquatch!", LeShawna sternly told them. However, Lindsay and DJ's fright was increased when the Sasquatch returned to the Gaffers, with the camera right on it's shoulders for some reason, and it's body right behind LeShawna as she faced the knocked out and wounded Owen and the scared Lindsay and DJ.

"LeShawna..", both DJ and Lindsay began to the angry girl on their team, but they were unable to reveal to her at that moment of where the Sasquatch was.

"I mean it!", she exclaimed, "Those damn Grips have had their last win! If it takes me to kick that damn Sasquatch in the Balls, I will beat those damn Gri-", of course it was then that LeShawna turned around and saw for herself where the Bigfoot was. As it then roared angrily at her as it did before, her and her team screamed in Unison. However, LeShawna in her fright followed through on her word and kicked the Male Sasquatch in the Groin, causing it's angry roar to turn into a morunful wale of pain as she grabbed the camera as it fell from the beast's shoulders and without any hesitation wanted Chris to end the Challenge. "Alright, LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!". Without any further stalling, LeShawna, Lindsay and DJ grabbed Owen and the Camera then bolted like lightning (the type of weather) away from the distraught Bigfoot. It was only at that very moment that the camera revealed that outside of the Studio was Chris and Chef, waiting for the right time to end this section of the Challenge.

"So," Chris began, "Do you think it's time to end the Challenge? Or should we make them suffer just a little bit longer?"

"Up to you, mah man.", Chef replied, "Though I just wonder if they still alive! I mean, the Dinosaur could've eaten the Grips alive and left they bodies unable to be identified, and the Sasquatch coulda beaten the Gaffers to a bloody pulp and then gutted and eaten them! Not to mention the Camera crew too meaning we might have to go in there ourselves to get the proof! They'd also possibly have to kill the Animals for that too!", suddenly Chef noticed Chris, who was shockingly concerned at that point, acess the Studio's intercom system.

"Contestants, and inside camera crew", he began, "The First Part of the Challenge over! If you're still alive, please come out of the studio with your cameras intact so we can have the second challenge and finally name a winner!", with those words the scene made a jump cut to the moment in which all of the remaining contestants save for Owen were gathered with their cameras infront of both Chris and Chef, but not for the next part of the Challenge. Instead, the main focus for the moment seemed to be the fate of Owen. Izzy was of course the most concerned on this subject.

"Is Owen okay?", Izzy asked to Chris and Chef as the Cameras seemed to heavily focus on him, "Where the heck's the Medical Team?"

"Oh, don't worry!", Chris replied, "They'll be here! The Cameras are just getting all the necessary shots for ratings!"

"How long's the big guy gonna be, ya know, injured?", LeShawna inquired.

"Well, judging by the way things look, probably about 3 to 4 Weeks.", Chris added in with little remorse for saying such a thing and also causing gasps from all of the other remaining contestants, "But in reality, i'd leave that up to our Doctor here on Total Drama, DR. PENNYWISE!", it was then that an Ambulance with the colours of a circus clown car drove up onto the scene, and out of it came a man dressed in a doctor's outfit but with a fake red nose, circus clown face makeup, and a rainbow afro wig on his head. He also had strange eyes that were similar to Justin's in the way they looked different from everyone elses, but oddly these changed colour every single time he was on screen after not being on screen. It was worth nothing that everyone was surprised and confused to see a clown come onto the scene.

"Hoho!", Dr. Pennywise began, "Where is the Patient, hoho! I'm ready to operate!" just then the clown doctor held up a blow horn, but then tossed it aside and took out a plastic toy saw instead. He then smiled at Chris, Chef and the contestants.

"We need a bigger budget, man.", Chef said to Chris in response to Dr. Pennywise's mere existance.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Remind me to NEVER need surgery while on this show."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Izzy - "I just hope Dr. Pennywise can fix Owen up! Owen is like my buddy! He's on the other team but he's the only guy who really gets me, ya know? Plus he saved me from the Spawn of Satan itself ! He definitely needs to fix Owen up!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following those confessionals, the hosts and castmembers watched as tried numerous techniques on Owen. The First was as the Doctor explained;

"First, I will do my Balloon treatment! It always works on the Elderly who have a risk of Heart attacks!", the doctor then began blowing up and making balloon animals and throwing them repeatedly at Owen. Owen smiled with his broken teeth and actually tried popping them, only to have his laughter cause him great pain and worry the other castmembers completely, though Dr. Pennywise kept on laughing his "hoho" laugh instead. Following this, Pennywise was able to make a further diagnosis of Owen, "It seems as though this Patient's injury inhibits laughter, I will try my noodle down the throat technique, as the injury seems to be in his mouth region!"

"Uh, Noodle down the what tecnique?!", LeShawna questioned in response to the diagnosis.

"Noodle down the throat technique!", the Doctor explained, "It's when I send Noodles down a person's throat to help them laugh again. It's one of my most sucessful techniques, almost as helpful as my tickling of the ape!"

"Dude, you can NOT tell me you don't see that his teeth are broken!", LeShawna suddenly pointed out, just in time too as Chef had gotten a large tube of Noodles for . It was then that finally noticed Owen's broken teeth, the true injury that he had.

"Oh, I see!", the doctor replied, "Well then I will just wire his Jaw together then!", it was then that everyone gasped. Even Chris and Chef seemed to be frightened by the very thought of handling something like that.

"I don't think that's a good idea.", Chris said while walking over to Pennywise, "Maybe Chef or an Intern should handle that."

"Nonsense!", Pennywise assured Chris, "While I might have no true medical license, I am still more knowledgeable about this kind of stuff than any of you combined! Now all I need is supplies from the local hospital and I will be fine!"

"We have supplies here.", Chris responded.

"Actually, not anymore. I borrowed them for my own private hospital.", Pennywise explained, as if unaware that borrowing requires permission before seizing the object that desired. Chris however, had no further questions to ask of .

"Well, Good luck.", with a few pats on the Doctor's back, Owen was put on a wheeler and taken by Dr. Pennywise and a few interns into the medical services tent of the Film Lot to be worked on. All of the other contestants remained concerned for him as this went on, but regardless the Second Challenge was set to start with or without Owen, and if course Chris chose to start said Challenge at that very moment rather than later. "Okay! With that finally out of the way, onto the Second Challenge! Now, as you might have noticed I've been saying 'facts' about your animals through-out the episode, well now it's time for you to find the TRUE facts about them!"

"That's IT?!", LeShawna replied, doubting that Chris was legit at all.

"Yep!", Chris replied, "We really can't think of anything else that would fit the theme of documentaries, and we're close to the end of the episode so sadly that'll have to do! HOWEVER, we DID give your computers a defuctive Internet Connection to make it SOMEWHAT Challenging! Haha!"

"But, really, that's it dude?", Cody added in question form, "That's ALL you could pull outta your butt?"

"Pretty much!", Chris remarked, "Now, Grips take one Laptop, Gaffers take the other. The Team who find the most FACTUAL information on the assigned website will get your team the Win and the Reward!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Well, looks like I now have the Chance I need to win this for my team, and take down LeShawna's Alliance.", he then finishes his confessional with a smirk on his face.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Justin's confessional, both teams were shown having one team member seated at an outdoor desk with the laptop on it with one other team-member seated at a type writer. The others were huddled around these two. None of the castmembers seemed actually interested in this challenge at all, however. For the Killer Grips it was Katie manning the Laptop and Izzy handling the Type Writer while for the Gaffers it was LeShawna and DJ respectively. Duncan however, was the most skeptical about this working.

"Uh, Justin", he began, "Are you sure Cody shouldn't be manning the Computer?"

"He has a good point.", Cody added in, "I do know my way around a PC! hehe. Not as much as Harold, but I know enough!"

"Trust me!", Justin replied, "Now if you excuse me, me and Cody need to discuss something in private.", Justin then without any further hesitation took Cody (who was blushing and had his eyes widened) away from Duncan and the other Grips.

"Have fun sucking face.", Duncan said to the two as they left the screen, but soon enough the cameras jump cut to Justin and Cody, sitting behind a plastic bush that had the Gaffers in sight behind it. Obviously Justin was planning his way of making the Gaffers lose, regardless Cody was still visibly blushing.

"Okay, Cody, time for action!", Justin whispered to Cody, who once more became even more aroused.

"Hehe, wha?", Cody said with an obviously aroused and blush-filled look on his face. It was at that moment that Justin finally noticed that Cody clearly did not know that Justin was not talking about a romantic moment.

"I mean the plan of getting the Gaffers to lose."

"Huh?", Cody then shook his head quickly and snapped back into his senses, "Oh...hehe...sorry, thought you were talkin about..somethin' else...hehe."

"Whatever.", Justin replied, "I don't mind. Anyway, here is the plan. We hack their computer and shut it down, preventing them from researching their info, and giving you enough time to finally edit the Wikipedia Article for their animal so that they get ALL of their facts wrong! Have you got that?"

"Isn't that...cheating?"

"Cody, like Heather neve did anything worse than that!"

"Yeah...but...I'm assuming I'm doing the Hacking?"

"Of course!", Justin responded, "Who else would be smart enough to do it?", in response Cody lightly blushed.

"Th-thanks...but...I still dunno...I mean, what if they catch us?"

"Don't worry about that!", Justin said to assure Cody, "I'll cover that! You just shut off their computer, hack it, or whatever you have to do to ensure us Grips the win! We're all going to be counting on you this time around! But don't worry, I'll take the pressure off of you. You won't have much it."

"Thanks, Justin.", Cody responded, since he very much doesn't like being under too much pressure.

"Is that a yes, or no?"

"I guess it's a yes."

"Excellent.", Justin smiled a smirk of both shining beauty and sinister cunning after Cody agreed to do his plans. Clearly, his plan was coming together nicely, and he was certain he was going to win this season eventually.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "I'm not really big on the whole idea of cheating to win or anything, but hey, if it makes Justin happy, I guess I should do it then! Hehehe."

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "See? What'd I tell ya? I am an expert strategist! Pretty soon my team will win the reward, and their's will not!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following the confessionals of both Justin and Cody, came the moment in which the challenge had gone deeper into motion. The Camera chose to focus on the Gaffers, most likely because they were the focus of Justin's antagonistic plan and not the Grips. Once it did focus on them, it was shown that most of them were completely bored. LeShawna had just finally found the website she could use after numerous times of having to deal with Anti-Spyware installations and installing Google Chrome onto the machine for faster browsing. Regardless, she was bored. Especially when she saw the Wikipedia article on Sasquatches. It was now filled with traits such as behaviour, history, discovery, sightings before discovery, facts, and numerous other both relevant and irrelevant facts.

"Okay", LeShawna began with widened eyes, "How in the hell are we supposed to get all this shit into one little few sheets of paper?!"

"Maybe we just do like at School and take the most important stuff!", Lindsay pointed out, "Or just simplify it or make it up like I did! Or we get Tyler to do it!", Lindsay added in. Her team had no response to her statement other than LeShawna rolling her eyes before facing her computer again. Just then however, Justin approached the team as Cody was prepared to get into position.

"Gaffers!", Justin called out, "How's it going?"

"What the hell do you want, Grip boy?!", LeShawna replied both suspiciously and angrily at Justin. "Ain't you supposed to be with YOUR team!"

"Yeah!", Lindsay added in defense of LeShawna's point, "What about the Chips?"

"Oh, haha.", Justin replied, "I just thought i'd drop by for a little sunlight.", he falsely explained, "It's so much brighter over here!"

"No it ain't!", LeShawna exclaimed right back at him.

"Well, then why did it get so much Hotter?", just then Justin removed his shirt from his body, and soon enough a shining aura surrounded his body and entranced the Grips in his looks, even DJ. Though LeShawna andLindsay were clearly more entranced, even panting like they were dogs at Justin's body and even going as far as having to wave eachother due to being so heated up that they were sweating. Behind the desk however, was Cody, who was easily able to flip the Laptop around so that he could take it onto his lap and begin editing the Wikipedia article like he was a pro at it. He of course did all of this while avoiding eye contact with Justin's aura, though it seemed to deliberately avoid him as if Justin's very mind was controlling it and making sure that his plan worked perfectly, including Cody's tampering of the Article, as he posed his buttocks, body, arms and other body parts for the Grips to keep them entranced in his attractive aura.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "My Dad has a membership at Wikipedia, so I just used his account. Hehe. His Password's easy to figure out to, wish I could tell ya but I'm not gonna betray my dad like that. Just saying, if you know him it's VERY easy to figure out. He also uses the same one for everything he's on, too!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After Cody finished tampering with the Wikipedia article and left the scene, Justin finally snapped his fingers and released Lindsay, LeShawna and DJ from being entranced as he left the scene. As they collected what had just happened, they were a bit confused.

"What just happened?", DJ who regained his senses quicker than the other two asked to his two participating team mates.

"Hotness.", Lindsay explained while her and LeShawna were still panting and sweating from Justin's aura, "Hotness just happened." It was right after that statement that finally the last jump cut to Chris happened, hinting that the challenge had finally come to it's close and that it was almost time to announce the winning team. This was hinted by Chris walking right inbetween the area of where the desks are and with a smile on his face.

"Alright castmates!", he loudly proclaimed, "Time for the second Challenge is up! It's time to present your facts to me at once so I can grade your assignments!"

"Here you are, host!", Duncan said as he handed his team's typewriter written papers over to chris with a smirk on his face, "An Essay on the damn Dilophosaurus! Written of course Izzy and Katie."

"You think I thought YOU wrote this?!", Chris joked, "Get outta here man, hahaha. Anyway, Let's see! It seems as though you have the true facts! Such as how there are Four types of species; The Dark Feathered and Red crested Canadian one, the Non Feathered dark scaled with yellow markings and red crests american one, the tan slash biege coloured with red crest and no feathers carribean one, and even the Green with white markings scaled African one that has the males have a frill. You even got down that in all types it is the female who is larger and more agressive than the males, and that the Jurassic Park version is only correct in a sense to the African Dilophosarus except the new real life one came years after the movie, grows it's frill only in males and only when the kid is matured enough, and does NOT spit poison! You also disprove that the Polar species is only an Urban Legend of Hysteria, and that the Canadian one inhabits all of Canada plus the states of Alaska and main, American one has the United States' Northeast and Top North Midwest regions, the carribean one is found in Cuba, Jamacia, Haiti and basically all of the carribean, and the African one is basically only in the parts of Africa that are not desert filled. A PLUS! Especially since it's written just like a real documentary! Boring enough for one view at school but not at home! Good Work!", in response to their grade the Killer Grips cheered happily. This however made the Gaffers anxious, hoping that their now finished paper would be good enough to get a double A plus from the host.

"Here ya go, McLean!", LeShawna opened with as DJ handed her the papers and she handed them to Chris, "Enjoy you're reading!"

"Probably won't!", Chris replied, "But Thanks anyway!", he then began the rating. "Okay, so it says here that Sasquatches come from the lost city of Atlantis which never existed but that they also run Ecyclopedia Dramatica's replacement site Oh Internet and are responsible for ED's transformation into what it is now, not only that but they are also responsible for manipulating Mitt Romney into his Anti-Gay bullying years ago and also helped to get Richard Nixon into office during the 1960's aswell as make the United States Government ban Whiskey back in the good old days. However, they also at the same time hid their existence from all of Humanity and then killed the two people who filmed the Patterson Film and put their souls into human suits so that the rest of humanity would question their existence until the great God Zeus would force them out of hiding in an attempt to defeat lord Xenu, but ultimately lord Xenu killed off all of the Sasquatches except for one species that still exists today...what?"

"That's what the article said!", LeShawna said in defense of her team's work.

"Now.", Chris replied, "I would LOVE to give this thing an A double plus, except there is one problem...Richard Nixon is my FAVOURITE PRESIDENT! And Mitt Romney? How do you know he bullied some Gay Kid years ago? I've never heard of that! Basically, what I am saying is that while it would be awesome to give this thing an A, because it insults Richard Nixon I morally can NOT allow that. Therefore, you get an F TRIPLE Minus, and the Grips win the free party of Dominos Pizza with breadsticks coupled with Pepsi, Michael Jackson Music and of course the movie Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgandy!", upon hearing those words the Grips cheered loudly at the reveal that they would be recieving all of that special treatment, but as they walked off and the Gaffers looked with great grimaces on their faces, Chris turned to them with a heavily dissappointed face. "Gaffers, I am GREATLY ashamed of you tonight."

"First of all, YOU'RE ashamed of US?!", LeShawna replied, "You the one who got some crazy ass CLOWN for a DOCTAH!"

"Thay may be, but he didn't imply that Richard Nixon was terrible!", Chris pointed out, "Plus I thing you even got the date of his presidency wrong too, which is also a bad thing! Not only that, but you insulted the city of Atlantis! It's bad enough they had their prized bubble popped recently, you don't have to go and claim all of their people are Sasquatches! That, and again I love comedy and to some your Documentary may be entertaining, but THAT'S THE POINT! Documentaries are supposed to be BORING, FACTUAL, AND TRUTHFUL! Not LYING, FUNNY AND NONSENSICAL! As such, for Insulting Richard Nixon I am giving your team a Penalty!"

"A penalty?!", Lindsay and DJ gasped in unison.

"Say what?", LeShawna added in, in a sassy way of course.

[CONFESSIONAL]

LeShawna - "He CAN'T be serious. A Penalty? You know what, BRING IT ON, CHRIS! At this point, I can take ANY kind o' torture yo' ass got instore fo' us!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"THAT'S RIGHT!", Chris declared loudly as suddenly the scene became dark and lightning filled, "For your crimes against Nixon, you will have to watch the worst Nickolodeon Product ever made followed by one of the worst comic hero movies ever made and then one of the worst video game movies ever made. That means, you will be FORCED, to watch GOOD BURGER, THEN BATMAN AND ROBIN, AND THEN THE SUPER MARIO BROS. MOVIES! BACK TO BACK, TWICE!...WITH NO SNACKS! Except Owen of course.", with one last lightning bolt LeShawna, Owen and DJ gasped in terror and were then dragged away by interns, leaving Chris to finally sign off the episode. "And that as they say, is that! What will happen next? Will LeShawna, Lindsay and DJ survive their torture? Will fix oOwen up good? Will Justin and Cody ever kiss again? Will Izzy and Owen make it together? What about the Animals?! What about ME?! For the answer to all of these questions aswell as more, you will have to tune in next time to the next exciting episode of none other than TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!", it was with those words that finally the episode faded out into black, allowing the credits to finally roll thus signifying that the day's episode had come it's close and that the next grouping of events was going to only be seen in the next episode.


	11. Full Metal Drama

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris said once more to begin the recap of the previous episode, "Our Competitors took it to the chin with an all you can eat buffet of Dilophosaurus and Sasquatchenawkwa! But, it was the Gaffer's Camera that took down their Owen! OWCH! Owen's Broken Jaw means he probably won't be eating anything unless it's met the buisness end of a blender! Yep! Gonna be a rough life for Owen! BUT, the strategist award clearly goes to Justin! That's because thanks to his alliance with Cody and Katie, he was able to get the Gaffers to fail for the FIFTH time this season! WOW! Though to the Gaffer's credit, they probably would've lost anyway. Haha. We also introduced Dr. Pennywise, our brand new Total Drama Doctor who we got at the cheapest of payments! His diagnosis, this show is DANGEROUS! But, that's how we all like it here on Total Drama! So get used to it! Because this week, it's an all out WAR! It's a desperate battle for survival, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!" following those words came the season's intro as usual, and once that finished at last the episode itself opened up. This episode specifically started with the contestants (specifcally LeShawna, Katie, Duncan, Cody and Izzy) running with great speed into the bathroom stalls, only to learn that the stall being used by what appeared to be Owen based on the feet was using. Needless to say, none of them were happy about it.

"Only one stall's working?!", Katie said upon all of them reaching the bathroom.

"So they can afford a Doctor on this show, but not a plunger?", Duncan added in, referring of course to Dr. Pennywise.

"And I'd be crazy to give up this little spot!", LeShawna replied, "So I'm goin on in!", however LeShawna was unable to get the door open, primarily because Duncan stopped her.

"Hold it there!", Duncan said to interrupt her, "I need to obviously go in before you, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

"What you need", LeShawna replied, "Is some Mint or a Mouthwash!", she then pushed Duncan away with no remorse, "So back off, boy!"

"Uhh, Guys.", Cody began while an argument was arising, "How about we just take turns or something? Ladies first?"

"NO!", both LeShawna and Duncan angrily exclaimed in response to Cody's suggestion.

"I say, Grips go first!", Duncan replied.

"Well I say Gaffers!", LeShawna remarked.

"You're the only Gaffer here.", Duncan added in, "I got almost my whole team except for Justin here. Majority rule."

"Oh don't you go all Democratic on me, boy!", LeShawna angrily replied, "I've been holding this shit in for long enough time, I ain't given this shit up to you!"

"Should I get the straws for this?", Katie asked while this began happening. "Like we did for the Girls Trailer?"

"No Girl!", LeShawna said back to Katie, "There isn't time for that now!"

"Yeah!", Duncan added in, "Besides, since the Gaffers have lost Five times, and Grips won Five times, it only makes sense that my team goes in, with me first of course."

"Well then I think my team deserves it because we've had enough of you damn Grips winnin!", LeShawna remarked, "You and your team need to lose once in a while!"

"But we haven't, now have we?", Duncan replied with a smirk back at LeShawna.

"You did twice!", LeShawna pointed out, referring to episodes 7 and 8.

"That was cuz of Heather and Owen.", Duncan said while rolling his eyes, "We've won every time after that!"

"Oh whatevah!", LeShawna said right back, "Well you still ain't gettin' this stall!", just then LeShawna finally opened up the stall only to scream at the sight of what she came across. As one could've told, it was Owen sitting on the Toilet, trying to do his buisness in the bathroom. "OWEN!", LeShawna bellowed, "What are you doin'?!"

"It's not what I'm doing", Owen explained with his jaw now wired together thus making his voice sound more forced through his teeth, "It's what I'm not doing!"

"So you're constipated?", LeShawna replied with cocked eyebrows and hands on her hips.

"Who knew a diet of blended beef, corn and cheese puff shakes could stop my whole system!", just then Owen attempted to force himself to let loose while the others watched blankly, though he was completely unable to get anything out other than the sounds of him attempting to do so. While he did so, LeShawna did turn away, though it was not for long at all before Chef Hatchet made his way into the room, with a blended food for Owen in hand.

"Make way, comin' through!", Chef called out as he made his way into the room and to Owen's stall, embarassing Owen a bit.

"Chef!", Owen complained, "A Little Privacy? I'm trying to Poop-a-doopy here!"

"Pennywise's orders", Chef explained while he had a bubbling , green shake with whipped cream on top, "I've got the cure for your no-can-doodoo right here! Warm Heartfruit, no parmisan, hold the noodles!"

"That isn't even food-esque!", Owen exclaimed, pushing the shake away but not out of Chef's hands.

"Don't push, Kid.", Chef spoke a bit coldly back to Owen, "They makin' me serve you on account of mah bad behaviour.", just then however, it was LeShawna that took the drink from Chef's hands.

"Give it here!", she said as she took it, "I've been starvin' half to death since I woke up this mornin'!", without anyone stopping her she then drank practically the entire drink, and then even wiped some of it off of her mouth.

"Girl's gonna feel that!", Chef commented, possibly talking to Owen though also possibly commenting to himself.

"My My, who new that liquid brand could be so TASTEY?", LeShawna commented, only to then suddenly burp, letting out a green gas from her mouth as she did so. "Even on the return trip!", once she did that, Owen sat from the stall and zipped up his shorts (though they also might be extremely stretched out pants).

"I'd say that my work here is done, but I never even got started!", after those words, Owen begin walking away with his head drooped down as the next scene was a jump cut right to LeShawna, DJ, Lindsay, Owen, Duncan, Cody, Justin, Izzy who still had her scars from episode 8 and Katie all now walking up to the point where Chris (now having a Military hat on) and Chef (dressed in his 'Master Chief' uniform) were there to present to them the Challenge of the episode.

"Today we're all about war movies!", Chris explained, "So, look likely you-"

"Get ready for the core, lulu!", Chef suddenly said in a demanding voice, gaining the attention of the constestants before the focus went right back to the main host.

"So get ready for the first death defying challenge you-"

"Disgusting slimey crustaceans!", Chef said, once more interrupting Chris again.

"Move it, Privates!", Chris finished, "Fall in!"

"Sir, Yes sir!", all of the contestants said in unison. Possibly because in all honestly, it was difficult to make out what many of them were actually saying, as they all spoke at the exact same time.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "I've always wanted to be a marine! They're rough, tough, they wear rad boots and they say hoorah! No idea what that means, but it just sounds so cool! Hoorah!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Duncan's confessional, the Gaffers walked to group together as a team, leaving the Grips to do the same of course. In the center of the shot however, were specifically the two males of Justin and Duncan.

"So, it looks like we're going to be at war with the Gaffers.", Justin began, "Since all is fair in love and war, I think we should all band together as a team to defeat our rivals!"

"ha!", Duncan laughed in response to Justin's idea, "Just wait until I get my marine on! I'll wipe the floor with the Gaffers! I'm the main course! The rest of you are just Gravy! Gravy, as in on the side!"

"On the side?", Justin replied with cocked eyebrows, "Excuse me, but I am meant to be the center of the dish, not the second-rate food!"

"Says you.", Duncan remarked. Justin then became slightly annoyed.

"All I am suggesting is that we team up as a team", Justin explained, "and use strong tactics to rid ourselves of one more Gaffer!"

"So you're talking about an Alliance or something?", Duncan answered back, his unibrow now cocked at one side and both him and Izzy looking at Justin in the same way.

"In a way, yes I am.", Justin answered with Cody and Katie blankly standing behind him.

"Forget about it.", Duncan replied instantly upon Justin revealing his plan for an Alliance, "I work, alone!"

"Ah, but Duncan!", Justin began as his response, "What Marine doesn't work without fellow Marines at his side?"

"I'm not a marine yet!", Duncan replied, "And what, you think You actually could be in the army?"

"No, I'm not saying that!", Justin exclaimed, "But what I am saying, is that if we band together, we might be able to easily seal our victory against the Gaffers for a Sixth time!"

"We've won against them five times!", Izzy pointed out, "What's gonna stop us now, Justin?"

"Well, Izzy", Justin replied, "What if they finally win because we're over confident? Especially since this time, it's an Elimination challenge!"

"Look!", Cody said, getting himself into the conversation, "What Justin's trying to say is that if we actually act like a team, we can win this! Think about it, there's strength in numbers so we're more likely to win a better victory if we all act like it!"

"Fine.", Duncan said while rolling his eyes, "But only because I want this argument to end. But I'm NOT following orders from you, got it?!", he of course said this directly to Justin, with Izzy nodding her head in agreement with him.

"Of course!", Justin replied with a sheepish grin, "I have it completely!"

"Good!", Duncan finished with a quite intimidating voice. Following that, the scene took a jump cut straight to where all of the castmates, seperated by teams, were in a set that looked like it was a plane, and not only that but they all had white blindfolds over their eyes aswell. Obviously, Chris was about to finally explain the challenge. This was obvious because soon enough, he came onto the scene in his normal attire.

"Alright, contestants!", he announced, "Remove your Blindfolds!", as they did as he told them to do, he further explained the Challenge(s) of the episode, "When it comes to making a war movie, Jumping out of an airplane is THE most dangerous stunt there is!", as he said that he opened up a box of what seemed like parachutes and then opened up the plane's doors, revealing the plane to actually be real instead of fake, as wind was blowing his hair once he opened the door, aswell as in his face, "So naturally, IT'S OUR FIRST CHALLENGE!", once he revealed that all of the remaining castmates gasped. It's also worth nothing that due to the wind, the rest of the conversations were more of yelling instead of talking.

"Hey LeShawna", Lindsay said to her team-member, "If we live, can I like be our team's admiral?"

"Admiral?", LeShawna replied, "What in the hell you mean by that?! Admirals ain't in charge of Soldiers! I think they in the Navy or some shit like that I don't know!"

"But Admiral sounds cuter!", the blonde replied, "So from now I'd like to be called Admiral Lindsay her hotness, okay?"

"Whatevha.", LeShawna said back to Lindsay, not having really much else to say. Just then, the scene went on to Justin walking right over to Cody and Katie both.

"Cody, Katie", he began to the two, "I wanna propose something, but don't get excited it's not marriage!...yet.", he of course said the second thing with a slight whisper, looking over to Cody. "Uh, anywho, it's a long way from the airplane to the ground below!"

"I think it's about 200 feet or alot of kilometers.", Cody commented.

"No No Cody, Math is for ugly people!", Justin replied to the boy to his math, "Anyway, heres the deal! I need You two to jump before me incase I need a soft place to land! Katie can go first so Cody can have one, of course!", after finishing he then blinked his eyelashes and smiled at the now cocked eyebrowed Cody and Katie that both were looking at him suspiciously. "Heh, now you know I don't blink these eyelashes at just anybody!", he then did it once more, but neither Katie nor Cody seemed to really buy into his idea. Katie likely due to her growing intelligence she mentioned, Cody possibly due to growing emotionally closer to Justin. "Nothing?", he then waved his hands in their faces, "When were your last Eye Exams?!"

"Drop Zone approaching!", Chris called out, "Fall Line, it's time to Par-tay!", as he said this of course the castmates that were still in the competition began to stand, "Stunt doubles undergo weeks of training before they parachute! Luckily, we're gonna skip all of that and get to the good part! Jumping!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?", Cody asked once Chris revealed that.

"Of course!", Chris yelled back, "Anything can happen!"

"We Die?", Owen added as an example in question form.

"I know, Hilarious, HAHA!", Chris answered back to Owen, "If you guys need surgery, Pennywise'll fix ya up! TIME TO JUMP!"

"There's only one way off this big o'l siver bird!", Izzy began with Owen and her team at her side, "and it's through that door! Let's do this!", just then the scene went over to LeShawna as she then went over to DJ, Lindsay, and Owen.

"Okay, so since we all about to face certain torture after this, who's goin' first?", LeShawna asked to her team-mates.

"Not me!", DJ exclaimed within seconds, "I don't wanna go at all!"

"DJ, you have to!", LeShawna replied.

"Nu-uh!", DJ said, shaking his head like a little child would.

"Yea-huh!", LeShawna added right back in a similar fashion.

"Well, DJ", Owen added in his own optimistic viewpoint, "At least they have parachutes!"

"Okay!", Chris started after closing up his cellphone, "I just spoke with our research department, there were no parachutes in world war One!"

"I could've told you that!", Katie remarked, "But then, what are we going to do for our Challenge?", in that very moment, much to everyone's gasp, Chris kicked the box of parachutes right off of the plane and to the ground many kilometers below.

"Simple!", Chris finished while all of the castmates gasped. With those words, the first one to jump was revealed to be the permenately scarred on her stomach Izzy, who ran up with a 'woo-hoo' to the plane door.

"Tell my pet rock I love her!", Izzy finished as she then jumped to the plane, generating a worried look upon the face of Owen.

"You're next, private no can poo!", Chris called over to Owen, who now grew even more worried about not only Izzy, but also for his own safety aswell.

"Huh?", Owen replied through his wired jaw, "For the love of everything deep fried, don't ask me to do this!", he even got onto his knees, as if begging for Chris to not make him jump from the plane.

"If you won't do it for me, maybe you'll do it for a corn beef blendy!", Chris said this while holding up the mentioned drink, in a squirrel shaped thermos, in his hand. This, as Chris hoped and predicted, was enough to convince Owen to accept the Challenge fate. "Fetch Boy!", as he tossed it off of the plane, Owen followed the drink, which also caused the Plane's hull to tilt as the heavy boy did so. This revealed Chris' plan as with the Plane's tilt, the other contestants, who all screamed, fell off of the plane (with Justin and Cody shown holding onto eachother for dear life), and into a cloud of white smoke. Soon enough however, it was revealed through this white smoke dissappearing that all of them were perfectly fine, just in a large pile together on a matress, with Owen holding the drink now, and the plane to actually be fake aswell and being only a mere Seven or possibly even eleven feet off of the ground. Many of the castmates were quite annoyed with this outcome of course.

"We're alive?", Owen said upon this revelation, and as Chef turned off giant blowing fans with Dr. Pennwyise standing silently next to him as Owen then began cheering, "Woo-hoo! Alright! It's good to be alive!"

"Let's roll Soldiers!", Chris announced from the doorway of the fake plane, "Because the next part of this challenge is gonna blow your minds! And Everything else within a fifty foot radius!", with another jump cut all of the remaining Nine contestants, Chris, Chef and Pennywise too were all gathered to see Chef reveal from under a blanket a series of deadly grenades, Missles, and even torpedos and guns aswell. Not to mention that the setting was like a war camp aswell.

"Are those AK-47's?", Katie questioned as Izzy picked from the weaponry and Chris began explaining the challenge furtherly.

"We've divided the camp into two halves!", the host explained, "Most Creative and Controlled splatter wins!"

"Talk about a challenge custom made for me!", Duncan said, happy to see what this challenge was about."I'm all over this!", naturally he dug into the pile of weaponry quickly, as his team was right behind him aswell.

"If this challenge is based on World War One, then why are there modern day guns in this?", Katie asked, which surprised her team as to how she would know much about World War One at all. Regardless, there was no questioning to that at all.

"So let me get this straight", Cody began, "We're making our own Explosive Bomb?"

"Yep! Or just make a massive field of it. We WERE going to use paint, but since we have a doctor in the crew now, we can use actual explosions!", Chris replied, having no concern for the Contestants wellbeing, "Don't worry! Any Injuries will be patched up by our show's new doctor, Dr. Pennywise!", the camera then went over to the Doctor, as he was handling a buzzsaw, but treating it like it was a sword instead, he also still had on his red clown nose aswell. Soon enough however he tossed the saw over his head, causing it to land right on an Intern's hand. Naturally, that Intern screamed of complete pain.

"You mean...made worse right?", Cody replied, nervously backing up, and even gulping at the thought of being seriously injured in this challenge and then being worked on by Dr. Pennywise.

"This should be doable, Cody!", Katie responded, "I happen to know alot on how Einstien created the Atomic bomb in the Second World War, so with my chemistry knowledge we should easily be able to win in this challenge!"

"Um, what do you know about Chemistry?", Justin asked, curious as to Katie's knowledge.

"About as much as a Senior in High School who studies regularly now!", Katie replied happily, "It's probably more than anyone else here!"

"Well, as long as it helps us win.", Justin remarked, as both Duncan and Izzy carried off the weapon pieces for their teams. All of which of course, were clearly actual and dangerous weapons aswell.

"Don't worry!", Katie assured her fellow Grips, "It should do just that!", with those words said at last, a jump cut once more occurred in-order to take the camera to Admiral Lindsay herself, now wearing the jacket and hat of an admiral of course (though the Jacket was not buttoned),

"Okay Minions!", the Admiral began, "Admiral Lindsay her hotness is about to tell all of you, how this challenge is going to work!", she then turned to LeShawna for some form of advice, "How is this going to work?"

"All we need to to do is lay down Explosives everywhere so that we get total explosion coverage.", LeShawna responded. It's also worth nothing that behind the two was a small drawing board with what looked like a battle plan drawn onto it.

"what an excellent plan I came up with!", Lindsay commented, "Okay! Snap to it please!", just then attention went over to Owen, who was lying on the ground, a bit miserable of course.

"I'm way too weak to even THINK about working!", the large boy complained to the girls of the Gaffers.

"Girl! I am NOT gonna handle freakin' EXPLOSIVES!", DJ exclaimed, scared to death of what was going to happen, "I do NOT trust Pennywise with a Saw!"

"Neither do I!", the Intern who now had only one hand said when the scene then jump cut to him, in Pennywise's care, showing the doctor doing his 'hoho' life while treating the blood bags on wheelers as if it was a scooter and using them to dance, and using the bens meant for urine to go in as if they were slippers. The Patient Intern was not laughing at all, and was more freaked out by the Doctor's madness.

"Look, I am the Admiral of this team so I say you all get to work!", Lindsay commanded, "Please?"

"Sorry!", DJ remarked, "I am not gonna handle explosives!"

"But that's the Challenge!"

"Girl, you are takin' bein an Admiral way too seriously!"

"One does not simply be an Admiral!", Lindsay answered, "I am an Admiral! Besides, I'm saying please!"

"Time to blow!", Chris suddenly announced, "Oh wait, the Gaffers haven't even started!"

"I can't get this team to work!", Lindsay added, "I don't know what to do!"

"Well, you're going to have to work that out.", Chris answered to Lindsay, "Because as the host, I morally can not help the team who insulted Richard Nixon!"

"You STILL on that?", LeShawna said with a hand now on her hip, "Get over it! I STILL have that dang bloopity bloopity bloopity scene stuck in mah head!"

"Good! Because I don't care that you haven't started yet!", Chris replied with a laugh, and then he went over to the Grips, who thanks to the scarred Izzy had practically an entire base of explosions completely constructed. The entire team themselves seemed surprised by this.

"Great Scott!", Katie said as her very own comment on Izzy's base.

"Well, that's what I'd call thorough!", Chris added in as his own.

"Uh, Izzy...how did you build it that fast?" Duncan questioned to his team-mate with the other Grips with him of course.

"Oh, that wasn't Izzy!", the crazy girl replied, "That was my friend Explosivo!", just then she went into a strange accent like mode as if she were a completely different person all of a sudden, "Explosivo is loco for BOOM BOOM! hehehehe!", just then it went straight back to Chris, now handing Duncan a detonator for the explosives.

"Grips!", he said with his classic smile, "Are we ready?"

"Time for a little punk rock!", Duncan replied with a ready look to his face.

"CI, CI!", suddenly Izzy as Explosivo interrupted, "Explosivo is ready!", she then took the detonator herself while her confused team watched, "Uno, Dos, BOOM-BOOM!", without any further hesitation, 'Explosivo' activated the detonator, setting off a massive and firey explosion that encompassed the entire base the Grips set up on. Not only that, but the force of it was so high that it almost blew the entire team away with Chris, and even set fire to the backdrop behind it. The entire time, 'Explosivo' laughed like she was a maniac at the madness and fire, and it was most likely that Chris that that the film lot might explode. However, at the end of the explosion it was revealed that the ash mark was in a skull formation. Most likely Duncan's idea.

"How did the Skull get created?", Katie questioned after the explosion was finished.

"Because this is MY world!", Duncan replied, "That's why!"

"and who says vandalism doesn't pay!", Chris added as he then went over to the Gaffers team, in which they seemed to finally be partially ready. "Gaffers! You ready to blow it up!"

"Of course are!", Admiral Lindsay replied, "On the count of three! One...uh, Four...Seven...THREE!", just as the Admiral pressed down on the detonator, Chris and the other Gaffers all covered their ears. However, there was no explosion or fire at all. Soon enough, Chris seemed to realize this soon enough.

"Okay, is this going to blow up or what?", Chris said, a bit dissappointed in the Gaffers.

"It should!", Lindsay answered back to the man, "Why isn't it?"

"Well, it looks like the Gr-", suddenly the explosions finally occurred, however they were weaker than that of the Grips. Infact, they were also uncontrolled aswell, due to the fact that one of the missles actually escaped and flew right over the heads of Chris and the Gaffers, made a circle in the air, then a loop in the air, aimed straight down at the ground, and then flew right towards Dr. Pennywise and his intern patient. Everyone gasped as they saw this, and in terror tried to warn Dr. Pennywise of his fate;

"DR. PENNYWISE, LOOK OUT!", all of them gasped in unison. Luckily for the Doctor, he was on a pogostick when he saw the missle, and was easily able to use it to jump out of the tent as the Missle struck. However, his intern patient was not so lucky and was hit directly by the missle. As the firey explosion engulfed him and the tent, his doctor made it out safely and landed right next to Chris himself.

"Hoho! That was a close one, hoho!", Pennywise said after he escaped death, "Looks like I'll have to borrow some more supplies from the Hospital and Circus again! But luckily my trusty nose and pogostick made it out!hoho!"

"Indeed.", Chris said in response, "Anyway, with that, pitiful but UNcontrolled explosion, it is my honor to announce that the Winners of Part Two, are the Grips!", once more as the Gaffers looked miserably at their failure, the Grips cheered at their victory. "As such, I will give to them, their prize! Behold, the Box of ultimate secrets!", just then Chef came in carrying a red box held by two wooden poles, and then dropping it right by the Grips team. No doubt this had something to do with the next part of the challenge. You will be defending it with your lives when we return to TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!"

"Uh, Chris.", Cody interrupted, "Didn't they say before that we don't do Commercial breaks?"

"CRAP!", Chris replied upon his memory returning, "Damnit! Well, just do a jump cut to the next scene and then we'll get to the next challenge, got it?", in response the Camera nodded up and down to show the cameraman agreeing with Chris, "Good!", with those words came a jump cut specifically to Owen lying under a tree, clearly with heavy weakness, and with LeShawna fanning him due to this.

"Aw poor baby you don't look so good!", LeShawna said sympathetically to the weakened Owen as Chef approached with a blender in hand.

"Got Watcha need right here Owen!", Chef began to the boy as he started up the Blender, "Liquidbrand smoothy for your sorry clogged up behind!", once more as Chef handed Owen the smoothy, Owen rejected it just as he did before.

"No!", Owen remarked, "No Brand Smoothie! I need Bacon, Cheese, Blendy!"

"Uh, last time I checked it was bacon blendies that gotcha here!", an annoyed Chef replied and handed Owen the smoothie again, "Drink!"

"I'll take it chef!", LeShawna suddenly said out of nowhere, taking the smoothie into her hands and drinking it without any second thoughts. Once more, she burped like she did last time but only this time right after her burp, her stomach began to growl a growl that Owen coincidentally felt was similar to one of his own.

"That sounds a little like the time I ate ninety-nine chili dogs on a dare!", Owen warned to LeShawna, "It wasn't pretty!", following that brief scene came yet another jump cut. Specifically, to Chris explaining the final challenge to the nine remaining castmates.

"Contestants, get ready to begin your next War Challenge!", the host announced next to the box of mindblowing secrets, "It's a giant game of capture the flag!", he then explained, "Except in this case the flag is the trunk of MINDBLOWING SECRETS! Theres only one way to learn what's in the trunk, and that's to win the challenge! As your reward, you'll get immunity from tonight's vote, aand a peak inside but be ready, the secrets inside will blow your brains to BITS!"

"You're just exaggerating." Katie replied.

"Or AM I?", Chris remarked, "Either way, not to worry!", he then held up a roll of duct tape, "A Roll of tape will be provided so you can tape the graymatter back together!", with those words there was a jump cut to Chef standing beside a blanketed object, the blanket having the symbol of the Grips team, as Chris walked up to it along with the Grips team (with Duncan and Cody carrying the trunk), "Grips! This, is your base camp! Our set decoration team WANTED to build you guys a towering castle, full of defensive possibilites! But, they went to see a movie instead soo..." it was then that Chef unvieled what was beneath the blanket, "We're gonna give you this!", naturally the structure beneath the blanket was a highly delapidated shack, filled with holes all over the place and even having flies flying around it. "I THINK it's a tool shed!", it was then that the shack shook seconds before it finally fell under it's own weight and due to it's age. "WAS a tool shed. Good Luck!", Chris then left the Grips to decide on how they would handle the situation on their own.

"So he expects us to defend this box without any defensive base?", Katie asked to her team.

"Well, we could use our smarts and come up with a team plan!", Cody replied to the girl, "That should work!"

"You do what ever you want.", the little concerned Duncan remarked, "I'm gonna go set up some booby traps!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Hehe, that is kinda smart actually."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Cody's confessional, Cody approached his team save the trap building Duncan holding shovels in his hands.

"Since I've watched World War documentaries at my school, I know for a fact that they usually use some underground hiding place, they call it a foxhole!", Cody said as he handed Izzy and Katie two shovels of their own, however Justin wasn't easily convinced to hold one.

"Uh, I think you can do well without me digging.", Justin replied, "I mean, I'm going to get dirty and ruin my looks!"

"It'll wash off!", Cody assured the boy, "Come on! Help the team out!"

"Well, how about I just be the team look-out instead?", Justin suggested to Cody, "That way you guys can Dig, Duncan sets up traps, and I look to see if the other team is watching or not!"

"Well, I-"

"Good!", Justin replied, "I'll be lookout!"

"Okay then.", Cody still didn't know what to say, "Are you just trying to get out of doing work?"

"What?", Justin responded, "No! Of course not, Cody! Why would I be?"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Now don't get me wrong, Justin's hot and all, and I kinda do like him, but...something about him is coming to my attention recently...he's kinda lazy! Haha, but I'm sure it's just cuz he's tired or something, I mean, maybe he's just fatigued from workin' out or something! So I'll give him the benefit of a doubt! For now."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Cody's confessional came a moment in which Admiral Lindsay was shown looking at the digging Katie, Cody and Izzy through binoculars. Of course, she had the rest of the remaining Gaffers behind her.

"Yo Admrial, what you seein down there?", LeShawna curiously asked to the Admiral of the Gaffers team.

"Duncan sort of dissappeared.", Admiral Lindsay replied to her team-member, "and the rest of them are digging some wierd hole for some reason."

"I say we attack right now!", LeShawna suddenly exclaimed.

"Team!", Lindsay said to her the other Gaffers, "Admiral Lindsay her Hotness says it's TIME TO ATTACK!"

"Um, do we have to attack now?", a scared DJ remarked, "I mean, can't we just attack later? Or in a way that none of us get hurt? How about in a way that we don't attacked by the other people at all?"

"DJ, we need to win this challenge somehow!", Lindsay replied to the scared boy on her team.

"I know!", DJ replied, "But all I'm sayin' is that we do it in a way that doesn't get us hurt, the possibility of us getting hurt, or how about we just do some tactic that we can easily win and not caught in some kinda trap or somethin? Cuz Duncan not bein' there? Man, I do NOT trust that AT ALL!"

"DJ, I'm sure they won't have any traps!", Lindsay responded, "If they do, then it probably won't be anything dangerous!"

"Yeah", LeShawna added, "You really should've seen the stuff Chris made us do back in Season One AFTER you left.", just then however LeShawna's stomach one more growled, forcing her to once more hold it to show her hearing and feeling of it doing so, "Man, my tummy's growlin' like it never has before!"

"Full or Not Full?", the Admrial asked to the stomach growling girl.

"I feel full me!", LeShawna explained back.

"Then Hold it in!", Admiral Lindsay commanded, "We have a Challenge to win! Now, Anybody got any suggestions at all?"

"I do!", Owen replied, "How about we make a GIANT Cake!"

"Oooh, I love cake!"

"I know! But how about we put it with Vanilla, Whipped Cream, Gravy, Cherries, Ice Cream, Cheese, Cream, and finally we put some bacon on top, and WE EAT IT!", of course Owen said that through his wired jaw with happy anticipation of the meal. However, his team had an odd scilence after he finished speaking of his plan.

"Owen", Lindsay said after the short moment of awkward scilence, "How does that help us win?"

"It doesn't!", Owen said back, "But it'll feed us!"

"People!", the Admiral began, "Admiral Lindsay her hotness decrees that although cake is really yummy, we will not be making the giant cake!"

"Attack, Girl!", LeShawna, a bit annoyed, then whispered to the Gaffer team Admiral.

"We are going to attack!", the admiral then said to her other team-members in response, "So, let's go down there and fight!", once she said so, Owen and DJ then sighed reluctantly, neither wanting to actually go through with what the Admiral had in mind as a plan. "Now Listen peeps, I know your frightened about going into battle, but I'm here to say be strong, be fierce, be ferocious! Go and fight for that trunk like it's black friday and you're fighting for the cutest pair of new designer shoes! SHOW, NO, MERCY!", following that speech, DJ, Owen and LeShawna cheered a chorus of battle cries as they then charged for their rival team's primary base. However, Lindsay stayed put on her seat. "I'll be here when you're done!" as they began charing another jump cut came around to reveal Cody, Justin, Katie and Izzy within a rather large base like foxhole together. Though it seemed small at first, it was big enough inside to fit all four of them completely. Soon enough, LeShawna, DJ, and Owen all charged up only to be stumped upon not seeing any of the Grips at all.

"Okay, where the hell are those Grips?", LeShawna said upon seeing no sign of any Grips, "We need to win that Challenge fast, I'm startin bloat like a puffer fish!", of course she was talking about the fact that her stomach was now bloating up, caussing a rather large muffin top on her body. You can imagine she was not happy about this of course. She even let out a few rumbles of her stomach as the scene soon moved on into the foxhole.

"I hope LeShawna doesn't...go.", Justin whispered while Cody, Katie, Izzy and himself were all inside of the foxhole, "At least, not in our direction."

"I'm sure she won't!", Cody whispered optimistically to his fellow Killer Grips, "I mean, life shouldn't be THAT cruel!"

"I don't know, life can be pretty cruel.", Justin added back in a whisper.

"You know Guys, maybe if you didn't make any noise at all, this would be alot easier to accomplish!", Katie whispered in an annoyed tone to the two boys. "I mean, eventually they are likely to here your whispers!"

"but you're whisper too now, Katie!", Cody replied.

"To stop you two from Whispering!", Katie replied, "I mean, I don't want to lose this!"

"Relax, dear Katie!", Justin said flirtatiously to assure the girl, "We won't lose at all! I promise.", Justin then once more added in his shining smile and a gaze deep into Katie's eyes, hoping to calm her down and suck her into his charms. To his pleasing, it worked.

"Fine.", Katie whispered back, "Continue your chatting."

"Excellent.", Justin added in whisper, "Now, Cody do you have any more plans?"

"Not really.", Cody whispered back, shaking his head in response to Justin's question. With that, the screen cut back to the Gaffers, with LeShawna having a far more harder time holding it, even with her team frightened of what would happen should she not be able to.

"LeShawna!", DJ said to the girl, "Gurl, please don't do it while we're here! Go over to the side or somethin'!"

"I'm gonna try, but I can't make no-", suddenly LeShawna's rear end let out a fart of green gas that was massive and right into DJ's face. Naturally in response, he coughed some of it out of his system before he became fustrated.

"I told ya to hold it in!", DJ replied.

"I can't!", LeShawna said back at the fustrated boy just as her bum released yet another air baby, "These air babies just refuse to not be born!"

"That's it. Let's go back to Lindsay y'all, I ain't gonna put up with this!", DJ, Owen and LeShawna then began walking back towards Lindsay, only for them to walk right onto a trap Duncan had set up involving lights and their wires that he used to form a net. Naturally, the three Gaffers were suddenly trapped in the said net and strung up into the air much to their dismay as then Duncan swung onto the scene with a battle cry and a knife in hand, and once he landed he used the knife to sadistically cut the wire he swung in with, which sent the three invading Gaffers screaming as LeShawna continued farting repeatedly. Soon enough, the netted Gaffers landed right behind where a relaxing Admiral Lindsay was relaxing, which alterted her to their prescense. Once the three Gaffers landed, a large puff of stench filled Green smoke filled the air around the team, including Admiral Lindsay. Naturally, the entire team soon enough began coughing from LeShawna's massive fart.

"What is that smell?!", the Admiral herself asked to her team.

"LeShawna!", DJ exclaimed, "Admiral Lindsay, will PLEASE let SOMEONE go on leave around here cuz I don't think any of us can survive much more of this!"

"Okay, really?", LeShawna replied just another fart went on, "Y'all can't handle me fartin but you can handle Owen doin it?"

"This is worse than anything my butt could do!", Owen added in response to LeShawna's proclamation.

"PLEASE Admiral Lindsay!", DJ pleaded as if he was begging, "Send one of us off on leave or somethin!"

"Admiral Lindsay her hotness, says LeShawna is staying, and so are you, okay?", Lindsay finally decided, much to the rest of the team's annoyance and dismay.

"LeShawna, PLEASE tell me you can hold it in!", DJ turned to LeShawna to ask, "Cuz I can not take much more than this!"

"Yeah!", Owen added, "Maybe you shouldn't have had those blended drinks Chef had for me."

"and maybe YOU shoulda just DRANK 'em!", LeShawna said right back as another blast of gas bursted like a geyser from her rear end, much to DJ and Owen's, and her own, shock. "Look y'all, I got this! Just relax, we can still beat those Grips!"

"Fine, whatever you say girl.", was DJ's only response.

[CONFESSIONAL]

DJ - "Personally, I thought we were gonna die son! Did you SEE how bad her Fartin' was? Theres no WAY we were gonna win this Challenge!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "Even though I am weak and torn down right now, and not to mention clogged up again, I still have to wonder how Izzy's doing on the other team now. That, and hope that Explosivo isn't going to be a permanent thing like E-Scope was. Izzy has got to be the coolest chick I know, not to mention my favourite of all the others here, though everyone except maybe Heather's a good person too! I like Izzy. hehehehehe."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following DJ and Owen's two confessionals came a jump cut into the Grips' foxhole, with Duncan just running inside of it to interact with his fellow Grips. Of course, he was quite full of himself after fending off the Gaffers' initial strike.

"So, you guys still questioning my power?", Duncan confidentally said to his team-mates.

"No.", Izzy quickly answered, "But Explosivo thinks it could've used a bit more BOOM-BOOM! hahahaha!", she of course said the boom boom part in her hispanic Explosivo accent.

"Well, I think we should all be glad we're not the Gaffers with LeShawna right now.", Justin commented to his team, "I don't know if I could possibly take such a stink filled torture like that!"

"Yeah.", Duncan added, "That shit smells like burnt up cheese, man!"

"Okay, so before we get into a conversation about farts", Katie began, "I would like to know what our second plan of battle is, because I know for a fact that we won't exactly hold this foxhole position for long!"

"Cody's right.", Cody replied, "They'll probably discover us eventually."

"So we're in this damn thing for nothing?", Duncan replied, a bit annoyed with all of this.

"Not really.", Cody responded, "But they might discover us eventually, might."

"So why don't we just stay here then?", Duncan asked curiously to Cody.

"Because there's a possibility that they might discover us!", Cody answered.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?!", Duncan added in an exclaiming question.

"I have an Idea!", Izzy suddenly exclaimed, "Well, Explosivo does! He says we should take the trunk out, carry it out, and make something go BOOM-BOOM!hahaha.", she of course said the last part in the Explosivo voice.

"I'm Game.", Duncan said back with little to no second thoughts on it. "But what and how are we going to make the 'boom boom' happen?"

"Oh don't worry.", Izzy assured her team, "Explosivo has it all planned out!"

"Well Explosivo better have a good one!", Duncan intimidatingly added.

"Oh, he does. Yes, he does!", Izzy of course said this with a clearly sinister look to her face, possibly being Explosivo as she did that said smirk. In the next jump cut, Duncan and Izzy were shown running out of the Foxhole into the open carrying the trunk as DJ, Owen, and LeShawna then began charging towards them once more with a battle cry. However, LeShawna was releasing gas with every single step that she took.

"Three of them, two of us.", Duncan noted, "I don't like those odds."

"Don't worry.", Izzy replied, "Explosivo's got the secret weapon!"

"Oh what?", Duncan answered back as the other team charged and cried of battle, with LeShawna farting more and more as time went on, likely why they were charging of course. It was then that Duncan became a bit rather worried with the odds of the situation, as Izzy seemed to still be thinking as the enemy team drew closer and closer to them, "Uh, Izzy, or Explosivo whatever, We need something now!"

"TIME FOR BOOM-BOOM, CI!", Izzy/Explosivo suddenly exclaimed, taking out a match and lighting it using the trunk of secrets itself. Duncan just watched as Izzy, or Explosivo, then dashed right at the Gaffers. It was then that Duncan realized what Izzy was going to do, and naturally he ducked right behind the Trunk of mindblowing secrets as she did so. The Gaffers, not noticing Izzy had a match with her, soon fell victim to Izzy launching herself into the Farts of LeShawna, causing a massive final explosion that engulfed Izzy completely and launched Owen, LeShawna, and DJ into the air, onto the backdrop, and then back to the ground all the way back to Admiral Lindsay once more. All of them, with Izzy being the most, were covered in a black burn. Though, it was only ash marks.

"Holy Crap, Izzy!", Duncan shouted, "You Okay?"

"Yeah, I', fine!", Izzy answered, getting up with her hair looking as if she had been electrocuted, "Though Explosivo didn't make it.", she then revealed, "Just like how E-Scope didn't live to that demon, but hey, at least Explosivo died to the one thing he loved most! haha!"

"Yeah...okay then.", Duncan said in a voice that showed he thought Izzy had lost it completely.

"Time's up!", Chris said as he then walked onto the screen, "The Grips win once more, winning the chest and putting them in the Winner's circle! That means the Gaffers will once more send home one of their own tonight! And now it's time to reveal to the winners, the mindblowing secrets within the trunk! Heres what you were fighting for team!", as the trunk was then opened, Izzy and Duncan both eagerly looked inside, only to be disgusted by what they saw inside.

"All this sadness!", Duncan called out.

"All these tears!", Izzy added.

"None of us cried!", Duncan corrected, "That was just the Gaffers reacting to LeShawna's farts!"

"Still", Izzy replied, "There were tears from somebody. For what?"

"A Mutilated Cow Head!", Duncan finished, much to Chris' shock as he then looked inside and was disgusted and shocked by what he saw. It's also worth nothing that in the far distance, two red dots of light could be seen, only to go away as soon as the next shot occurred. The Cow head remained off-screen, however.

"The Madness of war!", Izzy moped for effect, "and however killed this Cow without eating it!", finally, both Duncan and Izzy finished in unison with an extended,

"Why!", before the final cut went on to the Gilded Chris ceremony. The theme started up as normal, and once the intro of the moment finished the Gaffers were shown for the Fourth time gathered infront of Chris as the host stood behind his podium, ready to reveal who they had voted off. By then, LeShawna's farting had finally calmed down though she could not hide her nervousness in her fate.

"This ones, a nail biter!", Chris began with, "I'd say nobody's safe tonight! Lindsay, how do you feel about your chances?"

"Let's face it Chris", Lindsay replied, "It was my lousy Admiraling that cost us the Challenge! If I go home tonight, I won't blame anyone! Except LeShawna."

"What?!", LeShawna responded, "Why would you blame me?!"

"I have to blame someone!", Lindsay answered back to the wider girl.

"and then, theres LeShawna!", Chris said to then intensify the moment for the girl, "You took Owen's doctor prescribed Blended drinks and annoyed the hell out of your team with the following farts, and Izzy even sacrificed her alter ego number 2 Explosivo to use your farts to help the team win! Will it be YOUR lucious badongadonk sitting in the lame-o-sine tonight? For the first time ever?"

"Dude, don't EVAH use that dialect again.", LeShawna replied to Chris' use of the slang word for a buttocks.

"DJ!", Chris began, "Your team seemed to be a little aggrivated with your fear of doin the challenges! Are you worried?"

"What?", DJ said optimistically, "Of course not! This is mah team, dude!"

"Alright then!", Chris then had a machine act like a crane to bring down the envelop of the votes, "The Votes have been calculated, so it's time to present the rewards! Tonight, the Gilded Chris goes to...Owen...and...DJ!", as he said that of course the Gilded Chrises were tossed to DJ and Owen. "And now, only two nominees left! Lindsay, and LeShawna! The Final Award goes to...Lindsay!", Lindsay then squeeled happily as LeShawna looked on with an upset face on.

"say What?!", LeShawna was about to argue over her elimination, but Chef quickly dragged her off-screen before she could do so.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Getting rid of LeShawna was easy. All I had to do was talk to the team with my shirt off. it was just like that! My loss of Mojo on the plane was probably just because Cody and Katie were thinking they were facing death or something. Not that I blame Cody, though. Either way, strategizing has got to be the easiest thing to do in this game! All I pretty much have to do is use my looks to do everything! Simple!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Well, it looks like Miss Sass has finally met her end on Total Drama!", Chris said to describe the conclusion of the ceremony, "Yesiree, LeShawna has left the studio, leaving the Gaffers down Four people!", he then went into a salute formation, "Catch you next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!", he then exited the Salute formation, "At Ease!", with those words the episode finally faded out into the credits.

[LAME-O-SHAME]

LeShawna - "I can't believe mah team voted me off! And for what? Because I had some bad gas! I bet the dude or chick who took down Heather did this to me! I forgot all about that today! Oh well, I just hope my team can handle themselves against whoever that is...but I doubt it...lord help the Gaffers."

[LAME-O-SHAME ENDS]


	12. Aftermath II

Unlike ordinary episodes, this one began with a different intro with more epic music, such as through purple shiny rings and silver rings came a red T, D, and A which then came down and had a red "AFTERMATH" underneath them, and then the D went towards the screen and the scene of Cody, Justin and Katie forming their Alliance then it went back and the D repeated to which the scene of Owen returning to the competition was shown, then the next time the D did it the clip was of the Metallic Hoedown and Harold getting slapped and beaten repeatedly by Mecha Courtney, then the next was of slashing Izzy and then getting defeated by Owen at the end of Episode 8 followed by the announcement of LeShawna's elimination in the previous episode. Only after all of that did the traditional intro of the season come on, followed once more by the first intro repeating but only going up to the letters coming together. After that, the scene came to Veronica (in her normal outfit but with her hair now in a ponytail with the hat ontop), Geoff, and Bridgette all seated on a couch with two sets of couches like a peanut gallery to both sides and a clapping audience infront of them, they were basically on a set of a talk show. The Camera zoomed in onto the three of course.

"Yo, Everyone! hehe!", Geoff said as the first one to speak of the hosts, "I'm Geoff!"

"I'm Bridgette!", Bridggete added.

"and I'm Veronica!", Veronica also added, "It is great to have all of you back for an extravagent episode of the aftermath! Where we shall be dishing all of the dirt on Total, Drama, Action!", the audience then cheered at mention of the season's name.

"Wow, there sure is alot of love out there, aye Geoff?", Bridgette said to her boyfriend.

"No Doubt, Bridge.", Geoff calmly replied to his girl.

"I wish today could be all about love", Bridgette then sighed, "There's always some haters too."

"and we will see most of them on this show!", Veronica then added in without warning as attention then turned to the television screen that always hung above the hosting couch. "Because, we have Heather present here!", then on the screen game a picture of the wigless Heather, "Not to mention Trent!", the audience then intensified their cheers with Trent being announced, "and let us not forget, the famed LeShawna!", the audience then became even more wilder when LeShawna was revealed. The Screen then went to Bridgette as Veronica walked away off-screen.

"Not to mention that we've got our friends from the first Season with us in the VIP Section!", she began as focus then went to the peanut gallery of those who didn't qualify for Total Drama Action, "Say hey to Sadie without Katie, Noah, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva and Courtney!", of course the only one not shown smiling, waving or happy at all was Courtney. As it then went to Bridgette clapping as the audience cheered, she then said one last introduction, just as her and Geoff noticed Veronica was no longer present on the set. "Not to mention our eliminated friends Beth, Gwen and Harold too, who sadly got eliminated!" just as the first batch, the Audience clapped and cheered for them as well.

"Oh my gosh!", Sadie suddenly exclaimed, "I am so glad Trent's here! Hey might be Gay, but that is so yummy! Isn't that cool, Noah?"

"Why would I care?", Noah replied, rolling his eyes in response to Sadie, but also seeming a bit nervous in tone at that. Before that conversation could continue, however, focus turned back to Bridgette and Geoff sitting on the couch with Bridgette learning of Veronica's whereabouts via communicator on her ear.

"She's what?", Bridgette said in response to what the other end said, and then she angrily scoffed, "That is so not cool!", she then turned to the audience with Geoff beside her, ready to host with only her boyfriend. Needless to say, she wasn't actually that upset about it. "So, there have been three shocking eliminations since we last saw you! Anything you'd like to comment on, Courtney?"

"My lawyer has advised me not to at this time!", Courtney sternly replied, quite negatively at that.

"Wow!", Bridgette responded. "So we've also lost Izzy's personalties E-Scope aka Explosivo, due to reasons of dying. But since Izzy herself is not eliminated, she obviously won't be joining us on the aftermath until she is!"

"And not to mention the wicked things going on the show too!", Geoff added in, "The Prison flick, the Hosptial drama, and not to mention that crazy Opera too!"

"And let's also not forget to talk about the Zombie Attack and the War Film.", was then added in by Veronica, and was answered with by mostly masculine cheers and sounds, showing that some of audience adored the violence that went on during the show.

"Wow!", Bridgette replied, quite actually surprised, "Guess you guys are into terror and destruction! I was freaking! I was almost glad I didn't qualify for the season, I would NOT have made it through prison food day, nu-uh."

"Me?", Geoff replied, "I've got a stomach of Steel!", of course the Audience and Bridgette seemed to laugh at his remark.

"You can't tell me you'd have wanted to go through what Owen did!", Bridgette answered, "A Busted up Jaw? OWCH!"

"oh, true that!", Geoff replied, "but, we've got loads more wicked bad moments of pain comin up! Rad bad hits that you've never seen! Time for, THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK!", of course with those words the section filled with pain that was not present in the original episodes then started, with it's intro first of course. It's intro was completely made of season one clips.

[THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK]

Clip 1 - From Episode 10, in which the Grips are on the tree when all of a sudden, Izzy falls off of it and ends up in the Canadian Dilophosaurs' mouth, only to then come out of it and attempt to lift it's jaws open, then end up getting taken in again, and then try to open it's jaws up again. She does however end up being spit out when she kicks the Dilophosaurus in the neck.

Clip 2 - From Episode 10 aswell, it's actually a montage of LeShawna kicking the Sasquatch repeatedly in the groin, making it scream repeatedly, before it then goes over to show the Dilohosaurus and Sasquatch from that episode fighting, in which the Dilophosaurus, a female, tail whips the Male Sasquatch in the groin once it slaps her. The last related clip is of Dr. Pennywise about to operate on Owen, but then taking out a Chainsaw and being ready to jam it into Owen's mouth.

Clip 3 - From Episode 9, it's showing the scene in which Heather slams the Golden Shovel down on Cody, followed by a scene in which it's revealed that Heather found something that looked like her original wig on the ground, and puts it on her head only to soon realize that the wig was actually a Platypus, that soon enough began slapping Heather repeatedly with it's tail until she tossed it off of her head.

[THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK MONTAGE ENDS]

"Where the heck were you?", Geoff asked to Veronica, questioning where she had left to.

"Yeah, you can't just leave us to host alone on Live TV!", Bridgette added in, "Not that we minded you leaving, but still!"

"Oh, that", Veronica replied, "I was just making sure that everything for the later of this episode, was going along smoothly."

"What do you have planned?", Geoff ruther questioned.

"You'll see!", Veronica replied, "You'll see."

"It's something horrible, isn't it?", Bridgette replied, fearing the worst.

"Oh no!", Veronica remarked, "It's something for the ratings!"

"So, guys!", Gwen suddenly said to interrupt the trio's arguing, "That was one montage of pain!"

"It sure was, Gwen!", Geoff replied, him and the other two returning to the main focus, "Did you see Owen go down like a sack of honey blazed hams? Check it!", with that, focus went back to the screen which then played the clip of the Sasquatch smacking Owen in the mouth with the Video Camera in Episode 10. It then freeze framed right when he got hit, a red circle going around the area of striking.

"Argh!", Bridgette commented though it didn't seem like it was sad at all, "His Poor jaws have been dented both left and right at the same time!", the screen then showed a slow-mo of Owen falling to the ground after being struck.

"Hilarious!", Veronica added in as this happened. Just then, the screen focused to a close-up of Owen's leg, which appeared to be twisted, a red circle went around it aswell.

"I'm pretty sure legs aren't supposed to go in that direction!", Geoff added as his own commented. "But here's my fave!", the screen then went to show a scene of DJ, "Check out DJ Fainting!", the red circle then went around the fainting DJ's face area which by far highly panicked, "Now THAT'S what panic looks like people!", in response the audience cheered a very loud chorus of claps.

"I think it's time that we checked in with our eliminated contestants!", Bridgette replied.

"Good point!", Veronica replied, "We do have Heather and LeShawna in the same room together!", just then the screen switched to show the Green room, with Heather, Trent and LeShawna all seated within it, at the exact same time aswell.

[GREEN ROOM VIDEO]

"I can NOT believe I lost one Million Dollars!", Heather, now with a red wig that was long in the back, had a puff on top, and had a bone detail on the side on her head, complained as she paced angrily around the room, "All thanks to that overbuilt Justin, too! He is going to PAY for doing this to me!"

"Girl, calm the hell down!", LeShawna replied, "You ain't the only one that's been eliminated!"

"Says the girl who became the female Owen and farted all her way to the lame-o-sine.", Heather mocked, much to LeShawna's offense.

"At least I ain't bald!", LeShawna remarked right back.

"Bald?", Heather laughed, "What are you talking about?", just then LeShawna went right up to Heather and lifted her wig off of her head and into the air, much to Heather's anger, "THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!"

"You BITCH!", Heather said right before she then attacked LeShawna, both girls then fell straight to ground and off-camera leaving the watching Trent to watch as sounds of them beating eachother up, breaking numerous objects, and more were heard. Instead of saying anything, Trent just watched the two girls fight, showing actual interest in watching it aswell.

"Say...is that thing on or not?", Trent said once he lost interest in watching the fight for some reason, "Uh, sup?"

[GREEN ROOM VIDEO STOPS BEING FOCUS]

Just then, the focus went right back to the main couch, with only Geoff and Bridgette on it.

"So, how's about we bring on our first guest on?", Bridgette remarked, "I think it's about time we take a look!", just then once more Veronica walked onto the couch once more, Bridgette then spoke with animosity to her, "You left the set again for a touch-up? I only took Ten Minutes in make-up, you took Six Hours!"

"What can I say?", Veronica replied, "I'm much more womanly than you.", of course Bridgette took great offense to that, but luckily Geoff prevented a fight between the two girls.

"Girls!", he said to the two, "The Show! Hehe!"

"Fine.", Bridgette replied, and then went back to focusing on hosting, "So, let's get straight to Heather!" just then, the three hosts began talking about Heather while clips of her run in the season played as they did so, of course.

"Heather started out as a strong contender in this season!", Geoff replied of course, "Surprisingly too, after what she did last season!"

"a Total bitch!", Bridgette added in.

"Ohhh yeah!", Geoff agreed with her on that, "I think that might be an understatement, Bridge!"

"However", Veronica began, "Once Justin makde a kiss with Cody, slowly getting the boy to fall for his model charms, Heather either got jealous of this or desperate for an alliance, and in her anger towards Justin she accidentally hurt Cody with a shovel! So basically, things got pretty heart breaking for the Drama Queen!"

"Happily for all of us", Bridgette added in, "Heather didn't make it to the final three this time, and thanks to her focusing on Justin and keeping her alliance with Cody and Katie going as best she could, she wasn't really that backstabbing this time around. Though again, she didn't make it to the end this time, so let's not say she actually changed or anything."

"You got that right!", Geoff remarked, "Thanks to Justin's doing, the Queen of Mean and Ice was finally vanquished, taken in hand-cuffs to the Limosuine to finally be taken off of the season! Once, and for all too!", just then the focus went right back to the couch with three aftermath hosts right on it. Geoff began speaking first, "Our Guest, put the drama in total drama, had her hair shaved by chef, dreams of taking over Europe, and is Chris' least favourite contestant! Welcome, HEATHER!", with surprising cheers, Heather then came out onto the stage, sitting right in the Guest bleachers that Gwen, Beth and Harold sat in previously. She was surprisingly not bruised, and also still had on her red wig. Of course, she was not happy at all about being on the aftermath.

"I should be in the game right now.", Heather commented angrily on her appearing on the aftermath.

"So I guess that means you don't like being eliminated.", Bridgette replied.

"What does it look like, surfer girl?", Heather angrily replied, "I lost out on One Million Bucks!"

"Well, at least you kept your integrity.", Geoff replied, trying to make Heather happier, or joking.

"What Integrity?", Bridgette said in response to Geoff, given Heather's cold heartedness.

"and why would integrity be important?", Veronica responded, "Winning one million dollars would be far more rewarding! Aren't I right?", as Veronica made that comment, nobody seemed to agree with her (other than possibly Heather who was off-screen), and focus then went onto the peanut gallery with a confused Sadie.

"Do I clap if I agree, or disagree?", she asked, not knowing which to do. Just then, clapping was heard which soon was revealed to be Ezekiel, nobody questioned him for his agreeing with Veronica.

"Well, Homeschool agrees.", Veronica replied with a bit of a unhappy sigh, "At least someone partially knows how to live in the glamour life. The rest of you, are full of bull. And, you know what we do to bullshitters!", as Veronica made a gesture, an Anvil suddenly swung out from off-screen, above Heather and tied to a rope. "That's right! It's time for Truth or Anivl!", as the audience clapped the Truth or segment intro finally occurred. This time an Anvil replaced the role of the Hammer.

"Anvil?!", Heather questioned as she looked up at the anvil.

"Veronica!", Bridgette exclaimed, "It's truth or HAMMER! What happened to the hammer?!"

"I pitched it to the producers and they accepted it.", Veronica explained, "Since it adds moere drama, more TOTAL Drama if you will!"

"So you're going to drop an ANVIL on my Head if I lie?!", Heather said in angry surprise to Veronica.

"Exactly!", Veronica answered, "So, Heather, first question!"

"Okay, I'm not cool with this!", Bridgette said while looking up at the anvil, "As much as I may hate Heather!"

"That makes two of us!", Heather said, looking up at the Anvil herself, "I mean, what if I like, die?!"

"Heather", Veronica began, "Wouldn't you say that the way you took advantage of your fellow competitors last season was, completely heinous and utterly unforgiveable?"

"I was playing the game the best way I knew how!", Heather replied, "and like you wouldn't have done the same!", surprisingly, the Anvil didn't fall. Though, she wasn't exactly lying at that moment. However, the Anvil did seem to drop by 1 inch, which seemed to worry Heather.

"This is ridiculous!", Bridgette suddenly interrupted, "Can't we run some footage or something instead?"

"Yeah!", Geoff added in.

"Of course we can!", Veronica replied rather sinisterly, "How about some footage of Heather's wicked cold heart, from both of these Seasons!"

[UN-SEEN FOOTAGE]

Veronica - "While everyone else in both seasons looked like lightning struck them and spelled like a dog park in august, you had Cody, Lindsay, and Beth there to wait on you hand and foot! Especially Cody after you brutally betrayed both Lindsay and Beth, and eventually left Cody to sacrifice himself for you! Then this season, Cody actually helped you in some of the challenges and probably saved you from elimination in the first ceremony, and yet you had no thanks at all for this, just like when he got rid of Courtney for you in the first season! He would give you massages, comb and clean your wig, give you foot rubs, and even eat your food for you and never once thanked him at all!"

[CONFESSIONAL IN FOOTAGE]

Heather - *has her wig in footage* "So I take total advantage of Cody, and used to do it to Lindsay and Beth. Do I feel bad? No, not really, no."

[FOOTAGE REEL ENDS]

In response to all of that footage, the audience and peanut gallery seemed to actually gasp in dislike of Heather completely.

"To think I used to be your fan!", Heather said at Veronica with a scowl, "Besides, that is SO unfair! You didn't even run the full confessional!"

"WE run the show, Heather.", Veronica said to interrupt the girl, "So, I am NOT sorry, but we will NOT be doing that."

"Ya know, Heather's gotta point.", Geoff pointed out, "Probably wouldn't help her much, but you could play the whole thing."

"Yeah, like seriously!", Bridgette added in.

"Ugh, fine.", Veronica unhappily responded, "Have it your way", she then turned to the camera crew who were off-screen, "Run the rest of the clip!"

[UN-SEEN CONFESSIONAL CONTINUES]

Heather - *has her wig in footage* "Besides, Cody seems to enjoy doing things for me! So I don't see any reason to feel bad for him, and besides, Lindsay and Beth both left my alliance last Season, I see no reason to feel bad for two people one of whom made me bald!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Come on, Heather!", Veronica whispered to the girl, "It will be hilarious, and the Producers will be loving it! Just once!"

"So you want me to get an Anvil to the head", Heather whispered back, "To make your Producers Happy?"

"No, just me actually.", Veronica replied, "but they would love it too. Anyway", Veronica then went back to using her louder tone of voice, "So Heather, who do you hate the most on the show out of everyone? Not including Chris or the staff!", Veronica then whispered to her once more, "Lie, Lie!"

"Hey!", Bridgette suddenly announced, "You guys know what we have?"

"A Great Webcam message from one of Heather's, well, someone that, you know what I mean.", Geoff contintued.

"Fine, Ratings Ruiners.", Veronica answered back to the two though visibly bored, "Let's go to Damien from Toronto!" on the screen came a boy who physically resembled Heather, even with the same hair and eye colour, though was a boy of course, aswell as at least 10 or 12 years old, and his hair was similar to a Bieber bowl, and he had on a v-neck blue shirt and most likely shorts or pants underneath with sneakers (only his top was shown).

"Hello!", Damien greeted, half of his screen in view.

"Greetings, Damien!", Veronica greeted. Damien's side then took up all of the screen.

"I'm from Toronto, Ontario, and I just wanted to tell my older sister Heather that mom and dad have her a new wig at home!", Damien explained, when the scene then cut briefly to a happy Heather then back to Damien, "Except of course, that I, accidentally, lost it in the fireplace!", as Damien then laughed and Heather became visibly angry, the Video message from home ended.

"Wow!", Bridgette commented.

"Guess your little bro doesn't get along with ya too well.", Geoff added in.

"Indeed.", Veronica added herself, "Do you get along with ANY of the Family you have at home?", soon enough the scene briefly went over to the Peanut Gallery and Heather thought of how she was going to answer the question. "We'd all like to know!"

"Of course I get along with my family!", Heather said sarcastically, "I mean, they're my family! I absolutely adore my little brother and sister, and mom and dad too!", it was of course right then and there that the Anvil finally fell from it's perch completely, making Heather scream as she then jumped right out of the way to avoid it. However, she couldn't stop her wig from falling off in her hurry, leading to it being crushed by the anvil and unable to be worn by her again. "SWEET JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE HELL?! FINE! I hate my Brother and Sister the most of them all! Is that fine? GOD!", of course the audience was shown to be clapping after the anvil finally fell.

"At least we got the truth out somehow!", Veronica answered, "But, since we're already nearing the halfway mark of the episode, in-order to keep in good time, we should introduce the next guest now!"

"Good Idea!", Bridgette replied, "Our second guest is a musician who was involved in the show's first and currently only Homosexual Relationship, which sadly went on a tragic road to breaking up in the ninth episode of the season! I think we all should give a big round of applauds to the only musician on the show, well at least the best one, Trent!", as an intern carried away the broken chair and replaced it (allowing a now wigless Heather to sit on the guest seat), Trent walked out greeted by a roar of applause, to which he waved, and sat down right next to Heather.

"So, Trent!", Veronica greeted him with, "What does it feel to be with us here on the Aftermath?"

"It's pretty cool, actally.", Trent answered, "Much better than being back at that film lot i'll tell ya that!"

"Neat!", Bridgette answered, "So, what about that big break-up with Duncan you had the episode you left? Can you tell us your thoughts about that?"

"It sucks, man.", Trent answered, "I thought me and Duncan were inseperable, but then I started acting all competitive and crazy, ya know, and I guess I can see why he dumped me. Watching the show again, really made me see I was kind of a bitch to him."

"Well, you do have a point there!", Bridgette replied.

"Yep indeed!", Geoff added in, "but despite you actin like a bitch, looks like you still have quite the fanbase!", of course once Geoff said that, the audience roared with a massive series of cheers and claps, and of course Sadie herself added her own cheering to the mix.

"haha, thanks guys.", Trent calmly added.

"So, before we go on to the next segments", Veronica began, "I have to ask of you, if given chance, would you compete in Season Two again?"

"Well, that's kinda tough to answer.", Trent replied, "In a way, winning the One Mill would be pretty sweet, but dealing with all of Chris' crap wouldn't. That, and after what this show made me become, I don't know if I WOULD want to be on the show!"

"That's very interesting.", Veronica added in, "You really seem to care about others."

"Well, I do.", Trent replied.

"Now, normally we would do the truth or segment", Veronica replied, "But before we do that, I think she should go on to our third quest! By far, the Fan-Favourite of the bunch!"

"That's a good idea for once, Veronica!", Bridgette said in response, likely happy to stall the Truth or Anvil segment under any circumstances. Bridgette was the one who then did the following introduction for the third guest, LeShawna. "Our next quest is by far a Fan-Favourite on the show! She made it to the final two of season one, and made it to season two, and became even the love interest briefly for Harold! Not to mention her violent conflict with Heather starting from the very first day back at Summer camp! Naturally, competing for a million dollars only made it even more violent, but in the end, it was drinking Dr. Pennywise's blended shakes for Owen that sealed her fate in the previous episode!"

"Our next Guest is loud, proud, and came here to win in Season One", Geoff announced, "and is the mortal enemy of our first quess too, let's not ever forget to mention the lucious, LeShawna!", with those words LeShawma came out to a stampede of cheers, one of which, was Harold of course.

"LeShawna!", Harold cheered, "Go, LeShawna! Strut your stuff!"

"Mm-hmmm!", LeShawna remarked as she took her seat with Heather and Trent, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

"So, LeShawna!", Bridgette started, "Looks like you didn't do so well this time around!"

"Well, Bridge", LeShawna answered, "I wasn't exactly happy 'bout losin this time around, but ya know, 'least I made it to the top two the first time 'round! And at least I outranked Heather both times too!"

"Hmph!", Heather scoffed angrily in response to what LeShawna had said.

"Haha, that is true!", Bridgette said back to LeShawna.

"So, LeShawna, tell us more about your time on the show! Any Dirt you'd like to talk about?", Geoff asked to the girl.

"Yes!", Veronica added, "Do spill out the Drama!"

"Well, I normal don't wanna be like Heather", LeShawna answered, "But personally, most of what I hafta say and that I know, y'all probably know already yoselves!"

"Well", Veronica added, "Is there anything we don't?"

"Well, I heard Chris and a camera dude are havin' some kinda prank war.", LeShawna revealed, though it wasn't actually drama.

"So you really don't have ANY Dreama for us?", Veronica asked in response.

"Well, that depends, what's drama to you?", LeShawna then asked, bringing in curiousity.

"Well, Relationships. Break-ups, really anything that will bring up the ratings of this show and see that I get my pay.", Veronica explained as her answer, "and of course by extension, get me my new car after this episode. So, LeShawna and Trent, start talking!"

"Watch what you say, Guys!", Bridgette suddenly blurted out, pointing up at the Anvil and alerting both LeShawna and Trent to the anvil. Needless to say, both were surprised and concerned by it's prescense.

"Damn it!", Veronica shouted, "Don't warn them!"

"That Anvil's gonna fall on me?!", LeShawna began

"On Us?", Trent and LeShawna then finished in unison.

"Only if you lie.", Heather explained, "So, feel free to lie so I won't have to wait to watch it fall on you."

"Oh shut it, Baldhead.", LeShawna insulted right back to Heather.

"Nothing but the entire truth!", Veronica then explained, "Or you might become halves of yourselves. Or, perhaps just puddles of yourselves on the floor. Like Silly Puddy.", the wicked blonde then went on to briefly cackle like the Wicked Witch once more.

"You are, a bitch.", Bridgette said in response to Veronica's lack of care for anyone.

"Thank you, surfer.", Veronica said right back to the surfer girl, "As it seems, being a bitch is good for ratings."

"Okay, you know what", LeShawna began, "This is just downright ridiculous! Y'all gon' try to KILL ME if I lie?!"

"It was Veronica's idea.", Geoff then explained, regarding the smirking Veronica.

"Indeed, it was!", Veronica replied, "So about you and Harold.", of course Veronica said that with a sinister look on her face, "Is it true that you two are just 'taking a break', 'just friends', or is there MORE to that than meets the eye?"

"I knew you was gonna go there.", LeShawna commented, "Look, me and Harold are tight! Real Tight. Personally, what our status is, is NONE of yo' god damn buisness.", since she technically did not lie, the Anvil did not drop. Of course, this upset Veronica, who then turned her attention to Trent hoping he would lie about something for his question.

"Trent", she began, much to his worry, "Duncan seemed very VERY pissed when he finally dumped you. Not to mention all of the moments you berated him during your run in the competition, obsessing over defeating his Grips with all of your might, with every fiber of your soul. And of course, your complaining about him eventually led him to breaking up with you, and at the end you ended up being voted off!"

"I don't have any bad feelings to Duncan anymore!", Trent proclaimed, "I really was a bitch to him, I can understand where he was coming from completely and I don't wanna make this even worse! I don't care that my team voted me off, I've been way better now that I'm off that dang film lot!"

"'bout time you realized that.", LeShawna said in response to what Trent said.

"Oh, Really?", Veronica replied, "Well, that doesn't exactly make up for what you acted like! Are you SURE you're telling the truth on that? Remember, the Anvil!", it was of course then that the camera briefly showed off the Anvil, and then went back on Veronica, before going back onto Trent showing his worried and concerned face. Of course, concerned for his own life at the Anvil's mercy.

"Yeah!", Trent said after a brief moment of scilence, "It's the truth!", in response to him saying those words, the Anvil did not fall, showing that he was indeed, telling the truth. This once more, made Veronica upset as she wanted to see the contestants suffer aswell as get payed for doing so.

"Well, since there is not much else going on at the moment, it's time for the final surprise I promised earlier!", Veronica then revealed, as then the cameras cut to when she had a tank of water and Piranhas , with a bullseye mark, set up. Of course, this was the surprise, "It's time to swim with the fish!"

"Piranhas?!", Bridgette exclaimed as both her and Geoff appeared unaccepting of the surprise, "Forget it!"

"Oh, the crew here seems completely into it, Bridgette!", Veronica said back at Bridgette as the camera went over the speechless and surprised peanut gallery of unqualifying contestants and those previously eliminated. Of course Harold was the most concerned of all of them, and Eva might have been the least. "Alright LeShawna, let's get you in!"

"Say what?!", LeShawna then said, completely shocked that she was going to take part in this.

"There is no way this is happening!", Bridgette then added in, completely appauled at what Veronica was about to do.

"This is ENOUGH!", Harold suddenly stood up to say, much to everyone's shock, "You are not going to put LeShawna in the Piranha tank, because you're going to put me in there too!"

"Harold, are you really sayin this?", LeShawna asked to the boy once the words finished coming from his mouth.

"Yes, I, am!", Harold answered, "I love LeShawna!", he then continued, "But if she wants to take a break to admit it, I am fine with that! but I'm not fine, with her being put in the mouths of hungry Piranhas!", the audience then clapped once he finished those words, and Veronica was shown to be further dissappointed with this outcome and even rolled her eyes at it.

"Thanks, Harold!", LeShawna said in response to Harold's brief speech.

"Anything for you, LeShawna!", Harold replied happily, it was no problem for him to do this for LeShawna.

"Well, yet another surprise of this show ruined.", Veronica commented, "But luckily, we have updates on the Fan Mail for both Trent and LeShawna!", of course the audience cheered as this was announced, "It seems being a sister with attitude and being homosexual really puts you good with the audience! However, that isn't actually that surprising! Isn't that right, my fellow hosts?"

"Yeah", Geoff replied, while Bridgette had more to say;

"Well, if you mean LeShawna and Trent, you are right!", she said, "We even have a few more people on webcam, too! Jasmine from Vancouver has a few words for LeShawna!"

"Jasmine? Oh lord.", LeShawna said in response, her hand lightly going to cover her forehead as the screen ontop went on to reveal Jasmine, the girl from LeShawna's message to home who slightly resembled Courtney but with a single light green shirt with long sleeves and a revealed stomach, blue shorts, a blue burret hat on top, and blue heels aswell as a different nose and lipstick in comparison to Courtney.

"Hey y'all!", Jasmine introduced herself, "I'm Jasmine, and I'm here with the McGillis Talent Agency! I would just like to say that I am first a little upset that I didn't make the cut to debut this Season, but that even then I will still be sellin mah Autographed Photos!"

"That's wonderful, Jasmine", Geoff began, "But...what about your friend LeShawna?"

"Oh yeah!", Jasmine then remembered LeShawna, "I would totally give LeShawna a free one! By the way, if the producers are watching then they should definitely remember my qualifications in acting! I sent them my resume like twice now!"

"Thanks, Jaz.", LeShawna answered back in response to her friend's video call.

"Yeah, Jasmine, I'm sure they'll keep that in mind.", Geoff answered as the video call from her was then turned off, "But we have to get to our next Webcam guest, this one's for Trent! Kelsey from Kamloops has a few words our main man!", just then the webcam call went over to a pale girl with short brunette hair and no visible cleavage (implying a young age), glasses, and a shirt that an oldschool My Little Pony on it, and of course a girly themed room.

"Hey Everybody!", she greeted in a quite high-pitched voice, "This is my Boyfriend, Trent!", just then she held up a stuffed Trent doll, much to everyone's shock and disgust, even the three hosts were freaked out by this.

"Is that?", was Bridgette's only response.

"That's...awesome!", Veronica replied though she might have been faking the awesome part, "What are you're words for your Kamloops fan, Trent?", of course then the camera revealed Trent's response to it, with his being wide with shock and disgust, and eventually his mouth opening up a bit to show further disgust and shock at the scene, clearly, he was horrified by Kelsey from Kamloops. "Her Doll looks quite realistic!", then the view went back to Kelsey on screen;

"We-", then she put her lips onto the doll and kissing noises were heard as Trent's shocked and horrified face was shown, specifically the kissing went on for nine smooches. At the end of it, she giggled.

"Did she just kiss the doll nine times?", Bridgette questioned to the camera, "Ookay, thanks for sharing Kelsey!"

"WAIT!", Kelsey said in great haste, even dropping her 'boyfriend, "We wrote something for the real Trent!", she then took out a small piece of paper, "Your hair is black, you're heart is blue, i'll stuff you with rags and sew you up too!", just then the webcam message went into static, most likely one of the three hosts disconnected the call.

"Aww, seems we've lost Kelsey!", Geoff said once the connection was 'lost, "And just right when her poem was getting good too! Let's just read through Trent's fanmail instead!", it was then that an intern wheeled in a large wheel barrel filled with present boxes, envelopes, and other mail, which made Trent smile as compared to Kelsey making him become horrified completely.

"That is of course, the sixth ben this week.", Veronica revealed

"I only get two!", Geoff scoffed in response to seeing that.

"That's Trent's fanmail?!", Gwen said in response to seeing it all.

"So, I just wanna ask", LeShawna began, "What exactly were we talkin' 'bout before this all started?"

"So, how about that Zombie Invasion from ?", Veronica suddenly added in, "What were your thoughts on that happening?"

"Oh my GOSH!", Sadie suddenly commented, "That was so scary! I was totally worried that Izzy actually died in that, and I was so worried Katie was going to too! I was so happy when Owen tossed that thing into the pool though, that was so nice of him to save Izzy's life like that!"

"Well I for one do not buy that it was Real!", Courtney suddenly commented, "I mean, do you honestly expect me to believe that the Producers wouldn't make that happen just to scare everybody?"

"I don't know, Courtney.", Bridgette replied, "The Producers have been unable to contact at all, and in-fact, rumors still exist that Owen didn't kill him, and that he'll be back to seek his revenge!"

"Yeah, and explain Izzy's permanent Scars, too!", Geoff added in, "I doubt she'd just keep those things on her body if it were fake! I doubt she could on this show!"

"I was a CIT and I'm going to be a lawyer one day", Courtney asnwered, "I would definitely be the prosecution that was NOT real."

"Well, unfortunately that's something that we on the aftermath can not actually answer ourselves.", Bridgette replied, "Since as we stated, we don't actually have any contact with , if you even can, so unfortunately, he remains a mystery."

"Infact, do we even know where that guy came from?", Geoff asked, to which Harold then answered;

"He comes from a creepypasta on the internet about a sick Sonic hack in which he slaughters Tails, Knuckles and Robotnik horribly and then threatens the player with find and seek and killing them. He also mutliated many of the small animals. Personally, I didn't find it or him that scary. I could take him easy."

"Well, if he returns we'll give you ca call, Harold.", Veronica said in response to Harold, "We will certainly know who to call!"

"So, while we still have the time", Bridgette began, "I say we should answer one more question!"

"And we have one!", Veronica answered, "For LeShawna, too!", Veronica then began reading the email the show recieved, "From Gidgette123, I have this extremely vain and bitchy girl that I know, and she is really driving me and my boyfriend both crazy with her mean vainess, and, what should I do?", of course then Veronica turned to a smirking LeShawna, who already knew what the message was about.

"That's from who now?", LeShawna asked in response to the message.

"Well, at least they know who to ask for advice on that!", Bridgette replied, to which of course Heather scowled angrily at hearing.

"Well, if theres anything I'VE learned from this", LeShawna started, "It'd be to be straight up with that hoe, just be up front with it and nothing will bite you in the ass. And if she still pisses you off, then you can knock some sense into her ass."

"Very, Very meaningful words.", Veronica of course said this while rolling her eyes.

"LeShawna's right.", Trent replied, "Honesty sure would've saved me from all this! So, you can't be honest Bridgette?"

"What?!", Bridgette defensively said, "No! That wasn't from me!" it was then that attention came to the Anvil, which finally snapped from where it was perched, much to Trent, LeShawna and Heather's shock as they all jumped from where it was headed and all managed to luckily dodge being struck with the massive Anvil. Of course, Bridgette was now shown sitting on Geoff's lap, with Veronica practically smirking at the scene, but for some odd reason she now no longer had her hat on her head. It was most likely flown away from the Anvil crashing down.

"So, LeShawna, looks like you and Trent might be getting close now!", Veronica replied, since LeShawna and DJ were both in a position that looked like Trent was sitting in LeShawna's arms. "Not to mention the Anvil too! Love it!"

"I believe that was meant for Bridgette.", LeShawna then responded.

"Uh-and that's all for today!", Bridgette nervously said to end the episode but then the nervousness went away, "Join us and the cast nextime for the most dramatically thrilling episode of Total, Drama, Action Ever!", of course the crowd was happily cheering and clapping as she said this. Soon enough, the lights dimmed down and Veronica and Bridgette shared angry glares at eachother for a little bit before Veronica walked off, with Geoff and Bridgette walking off together in the opposite direction from her of course. It was then that the episode faded out completely, and as the crowd cheered, the credits then rolled and they were no longer heard cheering as the episode had then come it's close.


	13. Oceans Eight, or Nine

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris once more said to start off the episode as part of the recap of the previous one, "We learned that war movies are brutal! At first our contestants were flying high, but tensions soon ran deep when the gaffers couldn't capture the foot locker to win the challenge! Despite the Inspiring leadership of Admiral Lindsay her hotness, it was becuase of toxic fumes that the Gaffers once more failed. Meanwhile, the Grips technically won the challenge. However, you have to wonder if they even won the war since alot of the times, they can't really decide on much together at all! In the end, even though Owen's jaw was wired shut, it was the other fart-bomb of the Gaffers that left as the toxicating LeShawna met her end in a plus-sized voting tragedy! Was it time for LeShawna to go? Well, I would say I don't care! But, she did stank up the Gaffers for a while!", then finally Chris was revealed to be seated in a red convertable car, "You keep comin' back for the explosive drama, I keep comin back for the perks! Car Chase this week! and with only Eight contestants left, the engienes are on and the stereo is set to thump to the catchy little theme song! It's time for some TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!", after those words Chris revved up the car, it was also in the middle of the cast trailers, but once he took off with it he immediately wrecked into a surprisingly real tree. "Ah Crap!" were his words right before the Recap segment cut straight to the season's intro, and of course after that segment was over came the actual episode itself.

This episode opened up specifically in the craft services tent, with the focus initially being on the Grips (Duncan, Katie, Cody, Justin and Izzy) at first. Duncan was scratching his switchblade knife at the wooden table, completely bored, but soon he noticed Cody for no reason looking at him.

"What?", the punk asked to the Geek.

"Nothing. Nothing. hehe.", Cody replied, turning over to Justin who was simply looking at himself in the mirror instead of doing anything of substance.

"Guys, we should start acting like an actual team!", Katie suddenly brought up, "I would much rather our team keep on winning!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Hehe, everyone's kinda bein' on edge lately. But, you know, the Gaffers DID just get rid of LeShawna! I don't see any real reason to worry 'bout em right now! I mean, we've lone like Six or Seven times agains them out of their two wins! They definitely don't stand a chance! I mean, I bet the odds are in the Gaffers favor! Infact, I'm sure of it! hehe. I'm Good at Math, too!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Personally, I think we should find a way to bring Explosivo back to life!", Izzy exclaimed, "I mean, he could totally help us blow the competition away! Ha ha!"

"Izzy", Cody replied, "Wasn't Explosivo, part of you?"

"Yeah."

"Then can't you just, bring him back yourself?"

"I wish I could!", Izzy responded, "But Multiple Personalities just don't work like that, Cody! They just don't!"

"Guys, aren't any of you going to take me seriously at all?", Katie asked to her team in response to them clearly not listening to her.

"We've won like Seven something times!", Duncan said in response, "I don't see any need to actually worry about the Gaffers."

"Yeah, but what if they start winning or something?", Katie added, "We really shouldn't start letting our guard down now!"

"Katie", Justin began as he looked at himself in the mirror, "You're worrying too much.", he then stopped doing the looking, putting the mirror into his pockets, "I mean, what's going to happen, are they going to gain an expert strategist all of a sudden in this episode? You need to calm down!"

"Yeah!", Cody added in, "You really need to think about that, Katie!"

"Exactly.", Justin agreed, "Look at who they have left, anyway. It's not really much of anyone useful to them. Just keep winning, and we'll be the only team left very, VERY shortly."

"Well, I am just suggesting.", Katie replied, annoyed that nobody was really listening to her.

"And we're not really taking it.", Duncan replied.

"And I'M goin' back to the trailer!", Izzy suddenly stood up to say, "I think I forgot something there!", she then began walking out of the tent, leaving the four others on her team at the table to themselves.

"I hope it's your marbles!", Duncan said as she walked off. However, she didn't pay attention to him and instead walked right out of the trailer, only for a claw fingered, gloved hand with caucasian skin for an arm placed a bag over her head, and then dragged her off. All the while, the figure was unseen. As this brief moment happened, focus went right over to the remaining Gaffers Lindsay, Owen, and DJ.

"I am so glad I wasn't voted off!", Lindsay said happily, "I was so sure I was gonna go! Glad to see my Admiraling didn't suck!"

"and I am back on track!", Owen said happily, his Jaw no longer wired shut, "My Jaw's unwired and back in buisness! I can finally eat like normal people!", with those words he then grabbed hold a plate of bacon and eggs, cooked primarily by DJ, and took it all in with one massive gulp.

"Well, thanks Owen.", DJ commented, referring to the fact that he helped cook the food with his mama's spice. Suddenly, however, his nose caught the smell of something from the kitchen. Naturally, he felt the instant need to head straight for it to investigate the food.

"Sorry Guys!", the big O said to his team, "but there's a great smell coming from Chef's steam table and seconds are a-wasting!", without any further hesitation, Owen actually put his hand on the table and jumped up into a ball form to fly into the Kitchen where Chef did the cooking. Shockingly, though everyone looked in wonder at this, nobody actually questioned it at all. Soon enough, Owen landed in his destination, and lifted the lid of a pot to see the contents of the smell. However, he was not happy with what was inside. "Awww man! It was just steam, my Sniffery must be getting rusty!", he then began calling out for Chef, who was not anywhere in sight, "Yoo-hoo Cheffy Poo! Come out Come out where-ever you are!", just then from a door behind him, he met the same fate that Izzy did, and by what looked like the same arm aswell. However, he was taken straight out of the door, and as he struggled, he was tied to a rope and then dragged on the ground before the figure (still not shown properly on-screen), had to get a forklift in-order to properly lift him. After that seen, a jump cut to the craft services tent went on, this time however a knife cut a rectangular hole into the roof of he tent, followed by a rope coming down from it, and finally Chris with his trademark smirk slid down on the rope. No doubt, the episode's challenge was going to begin.

"That was a cool entrance, Chip!", Lindsay commented to the main host.

"consider it a hint as to this week's movie Genre!", Chris said back to Lindsay.

"Is it Lame-o rock climbing wanna-be host movies?", Duncan mockingly said to Chris, who probably didn't like the insult very much.

"No!", a slightly offended Chris responded, "This Week, we're paying tribute to the action packed Bank Hiest Gangster Caper Films!"

"Uh, Chris", Justin said afterwards, "Our team is missing an Izzy.", he of course was pointing out the missing Izzy on his team, and soon enough DJ and Lindsay noticed Owen was gone aswell;

"And our team's missin' Owen!", DJ suddenly exclaimed, a bit afraid from this ocurring.

"Owen and Izzy are missing?", Chris asked in question, showing actual surprise at this, but then he quickly brushed it off and began acting like it was a part of the episode, "Well, that's because resucing them is the first part of your Challenge!", after those words came out there was a dramatic gasp from Lindsay, DJ, Justin, and then Lindsay again, and then it ended with a yawn from Duncan.

"Oh, Pardon me.", Duncan said once his yawn was finished.

"I think they're locked up in state of the art safes", Chris explained, if thinking is part of an explanation, "Along of course with tools that all of you will certainly need to commit a movie perfect bank robbery! Your job is to crack the safes, rescue your team-mates, grab the equipment, and then be the first ones to rob the first national bank of Chris! Let's kick it, gangstas!", with those words Chris slid back onto the rope, this time it went upwards, taking him out of the tent. After that, a jump cut ocurred that was of two safes, both covered by red bricks and on a set. Of course, Owen was in the one on right as his voice was heard coming from it;

"Hello? HELLO?!", then the camera went inside of it, in which Owen could finally be seen removing the bag from his head. Then looked around the vault, seeing tons of what seemed like money holders, but likely they were all fake, "I can handle being ambushed and carried away by unknown thugs who keep making very raptor like scary noises, but would it kill them to put a little catering in the vault?", just then, came the jump cut to the other vault, the one with Izzy inside. It first showed her knocked out on the table-like structure in the vault, until slowly her eyes opened only to have a Sonic the Hedgehog like face with velociraptor-like teeth in a sinister smile looking down upon her, with soulless bleeding black eyes with red pupils looking down at her with them. She looked on in horror, as was with her in the vault, alone.

"Oh...Jesus.", Izzy whispered, as she soon found out through failed struggles, that his sharp claws were pinning her down to where she was lyed down on, and the bag he had used over her head was on the floor. He then smiled even more sinisterly, ready to make his move.

"He can't help you right now, Izzy.", the monster responded, "You're mine now.", in response, Izzy attempted to scream, however exe opened his mouth to unleash his tounge, which was snake-like and had a second mouth on the end of it, right onto her. It wrapped around her mouth area, keeping her from talking. "Sssh, you'll ruin the fun if you scream.". It was then that the camera cut to outside of the Izzy vault, with Cody trying to open it with a simple tactic of listening close to the dial and using his hands to move it around.

"Have you got it yet, Cody?", Katie asked to the boy.

"Not yet!", Cody replied, "Man, this one is actually pretty tough, hehe."

"Then why don't you let me handle it?", Katie then asked, however Cody didn't want to be out of usefulness to his team.

"Nah, I'm good!", he assurred Katie, "I can TOTALLY open this safe up!"

"You just said it was tough for you.", Katie remarked, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do worse than you!"

"Why's that?", Cody then said in response, "Is it because I'm a dude?"

"What?", a confused Katie replied, "No, it's because there's no real possibility of me doing WORSE than you are!"

"Whatevs.", Cody responded, sticking to his position, "I got this!"

"Let me do it!", Katie said, putting her hands on the dial Cody was trying to crack, however Cody was not about to give up his job on the team so easily, and soon enough both began fighting over the position in a minor way, both trying to tilt the dial in one way, vigorously competing with eachother over it, and both unaware of Izzy's peril inside of the vault.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Justin's fangirls, Cody and Katie, we're so busy tryin to figure out who's the world's biggest dweeb that they totally forgot that I'M an experienced criminal! Frankly, it was a little insulting!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

After the end of Duncan's confessional, he was shown watching as Katie and Cody fought over who was going to actually crack the vault, and this of course showed he was not really amused in the fighting either. However, the camera also panned over to the Gaffer's very own Lindsay and DJ, the only two Gaffers left to compete in the challenge. Of course, they too were trying to crack open their vault. Well, actually DJ was doing all of the work.

"Hey DJ", Lindsay spoke, "Is this like cracking an egg?"

"Not at all, Lindsay.", DJ replied as he tried to crack the vault, "TOTALLY different. This is really more like trying to open a door that's locked and you're on the side that doesn't have the lock on it, and someone locked you in or out of the room! Pretty dang hard."

"Are you sure you can do that?", Lindsay asked that in a slightly worried tone of voice.

"Of course!", DJ exclaimed, "I hope i can."

"Well, you sure I don't have to get Tyler to help us?"

"I don't think Tyler's gonna help us, Lindsay."

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty Positive.", after DJ exchanged those words with Lindsay, the camera went back over to the Grips, with Cody (his hair messed up and a few signs of a brief fight all over him) was still trying to crack open the vault, as his team hadn't done so yet. Soon enough, Katie was revealed to be tapping her foot, which of course broke Cody's concentration in trying to crack the vault.

"Katie!", he complained, "I need concentration for this! I gotta listen to the Numbers!"

"Numbers don't make noise, Cody.", Katie explained, "It's the sound of the mechanisms in the dial!", then she pushed COdy away from the dial but not onto the ground, fustrated, "Just let me try it!", as this went on, the camera once more went over to the Gaffers.

"Yeah, it's an expression.", DJ finished explaining to Lindsay, "Basically, you gotta find a combo."

"Oh I get it!", Lindsay exclaimed in response, "You like in a fighting game?"

"No.", DJ said a bit confused, "As in a locker or something."

"Oh!", Lindsay exclaimed again, "Like my Junior High Locker Combination! It didn't change through the entire time I was there so it must be standard!", she then dialed on the dial her lock combination, but of course this didn't work at all, which of course made her not like the lock, "Well that's just bad school spirit!", in response DJ rolled his eyes. Once more, the camera went back to the Grips, who were now standing as a group of four.

"The obvious way to do this is to think of combinations with anything Chris would come up with!", Katie said to her team, "What is one of his favourite things in this world?"

"Chris?", Justin and Duncan both said, rather uninterested, in response.

"Exactly!", Katie remarked, "His Birthday!", Katie then put in as a combination Chris' birthday and then attempted to open the vault, however even that had no avail as the vault wouldn't open.

"Seems like the wrong one.", Cody said to Katie, though it wasn't in a mocking tone like one would expect, it was more of a normal tone one would use to a friend of some sort.

"Okay then.", Katie then said, "Perhaps his measurements!", she then attempted that in as a combination, but like his birthday even this didn't seem to work at all.

"Wrong again!", Cody said as this came about. Of course, Katie was quite dissappointed in the fact she couldn't find the right combination.

"How do you know Chris' Measurements?", Justin suddenly asked, wondering how Katie knew it.

"Simple", she began, "I got a good look at him and measured him with my mind. It's simple really.", she then came up with another idea for a combination guess, "Perhaps it's the bar code number on his favourite hair gell?"

"I think I have a way to get it.", Justin then said, and he then walked off from his team with a smirk on his face. After that, the camera cut to Chris reading a magazine of some kind with Lindsay and DJ in the background. Lindsay was jumping on her vault's opening device, trying to get it opened like that, while DJ was trying with all his might to rip it open. Chris was not really interested in this, but soon enough Justin came up from behind him.

"So Chris, I was thinking, super hot guys like you and me have to stick together!", Justin said to the main host of the show, "So why don't you tell me what the combo is! And we can talk about guy stuff", Justin then placed hands on a surprised Chris' shoulders, "and I'll give you a shoulder rup, eh? eh?"

"Justin?"

"Uh, huh?"

"You're makin me kind of uncomfortable here.", after Chris shared that thought with Justin, the scene then shifted back to the Grips, with Cody specifically, as he watched Katie's latest attempt at trying to open the vault.

"A Bobby pen?", Cody questioned, as Katie was soon on-screen, using a booby pen to attempt in opening the vault.

"Heather said it worked on her Sisters' Diaries!", Katie responded, revealing that Heather had sisters in saying that, of course.

"I don't think that's gonna work.", Cody replied, "Doesn't look like it."

"I don't see you trying anything much smarter!", Katie snapped back at Cody.

"God, you two are losers!", Duncan suddenly said about the two, leaning on the wall next to thier vault, watching them. It was then that the scene jumped to Lindsay and DJ sitting outside of their team's vault, as Owen's complaints could be heard from within.

"Awww, get me outta here!", the big O whined, "I'm starving! I can't go this long without food!", it was then that DJ discovered that there was a vent from which Owen's voice was coming from. Naturally, he hatched a plan from this discovery which the Grips had not yet made for their safe.

"Lindsay! I think I see what we should do!", the boy exclaimed to his fellow Gaffer, "If we can get the smell of food into the safe-"

"We'll unleash the power of Owen!", Lindsay finished for him.

"Exactly!", DJ happily added, "But, we don't have any food, delicious or otherwise."

"Wait!", Lindsay suddenly replied, "I think I have something!", the blonde girl then took out a bottle of some kind of perfume from her cleavage, "Before I met Tyler, I bought a Bottle of Desperado for my sister! It's the Fragrence of Last Retort! It attracts men like how a bug zapper catches...well, whatever they catch!"

"So..."

"It smells like roast chicken!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Lindsay - "So I was just looking in the mall for my sister because she was banned from the mall for making some people light themselves on fire and throw themselves out of a window, when I just come across this! The clerk said it would work for any woman, so I bought it! And oh my, did the men come around to her! But, for the most part they were roosters. And then even they did the same thing the others did!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

It was then that Lindsay, with DJ watching, sprayed the bottle of perfume into the vent, sending the smell of roast chicken fuming into the vault, right where Owen was lonely and awaiting rescue from being hungry and alone.

"No, I've never tried plutonium", Owen said as he was tired and hungry, "Is it spicey?", it was then that the cloud of smell reached his nose at last, alerting him to the smell of roast chicken, and sending his nose and body into full investigation mode. "Holy Fried Calamari!", Owen exclaimed, "There's Chicken out there!", just then he held his head as he felt a chain reaction in his brain and body, "People shouldn't make me hungry, You wouldn't like me when I'm hungry!", it was then that at last his eyes opened and it was revealed they had turned green as he then growled and went on to punch the vault door Lindsay and DJ were listening in by, of course they backed up as it shook and rattled from Owen punching it over and over, trying to break out. Soon enough, he got it open with his bare hands and once he was out, he rubbed his eyes from being green after he tossed the door away. "Chicken?", he asked as Lindsay and DJ, confused, looked on at him, and his mind soon enough gave them the bodies of chicken in his eyes, "Hey! I don't remember you guys looking so, crispy!"

"Why is he looking at us like that?", Lindsay asked, regarding the way Owen was looking at her and DJ. It was then that DJ noticed a bag that was upon the ground, and he assumed what it was rather quickly.

"Here's our bank robbin' kit!", he said to grab Lindsay's attention.

"yay!", Lindsay cheered happily, "Let's go rob the bank! This is totally making me remember that movie about ronnie and claude! We are SUCH good safe crackers!", as Lindsay said that her and DJ both began walking off-screen, as Owen's hunger continued to make him crazy.

"Mmm, crackers!", he said in response to the word 'crackers'. It was then that once more, the scene went over to the Killer Grips, who still had yet to open their vault at all, and Justin had clearly failed to get the combo from Chris. The four not captured Grips soon enough watched as Lindsay, Dj, and Owen ran passed them with their bank robbing kit ready, ahead of their rivals.

"Great now they're in the lead!", Duncan complained, "Can you tell me why we're even having to try to get Izzy out? I don't need a bunch of stupid prop equipment to rob a bank!"

"Then what exactly are we waiting for?", Katie asked after Duncan's proclamation.

"So we're just leaving Izzy?", Cody asked as his team passed by him.

"She can take of herself!", Duncan called out as he, Justin and Katie did so. Of course, Cody soon enough followed them, seemingly not thinking much at all about Izzy. Though, the team did not know of the terror Izzy was facing inside of the safe. In a way, it is good they didn't open it, but also bad at the same time. With a small jump cut, it was soon revealed that Duncan, Justin, Katie and Cody headed back to the Boys' trailer, and Duncan was cutting three holes out of a grey sock.

"Harold's lucky socks?", Cody's voice questioned as Duncan did what he was doing. Soon enough, Duncan put the finished mask over Cody's head, proud of his creation. Cody remained questioning of Duncan's plan. Then, Duncan was shown doing a note made out of cut out letters of Harold's Karate Magazines., even blowing on it to dry it up a bit.

"You cut out his Karate Magazines to make a stick-up note?", Katie questioned, watching as Duncan did his plan.

"The better question is", Justin began, "Why did Harold leave his stuff here at all?", following those words Duncan finished his plan by getting out a deodorant brand and a bottle of some kind, to which once more his team questioned.

"Aren't those Harold's Foot Spray and Deodorant?", was Cody's questions, "Maybe you should send those back to him."

"He has a point.", Katie added, "There should be limits.", in response Duncan rolled his eyes and then simply used tape, forming the two items into a gun shape, clearly meaning his plan for the challenge was almost underway. "You're an Evil Genius.". was Katie's smiling comment before yet another jump cut happened, going back to Izzy's peril as exe's tongue was still wrapped around her head and covering her mouth, and he was still ontop of her. Of course, he had his hands rub down her struggling body to her two scars, and with a smirk he lifted his hand up to them to finish the job as she continued to struggle.

"Time, for round Three.", he said through his mouth despite his tongue being wrapped around her head. Izzy now gazed up at a further peril, but took advantage of her seemingly final seconds to bite the tongue with her mouth once the tongue's head slipped in on accident. This of course, brought out the banshee scream from the monster and allowed her to be free of the tongue as it retracted back into it's master, and also gave her the strength to kick exe in the stomach, sending him back to the wall of the vault.

"Which I will win!", Izzy finished for the hellish beast, afterwards the two shared glares of battle with eachother. It was obvious neither one felt like losing. However, it was also visible that Izzy was worried about the outcome of the battle, hoping that someone would come to her rescue. However, her team didn't know the beast was with her and as such the jump cut went back to them. Specifically, in a slow-mo shot of them walking, Duncan's feet, then Katie's, then Cody's, and finally Justin's were shown in slow-motion for dramatic effect, and then Duncan pulling the makeshift 'gun' out from under his shirt, and then finally them walking up to the 'bank''s desk, and Duncan banging on it twice with his fist to add to the effect of course. It's also worth mentioning that they all had the makeshift ski masks on their heads.

"Yoohoo anyone home?", the deliquent asked as part of the challenge, "This is a robbery!"

"WELCOME, GRIPS!", Chris called out as he stood from behind the Desk, all but Duncan ducked once he did so, Duncan did however facepalm, "You've beaten the Gaffers to the scene so, you'll get first crack at the teller!"

"How is that possible they were way ahead of us!", Duncan replied to Chris' reveal. It was then that yet another jump cut occurred, this time revealing Owen on the ground in a fetal position, clearly hurting from his constant hunger as DJ and Lindsay both watched;

"Mama?", the hungry Owen said in his position, "Did you buy me new shoes?", he then laughed as DJ and Lindsay both walked over to look at his perdiciment, he then imagined DJ as a hot dog and Lindsay as a purple Lolipop,

"We've gotta get some food in him stat!", DJ said as he looked on at this problem. "I got my Mama's spice!", he then poured some of the Mama's Spice he had into Owen's mouth, which of course soon enough gave his eyes a glow to them, not only that but Owen let out the sound of an Angelic Choir aswell.

"I have these Pineapple and Cherry Lip Glosses work?", Lindsay then dropped her mentioned items into Owen's mouth aswell, which of course brought on a response,

"Ohhh!", the Big O moaned, "Eating fruit is so Healthy!"

"Lindsay, what about the chicken thing?", DJ said to remind Lindsay of the item they used to get Owen out of the vault.

"Oh yeah!", Lindsay remembered, taking out the perfume one final time, "Maybe the taste will get him up!", she then poured with a smile the perfume down into Owen's mouth, which of course he easily gulped down. Then, finally Owen sat up.

"I'm scenting a hint of barnyard foul with an overtone of Egg!", was Owen's observation of the taste of the perfume.

"Let's do this!", DJ then exclaimed, before noticing the tools were no longer there, "Where's the tools?", it was then that Owen burped, signifying the fate of the tools the Gaffers worked so hard to get. Him and Lindsay then looked down at Owen a bit angrily;

"I didn't eat them!", Owen said to his glaring team, "We must've lost them on the way!", it was then at once more a jump cut occurred, this time cutting to the Grips at the taller. At first, the camera panned at the taller as she was in Green capris that were similar to that of Courtney's pants if not the same, heels that were just like Courtney's, and a tan skin tone just like Courtney aswell. Not only that, but her shirt also seemed to resemble Courtney exactly aswell, only difference was that she had long blonde hair instead, but she was only seen from the back view.

"Afternoon ma'am", Duncan opened to her, "That's a nice set of legs you got there", of course since he was Gay he likely was not meaning that statement, "But right now I'd like to focus on those lovely hand of yours, I need them to start filling this bag with cash."

"Anything else I can do for you today?", the teller asked, as she took off her blonde hair and turned around, revealing herself to infact be Courtney, "Duncan?" following this, Duncan was visibly surprised, as was the rest of the team, at Courtney's appearance on the film lot. Soon enough, Chris popped up on the screen as well.

"Looks like the Grips have gotten themselves in a pickle!", Chris commented, "They Can Run! Well, not very far, but they can't hide because Total Drama Action will be right back!"

"Chris", Katie began, "We don't do the commercials, remember?"

"Ah Damnit!", Chris remarked, "Keep Forgetting that part! Well, let's just skip to when the Gaffers get here and continue from there!", of course he then recieved a nod from the camera man, and then the episode faded out then back in to when the remaining Gaffers had made it, and everyone had gathered at the 'bank', except Izzy, and Chris began explaining what exactly Courtney was doing on the film lot, via a paper. "Teams!", he began, "It is my ... honor...to report that Courtney is back for the duration of the game! And we're all...exceedlingly happy...about it!"

"I'm sorry", Katie began in response, with her team no longer have the ski masks on for unknown reasons, "but she didn't qualify, and that was completely fair!"

"Sorry Katie", Courtney replied, "But myself and the law from aflectment afflectment coent and strous would beg to differ! We filed a wrongful dismissle lawsuit against the producers, and won!"

"So you actually went through on that?", Cody questioned, "Well...hehe...lucky you?"

"So Courtney!", Chris then said to the TDA Newcomer, "Since you are our bank teller in the Challenge, great job by the way, you get to decide which team wins first prize!", he then tossed Courtney a bag of money, "Your bag of loot!"

"The Choice is obvious!", Courtney replied, turning to the Grips, "The Choice is Duncan-I mean the Grips, since they were only team that managed to get to my wicket! Congratulations!", it was of course Duncan who walked up to the take the money from Courtney's hands.

"Thank you.", Duncan replied, clearly not exactly happy about Courtney debuting into the competition. He surprisingly didn't question her mistake of saying his name first instead of the Grips at all.

"This is totally going to cut in on my plans this Season.", Justin commented, referring obviously to Courtney's debut into the game.

"So!", Chris then exclaimed, "This means the Screaming Gaffers win Second Prize!"

"There's a second prize?", DJ questioned.

"Courtney!", Chris immediately replied, gesturing to Courtney herself, "For the rest of the Game! Or, until she's eliminated!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "Those Total Drama *BLEEP* have some nerve making ME second place!", she then took out her PDA, "They will definitely be hearing from my lawyer, AGAIN!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following the confessionals, the Grips and Gaffers (Gaffers now gathered with Courtney) were together as their teams to finally get to doing the finale parts of the genre of the episode, which of Chris was about to explain;

"So, Grips, Gaffers, your getaway cars are waiting!", the host explained, "You better get a move on before the cops arrive!", of course none of the contestants moved and there was a small few moments of pure silence. "That means GO!", was Chris' line that finally got the temes stampeding to where he was pointing, specifically out of the bank wicket, and even out of the studio they were in too.

"Getaway cars are awesome!", Cody said while running, turning to Duncan specifically, "This might actually be fun, guys!"

"Maybe we're getting a Mercades.", Justin suggested.

"Perhaps a Mini Cooper?", Katie added in.

"Aw, Katie stole my line!", Lindsay then exclaimed where her team was.

"Maybe mah my Mama's car will be our ride!", DJ exclaimed as his suggestion. It was then that the teams were shown running up a 'mountain', at the top of which both teams found piles of car parts, which they all looked puzzled at.

"What's all this Junk?", were Justin's words at the piles. Soon enough, two honks came in response and Chris himself drove up to the teams in his car from the recap.

"These are your getaway cars!", Chris explained, "Just waiting to be assembled!"

"You didn't exactly mention that.", Katie remarked, "Either way, doable."

"If the vehicles were ready to go, it wouldn't be Challenge now would it?", of course in response all of the castmates complained and groaned at Chris' words, and once Chris drove off they coughed from the smoke of his car, but that was followed by the sound of it crashing into an off-screen object. "Ah FUCK!", following that came once more a cut to Izzy and exe in the vault together. Despite the time that has passed, they were still both glaring at eachother, until finally exe's tongue came out of his mouth and hurled itself at Izzy, letting out a small mournful cry from it's mouth. However she dodged it, and kicked it. However, it wrapped around her leg, and then tried to bite her arm, but she moved it away as she struggled.

"You're not gonna have me!", Izzy proclaimed, slapping the tentacle like tongue away, only to have it wrap itself around her body, coiling itself around her as if it were a constrictor snake, not even her arms nor legs could move, and the tongue's power was just beginning to crush her body with the strength of a full grown green anaconda. She began to struggle the best she could, but everytime she made any move, the tongue constricted her harder, it even let out another cry once more like it had before, and it's teeth were revealed as it's head was above her head, it's master's body began walking towards Izzy himself, but only close enough so that the tongue would remain coiled around her body, crushing her with every struggle she made. As Izzy's worst nightmare unfolded before her eyes, her team remained oblivious to the tragedy as they had just finished their Go-Kart of a getaway car.

"Aren't these, Go-Karts?", Justin commented, looking at their vehicles they had constructed off-screen.

"Well, we can still complete the challenge with 'em!", Cody replied.

"Yeah, but he said getaway cars!", Justin remarked, "Not Carts!"

"Stop whining and give me the lugnuts.", Duncan then said, as he was using a wrench on the Kart, it was Cody who gave him the parts he needed.

"I gotta hand it to ya Duncan, you're doing good at this!", Cody commented to the bad boy.

"It's just like strippin' a car!", Duncan responded, proudly smiling for himself, "Just in reverse.", he lightly bounched around the wheel he was fixing to put in place, but when he tried to put it on he accidentally smushed his hand instead, much to his pain. It was then that the scene cut to Courtney, annoyed as she held a muffler, and she then turned to DJ who was standing beside her doing nothing to the Kart.

"Ignore the Side show and start putting together the chassy!", she said in a hostile voice to DJ, handing him the piece she was holding.

"Girl, I think I should sit this one out.", DJ replied, "What if I like, cut myself or somethin?"

"You're kidding right?", Courtney remarked, not amused at all by DJ's complaint.

"Well, I know for a fact it's possible!", DJ added in.

"Just get down there and put the damned kart together!", Courtney angrily exclaimed back at DJ, her anger was scary enough to him that he immediately followed her orders against his will and tried to fix up the cart, "How did I get stick with this-", she then noticed that Lindsay and Owen were not there at all, which of course annoyed her even further, "WHERE are the Others?!", of course it was then that the camera revealed Lindsay to be screaming for her life as she ran away from a Hungry Owen who was rolling on a set of wheels for the getaway cart,

"Movie Snacks!", a green-eyed hungry said as he looked at Lindsay who in his eyes was a giant soda bottle running away from him;

"What are you talking about?", Lindsay asked to Owen.

"Soda!", Owen remarked, "I'm talking about you!"

"Soda?", Lindsay said as her only reply. Then, the scene went right back to the teams, which revealed the Grips had finished their red Go-kart successfuly, and Duncan even attached the steering wheel and got the engine to start aswell. Surprisingly, no marks of oil could be seen on anybody.

"Hop In!", is what Duncan said to his team of Katie, Cody and Justin, getting them all to then jump into the getaway car in-order to finish the challenge as a team (minus Izzy who was in a vault with ), Duncan then drove up to Courtney and DJ (both having their hair/hat messed up and had oil spots on their faces, bodies, and clothes), Duncan then mocked Courtney, "Hey Courtney! Maybe you'll get to see more of the back of me when the teams merge!"

"At this point", Courtney then looked at DJ and her incomplete Kart, "Go Screw yourself!"

"Let's just leave her.", Katie said to the driver of her team's kart (Duncan), "She's not worth our time.", it was then Duncan finally drove off, leaving Courtney and DJ to work on the Gaffer's kart while also being already in last place.

"We need to be starting this challenge yesterday!", Courtney angrily replied after Duncan and the Grips drove off, "Where are our Wheels? WHERE IS OUR TEAM?!"

"Here we are!", Lindsay then said, her and a miserable looking Owen walking over to her, "Dr. Pennywise had to rewire his Jaw with barbed hire, but that's the good news."

"What's the bad?", Courtney nervously asked.

"These are kinda, toast.", Lindsay then held up dented wheels, "The Doctor needed them dented to exercise an intern. Funny thing, is that none of them were wearing Gym Clothes!"

"Toast?!", Owen replied, but then he whined in pain as the barbed wire made his jaw visibly bleed.

"No, no toast!", Lindsay then said, worried that Owen would go mad again.

"No wheels, does not mean it's over for us!", Courtney quickly replied determined to win the challenge for the Gaffers, "We, are going to have to improvise!", it was that once more a cut occurred, cutting to the Grips speeding down the fake cliff at fast speed, clearly in the lead, when suddenly they came across a random set of clothes hanging on a set of hangers infront of them. Obviously they had no time to avoid this, and only screamed as they approached it and then crashed into it. As Duncan pulled a pair of purple underwear from his head, they looked at eachother. Duncan had on a baby bonnet, Katie had a big red nose and a ballerina tutu as a top, Justin had ona triangle pointy braw on, and Cody now looked like Zack Morris when he was taken by a woman agent from his band and turned into what looked like Vanillia Ice's Bitch. Needless to say, the entire team seemed to laugh at their own costumes, nobody at all seemed offended since they all were wearing humiliating clothing.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - not wearing bra, "Alright, as ridiculous as that moment was, it was not the most ridiculous moment that ever happened to me."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Then, the Grips were shown (as Duncan took off the baby bonnet), screaming once more as soon enough they seemed like they were about to crash into a lawnmower on the road, only to discover that it was a fake background picture, and then it seemed like they were about to crash off a broken road into a river and they screamed about that, but it turned out to be fake aswell. They then screamed about seemingly being about to crash into three police cars, but once more this was fake, and after that it was the planet of saturn itself but this was also fake aswell. Then, it seemed like they were going to crash right into Mario himself, however this turned out to be real as they hit Mario, causing him to revert back to his smaller size aswell as fly into the air and never be seen againroad. After this, the scene shifted right back to the Screaming Gaffers, with Courtney, Owen, Lindsay and DJ using their feet like it was a flinstones car to move their unfinished car down the fake cliff.

"Faster you deadbeats!", she said angrily, insulting her team, "The Teams aren't called the Grips and the Slackers! Now Move! MUSH MUSH!"

"Mush?", DJ questioned, "We're not sled dogs!"

"Of course you aren't!", Courtney replied, "Because if you were, THIS ONE would've eaten you!" of course she seemed to point to Owen, who gave a (bloody) smile at DJ. After that, Chris, Chef and Dr. Pennywise were shown waiting at the Finish line, with Chris having binoculars to look at the scene;

"Looks like the Grips are about to make a clean getaway and win the Challenge!", Chris commented over the scene, just as the Grips' cart's engine began breaking down, stopping their movement completely in the middle of the road, too.

"What's Happening?", Katie asked to the driving Duncan.

"I think we're outta gas!", Duncan answered back to her.

"I may have spoken too soon, ladies and gentlemen.", Chris then said to the camera, "Talk about a real hold up!", it was then that Cody (still looking like Vanilla Ice's Bitch) looked back to see that the Gaffers were actually gaining on their progress,

"They're gaining on us!", he warned his team, prompting Duncan to then attempt to start the car, but of course to no avail at all. No matter how much he pressed on the gas, tried to change gears, or anything of the start, the Gaffers gained on them enough to actually pass them up, Owen even making a distorted 'vroom' sound aswell. For once, Courtney was happy with her team.

"I knew I could win this!", the Debutee spoke of her team, "Even with a team of complete duds!", following those words, the Grips were back as the focus, revealed then to be pulling their kart, except of course for Justin who was sitting in the front.

"This is hard!", Cody whined, him and team still wearing the outfits they ran into, save for Duncan.

"It would be easier if Pretty Boy would actually help push!", Duncan added in, looking over to Justin with an aggrivated face.

"I don't want to risk a hand injury", Justin remarked, "Hand Modeling, is what got me on the map!", he then once more let out a sparkly smile, which was enough to charm Cody into defending Justin's lazyness.

"Let's let him relax.", Cody said to Duncan who wasn't charmed for some reason, "He needs it.", in response Duncan rolled his eyes, and as Katie said nothing of the subject, the three Grips except Justin continued to push the kart as the Gaffers ran their cart closer and closer to the finish line, when DJ's mama spice fell out of his pocket. Of course, he noticed this and gasped in horror.

"MAMA'S SPICE!", he then cried out, actually leaping from the unfinished cart, however as Courtney screamed in anger and defeat, the cart fell apart and knocked his team to the road as he jumped to pick up his spice from his mama. Not only that, but the Grips also crossed the finish line.

"I WILL NOT BE SECOND PLACE!", was Courtney's angry scream as this happened, and as Chris wove the checkered flag, signaling once more, a Gaffer failure.

"Wanna bet?", Chris said mockingly to Courtney, who scowled and enraged scowl at him in response. "First off, I and Green Peace would like to congratulate both teams for choosing to go green! But in the end, the GRIPS ARE THE WINNERS!", of course the Grips cheered all at once at this, "That means i'll be seeing the Gaffers at tonight's gilded Chris ceremony, and Grips, even though you committed the anything but perfect crime, you get to enjoy victory! and your bag of loot!", it was then that the scene changed to the Grips dumping their bag of loot onto a table inside of one of the cast trailers,

"WE'RE RICH!", Duncan cheered, "Look at all this-"

"Non neogatiable Chris cash, only accepted in the Total Drama Action Craft Services Tent towards the purchase of Water from the tap?", Katie then read, interupting Duncan completely.

"Chris is an Ass.", Cody then finished for everyone, as the Camera zoomed on the (fake) dollar's picture of a smiling Chris, and the scene faded into Chris standing behind the podium for the infamous Gilded Chris Ceremony.

"The Time has come!", with those words from Chris, the Gilded Chris theme song began playing, but oddly without the intro sequence. Instead, it cut back to Izzy and exe in the vault, with Izzy still being constricted by the tongue, as she then heard the Gilded Chris theme, and visibly she was shown to be angry. However, just when it seemed she was about to turn blue and die, Mario crashed through the cieling, landing right on 's head and bouncing onto the floor. The Tongue unwrapped and let out it's cry once more, this time however it's master saw Mario.

"It's'a me, Mari-Oh'a no!", Mario said once he noticed the evil version of his old rival. The Dark, bleeding eyes looked at him with a sinister grin, as the main mouth and tentacle tongue both let out wailing roars, but the main mouth let out more of a deep gargle noise. Off-screen, Mario was wrapped with the tongue just as Izzy was, allowing Izzy to escape through the hole in the ceiling, looking back and bowing her head at Mario's unwilling sacrifice. She then ran off out of the vault, leaving the two to fight off-screen as the Gilded Chris theme played on. The scene then cut to Chris, telling the Gaffers of their perdiciment;

"Like Always, Screaming Gaffers", Chris explained, "One Member of your team will NOT be recieving a Coveted Gilded Chris! Made of the finest Belgian Chocolate!", of course Owen's bleeding mouth was happy, and his stomach growled in anticipation at those words, his mouth then opened to a point that the wire actually popped out of his mouth, releasing blood and the wire from Owen's mouth, Courtney however ducked so her eye wouldn't be poked out by the barbed wire, "but NOT like always and THIS is important to remember! This week, according to our lawyers, NONE of you are allowed to vote off Courtney! You got that dudes? This show can't afford any more lawsuits! From Courtney or Veronica! My message budget has been sliced in half!", after that, the Gaffers all put in their votes. Needless to say, Courtney was the most confident of them all. After a short amount of time, Chef dropped down via rope and handed Chris the results on paper before going back up, "Gilded Chris Awards go to Lindsay and Owen!", Chris called out as Gilded Chrises were tossed over to both of the Gaffer team's blondes. Chris then became annoyed when he looked back at the votes, "Why do I have three votes to vote out Courtney when I specifically said YOU COULDN'T!"

"I guess we couldn't help ourselves." Lindsay answered back.

"Yeah!", Owen remarked, his voice ruined from his torn up mouth, "My Finger didn't wanna press anything else!"

"Well, that leaves us with only one vote that counts!", Chris began.

"DJ.", Courtney remarked, smiling a slightly sinister smirk as the rest of the entire Gaffer team gasped at those words, "You've been Eliminated."

"This is Bull!" and "You Can't do that!", were then muttered in unison by both Owen and Lindsay respectively as DJ walked up to adress his sudden elimination.

"Sorry, dude!", Chris said to DJ, "Looks like the Days of you using Mama Spice on Chef's Food, have come to an end!"

"Well", DJ sighed, "Guess it was gonna happen eventually."

"Speech! Speech Speech!", Owen and Lindsay then cheered together, which annoyed Courtney.

"He lost the Game for us Guys!", the recent Gaffer replied, "HELLO!"

"Anything in your contract to stop him from speaking?", Chris then asked to the newest TDA Castmate.

"Um", Courtney pondered, "No...but-"

"Then, a little light for my friend here!", Chris then said, however before any speech could come out, Izzy finally managed to make her way onto the scene, much to everyone's confusion. She also got straight up onto the Microphone aswell.

"GUYS! GUYS WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! IS STILL ALIVE, HE'S KILLING MARIO, AND WE'VE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"Wait, what?", Chris remarked, "Slow down Girl, and what are you talking about?"

"Yeah!", Owen replied, "That Sonic guy was electrocuted by me!"

"I forgot to mention!", Izzy added, "He's not that easy to kill! I guess it didn't work, anyway he's eating Mario right now in the vault I was in, and he's gonna come after all of us if we don't get the hell outta this film lot now!"

"Wait, you're sayin that THAT THING is still alive?", DJ replied, his eyes widening in shock and fear.

"YES!", Izzy replied, her own eyes widening, "Trust me, Chris, you gotta believe me!", now it appeared that even Chris himself was worried.

"Well, don't panic anybody!", he assured the Gaffers and Izzy, "I'll be sure to send a team of Interns armed with the strongest of weapons to deal with even the possibility of him being back! And trust me, THAT is the Truth!", however, it was then revealed that DJ without any hesitation was already on his way away from the film lot, probably having the driver floor it. "Well, gues that means no speech."

"Chris!", Izzy then said, "What are you gonna do about this! And theres no way Interns with Guns will stop him!"

"Well, since you weren't freed by your team and you warned the Gaffers, you now get to be on the Gaffers team for the remainder of the Game!", Chris remarked, at which Courtney frowned at hearing. "In the meantime, this concludes another Dramatic Episode of Total Drama Action! And surprisingly, no loose ends to tie up other than the ones that are supposed to take the entire Season to do so! Isn't that right Chef?", he then turned to Chef who was now right beside him. Chef then pondered for a moment, when the camera went back to the vault, when it went inside to show the shadow of Mario actually being devoured by the same way a mouse would be devoured by a Snake, as the tentacle tongue unwrapped and pushed him down the master's throat, and the sounds of him being eaten could be heard. Then, it came back to Chris and Chef.

"Nope.", was all that Chef said.

"Eh, didn't think so!", Chris replied, "Now let's get the Interns ready!", with those words, the episode faded out to the credits, marking that it was over at last.

[LAME-O-SHAME]

DJ - looking out the window, then back at the camera, "Phew! Thank the Lord I got outta there alive! When Izzy said that Sonic thing was back, No WAY was I gonna stay over there! I HAD to make a break for it! I am NOT losin my life to some deranged demonic Hedgehog thing! Nosiree! As for mah team, well, they're probably gonna lose next episode again. And the next. But, oh well! At least I still have my Mama's Spice, safe and sound!", he then holds up the Mama's Spice, only to then have it be taken away when a small blue bird comes in, grabs it, pecks him on the nose, and flys out of the skylight with it, "OW!"

[LAME-O-SHAME ENDS]


	14. Independent Hellsploitation

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris said to once more start off the current episode with a recap of the previous one, "When Owen's jaw was unwired it unleashed a hunger like no other! but Owen stopped stuff his face when he and Izzy were snatched and stuffed into safes by the devil creature demon! The Gaffers managed to free Owen with the arouma of sweeeeeet Chicken! Unable to free Izzy, the Grips left her to rot away in her cell! Quite Frankly, forevah! Tough Guy Duncan got the fright of his life when he was faced with none other than Courtney!Who thanks to her pitbulls-I mean lawyers, is back in the running. The Gaffers lost and due to a small technicality, DJ high-tailed it off the film lot and Izzy changed to the Gaffers!", the scene then changed to Chris standing before a background of coloured squares of the remaining contestants behind him, "With only eight contestants left, maybe one of them will stand a chance on another awe inspiring episode", in seconds he was then inbetween the trailers, "Of TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!"

Following that recap came the intro of the season as normal, and of course after it was over with completely the episode itself opened up at long last, came a zoom in to the Girls' trailer as they all were getting ready for the rest of the day;

"What about poor DJ?", Lindsay asked to start conversation as she brushed her hair, "Or that boy I liked, Tyson?"

"Tyler.", both Katie and Izzy who were also in the scene (Katie doing her lipstick and Izzy her hair) corrected.

"So!", Izzy began as she began a conversation, "Us Gals gussying up, eh? Well makes sense, I mean it's not like yesterday I was locked in a safe with a demonic hellspawn and only broke out because of complete and utter luck, I mean yeah haha."

"I'm sorry Izzy!", Katie replied, "We didn't mean to leave you in there, I mean, we didn't know he was in there with you!"

"Yeah well I can see how that makes sense.", Izzy replied while rolling her eyes, "I mean, it's not like I could've been brutally murdered and mutilated beyond indentification and-or completely devoured like a rabbit being eaten by a Snake."

"Rabbits get eaten by snakes?!", Lindsay then gasped after Izzy finished her statement, to which nobody replied at all.

"Well look Izzy, you've swapped teams now", Katie remarked, "So theres no need to continue this argument much further but for what it's worth I am sorry about what we did to you on your last day with the Grips."

"Yeah yeah yeah.", Izzy replied as Katie then walked away from her, but then Lindsay noticed a negative thing that had gone on with her hair;

"Oh No!", she exclaimed, "My hair's in a knot! Could someone help me here?"

"I'll help.", Katie replied, despite the fact Lindsay was on the other team. In an act of kindness Katie prepared to actually help Lindsay with her minor hair problem.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "I know Lindsay is infact on the other team, but trust me with only Eight people left it's worth it to have good relationships with alot of people. At least three or so other people I would say. Plus, Brushing Hair for someone doesn't share any valuable information so it was completely safe to do."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Katie's confessional came a scene in which Katie was brushing Lindsay's hair in a friendly manner, while of course the Girls continued conversing about numerous issues of varying importance.

"So, Tyson's really not in the competition?", Lindsay asked to the other girls in the trailer, which slightly annoyed all of them. Katie of course completed aswell.

"No.", Izzy replied, "He never made it to this season."

"Oh.", Lindsay responded, "Awwwwww! I liked that guy!"

"Yeah, I know.", Izzy added in while also rolling her eyes, "I was kinda there, in the audience."

"You were a viewer of the show?", Lindsay questioned, visibly by confused by what Izzy was talking about. However, before much further conversation could continue Katie was the one to change the subject with Courtney not being visible in the room at all for some odd reason.

"Anyway Guys", the girl getting smarter began, "I think we should be a bit worried about the fact that Courtney's back in the game."

"Oh yeah totally!", Izzy replied, "She is such a Bitch!"

"I know!", Lindsay replied, "She's worse than Heather was!"

"Not to mention very smart aswell.", Katie added, "I think we should definitely be keeping our Guard up, all of us, if we want to make it to the end."

"Don't worry!", Izzy replied, "The Bossy mean people never win! She's never going to make it to the Finals!"

"Izzy, this isn't a movie.", Katie corrected.

"I'm not so sure about that", Izzy started, "What if we're all actually in a movie being made in such a way that we THINK it's real life, but it's actually a life made with cleverly well placed cameras!"

"...that was a movie.", Katie remarked after a brief pause, "Plus...I don't think that'd be legal or possible in real life."

"Well, I don't know about possible!", Izzy added in, which made Katie and Lindsay both worry and wonder about what Izzy was implying with that statement. As the girls went on with conversing about similar issues, the scene went over to instead focus on the Boys' trailer. Specifically, it was showing Justin standing at a mirror spraying his hair with hairspray quite more than what would be necessary. Cody eventually began walking over to him, a bit confused in seeing how much hairspray that Justin was using.

"Uhhh, Justin?", Cody began to Justin who quickly noticed the other boy.

"Yes, Cody?"

"Isn't that enough Hairspray?"

"Oh Cody", Justin laughed a bit, "My Hair needs this much spray because my Agent said it's my best feature!...Along with my Abs, Eyes, Ass, Biceps, EyeBROWS, Forehead, Fingers, Legs, Arms, and Pectorals along with, my entire body."

"Yeah, heheh.", Cody nervously responded, "I can see that."

"I don't know how you manage slightly good looks and yet you don't seem to care much about looks.", Justin remarked as kept spraying his hair, "It's just hard for me to understand honestly."

"Heheh, yeah.", Cody replied, "Well...I'm not really like my mother."

"Who is your Mother anyway?"

"Nobody you really need to know about, heheh.", Cody sheepishly smiled to which Justin cocked his eyebrows at. He then shrugged however and went straight back to focusing on spraying his hair instead. It was then that the sound of a door opening could be heard which drew the attention of Cody, Justin and Duncan (who was adjusting his spiked collar) to a bar of soap sliding along the floor which was followed by Owen in a towel walking up with his eyes closed.

"Yo Owen", Duncan began, "You dropped the soap."

"Haha, Duncan!", Owen laughed in believing he was joking, "YOu and Prison Jokes you! I am not that stupid!", just then Owen walked onto the soap without realizing it and as the other boys watched he slipped and fell onto the floor causing Justin's hairspray canister to fly from his hands and the entire trailer to shake. After the fall finished up Justin and Duncan had a brief laugh while Cody actually looked on a bit more concerned. However all of them soon became disgusted when Owen stood up with no towel on (though obviously it was blurred out on-screen). "What's so funny guys?"

"Oh...Lord.", Justin remarked, visibly disturbed by the sight of Owen.

"What? We're all Guys here!", Owen replied, to which a disgusted Duncan, Justin and Cody did not reply. Of course Owen decided to simply join them after rolling his eyes, "Alright Alright I'll put clothes on, sheesh!", he then walked off-screen to find his usual type of clothing to wear. It was after that moment with the remaining boys that the scene shifted back to the Girls instead, with Katie finishing up brushing Lindsay's hair and finally getting the Knot out.

"Well, I got the knot!", was what Katie replied to a smiling Lindsay just as the sound of a door opening came from off-screen followed by the infamous sound of Courtney's voice.

"Hi Girls!", Courtney herself greeted, to which all of the other Girls simply gave her cold scowls with their eyes, which made her somewhat offended to say the least, "Isn't anyone glad to see me?"

"Of course, Courtney!", Katie replied in a friendly tone, believing Courtney to be one of the most valuable allies at this point, "It is great to have you here in the trailer, Courtney!", just then the Girls and their trailer were alerted by the sound of a giant horn being blown, to which Lindsay replied;

"What was that?", after Lindsay's question came the reveal that it was Chris outside in his normal outfit blowing an oddly prehistoric horn. After blowing it, he laughed with a sinister look on his face and sighed as he rubbed the horn passionately. The next scene was when all of the eight remaining contestants (Cody, Duncan, Justin, Owen, Katie, Izzy, Courtney and Lindsay) were gathered for none other than the challenge of the season.

"I'm assuming today's challenge has something to do with a horn?", Katie asked as she pointed out the horn Chris had just recently used.

"Neat!", Izzy exclaimed, "My Grandma used to have one of those until she gave it to pawn shop!"

"I was wondering where Chris gets his stuff from.", Duncan added in as part of an insult on the show. However, Chris seemed to completely ignore this insult for some odd reason.

"Yeah!", Chris laughed, "This baby sure is somethin, ain't she?", of course he said that while strangely giving the horn a flirtatious look, "Anyway, as you might have guessed it is now time for today's challenge! Let's get started!"

"Ahem!", Courtney suddenly interrupted, crossing her arms and giving Chris a rather angry look. Of coruse, Chris was not happy either once Courtney made this interruption.

"As soon as I take care of some formalities!", Chris (with an angry expression) began, "Thanks to Courtney's lawsuit, she'll be playing by a different set of rules!"

"You said there are no rules!", Duncan then pointed out as soon as Chris said that.

"There are", Courtney replied with a proud smile on her face, "When you have a good lawyer."

"Chef, let's get this over with.", Chris was then handed a book by Chef while still keeping an annoyed look on his face, he then went on to read the book, "Ah-hem! Rule One, Not withstanding the constants are not permitted contact with the outside world the contestant here refferred to as 'Courtney' may retain a digital assistant, aka her PDA."

"Wait, she gets to actually keep her PDA?", Katie asked, visibly jealous and angry that Courtney was able to cheat so easily. However, she kept her mouth shut rather than speak as she planned her words on this for later.

"If you have any questions just save them for our legal department.", Chris replied still visibly annoyed with all of the Courtney drama that was going on, "Anyway, Rule TWO, whereas contestants shall continue to recieve allocated meals provided by Chef Hatchet, COURTNEY shall be entitled to a gourmet dining experience with parties consisting of producers and myself as applicable. I hope you like lobster."

"No way!", the voice of many contestants (though surprisingly not Katie) said as then there was an uproar of the other six against Courtney who just looked on without any care at the fact this was completely cheating in the competition.

"Let's see your lawyers getcha outta this one!", Chris replied, smiling at this.

"What?!", Courtney said in defense of herself, "I'm still sleeping in the Girl's Trailer!"

"Where she will have a full goosed down pillow, an extra lomfty comforter and seven hundred thread count sheets!", Chris then finished now with an evil look to his face since Courtney was getting scrutinized by her fellow contestants now. "Oh! And her own, Private, BATHROOM!...which used to be Veronicas.", once more her fellow contestants began having once more a second uproar (once more except Katie for reasons of planning), Courtney was no longer smiling as her contestants were visibly against her which likely meant she would need to work hard at earning their trust now. "THOSE are the new rules!", Chris then tossed the book away, "Let's call them, Courtney's Rules! In honor, of Courtney! Who gets special treatment! and, an unfair advantage!"

"Nice!", Duncan replied, visibly annoyed, "Our spoiled princess can waste any time hookin' herself up!"

"and YOU don't waste any time hooking up with porn rather than your own boyfriend!", Courtney suddenly snapped at Duncan out of nowhere. However, Duncan gave off a slight sarcastic look to his face.

"Well I'm touched you're somewhat hot for me!", Duncan joked at the possibility Courtney liked him, "Hate to say it, but this is one advantage you won't be havin."

"In your freaking dreams.", Courtney replied, "Like I would EVER date someone like YOU. Gay, or Straight!"

"Oh please.", Duncan replied, "I play by the rules more than you!...most of the time."

"Exactly.", Courtney responded, "I could easily kick your perverted butt with eyes closed AND both hands tied behind my back!"

"Gonna be pretty tough to eat lobster like that.", Duncan then pointed out to the girl, before the two then growled at eachother angrily in their now budding conflict against one another. Chris then walked right infront of the Camera.

"While I'm lovin the show of hostility!", the main host began, "I think today's challenges will REALLY help bring out the true end of hostility! Why? Because Today's genre is...the Independent Exploitation Film!"

"Exploitation Films?", Katie questioned, "You mean the stuff the Cinema Snob reviews?"

"So basically...we're doing the best movies ever made?!", Izzy gasped in a smiley gasp, "This is going to be AWESOME!"

"Exactly right, Katie!", Chris said happily in response, "What would this filming world be without Low Budget Independent films such as Violent Shit 1, Violent Shit 2, Violent Shit 3, Violent Shit 4, Zombi '90, REPO The Genetic Opera, the entire Zombie Series, or Exploitation films such as Ken Park, a Serbian Film, SALO or the 120 Days of Sodom, I think Cannibal Holocaust was kinda like both, or just random movies such as The Devil with Hitler, they Saved Hitler's Brain, or the classic Birdemic: Shock and Terror!"

"I think the Filming word would be happy.", Duncan added in response to what Chris, clearly showing dislike of most of the movies Chris mentioned.

"Well, whatever you say about them!", Chris responded, "They have always been here! And they will continue to be here until the death of film itself! Which, of course, won't be happening anytime soon!"

"Actually", Katie corrected, "They aren't exactly that common that much anymore, at least not those that are typically invovled with the 'genre' as you call it."

"Well, whatever!", Chris remarked, "You're Challenges will be based off three major Independent and Exploitation Films, and you will be given the challenge of making them look somewhat decent enough to put on television!"

"You're telling us to do something good?", Katie replied, "That's a little, different."

"Well", Chris remarked, "As good as Low Budget movies can get! Essentially, your first Challenge that will be RIGHT now, is based in the NUNsploitation films! Nunsploition films such as the Sinful Nuns of Saint Velentine are basically exploitation films that are completely based on the subject of the Catholic faith's nuns! So basically, get ready to join a convent!"

"Um, I'm sorry...but Nuns?", Courtney questioned, not really happy to hear of this, "I'm going to dress up like a NUN to win this?"

"Not neccessarily!", Chris remarked, "For each challenge you will be making a Z-grade movie of the selected Genre with the few pieces of effects and other shit we give you! Now, as I stated your first challenge is to make a Nunsploitation film! The best film wins, and note, it MIGHT surprise you what will win this challenge! haha. ANYWHO, we are supplying Cameras, costumes, horrible make-up, and of course other things such as strings and minor props to help you in these challenges! Now, let's get to Film Making! Into the Studio!", following Chris announcing the challenge beginning the scene switched over to none other than when all of the castmates were inside of a studio, specfically a set area that resembled the inside of a castle of some sort with stone walls and other set pieces, but of course no windows. The first focus was put upon the Grips, who were in a stone hallway with a cell behind them and a box of costume pieces and props to use on the ground at their feet.

"I am not gonna be a nun.", Duncan quickly responded, visibly annoyed with something that was said off-screen.

"Well, we have three Nun costumes", Katie pointed out, "and only one munk costume, and one pope costume...so...one guy's going to have to be a Nun!"

"I am not really for crossdressing.", Justin replied, "Just, not really my thing you no?"

"and it's not mine either.", Cody added in, also not wanting to be a nun.

"Why do we even have to do this?", Duncan added in, "Wouldn't it be easier to just ike, have us three guys be male characters and have you be the Nun?"

"You know, Duncan has a good idea!", Cody replied in agreement with Duncan's plan, to which Justin nodded in agreement. Katie was a little annoyed with this, but in the end did agreed to do it the boys' way given majority rule. It was then that the scene shifted over to the Gaffers in a different but similar location of the studio, who were being brtually bossed around by Courtney taking over the entire production of their exploitation movie.

"Okay!", Courtney began, "Since I am now this team's new captain, I'm going to decide how we do this movie!"

"Got it!", Owen cheerfully responded while Izzy and Lindsay were not so cheerful at Courtney bossing them around,

"Izzy, be sure to wear the blackface makeup!", Courtney added in, "Lindsay you will be dressed in the role as a Mother Theresa like nun, and Owen you will be the Priest who is the word of wisdom!"

"Who are you going to be?", Izzy remarked.

"The Virgin Mary, of course!", Courtney quickly answered, "Who else would I be?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry", Izzy began, "But this isn't how these kinds of movies are made, ya know."

"This is a COMPETITION", Courtney then angrily explained back at Izzy, "and we're in it to WIN. As such, I'M going to actually GIVE a CRAP about it!"

"Fine.", Izzy responded while rolling her eyes, "Whatever you say."

"Hey, if you don't like it, go back to the Grips!", was all Courtney said as a response before the scene once more shifted right back to the team she had just mentioned. Specifically it was Justin and Cody talking while leaning on a wall as Katie and Duncan were sorting through cameras to film with.

"So, Cody.", Justin began, "It looks like you're finally going to get your big break on film!"

"Heheh, yeah I guess.", Cody shyly responded, "Even though it's not really gonna be in theaters."

"True.", Justin remarked, "But, with me and you both in it, it might as well be."

"Heheh.", Cody now had a blush on his face and a sheepish grin aswell, "I know. heheh."

"But, enough with this buisness.", Justin then changed the subject, "We need to make sure we get as far as possible in this game, together!"

"Yes! That's exactly what we need to do!", Cody replied after shaking his head a bit to change his thoughts, "So...who are we gonna go for next?"

"Who else but Courtney, of course!", Justin quickly said in response, "But it might take a while. Let's just focus on getting her off for right now."

"We start today?", Cody then questioned, wondering if taking down Courtney was going to start in this episode or the next.

"Certainly.", the handsome Justin answered, "As soon as Katie and Duncan are free to join in on this.", it was after those words that the scene then shifted right over to Katie and Duncan as they looked through the cameras Chris had supplied them with to do their filming. Katie was not impressed at all with the cameras.

"These are the types of cameras used in News rooms.", she explained as she examined a camera that was not much of a tripod and was in-fact used in news rooms, "I think this one actually has the logo still on it."

"and this one", Duncan added in as he picked up a large VHS based camera, "Looks like the one my parents use for their videos back home."

"Well, I guess that's the point then.", Katie then finished while also dissappointed at this, "He must want us to shoot in poor quality video formats."

"True.", Duncan finished for the team, "So have you got the idea for this thing?"

"Yes.", Katie replied, "Yes, I do."

"Well, let's do it.", with those words from Duncan the focus shifted back to the Gaffers for a second time. This time, Izzy and Lindsay were in costume as typical Catholic nuns, Owen was dressed as a munk (with the proper hair wig aswell) and Courtney had on a red and white interperatation of the Virgin Mary's wardrobe. However, Mary herself was much more kind-hearted than that of Courtney of course.

"Okay! So Owen!", Courtney commanded,now with her meal of Lobster in her hand and she herself muching on it, "You get over there while Lindsay and Izzy, you two get over there!"

"What are we doing for this movie again?", Izzy then questioned to the acting director.

"Whatever I say!", Courtney responded, slapping away a hand from Owen trying to grab her meal. "That's what we're doing!"

"Maybe we should all share ideas!", Lindsay suggested to the entire team, to which both Izzy and Owen agreed with. However, Courtney had completely different ideas to how the Gaffers should take this challenge.

"Actually", the new leader began, "I think we should share how NOT to Lose again! We've only had ONE grip eliminated so far! I say it's high time we get rid of a second one PRONTO!"

"Which is why I should be directing this film!", Izzy then explained, "Ever heard of Death Bed the Bed that Eats or Oversexed Rugsuckers from Mars?"

"No.", Courtney answered.

"Then let ME take over directin this!", Izzy then happily exclaimed, "I know ALL about these types of movies! It's like my speciality really!"

"No!", the eating Courtney bitterly responded, "You would NEVER get us to win!"

"Can you actually predict that?", Lindsay then questioned, to which Courtney became even more annoyed at of course.

"Yes, I can!", Courtney angrily said in her annoyance.

"Well, I know I can!", Izzy suddenly exclaimed much to her team's confusion, "Well, at least my Mother can. She and her Brother are Physcics."

"Her Brother? Why don't you just say your Uncle?", Courtney then asked, puzzled and curious.

"Funny story.", Izzy then explained, "Though he is her Brother, he's not my Uncle.", after a brief moment of confused scilence from all of the Gaffers including Izzy, Courtney decided to simply continue on with the challenge instead.

"Let's just get on with filming this thing!", were final words before the scene shifted to when after the teams had since finished their filming and were at the Gilded Chris ceremony as Chris and Chef had set up a projector device to show the films. On the stage, Chris stood behind his podium with his suit and tie ready. Clearly, he was happy to see what the contestants had created for this week's challenge.

"Alright, Castmates!", the host opened up with, "The time has come! Specifically, that time is to judge your very first, and hopefully only, Nunsploitation films! I know the eight of you have all worked VERY hard on these, and though I am one to ADORE the art of Z-List Exploitation Independent Films, I am going to DEFINITELY be trashin' these after they're done!", Chris then had a sinister laugh after he finished that part of the speech, "So without further hold up, CHEF!"

"KILLER GRIPS NUN MOVIE!", Chef yelled out from behind the project, "COMIN RIGHT UP!" with those words the Grips movie finally began with a title of text saying 'The Nun' appeared infront of a filiming of the cell like area that looked like it was shot with a news camera. On the wall, Cody, Duncan and Justin were pretending to be chained to the wall and dressed like munks while Justin was shirtless and only in pants. Suddenly, Katie appeared dressed like a nun and coldly walked over to the three boys. Of course, she said nothing as she instead proceeded to take a fake butcher knife and pretend to slash Duncan's body. As Fake blood appeared on Duncan's body and he fell to the floor she then pretended to slap Cody in-order to make him turn into a bat on a string and fly off onto her before she slapped the bat away and threw her knife at it to impale it and kill it. However it was then that a large Condor on a string came from where Justin was and caused Katie to drop her knife as she was attacked by it. Though the attack looked more like the bird simply hitting her without actually scratching her, Katie did have fake scars put on her and blood effects as she was attacked by the bird. Eventually the two hit a wall and Katie pretended to go down to the floor with blood along the wall behind her as the bird on a string continued to 'assault' her. In the end, the Bird flew away down the hall as text came up and read 'the end'. After that, focus went back onto the contestants and the two hosts off of the screen.

"Well, that was...good...I guess.", Chris remarked, confused as to what he should say about it, "It had no dialouge, but still looked pretty terrible, had obviously fake effects, and was by far exploiting the idea of nuns. I also like the Inclusion of a Condor, too! So...pretty good! However, to make things fair let's look at what the Gaffers made!"

"I'm sure it will be a winner!", Courtney suddenly gloated, "It will definitely be better than anything the Grips could ever put out!"

"Yeah.", Duncan added in, "It'll be seen as Cheating I'm sure."

"I don't cheat when it comes to Challenges!", Courtney sternly responded, "I play Fair and Sqaure!"

"Sure.", Duncan said while rolling his eyes of course.

"Anyway!", Chris suddenly interrupted, "Let's get on with the GAFFER's Nun Movie!"

"SCREAMIN GAFFERS MOVIE!", Chef suddenly yelled out, "COMIN' RIGHT UP TOO!", with that Chef replaced the Grips' movie with the Gaffers' movie and then turned on the movie. Unlike the other movie, the Gaffers used the VHS Camera instead of the news camera. However, their movie had Dialouge.

[GAFFERS MOVIE]

The Gaffers movie started with a similar beginning text to the Grips one, with the text appearing over the background saying 'The Virgin Courtney' and fading away as the movie opened up with Owen dressed as a Friar and Izzy and Lindsay both dressed as Nuns at his side. Unlike the Grips movie, however, the Gaffers added in dialouge to their movie though of course the acting was completely terrible;

"So, my Nuns!", Owen began in an obviously acting tone of voice, "What are we to do today?"

"Well, Fry Cook", Lindsay began, acting, "I believe the Virgin Courtney is going to show up later today."

"The Virgin Mary, Sister Lindsay.", Izzy corrected, "But I can understand why'd you use her Alternate name."

"Look!", Lindsay fakely exclaimed, "A Cow!", it was then that a small Cow plush on a string came in and smacked Friar Owen in the face, causing him to have fake blood all over his face as he fell to the ground. Lindsay and Izzy then both fell to the ground to tend to his 'wounds'. Of course, they were clearly acting as you could tell they weren't actually worried about Owen's safety at all. Though Lindsay did seem more genuine than Izzy.

"Friar Owen!", Izzy fakely exclaimed herself, "Are you alright?"

"No, Sister Izzy", Owen calmly said, "I am not. Where is the Cow?"

"I believe it dissappeared after it hit you!", Izzy answered, "I think it's gone!"

"No it's not!", Lindsay suddenly gasped, "It's not!", suddenly the Cow on a string appeared once more, and as Izzy gasped in false horror it hit her in the face aswell. Izzy then pretended to fly all the way to a wall, violently aswell. The girl then fell to the floor, acting as if she was knocked out. The Cow, on a string, then turned in the air to face a frightened Lindsay.

"Oh no! Please, don't hit me!", Lindsay pleaded to the cow, however the cow then attempted to hit her, but to no avail as the Cow was then thrown to the wall and fell to the floor thanks to a force that was off-screen. Suddenly Lindsay gasped, but then smiled as Courtney dressed as the Virgin Mary appeared.

"Virgin Courtney!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, "It's you!"

"Yes", Courtney said calmly, "It is me."

"The Friar needs help!", Lindsay remarked, "Can you lend him your powers."

"I am sorry.", Courtney added in, "But I cannot. For you see, I don't feel like doing that right now."

"Awww.", Lindsay replied, "Okay!"

"Yes. my dear.", Courtney answered, "But I am unfortunately going to tell you, that your time has come."

"It has?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"That you will now go to a better place.", with those words Lindsay pretended to grab her hear, twirl around, and then die. Courtney then faced the camera and left the screen as text came up on screen reading 'Fin'' and the film faded out to black with a minor score of music.

[GAFFER FILM ENDS]

After the Screaming Gaffers had their film end, Chris actually smiled happily as he faced the Eight Contestants. It was almost obvious who the winners of the challenge were, in truth.

"Well, I know the Winner of Challenge one!", Chris answered as Courtney looked on with pride, "The Killer Grips!"

"What?!", Courtney then gasped, "HOW?!"

"Because their movie was worse!", Chris answered with a smile on his face, "As such, they will get an advantage towards the Reward of this episode!"

"So the Challenge was to make a WORSE movie?!", Courtney angrily replied, "That's just STUPID!"

"Hey!", Chris remarked, "That's the name of the game! haha. ANYWAY, Let's get on with the SECOND part of the Challenge! To the set!", with those words came the next shift. Specifically to a room involved with a board game as there were many coloured yellow, blue, red, green, purple and orange squares on the floor of a mostly metallic and factory like room with various texts and pictures on them aswell. The Floors also went in a full circle, as well. "Welcome to the Exploitation Board Game! The Two leaders of both teams will compete for the Reward which I'll decide upon victory, and the winner of the first challenge goes first!"

"So THIS is what we're doing now?", Courtney replied, angry at this, "Are you SERIOUS?"

"Exactly!", Chris answered happily, "This is what YOU'RE doing now!"

"Yeah", Duncan then added, "Accept, the Captain of the Gaffers...is kinda Gone."

"Yeah.", Katie added, "So...who's going to be doing it for them."

"I WILL!", Courtney exclaimed, "I will be the replacement for Trent!"

"Um, shouldn't we have a vote?", Lindsay questioned to this, with Owen and Izzy both nodding in agreement.

"No, we shouldn't!", Courtney angrily exclaimed, "I WILL LEAD THE TEAM!"

"Very well!", Chris announced, "Courtney will from now on be the Captain of the Screaming Gaffers! Now, your team-mates and you will have a small few seconds to basically decide on the game plan before we get onto this Game! So, go ahead!", with those words, the scene went onto focusing on the Killer Grips. Specifically, Justin organizing his Alliance with his fellow Grips even further.

"Alright! So, here's how I think we should play this game!", Justin began, at which Duncan was surprised at hearring.

"Excuse me?", he responded, "But I'm the team captain here, ya know."

"Yes", Justin answered, "I know, but, I do have a plan. But, it might require some things first."

"What kind of things?", Duncan asked as he then cocked his eyebrows as Cody and Katie joined in.

"Well, how about an Alliance? For the remainder of the teams, at least." Justin explained, "You, me, Cody and Katie team up! How about that?"

"Forget it.", Duncan answered, "I don't take orders from anyone."

"But Duncan!", Cody suddenly exclaimed, "Think about it, we might be able to take down Courtney!", in response to Cody saying this, Katie nodded. This was enough to get Duncan to at least think of the offer. In the end, he made his choice thanks to Cody's exclamation.

"Fine.", Duncan suddenly said, "As long as we take out Courtney I guess...but I'm not gonna be your little bitch, got it?"

"Fine, Fine Duncan.", Justin quickly answered, "Whatever you say. Will you at least take a suggestion of a plan?"

"Fine."

"Good!", Justin replied, "Now, I say we make sure that Courtney is defeated in this Challenge by tripping her at her first turn. Then, perhaps you could distract her from whatever it is she has to do, and of course add in anything else that can easily distract her chances of winning!"

"Wow...nice plan dude.", Duncan answered back sarcastically.

"I think I have a better way of putting it.", Katie then added in, just as the scene skipped over to the Gaffers as Courtney took quick and abrupt command over the entire team.

"Okay Gaffers, here is the game plan!", she began in a commanding tone of voice, "First you're going to do whatever it is Chris needs you to do for the Challenge, and then you're going to alert me of ANY Grip cheating, and THIRD is that you're NOT going to Lose this! Do I make myself clear?"

"So we do all of that in that order?", Izzy asked, somewhat jokingly but somewhat truthful.

"NO!", Courtney exclaimed back, "You do it all at once! WHAT ELSE?"

"Well the way you said it doesn't exactly get across as all at once.", Izzy explained, "Cuz you gave it an order."

"Well, you know what I freakin' meant!", Courtney answered, "Now come on, we need to get on with this challenge now!"

"Um", Lindsay interrupted, "I don't think I got it."

"Ugh.", Courtney sighed, "What is it that you don't get, Lindsay."

"Well, I don't get what we're supposed to do.", Lindsay answered, which of course annoyed Courtney.

"Whatever it is Chris TELLS you to do!", the team captain suddenly yelled.

"Ohhhhhh.", Lindsay replied, "Okay now I think I get it now!"

"Whatever.", Courtney answered, "Let's just get on with this already."

"Hold on!", Owen suddenly exclaimed, which made Courtney even more annoyed, "How exactly do we DO what we're supposed to do?"

"By NOT SUCKING!", Courtney angrily answered, which made Owen and Lindsay both cowar in fear for a bit.

"Okay, Okay, Okay!", Owen pleaded, "Sorry I asked!"

"NOW, can we go on with this?"

"Yes!", Owen, Izzy and Lindsay all said in unison.

"Good!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "I still CAN'T believe I'm in with the GAFFERS! I mean, Owen and Lindsay?", she then crossed her arms, "They are TOTAL idiots, and Izzy? She's freaking CRAZY! I mean, they can BARELY get ANYTHING right when I try to make a plan! I mean, did you SEE how they COMPLETELY didn't know what to do? Infact, I bet if they got possessed by some demonic force of hell they STILL wouldn't do things right!", before her confessional ended, two glowing red eyes could be seen behind her.

[SECOND CONFESSSIONAL]

Izzy - "Woah, Is it me, or is Courtney just like, a Total Bitch? No, I'm not the only one? Heheh, good."

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "I mean seriously! Why couldn't they just put me on MY OWN Team? THAT would be SO MUCH better for me! I could have EASILY found a way to make a movie with just one person! It's possible! COMPLETELY Possible! I mean, if it isn't then my name isn't Courtney Baker! and it IS!"

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Now personally I woulodn't EVER think of having JUSTIN as a boss in ANY defininition of the word. But, then again, he did offer to get Courtney off. So, I guess It'll be good. I'm just wondering what the hell Chris had all those squares on the ground for."

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following those Four COnfessionals, the scene went on to show Chris standing in the center of the circle with Duncan and Courtney both standing on a white space labeled 'start'. Chris was of course smiling his classic and sinister smile.

"Alright, Contestants!", he began, "It's not time for, the Exploitation Board Game! The first and only EVER board game COMPLETELY based around Cheesey, Independent, Exploitive Fun!"

"A Board Game?", Courtney said while crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, "What are you, Five?"

"What's wrong with a little board game?", Chris replied, "Exactly, Nothing! heheh! Here's how it works. You two will take turns as I call questions. You and your team will work to answer them correctly, and if you answer them right you move ahead further. If you don't, you stay where you are! The first to get three Questions wrong loses!"

"That's it?", Courtney asked in response, "No special squares?"

"Well, actually-", Chris began, "There ARE special squares! The special Squares include the Stay in spot no matter what Square, the move ahead 10 spaces Square, and even the move question to opponent Square! Keep in mind though, that last one, if the enemy gets it right YOU swap places with them! haha!"

"So exactly how do these questions work?", Duncan then added in as his own question.

"Simple! The Questions get Easier the further you get from the Start, but harder the close you are!", Chris revealed, "But the Farther you are, the more Special Squares there are! So, watch out!"

"How does that make any sense?", Courtney suddenly anwered in an annoyed tone, "How is this even torture?"

"Good Question!", Chris replied, "Because, it annoys you!", in response Courtney growled.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "I seriously am ANNOYED with Chris too! First he makes me Second prize, then he has all my castmates turn on me, and NOW he's just annoying me! You know what, it's like he WANTS to be sued again!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"Duncan, since the Grips won you move THREE Spaces ahead of Courtney!", Chris called out after Courtney's confessional finished. Duncan then walked casually to the space he was told to stop at. "Okay! First Question!"

"Hit me with your best shot, McLean!", Duncan teased.

"Fine! I will!", Chris remarked, "Who is the name of the MAKER of the Violent Shit films?"

"The Director?", Duncan replied, his eyes widening, and then he turned to face his team, "Guys? You got an answer?"

"I don't watch those movies.", Justin replied.

"Neither do we.", Cody and Katie both answered and shrugged in response, in unison of course.

"Umm...Steven Speilberg?", Duncan incorrectly answered.

"Nope!", Chris replied, "So you stay right where you are! Now Courtney, it's time to see if you get to move at all!"

"Bring it on!"

"Very well!", Chris then took papers from his shirt pockets, "Now, what exactly is the name of the Killer from Camp Arawak?"

"Angela Baker!", Courtney answered, "I mean, why wouldn't I know that?"

"Why do you say that?", Chris asked, cocking his eyebrows.

"Oh...", Courtney nervously answered, "Well, um, why are you referencing something that's not fake?"

"Because they made a movie called Sleepaway Camp 2 out of it.", Chris answered, "Guess you never seen it?"

"Yeah!", Courtney answered, still nervously, "Yeah Yeah Yeah, Never seen that movie! hahahaha."

"ANYWHO", Chris replied, "You move four spaces!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Katie - "Is it me, or was Courtney a bit too nervous when someone mentioned Sleepaway Camp 2...and where the hell is the FIRST Sleepaway Camp film when two is in the title? Maybe it's a foreign film."..."Maybe she's releated to the real life killer's Cousin or something?"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Katie's confessional came a scene in which Courtney finished moving her four spaces, much to Duncan's annoyance. However, it was of course Duncan's turn next which did make Duncan less annoyed.

"Okay, Duncan!", Chris called out, "Now, what was the name of the main Character, the HERO, from Halloween?"

"Lori Strode?", Duncan replied, crossing his arms, "Everyone knows that!"

"Right!", Chris answered, "You move ahead two spaces!", after Chris said those words, Duncan moved ahead two spaces and was one space ahead of Courtney.

"Hey Courtney!", Duncan mocked, "Looks like I'm ahead of you!"

"Oh please, Duncan!", Courtney replied, "You still have two more questions to fail!"

"Exactly!", Chris then added in, "and now, Courtney you have YOUR turn now! You're question IS...what is the name of the Porno version of ET?"

"What?", Courtney replied, turning to her team, who were equally confused of course.

"Ummm...Um Um Um...", Lindsay pondered, "Maybe it's Eli Trappos?"

"I think it's ET the Porno!", Izzy exclaimed.

"Eclair Trumbone?", Owen asked as his own suggestion, "Maybe it's ET go sex?"

"I'm going with what Izzy said.", Courtney answered, "ET the Porno."

"WRONG!", Chris exclaimed angrily, "And no, I can't say what the title actually is. Because the producers don't want people going to the actual movie."

"Well...damnit!"

"HA!", Duncan laughed, "Looks like we're equal now, Court-KNEE!"

"Oh really?", Courtney now placed one hand on her hip, "Are you REALLY going to play with my name like that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, it's not original. At ALL."

"Says you, Knee of the Courts."

"Oh haha."

"ANYWAY, Corny jokes aside", Chris then said to bring attention back to the original focus that was the Challenge, "Next Question is for Duncan! Duncan, do you know what the name of the second part of SALO or the 120 days of Sodom is?"

"Um dude I don't watch that shit.", Duncan replied, offended at Chris saying that, "I mean, that's not no Gay Porn I would ever watch."

"Wanna phone in your lifelines?"

"Guys?"

"Perhaps it's called...Day of Sodom?" Cody asked for his suggestion

"I believe it would be called Day 2?", Justin said as his answer.

"Go with Circle of Shit.", Katie calmly said as her own answer to Duncan's lifecall.

"I'm going with what Katie said.", Duncan quickly said.

"And you're right, Duncan!", Chris announced, "Movie ahead two spaces!"

"Yeah!", Duncan cheered, "Looks like I'm winning, Lawyer girl!"

"Yeah, for now!", Courtney coldly responded to Duncan's mocks as Chris then turned to her.

"COURTNEY!", He happily began, "Your Turn! Who do the German versions of the Godzilla films say created most of the monsters?"

"How would I know that?", Courtney exclaimed.

"Ooh ooh! Me me me!", Izzy jumped up and said, "I know I know I know!"

"Tell me, Izzy!"

"Dr. Frankenstien!"

"Since I don't know the answer, i'm going with Izzy's choice!"

"And you'd be right!", Chris replied, "Now, you move ahead two spaces!"

"Yes!", Courtney then moved ahead two spaces, only to have Duncan pull out his leg and trip her onto the ground, much to her anger of course.

"HEY!", she angrily yelled out, "HE TRIPPED ME!"

"Did not!", Duncan scoffed.

"Did SO!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"OKAY!", Chris suddenly added in, "Duncan, I saw that. Therefore, I'm deciding that to avoid lawsuits, Courtney will be allowed to move ahead one more space!"

"Looks like you failed on your own.", Courtney replied as Duncan and the rest of his alliance looked on in annoyance.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Dude, that is so bullshit."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"ALRIGHT! So, with both tied, looks like it's the FINAL QUESTION!", Chris finally exclaimed, "This question, or two, will decide who wins should someone get ONE of them right! Of course, if both are answered wrong we'll just go with continuing the game anyway."

"So, what's the question?", Courtney asked, ready to hopefully win this for the Gaffers.

"It's the question that will decide whether or not YOU or DUNCAN win, Courtney!"

"just get on with it, Dude."

"FINE, FINE, FINE!", Chris was now dissappointed, "Ruin the moment! DUNCAN, your question is...WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE SERBIAN PREQUEL TO SLEEPAWAY CAMP 2?"

"That's easy!", Duncan remarked, "Bloodbath 2 Summercamp Reign of Terror?"

"NO!", Chris exclaimed much to Duncan's shock, "It's actually BLOODBATH!"

"What?! Oh you gotta be kidding me!", Duncan was visibly annoyed, "I KNOW those films like NOBODY else!"

"Then you would know that the Serbian version of Bloodbath is called Sleepaway Camp 1, but the english dubbing renamed it Bloodbath and the second movie follows a killer based off a real life killer by the name of Angela Baker but really only because of the theory Angela was killed. However, the Original movie also had a Baker killing people so they passed it off as a sequel. Bloodbath 2 is actually the UNOFFICIAL sequel to the movie, technically the English Dub!"

"That's crazy.", Duncan answered, still not believing what Chris had just said.

"But it's true!", Chris answered, "Truer than anything else I could have possibily made up! Truer than the fact Richard Nixion was the best president the US ever had!"

"That's an opinion, Chris.", Justin then corrected.

"To me, it's a fact!", Chris said quickly in response. "Now anyway, COURTNEY! Time for YOUR Question! Get this one right, and the Gaffers FINALLY have another Victory. Get this one wrong, however, and the Challenge goes on until either you or Duncan get something wrong!"

"What's the Question?", Courtney asked, crossing her arms.

"Only again, the Question that can decide whether or not YOU win this or not!"

"JUST GET IT OVER WITH!", Courtney suddenly angrily yelled at Chris.

"Okay Okay SHEESH!", Chris replied, "Give a guy a break, Girl! ANYWAY, the Exploitation Film Question IS, well...ummm...WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE MOST DISGUSTING MOVIE OF ALL TIME?! Well, really one of the more famous ones."

"How the heck am I supposed to know that?!", an annoyed Courtney said in response, "I don't pay attention to that crap like Duncan!"

"It's not crap", Duncan said in defense of the films, "They're movies."

"Well whatever you call them", the Type A replied, "I don't watch them all the time like you!"

"Perhaps call on your life lines?", Chris suggested. It was then however that Courtney noticed Justin speaking with Lindsay, and was very angered about such a thing happening. Infact, she gasped in anger at it.

"HEY!", she yelled, "What is that GRIP doing talking to MY Gaffer?"

"Huh, me?", Justin responded, "I was just talking to a Friend!"

"BULLSHIT!", Courtney called out, "You were telling her and MY team of ways to cheat! So you could get rid of ME!"

"I don't know WHAT she's talking about!"

"Oh please!", Courtney yelled angrily back at Justin, "Why else would you be talking with the opposite team like that?"

"Because she's a friend?"

"Game's over Justin.", Chris suddenly added in, "I WAS gonna finish this up, but...since I don't think Courtney will be happy with that-"

"You got that Right!"

"I guess I have to punish your team for cheating!", Chris then said this with a bored expression on his face, "Therefore, the Screaming Gaffers TECHNICALLY win!"

"THAT'S more like it!", Courtney said as her team cheered at long last, and Justin returned to the Grips while giving her an angry look on his face. Of course, Cody, Katie and Duncan were not at all pleased with their teams unofficial failure at winning. Which of course, is only the third time not winning a challenge out of now fourteen episodes of the Season.

"WOO-HOO!", Owen happily cheered, "SO, what do we win?"

"WELL", Chris began, "You win a free COUPLES trip to a Romantic Retreat until the next episode is ready to start filming!Well, if you'e a couple on the show made of TWO contestants that is"

"What? That's not fair at all!", Courtney exclaimed, "Like, NOBODY here is actually in a couple except for Lindsay and Tyler's not competing this season!"

"ACTUALLY", Owen emphasized as he began, "Me and Izzy are close enough to a relationship, right Izzy?"

"Yeah!", Izzy added in agreement with Owen, "Pretty much a couple really!"

"Mmhmm!", Owen replied, "So I believe WE'LL be taking that retreat reward, sir Chris!"

"Well Owen and Izzy, good luck!", Chris said to the two as he handed them both tickets with a smile, "Have Fun and can't WAIT to see you two next episode on TOTAL, DRAMA, ACT-"

"HOLD ON!", Courtney suddenly exclaimed, much to Chris' aggrivation, "THAT IS TOTALLY NOT FAIR!"

"Why isn't it fair, Courtney?"

"Because, barely ANYONE that's left could have won that reward!"

"Is there anything in your contract that says I CAN'T make rewards like that?"

"Well...not really...but-"

"Then I'm COMPLETELY in my rights!", Chris instantly answered, "Now if you don't excuse me, I'll be closing out this episode now!"

"Ugh, fine!", Courtney scoffed, and Chris nodded his head as he then went back to closing out the episode;

"and THAT brings us to the close of this week's episode! Will Courtney ever be satisfied? Will Izzy and Owen have a Good time? Is anything said about Z-Movies today True? Well, some of it is some of it might not be, whatever! Haha. ANYWAY, as you ALL know...next episode is of nothing but-"

"The next show on Air in this timeslot next week is How your Mother met me.", an intern suddenly added from off-camera.

"Fine.", Chris replied with a grunt, "Next Week AFTER that is TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!", with those words the episode was officially over and faded out to black followed by the showing of the credits.


	15. One Million Bucks, BC

"Last time on Total Drama Action!", Chris McLean once more opened up to begin the episode, "Our remaining contestants went through what arguably what was our most offensive episode yet! They had toexploit the crap out of Nuns in a totally epic movie MAKING challenge, which brought out the most creative side of our contestants! Such as the Virgin Courtney's most bossiness, and the other team not really being too good at movie making though still pulling it out in the end by winning the challenge! Not only that, but when it came down to Duncan vs Courtney in an epic board game designed by yours truly, Justin tried but failed to cheat Courtney off, much to Courtney's anger even though Courtney won in the end! Much to, Courtney's further anger of course when only Owen and Izzy got the teams reward. In theend, nobody got voted off because it was award challenge! So, yeh!", Chris then was finally onscreen instead of clips of the previous episode, "So, what will happen next on the show? Well, otherthan yet another dramatically epic episode of this show? Only I know the answer, and so will you soon on TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!"

Following that recap, the episode turned to once more have it's season intro sequence for a short moment of time before soon enough, the actual episode finally opened up. This episode specifically opened up in the Boys' trailer, with Cody just waking up in his light blue pajams, rubbing his eyes and stretching out his arms. Soon enough, he caught sight of Justin changing into his normal outfit, and actually saw a glimpse of Justin's underwear clad buttocks as it had pants slide onto it, and got a good look at Justin's back as it did so aswell, before he actually put a shirt then did Justin turn and smirk to see Cody standing there, his eyes shining lightly once he saw sight of the smaller and paler brunette boy before him.

"Good Morning, Cody", Justin greeted, "Say, how long have you been, standing there?"

"Umm", Cody stammered and blushed, looking down at the floor, "A Few seconds, to be exact...heheh."

"Oh come now, Cody.", Justin then said as he got in close and lifted Cody's chin so that their eyes locked, "I know what you saw, and again, I'm fine with it. It's okay with me."

"Heheh", Cody remarked and then defended himself quickly to avoid looking to wimpy, "I know, just, never been caught before is all!"

"Well, it doesn't matter to me.", Justin remarked, winking into Cody's eyes, Cody blushing a bit more in response, but soon enough this moment was broken when someone else awoke from slumber. That other person specifically, was Duncan. He had woken from his sleep to see the two in their brief moment, and cocked one side of his unibrow and smirked as he stood in his boxers from his sleep.

"Well, you two certainly don't waste any time", Duncan commented with his smirk, Justin grew somewhat annoyed by this statement, as he was hoping for Duncan to remain asleep instead of wake up. Justin then quickly replied to his comment;

"We were", Justin said in an annoyed tone, "Now, perhaps if you had actually managed to get rid of Courtney, I wouldn't mind letting you witness this moment."

"Hey", Duncan replied, still keeping a smirk on his face, "I couldn't help it, I just woke up!"

"Heheh, it's cool Justin!", Cody then added in, holding both of Justin's hands, "I don't mind if people see, I mean, we weren't doin it or anything! Well, yet anyway."

"Cody's got a point", Duncan replied, winking and lightly laughing at what Cody had just said. Justin however, blushed at the thought and though he was annoyed with Justin completely, he still managed to let his annoyance go and put on a calm face instead.

"Whatever you say, Duncan.", Justin added as he had a small smirk on his face as then noticed something that made him curious, "You know, I'm surprised Owen is not up yet, with all of this noise we are making."

"Yeah, come to think of it", Duncan then added, "I don't think he's even in the trailer at all."

"What makes you say that?", Cody added in as a question, to which Duncan then pointed to Owen's empty bed, which did indeed have a large dent in it from the numerous times he had slept on it and due to his large weight compared to the other boys on the show. This immediately answered Cody and Justin's questions both, but also gave Cody a second question to ask, "Then, where is he?"

"Probably either with Izzy or stealing from the Craft Services Tent.", Duncan quickly answered, not at all surprised if either option turned out to be true, "At least, those are the most likely options."

"If he is stealing my stomach's food", Justin then scoffed and crossed his arms in becoming upset, "I will have him know that male models actually do need a healthy diet, of course of healthy foods, but we still eat!"

"Whatever.", was Duncan's only response as he then rolled his eyes at Justin's remark. While Justin, Cody and Duncan were starting their morning on the show, the other remaining boy, Owen, was busy approaching the girl's tent with flowers for his beloved Izzy. Of course, he wasn't going to easily deliver them to her for as he approached the Girls' trailer he began overhearing a conversation that was going on inside. Within the Girls' trailer, it seemed as though not everything was as peaceful as within the Boys' trailer.

"Listen, I don't care if you needed it or not!", Courtney angrily said as she was fully dressed and glaring at Lindsay, "That Red Pen was MINE, and therefore it was not YOURS to steal!", Lindsay then gave Courtney back a pleading look as Katie and Izzy both just silently watched the argument go on.

"B-but", Lindsay nervously replied, "I needed it!"

"For what?!", Courtney then demanded, "Did you mistake it for lipstick or something? Cuz, seriously, Ew!"

"No, silly!", Lindsay replied now more calm with her response as if she wasn't even in an argument, "I was just making this!", Lindsay then held up a piece of paper which she had used to spell out

her name on, though the 's' was backwards and the 'L' was actually a 'C' aswell as the a looking more like a reverse 'p'. "You see, I heard from somewhere that making your name in red will keep demons away, so I did this to keep that Sonic guy away!"

"Oh that won't stop him!", Izzy suddenly added into the Conversation, "He's not affected by that, besides, you got it all wrong!"

"I did?", a confused Lindsay responded, as Izzy then explained;

"Yeah, you see, the thing is that you have to use the blood of goats and paint your doors, keeping everyone in the room save!", Izzy exclaimed, "But again, won't be effected by this at all. So really, we're all defenseless!"

"Oh, please!", Courtney scoffed in annoyance with what they were talking about, "Do you honestly expect me for one second to believe that the Zombie episode was real? It was obviously just Chris

trying to scare you guys! I mean, if it was real, why didn't it just come out and kill all of us?"

"Because!", Izzy explained further, "That's not how he rolls!"

"Besides", Katie then added, "If it was fake, then why was Chris himself almost attacked and killed and why does Izzy still have that scar on her stomach?", she then pointed to the permanent scar

that Izzy had on her stomach area from where the beast they were speaking of struck her. Courtney however, still refused to believe what both Katie and Izzy were speaking of and as such scoffed at their attempts to give her evidence.

"Oh please!", Courtney rolled her eyes, "You honestly think that, with ANY evidence you give me, that I would believe a crazy Red-head and a girl who is usually busy squealing with her over-weight friend to actually be an intelligent human being?"

"Excuse me?", Katie replied, highly offended by what Courtney had just said, "What did you just say, exactly?"

"You heard me.", Courtney said back without a piece of remorse for her harsh words, "Then again, not exactly surprised that I have to repeat myself though.", Katie was about to let loose a rather angry response but it was then that she was completely interrupted when the sound of the prehistoric horn Chris had last used in the previous episode, which also caused surprise amongst the other girls, Owen and also the three boys that were still inside of their trailers. Like previously, Chris was blowing on his curved prehistoric horn, only this time he was in a yellow loincloth which had black dots on it, almost like he was a character from 'The Flinstones'. As the remaining contestants, all now dressed in their normal clothes, gathered outside of the trailers, they were also soon greeted to the sight of Chris in a loincloth.

"Wow Chris", Duncan replied as he began to joke, "I thought Ezekiel was the only caveman on this show."

"Haha, yeah, no!", Chris remarked, turning around to face the gathered contestants who were conveintally grouped into their teams, "As you can see by the use of this beautiful horn here, today's challenge will be based off of the Prehistoric period!"

"Yeah", Duncan remarked, "Really couldn't tell, you really had us stumped!", in response Chris became minorly annoyed, but regardless he moved on to speak about the day's genre,

"Anyway", the host began, "Since today's challenge is based off of the prehistoric genre of movies, we will of course need some new clothes for all of you, along with a new piece of enviornment for all of us!"

"New clothes?!", Lindsay happily exclaimed before gushing happily, "Oooooh! Will they be from Victoria's Secret? Do we get to go shop for some? Cuz I know where the nearest mall is, I could totally go in and buy some for us all!"

"Not exactly!", Chris answwered Lindsay, "You see, we will be supplying you all with clothes! All of it of course, is in the studio we will be using! So, let's go!", however, it was just as Chris began leading them away from the trailers that Owen suddenly gained a question to ask;

"Chris! Chris!", Owen exclaimed, gaining McLean's attention, "I got a question for you! It's urgent that you answer!"

"What is it, Big-O?", Chris replied, curious as to what Owen was asking him,

"What will the food be today? I haven't eaten yet!"

"Oh!", Chris replied, "Well, aside from invincibility from elimination, the winners of today's challenge will also be allowed to eat today! Yeah, so if your team fails today, you won't be eating! Plus, it will be food right from Veronica's old fridge too!", it was then that the confident Grips smiled happily as the Gaffers which included Owen were angry and/or shocked at this being revealed.

"Okay guys!", Owen exclaimed as he turned to his team, "We HAVE to Win!"

"I should be the one saying that, Owen!", Courtney angrily exclaimed to the big boy on her team, "Not you!"

"Well!", Chris then said to break up the conversating, "Before we go on with this waste of time, I say we all get to that studio! Let's go before we waste too much time in this episode!", soon enough Chris was standing before the contestants within what looked like a Prehistoric age jungle as all of the fake trees were conifers, ferns, ginkgoes, or palm-like cycads. All of the contestants at this time were still dressed in their normal clothing, as Chris was giving off his famous smile to signify that the challenge was almost going to take place, "Alright! Now that we are all here, it is time to speak about the challenges in today's episode! Once more, this challenge will be mainly put into three parts, all based off the infamous prehistoric era of our planet's history! However, I happen to see one single problem!"

"Is it the lack of food?", Owen asked, interrupting Chris completely.

"No!", Chris exclaimed in an annoyed tone of voice, "The problem, is your wardrobe! Luckily, Chef here has some clothes for all of you to wear!", it was then that Chris gestured over to Chef who was pushing over a rack of loincloth clothing for the contestants to wear, fit for both the boys and for the girls, though obviously the boys either had more dress-like loincloth or loincloths that were like that of briefs or underwear. Of course, many of the contestants if not all of them were reluctant to wear any of the clothing.

"No way in hell am I wearing that.", Duncan quickly scoffed upon seeing the prehistoric clothing, "That's practically a dress!"

"Haha", Chris laughed with a somewhat sinister smirk, "Funny you should say that, Duncan! Cuz, you have to!"

"Yeah, Duncan!", Courtney then added, "Come on, it suits you well. Being that you are quite the neanderthal if I don't say so myself!"

"Pssh, says the CIT Princess.", Duncan replied as he rolled his eyes, "Well bottomline, I'm not wearing that!"

"Well I am!", Lindsay suddenly happily exclaimed, picking up dark grey boots that resembled her shoes heavily but seemed to be made of rock, "These shows just look fabulous!"

"Are those, made of rock?", Katie then questioned, her eyebrows cocked slightly as she looked upon the footwear, "And...did cavepeople have footwear?"

"Actually, the women did!", Chris added, "Though it was not very common, so it's completely optional for you girls to wear the shoes we are providing, or to just ditch them all together! Or, if your shoes happen to be old fashion enough, we MIGHT let you wear them! But, first you have to change into the Loincloths! Again, we like to be authentic!"

"Come on Duncan, I want to get a certain someone out of the game!", Justin said to Duncan with an annoyed face on as Duncan still visibly refused to wear the prehistoric clothing, "Or else you're going home tonight!"

"Come on Duncan!", Cody said with a positive voice, walking over to Duncan, "It's not anything to worry about! It's just clothes!"

"Why are you gettin' in on this, Geek?"

"Because!", Cody replied, "I'm tryin' to help save ya from goin' home! Think about it, would you really look that tough and hot if you refused to wear a certain type of clothing? Or would you not look so tough and hot?"

"Hmph.", Duncan replied back as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes. However, he then saw Cody's point and soon enough complied with Chris' order to wear the outfits of loincloths. However, he did not at like it at all as he also added, "Fine, but we better win this damn thing!"

"We usually do!", Cody then added in with hopes of furthering Duncan's happiness. Justin however, had one eyebrow cocked and a frown placed upon seeing Cody's tactic play out. It was the team's favor sure, but the way Cody did it was what got Justin suspicious and unhappy.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Did Cody just call Duncan hot?!", he then gasps, "Is being a Punk Bad Boy really that in these days? Oh, what am I saying? Am I seriously considering becoming like Duncan to please Cody? Oh please, like I even need to do that! I'm sure Cody was just manipulating Duncan! If so, I am so proud of him, I really am starting to rub off on the little guy it seems! However, if not, then Duncan better watch his back.", he then gives off an evil smirk to the camera, giving off that he has plans for the future.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Justin's confessional, all of the remaining eight contestants were finally dressed within their loincloths. Cody was dressed in a small one piece suit that was just around his waist that was yellow in colour with black dots decorating it, Duncan was in a larger one with one strap around his shoulder that was the same colours as Cody's one, Justin was in one similar to Cody's but in orange instead of yellow, Katie was in a dress like Loincloth that was pink in colour and also had on grey rock versions of her normal shoes, Izzy was in a dress like Katie but it was Red in colour and unlike Katie she had her normal shoes on, Courtney was in a bikini like loincloth with her hair in a ponytail and rock versions of her own shoes aswell as her loincloth matching the colour of Justin's loincloth, Lindsay was also in a bikini like Courtney and in grey/rocky versions of her normal boots but instead of orange her loincloth was blue in colour. Lindsay also kept the bandanna upon her haid as well. Soon enough however, all of the castmembers except for Izzy were in disgust, as Owen came in wearing not only a blue one piece loincloth but also one that was originally meant to be like Duncan's. As stated, only Izzy seemed to actually enjoy the site, and even Chris gave Owen a stare of disgust at the sight.

"What?", Owen said to the rest of the cast, "The top wouldn't fit so I had to put on an extra!"

"You couldn't just put on the bottom?", Courtney replied, "Or at least ask for a bigger size?"

"What's the problem?", Owen then retaliated, "What's wrong with a little skin?", he then had the lower part fall down to the ground at his ankles, much to Courtney and the others further disgust as

Owen's censored on television screen junk was not pretty at all to them. Not even Duncan, Cody or Justin enjoyed the sight.

"Dude!", Duncan and Justin both said in unison at the sight of Owen's junk.

"What?", Owen shrugged, but then looked down and was slightly but not entirely embarassed, "Woops!", he then quickly pulled his lower loincloth back up. Only then did Chris finally begin to announce the challenges of this week's episode.

"Alright!", Chris exclaimed to the contestants, "It is finally time for this challenge to begin! As you already know, given your outfits, this week's challenge will be themed after the Prehistoric

genre of movies and era of our earth's history! Now, today we will specifcally do two planned challenges with of course a third one if both teams able win two points at the end of the second one! Now, without further adu, we will of course begin the first challenge, which is, ANIMAL SHOWDOWN!"

"Animal what-down?", Courtney replied, of course confused as to what Chris meant by the name of the challenge, "What the hell is an Animal Showdown?"

"What is a good prehistoric movie without a good human against prehistoric animal battle?", Chris' statement brought shock to everyone except Izzy and Duncan who were the only two not scared by what this challenge was going to be, "That's right! Horrifying! Why? Because ALL prehistoric movies SHOULD have that in them!"

"That would be nothing more than your opinion!", Courtney quickly remarked, much to the annoyance of Chris, but he continued anyway,

"As you probably just guessed", the host explained, "You will be fighting an prehistoric animal!"

"What?!", the contestants, save Duncan, all gasped in surprise at the hearing of their challenge's specifics.

"You heard me!", Chris laughed lightly, "One of your team-mates, which you each will get time to pick before we do this, to fight a prehistoric animal of our producer's choosing!"

"Is that even legal?", Courtney replied, shocked and worried highly by what Chris was speaking of, "That CAN'T be!"

"Actually Ms. Lawsuit", Chris joked with a smug smile on his face, "It is perfectly within my power since the head producer was able to sign a contract with the Prime Minister of Canada, making it perfectly legal to do this!", of course Courtney wasn't at all happy about hearing this, "So, get to picking!", Chris then walked off, leaving the remaining contestants to themselves. Each of them went off into team chatter. The first focus, was the Killer Grips:

"So, which one of you will be participating in this?", Justin quickly asked to the rest of his team, who of course cocked their eyebrows once he had said this, "Because, I am NOT risking damaging my looks that much!"

"That's your only reason for not doing this?", Katie replied quickly to Justin, "Your only reason?"

"Of course!", Justin quickly answered back, "How else am I going keep my position as a model?"

"Maybe people would like to see their favourite model fight an animal!", Katie pointed out, "Besides, being a model isn't exactly the most popular job in the world."

"I beg to differ.", Justin replied, sparkling a smile back at Katie, but then becoming curious when it didn't seem to work though his looks still seemed to work on Cody of course. However, he was soon stopped from pointing this out as soon enough his other fellow Grips added their own to the conversation:

"She does have a point", Duncan said as he added to the talking before then joking, "I mean, I would love to see you fight."

"I'm sure you would!", Justin said back with a smirk, both Duncan and Justin seeming to smirk with eachother, as either accepting eachother's jokes or possibly as some form of rivalry. "Cody, do you want to see me fight one of those prehistoric monsters that roam this country? Or, would you rather not?"

"Well, um", Cody stammered because he didn't know how to answer, however once Justin smiled his sparkling smile and Cody looked into Justin's gorgeous blue eyes he was manipulated into submission to his tan model love interest, "No, No I wouldn't."

"Right.", Justin then replied as both Duncan and Katie then gave him unhappy scowls.

"You know what", Duncan suddenly began, "I'll fuckingd do it, 'cuz it's obvious that if I don't, we're never gonna get this damn show over with."

"I would vowch for that.", Justin replied, to which Cody and Katie both shrugged at. Of course, with that the Grips choice was made at last, while the Gaffers on the other hand were still deciding on their choice for the first challenge. Of course, Courtney was quickly making sure her spot on the Gaffers was kept in the leadership position rather than anything below such a rank:

"I say Owen should do the fighting!", Courtney quickly said, "He's the biggest one of us all, and is also the one we can afford to lose the most if one of the animals actually kills one of us!"

"What?", Owen replied as he was now scared of his future fate, "Why should I risk that?"

"Yeah!", Izzy added, hugging Owen while looking with a worried face back Courtney, "I don't think Owen would be a good thing to loose! I mean, he's like my best favourite buddy on this show and the only one that gets me!"

"That's why he should go", Courtney explained, "Because, of course, NOBODY deserves to get you OR him on their team or even as friends."

"Excuse me?", a highly insulted Izzy replied, "Why wouldn't they deserve us as friends?"

"Because", Courtney answered coldly, "You two practically contribute nothing to this team at all, are completely useless to us all, and honestly, would be the best options to vote off should we fail. "

"I would say you would be that.", Izzy snapped back, to which both Owen and Lindsay gasped at hearing, "I mean, you're practically meaner and bossier than Heather is."

"What?!", a shocked and offended Courtney replied, "I am NOT like Heather AT ALL! How could you possibly say that?!"

"Come on Guys!", Lindsay suddenly said as she got inbetween both Courtney and Izzy, "Think of the Kids! Think of what Tyler would do!"

"UGH!", Courtney angrily whined, "You know what, I'LL do this damn challenge! Because OBVIOUSLY this will NEVER win us the game with ANY of you other losers!"

"I'm not a loser!", Lindsay remarked, now slightly insulted herself.

"Whatever.", was all Courtney said as she then rolled her eyes. With no objection to Courtney's choice, Chris then deemed, with Chef standing right next to him, that both teams were officially decided on what they were going to do for their first challenge. As such, he then smiled his classic smile as he then blew his horn once more to disrupt the somewhat amount of peace that the remaining contestants were having. As they all turned to face him (with annoyed faces from the sudden sound of the horn).

"Alright contestants!", Chris opened up with, "Time, is, UP! Now, who will be the participators in this epic first challenge of awesomeness?"

"I'm doin for the Grips.", Duncan sighed, not at all showing interest in this challenge at all.

"I'M going for the Gaffers!", Courtney then proudly added as her own response to Chris, showing much more enthusiasm than that of Duncan. Of course, Chris merely gave off his infamous smile that

seemed nice at first glance but in truth hid behind an evil that only could and did surpass (and possibly Veronica). Of course, this meant the next challenge wasn't exactly going to be nice to the remaining eight competitors.

"Okay then! Duncan for the Killer Grips, and Courtney for the Screaming Gaffers! Now, first let me point you to the Arena!", Chris then gestured over to a large circular cylinder rock piece that had a large pit of tar (or what was representing Tar) at the bottom of it and a ramp of rock leading up to it that clearly had mechanisms on it that would make it able to detach or reattach to the arena at a movement of hand. Of course, many of the contestants (in fact, all of them) were not very much interested in this sight as they likely saw this structure already given it's size within the set, "That, is your fighting arena for this first challenge, and as such this is where it will take place!"

"Yeah, we know.", Duncan interrupted, "Get to the stuff we don't know!"

"I was", an annoyed Chris responded, "ANYWAY, since this will be your arena, I think it's time to introduce you to your opponents!"

"Two prehistoric creatures, COMIN' RIGHT UP!", Chef then said with a smile on his face as he then oversaw two interns pushing with their bare hands and also in yellow loincloths two large metallic crates with no way of seeing what was inside over towards the contestants, Chris and Chef. From both crates came two roars, one was throaty and horrible to the ears almost like that of a shreaking banshee. It made all of the contestants a bit scared, as then the other one let out a roar that sounded similar to that of a Grizzly Bear only with more of a primate sound to it.

"What is in those things?!", Courtney asked to Chris in a clearly worried tone of voice, at which Chris only smiled as he answered;

"Your animals for the challenge!", Chris said specifically as the roars continued, "Now, since the Gaffers won the last challenge, they get to pick the animal that you will fight! Courtney, since

you are the unofficial team leader, let's let you pick!"

"Ugh", Courtney miserably sighed, "Fine, I'll pick the one on the left.",Courtney then pointed to the one making the more primate roars, with regret of course as she was still dreading what was behind it.

"Very well!", Chris then happily said, "Let's get started! Well, of course I am obligated by the Canadian health people to say that if you get seriously injured, Dr. Pennywise over there will be the person fixing you up, with Prehistoric age equipment of course!", Chris then gestured to a poorly made tent that had Dr. Pennywise within it, and he was in a Loincloth aswell though had a Doctor coat ontop of it, and all of his equipment was made from rocks, sticks, and leaves. As he waved happily to Chris and the cast and shoved a rock down an injured Intern's throat, all of the contestants gasped in complete terror. "NOW, we can get started!", it was after those words that at long last the Challenge began. At the first part of the challenge, Courtney was standing infront of the metallic crate she had picked with a single bone club in her hands. She was somewhat fearful, but once the door opened, she was no longer scared, due to the creature coming out being nothing more than a young baby Chimpanzee with a diaper on.

"THAT is what I'm fighting?", Courtney said as she dropped her club down and the infant chimp approached her, "You have GOT to be kidding me!", she then began laughing at the baby in an insulting manner, "This has got to be the STUPIDEST thing I have ever done in my life! I should have picked the other crate if this is gonna be what I'm fighting!", as she then laughed, the Chimpanzee became upset by what she was saying, and Chris only smiled a grin on his face as the chimp grimaced angrily at Courtney and growled at her before it's eyes then glowed a bright Red colour and it suddenly had it's diaper invert to reveal that it was not a chimp at all, and was infact the Metallic version of Courtney which in a way resembled Sonic robot Metal Sonic but was instead a robotic version of Courtney with one hand being a drill, pure red double eyes, a dark green dress like colouring with red details, and a red engiene end on the back of it alongside no real mouth. Courtney gave out a completely shocked face as she saw this, and was completely speechless.

"Courtney, meet Mecha Courtney!", Chris said with a smile as Mecha Courtney then turned on it's drill and dashed at Courtney with drill pointed right at Courtney. Courtney panicked and with a large scream she jumped right into the tar, only for Mecha Courtney to then fly down and gab her by the neck before slamming her right onto the rock's wall and prepare to drill her violently. A panicked Courtney however, kicked the machine hard enough that it had to let go of her and let her fall towards the tar again. By the time Mecha Courtney regained eyesight, Courtney was deep witin the tar, though the robot could still see her heat signals. As such, Mecha Courtney prepared for another attack, planning to use her drill by then dashing right at Courtney as she tried to stand up. As Mecha Courtney then dashed at Courtney, Courtney panicked and lost her balance thus sending her right back into the tar. Mecha Courtney however avoided falling into the tar, but was going so fast that it could not stop itself from going too far from Courtney and having to take a sharp turn to avoid it. It flew right over all of the other seven contestants who ducked to avoid it as it then tried once more to aim at Courtney, this time charging up a lazer beam from it's drill hand. Courtney saw this and quickly screamed as a large violet laser beam with a spiral around it came right at her. Luckily for her, however, she pulled out a metallic object from the tar and held it infront of her. As the beam hit it, it reflected back upwards, and also right at the top of Mecha Courtney's head. As it did so, the beam created a large hole straight through the center of Mecha Courtney's head, causing the robot to fall down to the ground infront of everyone. Courtney sighed of relief before then turning extremely angrily back to Chris.

"WHAT THE HELL CHRIS?!", Courtney yelled at the tops of her lugs, "WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL?!"

"Ratings!", Chris said happily in response to Courtney.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY LAWYERS!"

"Actually, it's perfectly legal for me to do that!", Chris replied, "It doesn't say ANYTHING about having robot versions of you in the contracts AT ALL!", in response to hearing those words, Courtney crossed her arms and pouted as she glared at Chris.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney -"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THESE TOTAL DRAMA DOUCHEBAGS! HOW THE FUCK COULD THEY MAKE THAT ROBOT OF ME, THEN USE IT TWICE WITH ONE OF THOSE TIMES BEING AGAINST ME? THAT IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR! I ALMOST GOT KILLED IN THAT FIGHT! IF I HAD GOTTEN KILLED, THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN IN SO MUCH DAMN TROUBLE THEY WOULD BE SUED ALL THE WAY BACK TO THEIR MOTHER'S WOMBS! I will NOT forget what they have just done to me! They almost got me killed! Me! COURTNEY BAKER! How the hell, and WHY the hell, would you want to kill ME?!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Well, all I'm hoping for, is that they don't give me a Mecha Duncan to fight.", he then crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, "They probably will, won't they?...Well, at least it'd be a better lookin' robot than that Mecha Courtney"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

Following Courtney and Duncan's confessionals, Chris then smiled as he then prepared for the second part of this challenge. As he did so, Duncan was prepared to face his still roaring enemy without a club as he simply crossed his arms and prepared for something not at all terriffying. Cody and Katie were shown to be concerned for Duncan as Justin was simply looking at himself in the reflection of the piece of metal Courtney used against Mecha Courtney. Out of the Gaffers, all but Courtney were actually concerned for Duncan. Soon enough, as Duncan rolled his eyes, the crate was opened and out came a full grown and angry female Canadian Dilophosaurus. She roared at Duncan who immediately became shocked alongside the other contestants.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", Duncan said in a completely shocked voice as the female Dilophosaurus, which had gone without food for months, charged right at Duncan. Without any haste, Duncan jumped down to the tar before the reptile could maul him to death. It did however, manage to bite something off as there was the sign of something coming off of Duncan. When Duncan fell, he just missed the tar and managed to land on the ground. Instead, his ripped loincloth fell into the tar instead. Duncan grumbled lightly as he then looked over at Chris, "Fucking, sadist."

"Haha!", Chris laughed, "That was AWESOME! Now, you should go over to Pennywise's tent for your new Loincloth, because honestly, as we all know, the Gaffers win the first challenge!", in response to hearing those words from the host, all of the remaining Gaffers happily cheered as Duncan was now getting a new loincloth from where Chris directed him. The Grips merely looked on blankly while the Gaffers celebrated, except for Justin who gave them a somewhat angry but mainly dissappointed glare.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "I do NOT approve of failure.", he of course was visibly angry, "But, then again, Duncan did have a quite violent opponent to face and Chris is very seldom seen giving fairness in this game. As such, it looks like I'm going to have bring in the big guns. Of course, I mean in terms of strategy! Not my wondeful biceps!", he then smiles a sparkling smile back at the camera.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Justin's confessional, Duncan was now dressed once more in what looked like his same original loincloth and both teams were gathered at what looked like a normal lake for the next challenge of the game. Of course, this one was going to be the deciding one if the Gaffers won this one. Chris didn't point that out, but of course everyone knew it regardless. What Chris did point out however, was why they were standing infront of a lake with a rock in the center of it and what that had to do with the second challenge of the day.

"Well, time for the second challenge!", Chris then introduced, standing infront of all remaining Grips and Gaffers both. "As you can see, in the center of this lake is a small rock, and that rock will be the primary focus of this challenge! For what is a Prehistoric film without the Pterodactyl, played here by our old friend the Stymphalian Canadian Goose!", he then gestured over to a giant Canadian goose that roared like a horrible monster as it landed right down onto the rock. "You're mission, is to get at least one person from your team to pluck one feather out of it's wing, and make it back withOUT getting beaten up!"

"We have to do that?!", Courtney then gasped, not believing it being possible to do this at all and be good at it, "Like, HOW?!"

"Simple!", Chris answered, "By just doing it! Now, LET'S GO! We don't have enough time left in this episode for you two teams to be wasting this kind of time! Gaffers, you won last challenge so you guys get to go first!"

"Izzy, you do this!", Courtney quickly said to her team, which did offend Courtney given the first argument the team had, "I already did one of these challenges!"

"So now I am worthy of doing it?", Izzy replied, "I thought me and Owen weren't worthy of doing Challenges?"

"I don't care what I said!", Courtney angrily remarked back at Izzy, "I just told you as this team's leader to go and do this challenge!"

"What if Izzy gets hurt?!", Owen suddenly pointed out as he was worried for his Girlfriend's life, "I mean, that bird doesn't exactly look very nice!"

"I know that!", Courtney angrily remarked, "but I still want HER to go!"

"You know what? How about I go!", Lindsay then suggested, "I could totally make it, because I have awesome ninja skills!", she then attempted to do a ninja move only to fall over onto the ground by tripping on her own feet. Courtney in response rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"Izzy, just do this.", Courtney then said bluntly, "Why? Because you need to participate somehow!"

"Fine.", Izzy replied, "I'll do it if you stop being so bossy!", it response, Courtney pouted as the camera turned focus over to the Killer Grips instead. Surprisingly, the Killer Grips were having a different time in deciding who would do the challenge for the team, though most likely because Courtney was not on their team to take a complete bossy reign over the rest of the team. Therefore, their conversation went like this;

"I am not doing this one.", Duncan quickly said, "One of you guys needs to do this."

"Why you backing out?", Cody said with a slight smile, "You didn't look too bad!"

"Aheh", Justin then added, appearing right behind Cody, "Duncan, yes, I think you should sit this one out."

"Yeah, sure you do.", Duncan responded somewhat sarcastically.

"Katie", Justin then said as he faced Katie, "Why don't you go?"

"Me? Why?", Katie said in wonderment, "No offense to myself, but I'm not exactly the most qualified person for this type of challenge."

"Don't you have brains?", Justin continued with his sparkling smile, "Thus, wouldn't you be smart enough?"

"Why don't I go?", Cody then brought up, "Trust me! I could totally handle this!"

"No Cody", Justin quickly shot back at Cody, "You couldn't."

"Yeah I could!", Cody replied, "Let me go!"

"Let the kid go Justin", Duncan replied, "He's gonna shut up about it when you do."

"Fine.", Justin reluctantly said as he rolled his eyes, "Cody, you can go!"

"Sweet!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Look, now I know this show is dangerous, come on! I barely get to do that much, and I need to get some stuff in! Besides, the Ladies and Guys dig that!", he then does flirtatious eyes at

the camera as he finishes his line.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Cody's confessional, Chris was now smiling as both Cody and Izzy were standing infront of their team members, ready to begin the second of possibly three challenges depending on who succeeded and who failed in this one. Chris then began to go more in depth with this challenge,

"Okay!", the host began, "Time to began! As you might have assumed, Cody and Izzy, you two will need to swim inside of the water here and basically pluck ONE of the bird's feathers and then swim back WITH the feather in your hands! The person who does this successfuly will win the challenge! Now, both of you are to begin this immediately AND at the same time! SO, NOW!", with that both Cody and Izzy quickly jumped into the water their team members were cheering them on. Izzy found it much more easier than Cody, who was finding it a bit more harder to swim probably due to being under pressure. However, once Izzy had made it to the giant bird and plucked one of it's feathers, she noticed that the bird was looking right at her.

"What?", Izzy asked to the bird, before she then noticed that a tongue with what looked like a mouth on it came from it's mouth, as it's eyes began to bleed and turn completely red. Izzy immediately gasped, and as such dropped the feather into the water, "OH SHIT!" was all she said before turning back from in giant goose form, the demon however flew up into the air with a banshee like wail as it then dove into the water and then retracted it's talons as it then plunged into the waters with Izzy right under them. Everyone, even Cody (who had stopped swimming) and Chris gasped in horror as both the goose and Izzy became completely submerged into the waters.

"IZZY!", Owen shrieked in terror, only to then have everyone gasped once more as the goose once more surfaced. This time, however, it had it's own body in the jaws of a massive prehistoric Alligator as Izzy's own body fell down onto the ground without the feather she had at the start. The tongue of the goose extended around the Alligator like a snake as the two once more became submerged beneath the waters,their battle raging on off-screen. Meanwhile, Cody had just arrived on the shore with what was once Izzy's feather in his hands. All of them, even Chris, however were still in complete and total awe at what had just happened.

"Well, that was...completely different.", was Chris' only comment.

"IZZY! OH MY GOODNESS IZZY!", Owen said as he ran over and kneeled down to Izzy in complete and total shock, "IZZY! ARE YOU OKAY? IZZY! COME ON, WAKE UP IZZ!", Owen then began shaking Izzy, only to then turn her onto her stomach revealing massive red and bleeding claw marks on her back. All of the remaining contestants gasped, and Owen was by far the most hurt by seeing these claw marks.

"No...IZZY!"

"Oh god.", Chris replied, himself in complete shock, "Well, Izzy's gonna need to go to Dr. Pennywise...yeah.", it was then that the camera skipped over to when Izzy was lying on the large stone table within Dr. Pennywise's tent, with all of the remaining contestants, Chef, and Chris all watching as Pennywise operated.

"Alright, ho ho!", Pennywise began, "Time to do the operation! Now, what do you know about this patient?"

"Well", Courtney began, "She's completely insane and probably a criminal in some jurisdictions, and also two massive claw marks on her back."

"Ah!", Pennywise began as the then turned Izzy onto her stomach so that her claw marks were shown, "Seems serious, therefore I will need my scalple!", he then took out a stick with a traingular rock tied with rope to it. He then smacked Izzy on the head with it at least three times at a very hard velocity as the others watched, "Now that I have tapped into the brain, I will be doing the ancient art of meat.", he then took a large plate filled with steak and ribs, using his own mouth to then rip the steaks in half before slapping them down onto Izzy's back hard. He then took the ribs and managed to make it look like they were tying Izzy's knees together. "Alright, now time for the lemon juice!", he then held up a giant glass filled with lemonade as everyone watched in anticipation and amazement.

"Wait", Cody interrupted, "Wouldn't that hurt her more?"

"No, it will fix her!", Pennywise quickly answered, "Now, watch!", he then immediately dumped the lemonade right onto the steaks. As the liquid touched Izzy's skin, her eyes finally opened revealing her to be living, but the lemon juice made her voice quickly go into a blood curdling scream as Pennywise then took a giant wooden club and wacked her on the head as she screamed in absolute shock, terror, and pain. It was then that the episode switched over to when Izzy's operation had been completed. She was, however, not fixed. Instead, she was in a near full body cast except for her eyes and on a wheelchair with one of her legs sticking out. Owen was right behind her wheelchair as the one who was pushing it, and the rest of the contestants and Chris were all gathered by a large puddle of mud.

"Okay", Chris started, "With that finished with for now, we can finally go on with the third and final challenge since, well, the Grips technically won that last one thus tying the teams."

"Are you SURE nothing else is gonna happen before the end of this?", Courtney asked with her arms crossed and her face glaring back at Chris, "I mean, you've had a robot nearly KILL me, some giant goose injure Izzy then get attacked by a giant alligator, and now the teams are TIED!"

"Well", Chris began, "You see, that first one was planned. So it doesn't count, and yes, NOTHING else bad is gonna happen to me and this show! Now to you guys, well, you might wanna rethink that question a bit! Now, let's get on with this challenge! Unfortunately, we now have to go one of the more worse challenges!"

[CONFESSIONALS]

Katie - "What could he possibly be getting at?"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "Oh jesus."

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "Fucking. Shit."

[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - *gets her PDA ready to call her lawyer*

[CONFESSIONALS END]

"Tug of War!", Chris then explained much to everyone's confusion, "Basically, just a TERRIBLE and PEACEFUL game of Tug of War that will decide which team gets immunity and which team doesn't! We only are doing this because of the fact that apparently, we need to put tug of war in this game at one point on this show. Therefore, we're having it now and here in season 2! So, both teams you will have your members that are still in the game tug onto a rope, and try to knock the other team into the massive puddle of mud! Is that clear? Good!"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Justin - "Well, at least I could look at this like a mud bath."

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

Following Justin's last confessional of the episode, both the remaining Killer Grips and the remaining Screaming Gophers (except for Izzy) were tugging with all of their strength at both ends of the rope with a puddle of mud right in the center of them. The Screaming Gaffers seemed to be struggling more than the Killer Grips given that they had the weaker Owen and Lindsay on their side and less people compared to the Grips' Duncan and Justin. It was during this that Katie finally came up with a plan to help her team, and of course she spoke of her plan to her team upon coming up with it,

"Okay Guys, on my signal we need to let go!", Katie sad as she observed the opposing team.

"What?", Justin replied, "How would that work?"

"Just do it!", Katie quickly answered, "NOW!", it was then that Katie and the Killer Grips all let go of the rope, causing the Screaming Gaffers to all fall forward with yells of defeat and into the mud puddle. Chris immediately raised his arms and smiled at this outcome, and finally announced the results of the final challenge;

"THE GRIPS WIN!", Chris announced loudly to a pouting Courtney while the Killer Grips cheered, Chris of course then turned to the dirty Screaming Gaffers with his classic smile on his face, "Courtney and the Gaffers, looks like you guys will be joining for an elimination ceremony once more! I'll see you, tonight!", it was then that Courtney growled as finally the last part of the episode was being ready to happen.

[CONFESSIONALS]

Lindsay - "I'm going with what Justin wants and voting off Courtney!"

[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]

Owen - "Courtney!"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "Izzy. She became TOTALLY useless to us now that she is injured, and she can't even use the confessional right right now, so basically, she has to go. No ifs, ands or buts about it! She has to GO!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

It was after those confessionals that long last the Gilded Chris ceremony began. The intro went on as normal before Chris was shown standing behind his podium in his ceremony suit, with the Screaming Gaffers now in their regular clothes in the bleachers infront of the stage. Well, except for Izzy who was still injured as she was before. Chris began speaking right once the intro sequence of the ceremony was completed:

"So, Gaffers!", Chris announced, "It looks you guys have last yet AGAIN! How does it feel to be the worst team in the history of all Reality Television!"

"It SUCKS!", Courtney quickly answered to which Chris sadistically grinned at,

"Indeed, it does!", Chris said as he grinned, "Now, as such, I am now here holding your calculated votes!", he then held the papers that held the secret as to who had been eliminated, "And I'm just going to say it right now, Courtney has been eliminated!", as Courtney gasped angrily and Owen and Lindsay stood up happily, Chris then continued, "BUT, someone else is leaving tonight!"

"What?!", Owen, Lindsay and Courtney all then said in unison as this was revealed to them.

"You see", Chris explained, "Due to her massive ammount of injuries, the Producers told me while you had that last confessional fest that we have to send the injured contestant home, so that means...IZZY, you're out!"

"WHAT?!", Owen exclaimed as Courtney proudly smiled over at Chris and an intern with black hair and a white jumpsuit came over to wheel Izzy to the limo of shame, "NO! NOT IZZY!", Owen then began to cry as Izzy was wheeled away, with two interns restraining him from trying to keep Izzy in the game, "I'LL MISS YOU IZZY! YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL I KNOW THAT CAN BURP MORE BETTER THAN ME! YOU'RE THE AWESOMEST GIRL I'VE EVER EVER KNOWN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh come on!", Courtney added as she rolled her eyes, "She TOTALLY is NOT!"

"Oh my gosh", a slowly getting emotional Lindsay also added, "This is like, so totally sad!"

"And this is also so totally the end of the episode!", Chris then began as the camera focused completely and only on him, "That's right! After all of this drama, we've reached the end of this week's drama! What will happen next? Will Courtney make it through another episode? Will Owen get over Izzy's final departure? What will come of Justin's tactics and romance with Cody? What will the next episode be? How long is this gonna go on? The answer will come to YOU, next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!", with those words the episode then faded out to finally start the credit sequence.

[LAME-O-SHAME]

Izzy - *Is in her cast and injuries in the wheelchair, is laughing maniacally as she is in her wheelchair*

[LAME-O-SHAME ENDS AFTER ONE MINUTE]


	16. Dial M for Merger

"Last time, on Total Drama Action!", Chris McLean began to recap the previous episode, "The remaining eight contestants did the ancient art of prehistoric challenges! Courtney got rather ticked off at her team once more, and even more ticked off when she faced off with the rebuilt Mecha Courtney only to win on a technicality! Duncan chickened out against the grand Canadian Dilophosaur, and Justin barely took any part in the elimination this time, since Izzy was injured before the final challenge could take place! There was some level of Deliquent nudity, some more possible jealousy from Justin onto Duncan thanks to Cody's nature, and Katie still finding it hard to prove she is actually gaining intelligence!", Chris was then shown in front of the trailers, "As such, our contestants are very ill-prepared for the next challenge! However, in the end we have to have them do it, because that's the way of Reality Television! I mean, if we didn't have them do challenges, this show would be over! So basically, get ready for the NEXT set of Drama and epicness on TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!"

Following Chris' recap, the intro of the season finally began. Following the intro, the actual episode finally opened up. This episode opened up in the Girls' trailer, specifically opening up on the moment in which Katie was just waking up from her slumber. However, once she got up out of the bed she fell to the floor thanks to the fact she tripped on a notepad that Courtney was using. Once Katie fell onto the floor, Courtney made her anger known.

"What the hell?!", Courtney angrily exclaimed which also woke up remaining girl Lindsay, "I was using that?!"

"On the floor?", Katie questioned as she stood up once more, "Next to my bed?"

"Don't judge me!", Courtney shouted right back, "I need to use that notepad to think of my strategy for winning this thing! I am NOT going to allow you GRIPS to cheat anymore! Is that made CLEAR?"

"How could I be cheating when I JUST woke up out of bed? Plus, was UNAWARE of what you were doing?!"

"Because!", Courtney angrily answered, "Because it's possible, and I KNOW it is, that you were fake sleeping! Just pretending to be asleep JUST to ruin my chances at winning the game!"

"The notepad isn't even damaged!", Katie exclaimed, pointing to it as it was now on the floor away from the two, "You can just continue where you left off on it!"

"No, I can't!", Courtney responded, "Because you probably caused a giant line when you tripped because I was unable to finish my words properly!"

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it!"

"Hey, girls!", Lindsay said worriedly as she was trying to open the door, but to no avail, "The door's locked!"

"What?!", both Katie and Courtney exclaimed in unison, their argument abruptly ended thanks to Lindsay revealing the door was locked. As they both walked over to Lindsay as the blonde tried with all her might to open the door, they both had confused and worried looks on their faces.

"Let me try!", Courtney demanded, pushing Courtney angrily out of the way and then trying to force the door open with her own strength. However, this failed since even when she put her feet on the door, she only ended up falling onto the floor instead, "God damn Chris!"

"So, Courtney", Katie began with a smirk, "What's your strategy for getting out of this?"

"Oh shut up!", an angry Courtney snapped right back. While the Girls had problems getting out of their trailer, the boys were also just getting up from sleep as well. The first to awaken from the boys' trailer was none other than Owen. He woke up with a loud fart however, that was what woke up the other boys. Of course, none of them liked getting woken up by a disgusting fart from Owen and gave the large boy clearly unhappy glares.

"Owen!", they all said in unison and annoyance as they glared at him.

"What?", Owen sheepishly replied, "I can't help it! I was asleep!"

"Whatever", Duncan replied as he jumped out of his bed and rolled his eyes, "Let's just get out here before that fart stinks up the whole damn trailer.", Duncan then walked over to the door along with Justin and Cody, but when he tried to open the door, he realized quite quickly that the door was locked, as such meaning he was unable to get out of the trailer. Needless to say, he quickly became annoyed by this revelation, "God damn it!"

"What's wrong?", Cody asked curiously.

"The damn door's locked!", Duncan replied, "God damn McLean!"

"Let me try!", Cody then took his turn trying to open the door, facing the exact same problem that Duncan did, and even trying to bang on the door with his shoulder but to no avail, "Heheh, guess Chris used some tough locks."

"Oh sure", Duncan remarked, "Because you're the strongest one of us here."

"Hey!", Cody responded, but Duncan just snickered a little as Justin then tried but also failed to open the door. Owen then at the same time unleashed yet another fart, which of course soon enough got Cody, Duncan and Justin to all begin banging on the door in unison and desperately.

"LET US OUT!", Cody, Justin and Duncan all shouted in unison as they also banged on the door in unison as well. Their banging became more desperate when Owen let out yet another fart, and they began using their shirts to cover their mouths and noses.

"We need to find another way outta here!", Duncan exclaimed, "Everyone keep searching!"

"Why don't we jump out the window?", Cody then suggesting, pointing out the small windows the trailer had.

"I though those were unbreakable or fake!", Justin replied, but then Cody picked up a brick that was for some unknown reason within the room and broke one of the windows. Everyone was relieved, mainly the three boys that weren't Owen of course.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!", Duncan then said in respose, opening up one of the windows and quickly jumping through them. He was immediately followed by Justin who was then followed by Cody, and after that Owen tried to jump through, but when he did he flipped the trailer to it's side and even then couldn't fit completely through the window and as such was instead trapped within the trailer.

"Uh, Guys?", Owen asked worriedly, "I'm trapped up in here!"

"Well, Big-O!", Duncan began, "Good luck with that!"

"You mean you're not gonna help me out?!"

"We can't.", Justin replied, to which Owen began crying. It was then, however, that he dashed back at the front door on his own. He managed to this time not only tilt the trailer back to normal, but this tilt caused him to fly into the front door and force it open as he fell to the ground outside. The others just watched on with blank and widened eyes, as they then suddenly heard the noise of the ceiling hatch of the girls' trailer opening, followed by the sight of the three remaining girls all climbing right out of the trailer that they were trapped in as well.

"Well, you girls shook don't waste any time!", Duncan joked, "Especially since we all made it out first!"

"Oh shut it, Deliquent!", Courtney remarked angrily, "It wasn't a challenge!"

"Or, was it?", Duncan said back to her with a smirk still on his face.

"CHRIS!", Courtney then yelled angrily, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!", within seconds after that two strange grenade like things rolled to where the contestants were. Just as they all noticed these, they released a strange mist that made each and every one of them cough repeatedly alongside block out their vision with a silvery cloud of smoke. Soon enough, all of them fell right to the ground and blacked out. When all of them awoke, they were inside of a strange room and also not dressed like their usual selves. Cody was the first to awaken, and he gasped when he saw he now had a tight superhero like outfit on, specifically the black and purple one of the DC's Beast Boy from the show version of Teen Titans. He even had the gloves and the shoes on, and he didn't know it but his skin and hair were also coloured Green to match the actual show's Beast Boy. He then looked over to the others, Katie was dressed as Vixen, Just was Superboy, Owen was in a barely fitting Green Lantern suit with no shoes on, Lindsay was Wonder woman, Courtney was the famous catwoman, and Cody almost laughed when saw Duncan was dressed as Robin from Teen Titans. All of them began waking up, and naturally they all got confused and gasped when they saw what they were wearing.

"The hell is this?!", Duncan angrily exclaimed as he saw what he was wearing, "Is this some kind of a joke, McLean?!"

"Relax, Duncan", Cody said as he walked over, "You don't look that bad in that suit."

"What the hell happened to you?", Duncan responded, noticing Cody's green skin, "Some kinda rash?"

"What are talking about?"

"You have green skin.", Justin bluntly replied, holding a mirror up to Cody's face, he gasped when saw it, and when he rubbed it the skin did not come off,

"Wow!", Cody sheepishly chuckled, "It's like, it's like it's my real skin and hair!"

"Well I'm happy with this!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, "I get to have an inivisible jet with an invisible bathroom and everything! I wonder if I get an invisible Tyler with that, too!"

"Oh my God", Courtney said as she face palmed and rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever. Just, where the hell is Chris so we can get this damn Challenge over with? He's just lucky he didn't make me one of the stupid villains or whatever."

"I'm assuming this challenge will be superhero related", Katie then said, "Seems to me it will be DC related, but the question is why did he bother not telling us this bluntly and instead knock us out and keep it secret?"

"I got the answer", Duncan answered, "Because he's Chris."

"Exactly!", the voice of Chris McLean suddenly said as his face popped up via a red hologram from the ground. The contestants all gasped in sudden shock at this happening, and soon enough Chris explained this day's episode within a matter of seconds, "Now, contestants of Total Drama Action, your mission today should you choose to except it which of course you have no choice to do so, is to survive TWO movie genre based challenges, by that I mean two genres COMBINED! Today you will be doing the genres of Action and Superhero's together! Now, your first challenge is of course to escape this soon to be exploding building through the windows, and also once outside escape the wrath of the local supervillian! Is that understood?"

"Yes", the contestants all groaned in response,

"Is there anything else to this?", Duncan then asked, "And why am I dressed as Robin?"

"Because", Chris replied, "It's funny! Anyway, yes, there is more to this! You see, I think there have been enough episoes of you guys as teams, therefore, this is the LAST second you will be teams! Welcome, to the MERGE! That's right, you guys are no longer in teams! It is now every body for themselves! Now, onto the challenge!"

"Oh THANK GOD!", Courtney loudly cheered, "Finally I am FREE from you idiots!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Lindsay - "Is it just me, or is Courtney kinda mean?"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Wait a minute", Katie then began, "He said this building was going to explode!", it was then that the hologram turned into a red counter counting down from 1:60 to what was obviously going to be 0:00. Everyone panicked and tried to head from the window, but as soon as they did so, numerous lazers came from the floor, wall, and ceilings. Somewere diagnol, some were horizontal, and some were vertical. Everyone gasped and panicked when these came into play, and many of the contestants were now left in quite awkward positions. Duncan had to keep his body curved out to avoid the lazers, Courtney had one leg up and the other one down normally with her arms both out, Cody was in a crouching position, Justin was standing on his tip toes in what looked like a ballet move, Lindsay was doing a split and found herself nearly unable to move, and finally Katie was in an almost pouncing move. Thanks to the lazers, none of them wanted to move as they were scared of what would happen once they do and if they hit a lazer.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Courtney - still in cat-woman suit, "Chris is going to get SUED for this! AGAIN!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Okay", a worried Katie began, "How are we going to get out of this?!"

"I don't know about you guys", Courtney then said as she carefully slipped one hand under one lazer and then jumped carefully over the next one, sliding on her stomach to get under the next set, "But I'M getting out of here on MY OWN!"

"Not on my watch!", Duncan exclaimed as he then swayed himself around like that of a snake almost to get through the set of lazers he was stuck within. Soon enough, Justin himself decided to keep on with the Ballet movements, all of them leaving Cody, Katie, Owen who was doing a handstand but too scared to continue and Lindsay all alone to ponder their plans. Soon enough, Lindsay began realizing how much a split actually could hurt when done in extremely tight clothing.

"Okay", Lindsay winced, "This hurts, alot!"

"Maybe you should have tried doing another motion.", Katie replied as she finally began moving through the lazers, "Because, trust me, it would have been smarter.", as Duncan, Justin, Courtney and Katie all began manuevering towards the windows Cody, Owen and Lindsay were just figuring out what to do. Cody finally hatched a plan, since he was slimmer than the other males he found it easier than them to manuever throug the lazers, at times he could just walk through some of the lazers.

"This is easy!", Cody commented happily and in a cocky manner, "You guys can stay there if you want, I'm gonna win this!"

"That's the spirit, Cody", Justin replied with a slight smile that shined because of his clean teeth. Now it was only Owen and Lindsay left. Both of them only watched AS Cody, Katie, Justin, Duncan and COurtney were all nearing the exists of the room. Owen eventually decided to swerve his body in-order to jump into the center of another set of lazers. Once he did, the ground shook as he fell onto it. This made Courtney, Cody, Katie, Justin and Duncan all stop in their tracks and shake with the ground. Once they were done shaking, they all looked angrily back at Owen.

"Owen!", they all complained in unison.

"DON'T be doing shit like that!", Courtney remarked,

"Well, I'm just getting outta here!", Cody then remarked, noting that now the counter was in the 0 minutes mark and only counting down from seconds. This worried everyone, as they all began hurrying. Owen managed to make it through one section of lazers, but he was so wide he had to use the rare amount of sets that were wide enough for him to fit through. Lindsay finally gulped, as she saw that if she were to stand, she would touch the lazers no matter what. She then looked at the others. Cody had actually managed to be the first to reach one of the windows and was about to get onto it when Courtney pulled him away and smacked him onto a wall.

"I'M going first!", Courtney angrily growled, before soon enough Justin came into the picture and tossed Courtney away. Courtney struggled but eventually managed to get her balance back just before hitting a lazer. She then angrily glared at Justin as she growled at him. Justin himself took Cody's hand gently and smiled at him happily.

"I think we should go together, alliance mate.", Justin said with his classic shining smile. Cody smiled happily and nodded with almost entranced look to his face as he gazed deep into Justin's eyes and Justin gazed back.

"Me too", was what Cody said in response, as Duncan and Katie had just arrived as well.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Justin - "I have to admit, Cody's turning from a pawn in my plan, to someone I am actually beginning to care about other than myself. Strange, isn't it?"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Justin's hot, what else is there to say?"

[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]

Courtney - "Justin is going to pay DEARLY for what he almost did to me! He almost made me FAIL! Little does he know, I KNOW of his little alliance from watching the show! I was going to wait to take it down, but seeing as this just happened, I'm gonna have to target them NOW!"

[CONFESSIONALS END]

it was then that Lindsay couldn't take it and finally stood up. Once she did so, she hit nearly all of the lazers that were above and even around her, instantly making all of them disappear the room turn red and the counter stop. There was a moment of silence and worry as this happened, until of course the room began shaking and an alarm siren sounded off. Everyone then became worried and screamed in terror, Justin and Cody both holding hands as they jumped from the window, hugging each-other as they were falling. Duncan then dove out of the window, pushing Courtney away, followed by Owen who trampled on her. The only to not go before Courtney was Lindsay, as after Katie jumped, Courtney grabbed Lindsay by the ankle and tripped her to the ground as she herself got up. Courtney then left Lindsay behind. However, Lindsay made it out just on the last second before an explosion of confetti and steam filled the room they jumped from. It did not take long for all of the remaining contestants to learn that they were only in a three story building set and had also fallen right onto a large trampoline Had it not been for Owen breaking through the trampoline and making everyone fall into the pillows they had below it, they would have been bouncing instead. It was only then that Chris, dressed as Superman himself, appeared. As everyone stood and noticed him, they groaned unhappily at his arrival. Beside him was none other that Dr. Pennywise, who was dressed as the Joker and had even dyed his hair red for some reason.

"Greetings, Contestants!", Chris greeted, "I see all of you made it out of the first challenge alive!"

"Yeah, we did", Duncan replied, "Now what is this all about?"

"As my hologram stated", Chris began, "This is the merger! The complete and total moment in which you are all on our own! All you have to rely on is your alliances with the other contestants, or your ability make such alliances, and yourselves! Now as I also stated, you will be combatting one of the most infamous villains of the DC universe in an attempt to save the people trapped in that burning building!", Chris then gestured over to a large building with stuffed dolls hanging from it, and of course the building had the look that it was burning, "You will use only the other building pieces, anything you find with your costumes, and your own wit to evade the attacks of the villain!"

"Is it pennywise?", Courtney pointed out.

"Uhhh", Cody then also pointed out, "Dude, the Joker has green hair, not red. If that's who you're supposed to be."

"Ah!", Pennywise remarked, "Yes, about that, you see green dye and my rainbow coloured hair did not mix well together, as a result my hair turned completely and permanately red, ho-oh!"

"Oh."

"Indeed!"

"OK, anyway!", Chris then restarted, "Since it is officially the merge, you guys will of course go in turns of one rather than as teams! Since this is the FIRST of the merge, I'll let you guys actually pick your turns, but only one person at a time! So, who wants to go first?!"

"Oooh Oooh!", Lindsay said as she held her hand out happily, "Me! Me Me me! I'll go first! Pick me!", of course Chris smiled as he saw nobody else hold their hands up, meaning Lindsay was basically the only one even offering to go at all.

"Well", Chris answer calmly, "Lindsay gets to go first, or should I say, Wonder-woman?!"

"Yay!", Lindsay cheered, "This is so totally cool!"

"Indeed, and introducing our villain!", Chris then called out, "PENGUIN HATCHET!", it was then that from the tallest rooftop, Chef was revealed wearing a ruined tuxedo like suit with a top hat, and also had a fake pointy nose on his face. He had a cane in his hands and was on a strange hover board like object. Seeing Chef dressed as the penguin flying around on a hover board of course gave some of the contestants questions to ask.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Courtney - "So let me get this straight, they CAN afford a Doctor, a hover board, a ROBOT OF ME, a celebrity guest star, the places we compete in, actually decent superhero costumes, the ability to rip off of a movie almost and even a TALK SHOW, but they CAN'T afford plungers?!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Courtney's confessional, the next challenge finally began. Lindsay started by dangling from a thin rope from one building to the next, while Chef was flying at her with his hover board. Lindsay screamed and soon lifted up her legs to avoid Chef's dashing, and then she managed to to make it past the rope, only for Chef to then fire a bolt of electricity right at her, causing her to scream as she was unable to avoid this, and as such fall to the ground. Courtney smiled as she saw this, actually enjoying Lindsay's misery as she failed the challenge.

"Lindsay's out!", Chris then announced, "Anyone wanna go next?"

"Owwww", Lindsay moaned in pain, "That...was...awful."

"Izzy would've liked that", Owen said with a sad vocal tone before the then sighed.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Owen - he sighs, "I miss Izzy."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"I'll go next!", Courtney then happily exclaimed, smiling almost sinisterly to the other remaining contestants, "I AM the catwoman, after all!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?", Justin asked to Cody and Katie who were still in his alliance, confused.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Justin - "Courtney gives me a bad feeling, it seems as though I will need to focus my alliance on her for now."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Okay", Justin said as he then turned to Cody and Katie to whisper to them, "We need to focus on taking Courtney out, she is far too big of a threat."

"and a bitch", Katie added in.

"That too", Justin replied, "Anyway, got any strategies for dealing with her?"

"We could point out how many rules she's breaking.", Katie then pointed out, "Distract her by making her angry, thus causing her to fail the challenge."

"Good idea", Justin remarked with a smirk, "But, it would be useless since Chris has yet to mention an elimination ceremony is at the end of this episode, so I think we should save it for later. How about you, Cody?"

"Hmmm", Cody pondered for a few seconds, "Maybe we should make her lose this challenge by throwing something at her or distracting her, getting her hurt by Chef and also giving us a better chance at winning this challenge. Since this isn't an elimination challenge, it'll be worth it as I do agree that Katie's plan is more fitting for getting RID of her."

"That's quite smart and a bit cold, Cody.", Justin complimented, "Maybe I'm beginning to rub off on you!"

"If you were", Cody remarked, "It'd be Hot, not Cold."

"Heheh", Justin chuckled, "Right, thanks for reminding me."

"No Problem."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Katie - "I don't see why my plan was so not better than Cody's. Sure his was somewhat intelligent, I'll give him that, but my plan would cause Courtney more emotional damage and mental distractions, and would also make her a bit weaker of an oppenent. But, I guess since Justin is the leader of this alliance, I'll have to side with him on this and go with his plan. I also must question Duncan's role in this alliance. He only helped us once so far."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Alright, Courtney!", Chris announced, "You can go!"

"Time for winning!", Courtney exclaimed happily as she then began sliding down the rope that Lindsay went. Of course, she had her suit covered in slippery grease as she slid down, and as she did this to the rope she smirked wickedly. However, she was not ready for Justin, Cody and Katie's plan. As she was now avoiding Chef's dashes, they climbed up to the building where the rope began. Justin nodded to Cody with a smirk, which gave Cody the signal to take a knife and cut the rope. Within seconds the rope broke and Courtney found herself now swinging on it like it was a vine. Chris looked on in amusement as this happened, during which point Courtney had to climb the rope before she slammed into the building. Angry by this, she ran down the roof where Chef was firing energy balls at her, avoiding them every time he shot them. However, she was not prepared for Katie to hold up a mirror right at a energy ball that was avoided and fell away from the building. This caused it to be reflected right back at Courtney, electrocuting her and allowing Chef to fire another shot right at Courtney's back. This sent Courtney flying right towards a rock that Justin shot at her via a slingshot. Courtney was knocked out right above a break between two buildings, causing her to fall right into a dumpster of an alley. All of the other contestants, even Cody, Justin and Katie all laughed at her misery.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Courtney - "That's IT. Okay, all bets are off. THEY ARE GOING DOWN!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Alright!", Chris said as he stopped laughing, "Now, who wants to go next?"

"I guess I'll go!", Owen then said, which of course made Chris curious.

"Really, Owen?"

"Of course!", Owen more happily exclaimed.

"Why?!", Chris remarked, gesturing to the broken rope, "Doesn't look too good for you!"

"Because it looks fun!"

"Well then", Chris replied, "Okay then!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Owen - "They don't call these things challenges for nothing!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Alright!", Chris began, "Owen, let's get you going!"\

"AWRIGHT!", Owen then began the challenge soon after that, however he soon enough realized he would have to jump from the building where the rope once stood. Since Cody, Justin and Katie's plan got it cut, he had to jump instead of slide on it. He failed almost instantly, since he fell directly to the street below, which of course Chris and Pennywise just watched with smiles on their faces as it happened.

"Well, that was quick!", Chris commented, "So I guess we'll have to go the next person already! Who's up?"

"I'll go.", Justin suddenly said with his smile on, "After all, I AM Superboy, which is of course, a form of Superman."

"Yeah", Katie added, "But, you don't have superpowers."

"That's beside the point.", Justin remarked, his smile still on his face. Soon enough, he was on the roof and ready to begin his turn of the challenge. Justin began right as Owen did, jumping from the roof. However, he managed to grab hold of Chef's hover board and then push him off of it to take it over. He used it to get to the building that the rope eventually ended on and jumped off of the board, tossing the board down to the ground where Chef had fallen on to. Justin then easily jumped over the gap and onto the building, only to then be surprised and defeated when a random explosion from a land mine sent him flying down to the ground in front of the others.

"Oh yeah!", Pennywise suddenly bursted out, "I forgot to mention I placed land mines within the buildings! Ho-oh!"

"Nice touch.", Chris commented with a smile, "It adds tension to the place."

"Indeed!"

"ANYWHO", Chris then turned to the remaining contestants who did not yet participate with the challenge, "Which one of you guys hasn't gone yet? Oh yeah, Robin, Beast Boy and Vixen! So, which one of you three are going to go?"

"I'll go next.", Katie bluntly said in response to Chris, raising her hand slightly, "Since, evidentally, none of the others actually want to go."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Katie - "It's simple, I'm likely to win given my level of intelligence. Sure Cody is also pretty intelligent, but since I volunteered first, I became more likely to have a bigger chance at winning. It's not a perfect chance, but it's still a chance."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Alright, Katie!", Chris announced as Katie prepared to perform her own turn of the challenge, "Or should I say Vixen? Anyway, PREPARE FOR THE CHALLENGE!"

"Trust me, I am ready.", Katie replied, smiling confidentially. "Bring it on, McLean."

"Alrighty then!", Chris replied, "GO!", it was then that Katie began the challenge for herself. She started by using her legs to jump just as Chef fired an energy blast right at her. The blast's force sent her over to the next building, passing up the destroyed rope. She then borrowed Justin's tactic of getting over the gap, and simply scaled the side of the building with the landmines on it instead of walking on the land mines. However, this meant she had to avoid Chef's energy balls even more than the others. Eventually Chef swooped down to dash at her, but she kicked him in the face and sent him flying back as she jumped onto a building without landmines on it, and then she broke into a run. She soon saw a single railing going from one building and then spiraling around to the top of a taller one. Katie then noticed hooks and attached her feet to these hooks, which were attached to the railing. With one hard push from her hands she was sent flying down the pathway of the railing, just as Chef regained balance and dashed at her. Katie was left in surprise at what she was doing on the railing, but since she was going so surprisingly fast, she could not tell where she was heading to or that Chef was dashing straight for her. Just as she reached the top and was flung right into the air towards the flaming building, Chef came in and punched her on the back with all his might. Screaming, she fell directly to the ground and into a dumpster similar to what Courtney had fallen into. Chris and Pennywise were both smiling as she fell, and Chef was of course triumphant at what he had just done.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Katie - "Note to self, next time when on a railing, try best to remember obstacles from before."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After Katie's turn was over, Cody looked over to Justin with what was clearly a worried expression on his face. Justin quickly noticed this, and since he was concerned for Cody he turned to face the smaller boy and spoke to him kindly,

"What's the matter, Cody?"

"Wha?", Cody responded, taken by surprise, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Oh come now.", Justin then grabbed Cody lightly by the chin, "I saw your face before, you don't have to act like I didn't."

"Nothing's wrong with me!", Cody replied, pushing himself away nervously, "Nothing's wrong, Justin!"

"Are you sure?", Justin remarked, "Then why were you looking so worried seconds before?"

"Because...", Cody then found it hard to continue hiding the truth, and as such he sighed before revealing himself to Justin, "Okay...remember back in the phobia episode? Well...I...I don't work well under extreme pressure. I just...it...it's hard for me...heheh."

"That's your fear?", Justin replied with a slight smile, "For real?"

"Yeah", Cody said with a sigh, "It makes those big end of the year tests quite hard for me, heheh, but luckily I manage to pull through anyway."

"If you're afraid of pressure", Justin then began, "Why would that be happening?"

"I dunno", Cody answered back, "I guess it's just that I think of a person I like, and it helps me do better."

"And", Justin then furthermore pondered, "and you don't apply that to non-school activities?"

"I try to", Cody confessed, "But, it's just hard for some reason."

"It's not."

"It is to me."

"Well then", Justin then took Cody's chin back, "Think of this show like School. I mean, it's practically the same, you have to go to school by law, and by contract we all have to attend this show as long as Chris is alive. It's basically the same thing, just with less learning. So, I want you to do this for me. When it's your turn to do the challenge, think of the person who you like the most. Then, we can see if you win or fail the challenge. Who knows, maybe you won't have to do it anymore."

"You really think that would work?"

"I can't say that", Justin replied, "But it's worth a try."

"Well, okay then."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Justin - "Of course I can't be sure it will work, but hey, it's something that can help Cody out. I'd hate to see him suffer like that, especially with his turn coming up."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

It was after that brief confessional that Katie was fully loaded into Pennywise's medical tent alongside Owen and Lindsay, Chris turned to Justin, Cody and Duncan. Of course, only Cody and Duncan were left to be able to actually compete in the challenge as of now. As such, Chris smiled as he thought of what was in-store for the remaining two contestants. Cody and Duncan soon enough became worried for themselves as they saw Chris' wicked smile, knowing full well of Chris' sadistic nature. Eventually however, Duncan got over his initial worry towards Chris' smile and instead folded his arms and gave Chris a rather cold frown with folded arms right back at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?", Duncan asked to Chris in a rather unhappy manner.

"At you two!", Chris replied with a smile as Pennywise went into the medical tent to work on Katie, Lindsay and Owen. Needless to say, their screams came within seconds of them learning who was going to be caring for their minor injuries. "Now, let's see, both you and Cody haven't done the challenge yet, and both of you are sidekick characters! So, one of you is gonna HAVE to win this or else, it's ALL for nothing!", of course Chris was trying to get at Cody's issue with pressure and it was of course working, "I mean, think about it! All this weight on YOU two! Of course, isn't that AMAZING?!"

"Pssh", Duncan replied as he looked over to Cody and then back at Chris, "Theres no way he could beat me!"

"Hey!", Cody suddenly replied.

"What?", Duncan shrugged, "It's true."

"No it's not!", Cody responded in a somewhat insulted tone, "I could totally beat you if I wanted to!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then", Duncan then lightly smirked, "Why don't you prove it?"

"Then", Cody began with a somewhat hesitant sigh, "It looks like I'll just have to be the next one to go!"

"Okay then."

"Step right up, Beast Boy!", Chris then gestured to Cody to begin his turn of the challenge. However, Justin grabbed onto Cody's shoulder and prevented him from doing so. The reason he did this was of course because he had other plans for Cody than him doing the challenge at this point in time.

"Actually Robin", Justin said to Duncan, "Why don't you go?"

"What's the matter?", Duncan gloated, "Afraid your boyfriend's gonna get hurt or something?"

"No", Justin was then lightly blushing but it soon went away, "I am just saying, if you think that you are capable of beating Cody, why don't you be the one to prove it instead?"

"Come on, Justin!", Cody then pleaded, "Let me go! I can totally do this!"

"Just let Duncan go first.", Justin whispered to Cody, "I have a plan."

"Well", Cody then paused for a bit before submitting to Justin's idea, "Okay then."

"Okay what?", Duncan said since he heard Cody's ending words, "You guys trying to cheat ME off? MIGHT want to rethink that."

"Oh please Duncan", Courtney said as she walked up to the group, "They're gunning for me. Besides, Cody's too SCARED to actually go before you. He knows he's not going to win."

"Hey!", Cody exclaimed a bit more angrily, "I wasn't scared to get you off the first season!"

"Oh yeah!", Courtney then became angry at the memory, "I ALMOST forgot about that!"

"In all honesty", Duncan then added, "You weren't exactly the most popular person on the team."

"I would SHUT IT if I were you!", Courtney then snapped right in his face, "I have NOT forgotten what you tried to do to me during the board game, and if YOU were the one that got me off last season your HEAD WOULD COME OFF! BELIEVE ME! WITH LAWSUITS TOO!"

"HEY!", the voice of an annoyed Chris suddenly said to stop the large argument, "Cody, Duncan! One of you like seriouslys needs to volunteer for this thing! Like, Now! So hurry up! We don't have all damn day!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "Now I know what I was saying earlier, don't get me wrong! But, I gotta admit. That pretty boy model did have a point with what he said to me, so I guess I should have been the one to go first. It's the least I could give Cody."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"I'll go", Duncan said with a slight sigh to Chris, "That pretty boy has a point."

"No!", Cody quickly exclaimed, "I'll be the one going!"

"Cody", Justin began as he took Cody's chin and made Cody face his eyes, "Let him go.", Justin then gazed right into Cody's eyes with his smarkling pools. Cody was mesmerized by Justin's looks as before and soon enough could not resist Justin's will any longer.

"Okay Chris", Cody then said while still gazing at Justin, "Duncan can go before me."

"Okay then", Chris replied with a shrug, "Duncan, you're up next! Or, should I call you Robin?", he then lightly snickered.

"Shut up.", was all Duncan said as he then waved his fist at McLean.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Courtney - "To be honest, I'm surprised Duncan actually agreed to go before Cody. I thought he would have continued the argument, but I guess everyone does surprising things once in a while. In the end, I'm still preparing for the first of my victims from Justin's allies. I know he has Katie, Duncan and Cody all as some part of his alliance circle, but he has to have other resources than just them! I will make SURE I remove ALL of his resources AND him from this competition! THAT, is my personal promise to THIS SHOW!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Courtney's confessional, Duncan was on the first building of the challenge's beginning. His challenge was about to begin, and Chef was more ready to fight with Duncan than he was than anyone else before the punk. Duncan glared angrily at the grinning Chef, however he soon smirked as his brain soon enough came up with a small insult to say to Chef. After clearing his throat, he finally unleashed this insult,

"So, Chef", Duncan began, "I see you're well dressed for the Razzie Awards today."

"What the hell kinda insult is THAT?"

"I dunno", Duncan replied with a smirk on his face, "But at least I don't look like a hobo trying to look rich."

"Boy!", Chef yelled back on his hover board, "I am not no fuckin' Hobo!"

"Well then", Duncan responded, "Come at me, bro!"

"and I AIN'T yo' damn bro!", Chef then dashed straight at a ready Duncan. Of course, Duncan's plan for the challenge was simple as he ducked and grabbed right onto Chef's board as the bigger man flew right towards him. Soon enough he jumped onto it and Chef turned to face him. Enraged by this, Chef steered the board as he attempted to peck at Duncan using his fake nose, of course Duncan dodged this, but he was not able to dodge Chef grabbing him his spiked collar and shaking him violently. "YOU FUCKIN' PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"Woah boy!", Duncan replied, "Heel! Heel!"

"I am not no dog!", Chef replied angrily, not noticing he was heading straight for the burning building as his back was turned to that, "At least I don't look like the gayest mofo that ever walked the comic book world!"

"I find that offensive.", Duncan commented, pointing out the fact he was gay.

"I don't mean gay as in Homo, I mean Gay as in stupid!"

"So you're saying all Homosexuals are stupid?"

"NO I AIN'T!", Chef yelled back, shaking Duncan more, "I mean...you know what, just forget it. People need to stop usin' that word as an insult already."

"By the way", Duncan then pointed out, "We're about to crash into a building."

"What?!", it was only then that Chef turned around and gasped, screaming as he was too late to avoid the building. Duncan screamed as well, but only when he also crashed directly into the building. Chef and Duncan both fell from the crash point and straight to the ground. Duncan was unhappy as he was then crushed by the hover board, knocking him out only to then be further hurt when Chef fell right ontop of him. Chef was also knocked out, and Chris only watched with a smile on his face as interns rushed to help the two back up. Cody then had a more worried expression on his face, and of course Justin looked worried as well until he then gave Cody a reassuring smile. Soon enough, after Chef was brought back up completely and Duncan was also in the medical tent with the others save Justin, Cody and Courtney. Chris then gave a sadistic smile right to Cody.

"Well now", Chris sadistically began, "Cody, it looks like you're the only one left!"

"Yeah", Cody nervously responded, "Heheh, I am."

"Thus", Chris started, "You have no choice EXCEPT to participate, unless you wanna make us go through ANOTHER challenge, or have to go through this challenge again and again until someone else EXCEPT you wins!"

"I'm going!", Cody then exclaimed bravely, "Nothing you say is gonna stop me, Chris!"

"You sure about that?", Chris then said while adding in cocking one of his eyebrows, "You REALLY sure about that Cody?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Well then", Chris then gestured to the starting building, "Get to it!"

"I will!", Cody then said reassuringly He and Justin shared smiles at each-other but once that was done being exchanged Cody's face turned right back into being completely nervous. Soon enough, Cody was in the same position that all of the others were in when they started the challenge themselves. Of course, Chris smiled sadistically at him from below, while Justin winked at him and gave him a much more reassuring and pleasuring smile. This smile brought more confidence to Cody, and suddenly he dashed down the building just as Chef dashed straight at him. Chef was angry was Cody managed to get to the second building by actually grabbing hold of the hover board on the second dash and getting Chef to knock him down right over the second building. Cody used Justin's tactic for getting over the gap as he dodged Chef's energy blasts. He allowed the blasts to destroy the landmines by jumping behind them, making it easier for him to travel to the next gap and eventually make it to the railing. Soon enough Cody, while still smiling and having one last look back at Justin, jumped onto the railing just as Katie did. Chef however did the same trick as well, dashing right at Cody near the end. However, Cody grabbed hold of the hover-board and managed to swing himself beneath it and eventually kicked Chef straight off of it. Not only that, but as Chef fell to the ground below with a scream of defeat, Cody himself used the hover board to get to the burning building. "Take that, Penguin!"

"What in the world?!", Chris replied in shock, while Justin only folded his arms and gave a triumphant and also smug facial expression as all of this was happening. As this happened, Cody actually managed to lift the dolls from the burning building onto the hover board with him before then flying it all the way back down to the group. Chef himself even gave Cody an approving nod as he actually respected Cody's sudden ability to thwart him and win the challenge.

"Yes, Chris.", Cody mocked to the host, "Yes I WILL do it!"

"Way to go Cody!", Justin cheered, hugging Cody and slipping Cody right off of his feet, "I told you it would work."

"Heheh", Cody nervously replied, "Yeah! It did work!"

"Well", Chris replied as he was still in shock and surprise, "It looks like Cody wins the reward for the day."

"Wait, this is a REWARD challenge?!", Courtney responded, in shock and anger, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"I mentioned that before!", Chris remarked as he then pushed Courtney away from him, "Now, being that this IS a reward episode, we will give Cody, who has won this challenge, a free ticket to none other than a trip to a five-star spa, hotel and restaraunt for until next episode!"

"WHAT?!", Courtney and Justin both exclaimed in pure shock.

"Sweet!", Cody said with a happy smile, "So STOKED!"

"Your ride's that way, Codester.", Chris then gestured over to a actually decent looking limo rather than the one used as the main way of elimination. Justin looked on in shock and Courtney in envy as Cody dashed right into the limo and was taken away from the film lot to actually have a decent time unlike his fellow season two contestants. Courtney's glare intensified as her eyes followed the limo's movements. Soon enough, however, the time came for all of the contestants present on the film lot to go to sleep, and as such the still angry Courtney was with Katie and Lindsay both in the girls' trailer. She made her upset mood clear as soon as the three were in the trailer.

"I can NOT believe Cody WON!", she cried out angrily, "That should have been ME!"

"In all honesty", Katie added, "He did have quite an impressive strategy if I don't say so myself, and I actually must admit he did in a way earn it, given that he doesn't exactly give off the appearance of being capable of pulling such a win off, but yet he did today."

"Okay I have no idea what you just said", Lindsay commented to Katie, "So I'll just agree with it because it sounds smart."

"Oh whatever!", Courtney responded as she rolled her eyes, "I just know that if not for YOU and your ALLIANCE'S meddling, I would have been the one to win the challenge!"

"How do you know that for sure?", Katie quickly questioned, "You can't exactly calculate such a possibility like that."

"Well", Courtney then pondered for a bit before making yet another response, "It still was a CHANCE!"

"Exactly", Katie replied, "Just a chance."

"You know what", Courtney then replied, "YOU just SHUT IT. Because honestly, I am NOT in the mood!"

"Whatever.", was all Katie said as she then shrugged in response to Courtney's threat. While the girls' argument had just ended, the boys themselves were having their own conversation within their trailer. Duncan was relaxing on his bed and listening to his rock music while Justin was visibly lonely without Cody in the trailer with him, and it didn't take long for a sympathetic Owen to point this out once he noticed it.

"You seem lonely, Justin."

"Why would you say that?", Justin remarked as he finished putting on his face cover, "I don't know WHAT you're talking about!"

"Oh come on!", Owen lightly laughed, "We all know you like Cody, dude! Why don't you just ask him out when he gets back?"

"Do you really think I'd take advice from you?", Justin replied as he then sat down on his bed, "I have much better things to take advice from, you might be friendly but lets face it, you're not exactly the most pretty sight to see."

"Maybe", Owen remarked, "But, I still know when someone likes someone else! I mean, I knew when I liked Izzy!"

"That's Izzy!", Justin replied, "Nothing more! But anyway, Cody and Izzy are NOT the same person, and besides, I can ask Cody out whenever I want to! IF I want to!"

"Well dude", Owen then began, "I think he likes you too."

"You think I don't know that?", Justin then scoffed with a smirk, "Who COULDN'T like me? Look Owen, I might, MIGHT, consider what you're saying to me, but I'll need to sleep on it first. You should too", he then put on the two cucumber slices on his eyes and laid onto the bed, "Now, go to sleep now."

"Okay", Owen then whispered, looking at Justin as he himself went to sleep, "Cody's lucky."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Justin - "Now I do admit it, Owen is SOMEWHAT right about what he said. I really SHOULD consider asking Cody out, thus making our relationship official. But then again, that could totally mess up my concentration for the rest of the game! How am I going to get to the final two AND protect Cody from elimination at the same time! I mean, especially with Courtney who seems to oddly be immune to my charms now for some reason, and Katie who is growing that immunity too, theres no way I'd keep Cody safe for long!...did...did I really just admit I actually CARE about Cody?!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Courtney - "I am TOTALLY going to get back at Justin for what he and his stupud alliance did to me! He will RUE the day he MET ME!"

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Owen - "Justin and Cody should totally be a couple! They look so good together with Cody being Cody and Justin being McHOT!...I mean...Justin! Yeah! With Justin being Hot! DOH! Why did I just say that?!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

It was after those confessionals that the episode rather abruptly went into the credits, marking it's ending. However, not before Chris was revealed to be in-front of the trailers at night time, with his classic smile right on his face.

"Hey!", he greeted to the audience, "Betcha didn't expect a after credits scene! Haha, ANYWHO, I TOTALLY forgot to sign off this episode so I'm doing it now! Remember to see what will happen with Justin, Cody and Courtney's drama, what will come of Owen, what of Katie's growing intelligence and what her plans are for Courtney, and also how far the others will get NEXT WEEK, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ACTION!"


End file.
